A King's Dilemma
by JBGilroy
Summary: Years after Danny becomes king a crisis strikes which threatens not only the Ghost Zone but the Real and Wizarding worlds too. Now Danny's a father as well as king, how will he handle such massive responsibilities and what has caused this crisis? Set after search and rescue. (T rating to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**It's another fanfic!**

 **This is the next instalment after Search and Rescue. I really didn't think that when I wrote Halfa at Hogwarts there would be so many fanfics. But this is probably going to be the last one now. (Famous last words).**

 **If you haven't read the previous stories, I really do advise reading them first before continuing. It'll probably get really confusing otherwise. The first one is Halfa at Hogwarts and the chronological list is at the end of that.**

 **So a bit of background. This is based roughly twelve years after Search and Rescue left off. Well the first chapter is more a prologue ten years before the start of the rest of the story. Harry takes a back seat in this story but his kids are now at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if James still is, I'd have to get the timelines out and work it out to be sure but Albus and Lily are. So it's kind of based around about the time of the Cursed Child. Phantom Planet didn't happen.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **I think that's everything so let's get started.**

Danny swiped an anxious hand through his hair as he nervously paced outside the hospital. It had been such a rush that neither he nor Sam had remembered to bring anything with them, not even the bag they packed weeks ago safely stored under their double bed. The moment they realised their mistake, which embarrassingly had taken almost two hours after they arrived, Danny had sent a ghost to inform Tucker, Danielle or his parents of the development. Phones weren't reliable in the Ghost Zone after all. He hated being away from Sam but they needed him to wait outside in order to greet the others when they finally arrived.

They had yet to alert Sam's family but that was a lot trickier. Danny couldn't send a ghost as Sam's parents still didn't accept his half ghost status and Sam's grandmother had a weak heart, they didn't want to risk giving the poor elderly woman a heart attack with a ghostly messenger. They would have to wait until Danny could go back to Amity Park to inform them. Danny scowled as the anxious, slightly irritated buzz in the back of his mind increased for a split second. The Crown of Fire was upset that he had forgotten it as well as the overnight bag. Both had been in their bedroom.

"This isn't a king thing. This is nothing to do with you. Calm down," he grumbled softly, not sure if the crown could hear him but wanting to complain either way.

A few minutes later, filled with impatient pacing, the rumble of an approaching engine reached his ears. He froze mid-step and looked to the Spectre Speeder, gradually getting closer. Danny turned towards it and allowed himself a small smile. He'd soon be able to get back to Sam's side. He'd greet everyone on the Speeder, grab the bag and head back. Danny noticed the ghost he sent to alert his family and Tucker leading the vehicle. He watched the ghost sped up before the male ghost stopped in front of him. It was a fairly young ghost and one that often volunteered at the hospital. He was a very slight ghost with unusual red skin wearing grey jeans and a light blue jumper. His name was Vince, if Danny remembered correctly.

"My king, your family and friend are here. Safe and sound as requested," the ghost muttered respectfully with a deep bow.

"Thank you. Vince right?" Danny replied gratefully. The ghost instantly bobbed his head in confirmation, an excited smirk making its way onto his face.

"That's all I require for now," Danny dismissed the ghost distractedly. Vince bowed again before floating off.

The Speeder reached the halfa moments after the ghost left. The hatch swung open and Maddie was first out. She smiled excitedly at her son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sweetie! Oh! Congratulations! We're so proud of you. How's Sam?" Maddie exclaimed happily. Danny twisted out of her grasp and offered her a small smile.

"Er, fine last I saw. Um, did you get the bag?" Danny answered, looking over Maddie's blue jumpsuit clad shoulder to peer into the Speeder behind her. Tucker appeared in the doorway and lifted up an old purple spider backpack for the halfa to see. Danny grinned happily and rushed forward to accept the bag. He opened it up and double checked that nothing had been forgotten or missed before closing it and marching back inside the hospital with a quick distracted thanks over his shoulder. Tucker blinked at his friend.

"That was weird," Danielle remarked as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Danny's just worried about Sam. Jack was the same," Maddie recalled with a warm smile at her husband who scratched his chin with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I thought we agreed not to bring up that," Jack muttered. Maddie smiled kindly at her husband as she grabbed his gloved hand in hers and pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry hon, I love you regardless of how clueless and distracted you get," Maddie mumbled lovingly.

"Can we move on? Danny just left us behind and I want to see Sam," Tucker pointed out. Jazz was out of town at a psychology seminar for the week and they hadn't informed anyone else of the news yet.

Danny fiddled nervously with the backpack straps in his hands as he rushed through the numerous corridors, ignoring the ghosts that he passed visiting friends or wandering the halls out of boredom. He found Sam's room easily. It was a fairly new addition to the hospital and part of the equally new halfa ward. Ghosts, while they could have children, generally didn't require outside help for giving birth. However Danny and Sam were extremely concerned about how Danny's ghost half would influence their unborn child's growth and development and subsequently the birth might have unforeseen issues. It was the main reason that Danny and Sam had decided to have their child and all doctor's appointments in the Ghost Zone. Both to protect Danny's halfa secret and for the safety of the child. However so far, there hadn't been any issues. Although, some of the pregnancy side effects were interesting. It seemed that Sam developed a ghost sense during her fifth month of pregnancy and a couple of months ago she had started having cravings for ghost food. Thankfully they knew what ghost foods were perfectly safe for human consumption and wouldn't harm the child.

The pregnancy had given the ghosts at the hospital a new and unexpected challenge too. One that they eagerly accepted. Although, in order to fully understand halfa anatomy, Danny was forced to endure a few uncomfortable appointments at the hospital. Danny managed to drag Vlad and Danielle to one of the appointments in order to ensure there weren't any differences between their halfa anatomies. Much to Vlad and Danielle's displeasure.

Danny scowled as he recalled how Sam's parents had reacted to learning of Sam's pregnancy. Pamela had been absolutely horrified at having a potentially half ghost grandchild. Danny had been forced to leave the room before he did something he would regret after hearing the numerous unkind things the woman exclaimed about their unborn child. It had taken him hours to calm down. Sam, had been furious too, but she was more used to her mother's judgemental nature. Not to mention that most of the comments her parents had made were directly aimed at Danny himself. He sighed softly as he put his hand on Sam's door. He didn't want to think about that right now. His wife was going to give birth to their first born very soon. But he was dreading how Sam's parents were going to react to their grandchild. Danny's parents had been a lot more encouraging.

Danny pushed open the door a crack and double checked that his wife was decent before opening the door all the way. Sam turned to the door and smiled warmly at her husband.

"They brought your bag. Where do you want it?" Danny informed her softly.

"Er, in the cabinet's fine. But where are they?" Sam answered before frowning at the door, noticing the lack of visitors. Danny blinked and glanced behind him, realising that he had forgotten to tell them where Sam's room was and they hadn't followed him. He grinned nervously at Sam.

"Um, I might have forgotten them at the front door," he admitted embarrassed. Sam chuckled before reaching for his hand which he easily gave to her.

"Why are you the nervous wreck? I'm the one having this kid," Sam joked softly with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, but it'll be _my_ DNA that'll cause any complications," Danny muttered quietly. Sam frowned worriedly at him, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"Hey, I thought we went through this. I don't care if our child is half ghost, glows in the dark, or has green skin. I'm glad we're having this kid together," Sam told him sternly. Danny blanched.

"Don't even joke about that. I'm hoping that our kid takes after you," Danny retorted. Sam smiled warmly, understanding how worried he was about their child.

A gentle female ghost drifted into the room with a few blankets. She wore a light green dress and had her long bright green hair tied loosely in a ponytail.

"I thought you might get cold your highness. Here," the ghost muttered graciously. Sam rolled her eyes at the ghost. Since Sam was completely human, she technically couldn't be Ghost Queen, despite being married to the Ghost King. But as she was Danny's wife, most ghosts treated her with respect, giving her the title of "your highness" in place of "my queen".

"Thank you," Sam replied calmly, used to the treatment after being married to Danny for over a year and the numerous appointments in the ghost hospital. As it was the only hospital in the Ghost Zone, it was actually called the Hospital. But many realms had medical facilities, most noteworthy being the Far Frozen. The ghost left the thick, dimly glowing blankets on a chair and turned to leave.

"One moment. Would you mind going to reception and checking for any humans? If you see them, send them here please," Sam requested quickly, seeing that Danny had, once again, forgotten. The ghost curtsied and floated out of the room.

"Good thinking," Danny mumbled sheepishly. Sam smiled at him. Danny fell quiet as he lost himself in his thoughts, trying to figure out how he was going to inform Sam's family of the new addition. He could successfully make ghost portals now but the action was exceptionally exhausting for him for now. He could only make one or two before he was simply exhausted. But he knew, like all his powers, after some training, his endurance would increase over time.

"You okay?" Sam unexpectedly asked, jostling his hand. Danny blinked and turned to her before giving her a tender kiss.

"I should be asking you that," Danny muttered. Sam smiled before gasping in pain and screwing her face up, clutching Danny's hand tightly. Danny watched his wife worriedly but he knew it was a contraction and there was nothing he could do to help her. It was one of the hardest things for him. He didn't want to leave her side for a second because of it. Slowly, Sam relaxed her grip on his hand.

"Everything okay?" he inquired with concern. Sam sucked in a sharp breath before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm alright. These contractions are definitely getting closer together," she commented.

"Do you want me to call one of the ghosts?" Danny offered. They both knew that there was an entire team of ghosts nearby, ready to jump in and help if needed. Sam shook her head.

"I can handle it for now. You know how much I don't like taking drugs. I prefer natural remedies," Sam declined calmly. Danny nodded slowly.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sam called. The door opened and Danielle's head poked inside. She grinned at the couple.

"Hey Sam. How are you doing?" the female halfa inquired happily.

"Alright. Danny abandoned you guys huh?" Sam remarked with an amused smirk. Danny rolled his eyes before leaving Sam's side to grab a few seats for Danielle, Maddie, Jack and Tucker as they entered.

"Yeah he did," Tucker confirmed before crossing the room and giving his female best friend a hug before dropping into a nearby seat.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure everything will be fine. This kid's a Fenton after all!" Jack boomed optimistically. Danny smirked at his father, pushing down the comment that the child was also a Phantom and that was the worry. Sam grabbed his hand as he dropped back down into his seat beside her, knowing what he was thinking. There were days that Danny regretted having this child, fearing how his ghost side was going to affect the child. He would never forgive himself if his ghost powers caused his child to have a difficult life. And he'd never forgive himself if his ghost powers caused his child to die during birth, or even worse Sam. He was so scared. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so frightened.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Danielle wondered curiously, knowing how many arguments Sam and Danny had had in the previous few months about the child, a number centring on the name.

"We decided to wait until after the birth. We want to meet our child before making that choice," Sam admitted. Although she was still adamant to call their child Lilith if it was a girl. They had decided against finding out the gender of the child. Sam gasped sharply and clutched Danny's hand again tightly. Tucker and Danielle half rose out of their seats in concern before they saw that Danny wasn't panicking.

"Contraction," he explained simply, rubbing his thumb over Sam's hand as she slowly relaxed again.

"Why don't you ask for a pain reliever? Or some laughing gas? That stuff was great," Maddie suggested with a dreamy smile as she recalled her own children's births. Danny raised an eyebrow at his mother, surprised by her tone. Sam chuckled.

"I'd prefer to avoid anything like that if I can help it Maddie. Besides, I'm fine. I have a high pain tolerance, it's more the surprise than the pain," Sam replied calmly. She also wanted to avoid any risks to the child. There were enough worries and uncertainties without adding ghostly laughing gas or something similar.

For the next three hours, the group talked causally. Conversation included things from Danielle's college course to Tucker's job at Axion Labs to various topics of the child soon to be born.

"So, um Danny… will your kid be considered like royalty in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker wondered curiously after a ghostly nurse left having checked up on Sam and making sure the woman was comfortable. Danny frowned.

"I guess so. It'll depend if they have ghost energy, but considering Sam's pregnancy, then they probably will. So yeah. I'll have to talk to the Evaluator what that means exactly. I don't know if that means my kids will inherit my throne if I die naturally," Danny remarked thoughtfully. He honestly hadn't thought about much after the birth. His fears and concerns for the child and Sam had been all-encompassing. Tucker hummed.

"I guess that makes sense since the crown kind of dictates who becomes king," Danielle commented.

"Speaking of which, where is the crown son?" Jack asked, noticing the absence of the flaming green object. Danny rolled his eyes as the crown nudged him with clear annoyance.

"I forgot it. We were out when Sam's water broke. I just got us to a hidden spot and made a portal to get us here. The crown is seriously ticked at me," Danny explained. Sam giggled at her husband.

"How ticked?" Tucker inquired with amusement.

"Hmm, like calling Sam Samantha all the time. It'll get over it. I think it's more that it wants to be here with me than angry at being forgotten, you know," Danny answered with a shrug, not letting go of Sam's hand. Sam scowled at him before gasping at another contraction.

"Those contractions are getting really close together Sam. Maybe you should call a ghost in here," Maddie suggested. Sam blew out a long breath before nodding stiffly.

"Okay, Danny?" Sam agreed. Danny was instantly on his feet and at the door. He poked his head out and smiled as he saw Frostbite chatting with one of the female ghosts at the nurse's station. All the hospital staff wore a white band on their arm with a glowing green cross. The arm bands couldn't be taken off by anyone but a senior doctor, or Danny as he was king. The nurse spotted Danny first and swiftly got to her feet and inclined her head to him.

"Do you require anything my king?" she questioned respectfully.

"Sam's contractions are getting close. Do you mind having a nurse in here just to make sure we're ready?" Danny informed the ghost. The nurse instantly smiled and shook her head.

"I'll personally attend to your wife my king," she offered and gestured for a passing nurse to take over her post at the nurse's station before joining Danny.

Two hours later, the nurse asked for everyone but Danny to leave Sam for the birth. Frostbite and two other nurses joined the couple as they waited for the birth. Frostbite, due to his ice core and cold aura made certain to keep his distance from the birthing mother. Danny smiled gratefully at the ghostly snow monster, reluctant to leave Sam's side now that she was constantly clutching his hand. He was certain that if he hadn't been a halfa, Sam would have broken his hand by now. But Sam stubbornly refused to have anything to alleviate the pain and discomfort.

"I can see the head!" one of the nurse exclaimed happily. Danny's heart sped up in anxious excitement.

"Alright, your highness, you need to push. On three, one, two, three!" another nurse coaxed Sam gently. Sam nodded and gritted her teeth as she did as she was told. Danny whispered words of comfort and encouragement to her.

The commotion and excitement suddenly froze as a baby's cry filled the room. Sam and Danny turned to the sound and saw a wrinkly new born being wrapped in a ghostly blanket before being handed to Sam with a warm smile.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. And as far as we can tell, completely healthy," the nurse announced. Sam beamed as she stared at her son with tenderness and awe. Danny felt nine months of stress and fear roll off him as he heard those words. Sam tore her gaze away from her son and grinned tiredly at Danny, before offering wordlessly for him to hold his son. Danny smiled and gently took his son into his arms, terrified of hurting the delicate child. The baby snuggled closer to his father, causing Danny to smile warmly at his son.

"He's perfect," he whispered and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Tucker made any bets on if we'd have a son or daughter," Sam commented with tired amusement. Danny chuckled before handing the baby back to his wife.

"I'll go let everyone know the news. But if anything happens or there's any issues, just shout," Danny muttered. Sam nodded as she held her son close to her body.

Danny stepped out of the room, suddenly dizzy with relief and happiness. He grinned to himself as he remember the feel of his son in his arms. He loved that child already. One glance was all it took. Danny chuckled softly to himself. How could he have ever regretted having that child, he would never know. Danny scanned the corridor before realising that he had no idea where the ghosts had sent his family and Tucker. Following a whim, Danny strolled towards the nurse's station and grinned. Around the corner there was a small waiting room where he spotted Danielle pacing nervously as Tucker fiddling anxiously with his PDA. Maddie and Jack were silent, glancing worriedly up the corridor regularly. Maddie spotted her son's approach.

She jumped to her feet.

"Sweetie?" she called nervously.

"It's healthy," Danny announced happily, overjoyed to be able to finally say those words with conviction.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Maddie exclaimed happily and pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"So, son, do I have a grandson or granddaughter?" Jack boomed happily.

"One question, Tuck. Did you make bets?" Danny inquired curiously, holding a finger up to his father. Tucker chuckled nervously.

"If I did would you be mad?" Tucker asked carefully. Danny smirked at his friend.

"What did you say we'd have?" Danny wondered.

"A girl. I went by family history. Your parents had a girl first and Sam's a girl," Tucker admitted.

"Then you lost. It's a boy," Danny revealed. Tucker blinked while Maddie and Danielle squealed excitedly as they hugged Danny.

"Wait! How do I know you're not just saying that!?" Tucker demanded, hoping his friend was messing with him as he was going to lose a lot of money otherwise. Danny chuckled.

"I'm not gonna lie about my kid Tucker," Danny retorted, suddenly struck that he had a kid. He was a father!

"Can we see him? How's Sam?" Danielle asked hopefully. Danny smiled at her.

"Sam's okay. Tired but happy. We both are. I'm so relieved that he wasn't affected by my ghost half. Come on," Danny answered honestly before leading the way back to the room. By the time they returned, only one nurse was still present. The nurse was setting up a cot for the new born to sleep in beside Sam's bed. Danny grinned at his wife and dropped into the seat beside her, pecking her on the cheek.

"Anything weird?" he whispered worriedly. Sam chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied. Danny smiled.

"Oh, he's adorable," Maddie cooed as she gazed at her new born grandson. Danny grinned proudly.

"Would you like to hold him Maddie?" Sam offered kindly. Maddie beamed excitedly and eagerly agreed, gently taking the baby and rocking him in her arms slowly. Jack peered over her shoulder and gently took the baby's hand in his large one, caressing the thin wrist. The baby wriggled slightly and grabbed Jack's finger tightly. Jack gasped in surprise.

"Wow he's really strong," he commented with a warm chuckle at the child. Sam smiled taking Danny's hand.

"I agree. Just like his dad," she muttered warmly. Danny smirked at her.

"What do you think of Ethan?" she wondered, settling on the name almost instantly. Danny raised an eyebrow before glancing at his son. Danielle was trying to get a good look at the child still in Maddie's arms while Tucker sadly began counting up how many people he owed money now.

"I like it," Danny admitted.

"Then it's settled. Ethan Fenton," Sam decided. Danny grinned at her, giving her another kiss before taking the baby off his mother gently as the baby started getting restless. Taking a notion, Danny dropped his energy barrier and allowed his ghost energy to gently flow over the child. Little Ethan instantly calm down, quickly falling asleep.

"Danny's a natural!" Jack pointed out happily.

"Nah, I guess my ghost energy just relaxed him," Danny mumbled, not at all worried by that comment. This was his son. Everything was perfect.

 **Ethan is a Hebrew name that means strong, safe and firm. I thought it suited Sam and Danny's son.**

 **So this was kind of a prologue of sorts introducing Sam and Danny's son. He's important for the rest of the story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter.**

 **And speaking of chapters…**

 **Until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! Hurry up!" Ethan shouted impatiently as he ran off towards Fenton Works. Danny smirked as he glanced down at his daughter, Lilith Ida Fenton. The girl was four years younger than her brother. She had black hair like both of her parents and brother as well as her mother's purple eyes. She was very petite and was definitely a daddy's girl. Ethan had greenish blue eyes, the colours swirling together unnaturally which hinted as their family secret, inherited from his father. Ethan was very independent too, almost to the point of being a troublesome rebel, despite only being ten years old.

"Slow down Ethan. Wait for your sister," Danny called to his son. Sam wanted a girl's day with Jazz, Valerie and a couple of the senior ghostkateers so Danny offered to take the kids for the day.

Sam had changed a lot since becoming a mother. She was no longer a Goth. She still liked mythology and horror movies. But her whole outlook on life had changed to a much sunnier and positive one. Not nearly as much as her mother, who took peppy morning person to a whole new level, but she certainly wasn't the gloomy gothic person she once was. But Sam wasn't the only one who changed after becoming a parent, Danny's protective streak had increased ten-fold. Especially when it came to his children. Ethan huffed impatiently as he waited at the top of the steps to Fenton Works. Ethan had been curious about how his parents met and Danny offered to take his kids to their grandparents' house to look at old photo albums to satisfy their curiosity.

Danny smiled at Ethan as the boy knocked on the door, while Danny picked up Lilith and propped the six year old on his hip.

"Patience is a virtue Ethan," Danny remarked. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I'm a kid, I'm not meant to be patient," Ethan retorted calmly. Danny chuckled.

"You are also a prince, son. There are expectations," Danny pointed out. Ethan shrugged. Neither of his children had spent much time in the Ghost Zone. The most they had ever done was accompany one of their parents to Phantom keep when Danny was busy and a few visits to some of Danny's ghost friends. Besides neither Sam nor Danny were eager to immerse their children in ghostly politics.

"Danny! And Ethan and Lilith. Come in," Maddie exclaimed happily.

"Hey mom. You don't mind us visiting right? Ethan was interested in learning about how me and Sam met," Danny commented. Maddie shook her head.

"Of course not sweetie. Come in you three. Would you like anything to drink? I've got some cookies," Maddie offered. Ethan and Lilith grinned excitedly.

"Please!" they cheered in unison. Danny laughed.

"Better lead the way to the sugar mom," Danny joked. Maddie grinned and led the way into the kitchen. Danny put down his daughter and she scampered eagerly into a seat at the table where Maddie put down a plate of cookies and poured out some milk for her grandchildren.

Danny dropped into a seat and took a cookie for himself.

"So mom, dad in the lab?" Danny asked.

"Actually he's out right now. There was a spike of ecto-energy across town and he wanted to verify the scan. It said it was a portal," Maddie admitted. Danny nodded. His parents had retired from ghost hunting a few years ago. Old age was catching up on them. Maddie's reddish brown hair was streaked with white and Jack's looked grey with the number of silver hairs nestled in the black nowadays. Also with Danny's reign as Ghost King, there was little need for ghost hunters. Now his parents spent their time making ghost weapons, researching ghosts and were currently working on a project to make a device that could make a portable, stable ghost portal. Danny bit into the cookie.

"How's that project of yours going anyway?" Danny wondered curiously, keeping an eye on his children as they happily munched on the chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, you know how it is. It's ongoing. But we think we're close. It's why we like to check out natural portals. We're trying to get a library of data of their readings," Maddie answered with a shrug.

"I'll go look for a few photo albums. I think we have a few home movies too if you'd like," Maddie offered after a moment of quiet where both adults watched the children warmly.

"I think the pictures are fine for now. Thanks mom," Danny accepted gratefully. Danny took another cookie as he glanced at his six year old.

"Lil, slow down. The cookies aren't going to run away," Danny warned, not wanting to deal with one of his daughter's sugar rushes. Lilith grinned toothily at her father but obeyed.

"So dad. How did you meet mom? I mean it wasn't one of those sappy stories where it was love at first sight was it?" Ethan inquired curiously with a displeased scowl. Danny laughed.

"Not quite son. I knew your mother for quite a few years before we started dating. It's funny how we met actually," Danny admitted, recalling the day he first laid eyes on his wife. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

Maddie returned with a bulging photo album. She sat beside Lilith and Ethan scooted around the table to sit beside his grandmother. Maddie opened the album.

"This is of the day your grandfather and I moved here," Maddie began eager to narrate the entire album. Ethan frowned and glanced at his father hopefully, clearly asking for help in hurrying along the woman. Danny smirked at him in return, for now letting his mother indulge in her memories.

"This was my first scan with Aunt Jazz," Maddie announced. Danny cleared his throat loudly, really not wanting to encourage any questions about pregnancy and where babies came from. Maddie blushed.

"Sorry sweetie. I guess I just got carried away," Maddie apologised sheepishly before flipping a few pages until the first pictures of Danny.

"Oh! This is the day we came home with Danny!" Maddie exclaimed, unable to help herself. Danny rolled his eyes with a tender smile on his face, amused by his mother's excitement. Ethan and Lilith peered at the picture curiously.

"That's dad?" Ethan asked, astounded that his father had been a baby once. It wasn't something he always realised. Whenever he looked at his father, he just saw his strong and powerful dad. The idea that his father could have ever been a fragile, vulnerable child was a weird one for him and Lilith too.

"I remember when we brought back Ethan and Lilith. It was exciting," Danny muttered, getting lost in his own memories of parenthood. Maddie grinned at him before flipping the page and smiling, misty-eyed, at the picture of a two year old Jazz struggling to hold her baby brother for the camera. While his children laughed at Jazz's tiny pigtails, Danny recalled how Sam's parents had reacted to Ethan when they finally met the child. They had point-blank refused to enter the Ghost Zone to visit Sam and the new born. Sam's grandmother, who passed away while Sam was pregnant with Lilith, had been up for visiting her granddaughter and great-grandson, but Danny was reluctant to take the elderly woman due to her deteriorating health.

"Oh he's so cute!" Pamela exclaimed with an excited smile, happily taking the baby from Sam's arms. Sam rolled her eyes but allowed her mother to coo over her grandchild. Pamela smiled at the baby before frowning at his unusual eye colour.

"He does take after you right Sammy?" Pamela inquired, not hiding her dislike that this was also Danny's son. Danny, who was standing in a nearby corner, scowled at the hidden message.

"I like to think he takes after his father," Sam retorted coolly. Pamela's eyes widened in alarm, hastily returning the baby to his mother.

"Are you saying that-that my grandson is a _freak_!" Pamela hissed fearfully. Sam and Danny glowered at the woman angrily.

"He's not a freak. And neither is Danny!" Sam snapped loudly, startling her son and causing the child to start crying.

Sam instantly turned her attention to him and rocked the baby worriedly, hushing the child gently.

"You want me to take over?" Danny offered. Both parents had noticed that Danny was able to settle the baby instantly using his ghost energy. Sam sighed in defeat, still learning what her son liked and didn't like and nodded. Danny gently took the child in his arms and allowed his energy to flow over the child, watching his son attentively to ensure that the baby responded. He didn't want to have to rely on this trick all the time and he certainly didn't want to over-expose his developing son to potentially harmful energy. However, for now, it was the best way to calm the child. Pamela and Jeremy, Sam's grandmother Ida more-or-less bed bound and so not present, stared at the sight in astonishment.

"I want nothing to do with that-that… _child_. I refuse to have a freak inherit anything from me! Samantha. I am forced to disown you. We never approved of you marrying _him_. I had hoped that your child wouldn't be tainted-" Pamela began angrily. Danny turned to the woman, furious, his eyes burning green.

"Listen to me Pamela! I will not have you talking like that about my son nor my wife. You can hate me all you like but the fact is I _am_ your son-in-law. Insult me. Belittle me all you want but keep your dislike away from Ethan. It isn't his fault. I'll keep my weirdness away from you as much as I can, but don't take it out on Ethan or Sam," Danny hissed sharply. Pamela staggered back into her husband's arms in alarm.

"Don't threaten us Daniel," Jeremy warned angrily.

"I'm not. But can we all agree to leave Ethan out of whatever problem you have with me?" Danny requested, his eyes diming back to his human blue. Pamela and Jeremy glanced at each other before turning to Sam, who looked equally livid as her husband, and then the dozing child in Danny's arms.

"Alright. We'll leave him out of it as long as you leave us out of your freakiness," Pamela agreed, not wanting to lose contact with her daughter and truly wanting to know her grandson despite her fear of his ghostly qualities.

"Dad!?" Ethan called uncertainly. Danny snapped out of his memories and turned to his son.

"Yes, Ethan?" he replied.

"You okay? You spaced out on us. I had to call you three times," Ethan inquired worriedly. Danny smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry son. Just lost in memories. What's up?" he assured his son. Pamela and Jeremy had stayed true to their word and accepted both of their grandchildren despite not accepting their ghostly heritage. In turn, Danny rarely saw them. Neither Sam nor Danny wanted it to be obvious though so they made sure that Danny was busy whenever the kids went to visit Sam's parents. Maddie scanned her son with concern, fully aware of the position he was in with Sam's parents.

"Grandma just started showing us pictures of mom," Ethan informed him. Maddie lifted the book for Danny to see the class picture the year Sam moved to Amity Park and started public school. Danny took the book silently before smirking. There Tucker was right beside him, both in roomy t-shirts grinning stupidly at the camera. Sam was the row above and to the left. They hadn't really met at that point.

"I remember this. Your mother had a private tutor for years. But she wanted to go to school. At first she went to a private school somewhere up north. She doesn't even remember the name of it and nor do I. But it was meant to be a posh school to teach Sam how to be part of upper class society. The plan, as far as I've heard, was for her to finish middle school there before going to a boarding school for high school to learn proper etiquette and networking skills before settling down with, well someone a little more well off than me. But Sam didn't like that private school. She protested so many things and got into veganism then. Finally she had enough and got herself expelled. Your grandparents weren't happy but your mother just assured them that if they sent her to another private school, she'd do the same thing. So when they moved here to look after your mother's grandmother, they enrolled her in public school. This was that year's class photo," Danny explained. Ethan and Lilith blinked with fascination, willing him to continue.

"Two weeks later, Sam started a petition to get a vegetarian menu in the cafeteria. I had seen her around at this point but we'd never spoken. Sam was so unique and firm in her beliefs and ideals that she didn't make friends easily. In fact a girl called Paulina teased her, especially when she found out that Sam got expelled from her previous school. Now as you know Tucker is very much a meat eater. He loved the cafeteria menu. So one day, Sam got up on a table in the middle of lunch and started to lecture the student body on where meat came from. Tucker got so angry that he jumped up on the same table and started to argue with her. I remember very clearly that he challenged her right to tell everyone else what they could or couldn't eat. I had heard the rumours that Sam was aggressive and I didn't want Tucker to get hurt. So I jumped up as well and tried to talk Tucker down from picking that fight. Somehow I got sucked into the argument too and all three of us got in trouble for causing a scene. Me and Tucker got off lightly with the teachers, but Sam, as she had started it all, got a week of detention and her parents, if I remember right, grounded her for two weeks for going back on her word," Danny recalled.

"Wait, so you didn't get along with mommy?" Lilith interjected, looking close to tears. Danny smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Not at first. No. But it was just because I didn't know her. And your mother can be very stubborn and opinionated at times. Anyway, after that. Tucker and Sam hated each other. And Sam was angry at me too. It wasn't until a month later that we were forced to talk to each other again. Sam and I got paired up for a research project in history. Our first problem was where we would work. I wanted to go to Sam's but Sam didn't want anyone to know that she was rich. So she wanted to come to mine. But I didn't want that because, back then, no one believed in ghosts but your grandma and grandpa. But after a long argument and plenty of threats, I relented and invited her over. Sam… actually liked hearing about my parent's odd job choice. She even showed interest. I was just so shocked that she didn't think I was weird that I guess I forgot that we weren't friends. Over the course of that project, me and Sam got pretty friendly towards each other. So much so that, even after we handed the project in, we still kept meeting up here after school," Danny resumed.

"What about Uncle Tuck?" Ethan pressed, seeing the issue immediately. Danny nodded.

"That took a little longer. Actually, it took a lot longer. It wasn't until my birthday that they were forced to spend time together because of me. Both were invited to watch a movie with me and then go for cake and ice cream. That was when we learned that we all liked horror movies. It was the first conversation Tucker and Sam had without turning into a shouting match. We became best friends," Danny concluded, flipping the page to show his children the picture of him with Sam and Tucker gorging on cake and ice cream after the movie on his birthday.

"Wow," Lilith breathed. Danny chuckled before handing the book back to his mother.

"Wait, I don't get something. Only grandma and grandpa believed in ghosts? But back then, didn't ghosts attack the town and you stop them?" Ethan wondered, recalling his local history lessons. Danny shook his head.

"That was after the portal downstairs was activated and that wasn't until I was fourteen. I wasn't born with my powers like you two. I was completely human when I met your mother," Danny corrected. Lilith frowned in confusion while Ethan suddenly looked horrified with the realisation that his father must have somehow half-died when he was younger.

"How did you get your powers then daddy?" Lilith asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Danny promised.

"Dad?" Ethan ventured fearfully.

"It's in the past son. There's no need to feel upset about it alright," Danny reassured him. Ethan gulped nervously before nodding and pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

Maddie turned the page, hoping to move away from such a serious subject as Danny's accident. Lilith easily returned her focus to the photo album and laughed loudly at a picture of their mother when she lost a bet with Tucker. Danny smirked, knowing that if Sam ever found out he had kept that picture, she'd kill him. Ethan turned to the picture curiously and laughed with his sister. "Is mom wearing a pink tutu!?" Ethan exclaimed with amusement. "She lost a bet with Tucker. Don't tell her about that picture," Danny informed them with a mischievous smirk. Ethan grinned at his father. Maddie flipped the page again, making sure to skip the first few pages of Danny Phantom which included pictures moments before the life-changing accident. Both children had seen Danny's ghost form on numerous occasions, both around the house, out in the town and while he was working in the Ghost Zone, but both were still intrigued to see their father as a teenager. Danny smiled at his curious children as he bit into another cookie, the plate forgotten by his kids in favour of the photo album.

They were three quarters of the way through the album, Danny happily answering any questions, before Jack returned. The photo album was momentarily forgotten as both kids jumped to their feet to greet the man.

"Grandpa!" they chorused happily.

"Hey kids! Danny!" Jack greeted them happily.

"Hey dad. Was it a portal? Mom told me," Danny asked while his children clamoured for Jack's attention. Jack laughed as he scooped up Lilith and ruffled Ethan's hair affectionately.

"Yep. But it was bigger than we thought it would be," Jack confirmed.

"You remembered to block it off right?" Maddie inquired. Jack nodded.

"Of course I did. I set up the equipment and the Ghostkateers took over," Jack affirmed.

"If you two want I can make a few portals to help out," Danny offered.

"Nah son. No need but thanks. We've actually seen that formed portals give different readings to natural portals," Jack declined as he dropped into a seat at the table, grabbing a cookie off the plate there with a grin.

"What's with the album?" Jack wondered, noticing the book.

"Ethan wanted to know how me and Sam met. Now we're just reminiscing," Danny answered with a shrug. Jack grinned.

"Have you told them how you became king yet!?" Jack suggested excitedly. Ethan and Lilith turned expectantly to their father.

"I think that story would be better for another time. Besides, we're still going through my high school days," Danny interjected. He didn't want to scare his children with scary stories where he nearly died. Jack wasn't disheartened.

"Well, then, tell them how you and Sam started dating!" Jack recommended. Maddie smirked at her husband before shrugging helplessly at her son.

"Yeah dad, if you and mom were friends, how did that change?" Ethan inquired curiously.

Danny sighed in defeat but he knew he was outnumbered on this story. Besides, it was a valid question considering what Ethan had wanted to know originally.

"Alright. There's a ghost. His name's Aragon. Well, your mother had a run in with him when we were younger and he has a grudge. He used to rule Dora's kingdom, but together, me, Sam and Dora overthrew him. One day, he escaped Dora's dungeons and came to Amity Park for revenge against us. He attacked during school and grabbed me before anyone could stop him. He flew us to the park and we started to fight. As you know, I have an ice core which means I have to be careful about getting too hot. Aragon had an amulet that could transform him into a dragon. I'm sure you can see the problem," Danny began. Both children nodded with wide eyes, not sure how this could be of importance.

"Initially Sam and Tucker chased after me but we all saw that I wasn't doing well and that Aragon had nearly burned down the park. They left to get Dora. She came back with them only to watch Aragon eat me," Danny resumed reluctantly. Ethan and Lilith gasped. Danny shrugged.

"Dora changed into her dragon form and fought Aragon, forcing him to cough me up. I… wasn't doing good. Actually, I was unconscious and not breathing. My ice core had started to melt because of the heat in Aragon's body. Sam started CPR and revived me. Tucker and Dora worked together to suck Aragon into a thermos. When I woke up, I just blurted out that I loved your mother before I passed out again. I didn't even remember doing it. Things were pretty awkward the next day but Tucker told me what I said and after that… I dunno we just got together. We didn't even need to discuss it. It just happened," Danny recounted.

"Huh? So just like that?" Ethan remarked.

"Oh we'd started to feel differently about each other months, years before then Ethan. Your mother is far more to me than my best friend. I trust her with my life. And I know she feels the same. We've been through a lot together," Danny replied firmly. Maddie smiled at her son while he watched his children absorb that knowledge. Suddenly, the family moment was interrupted by Danny's ghost sense.

 **So a catch up chapter really setting up a few things.**

 **What do you think of Danny and Sam's kids? I think Sam would want to name her daughter after her grandmother, hence the middle name of Ida.**

 **Any guesses on who the ghost will be or what they want?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the chapter.**

 **Time to go home for me today after an amazing holiday/vacation. But the travelling will take a long time and there's a time difference of 8 hours. So I just wanted to warn you guys that the next chapter might be delayed, I'll try not to but I thought I'd let you guys all know.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny blinked at the blue mist coming from his mouth before a ghost phased into the kitchen. It was a middle-aged, plump female ghost with glowing blonde hair and orange eyes. She wore a long green dress which contrasted her blue skin. Danny spotted the white band around the ghost's arm. This ghost was from the Hospital. She curtsied graciously to him.

"My king, I apologise for intruding," she muttered apologetically. Danny got to his feet. He preferred to keep his family out of his kingly duties where possible.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" Danny asked, sensing the ghost's distress.

"My king, there is an emergency at the Hospital that requires your attention. Please, allow me to escort you there," the ghost explained, her eyes pleading with him. Danny bit his lip as he glanced at his children. He promised to spend the day with them. But he could tell that this issue was urgent.

"Mom, do you mind if I borrow the Speeder for a couple of hours?" Danny inquired, knowing what he had to do to keep his promise to his children and his vows as Ghost King. Maddie blinked but assured him it was fine. Danny nodded.

"Ethan, Lilith, you're coming with me. Mom, can you get the Speeder ready? I just need to get the crown," Danny requested. Maddie instantly agreed.

"What do you wish for me to do my king?" the ghost interjected.

"Return to the Hospital. I'll be there soon," Danny ordered gently. The ghost curtsied again before phasing back through the floor to use the Fenton portal below. Danny turned into his ghost form and teleported to his house.

They lived in a spacious three storey town house. There were six bedrooms, two being spare bedrooms and another being an office of sorts for the family. Danny had claimed the basement as his work office. There were filing cabinets with documents on the I.G.A. and the Ghost Zone. He utilised the Ghostkateers and I.G.A. as his police force in the Real World. The Guys in White no longer got funding as ghost problems had reduced drastically since the inception of the I.G.A. and even more so since Danny became Ghost King and so, although still in operation, they weren't a threat anymore. Danny phased through the stylish purple living room to the basement. Once there, he walked purposefully to his desk and pressed a button inside a drawer. A hatch in the wall opened and revealed the Crown of Fire. Danny smirked at the crown as it flared brightly with excitement. He rolled his eyes before grabbing it and putting it on his head and teleporting back to Fenton Works, appearing in the lab.

Maddie was just strapping Lilith into a car seat directly behind the driver's seat when he arrived. Jack was checking the engine to ensure all the energy storages were intact and fully operational. Ethan was sitting in the driver's seat, staring at the controls with interest.

"Thanks mom. Everything set dad?" Danny called, announcing his presence. Jack accidently hit his head against the access hatch as he withdrew but he gave his son a thumbs up and a grin.

"All set son. Safe trip," he declared. Maddie stepped out of the Speeder and patted her son on the shoulder as she passed him.

"Don't drive too fast alright," she muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I've been driving the Speeder for years mom. We'll be fine. But thanks," Danny remarked. Maddie smiled.

"I put some sandwiches into the driver's compartment in case whatever you have to do takes a while," Maddie informed him. Danny grinned gratefully and pulled her into a brief hug.

"Thanks mom. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take long," Danny assured her before stepping into the Speeder. Ethan glanced at him before sheepishly shifting into the seat beside the driver's.

Danny dropped into the seat and turned the vehicle on before pressing a few buttons and smoothly guiding it towards the open portal. Ethan and Lilith gave Maddie and Jack a wave before the vehicle disappeared into the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone wasn't anything both children hadn't seen before. They'd grown up regularly taking trips into the Ghost Zone with their parents.

"Where are we going again?" Ethan asked curiously.

"The Hospital. It's about three hours away but your old man happens to know a few short cuts so we'll be there in an hour," Danny answered with a smirk. Ethan grinned at him, Lilith happily gazing out the window at the green world around them.

"Do you have to go there often? If you know such a fast way there," Ethan wondered.

"Not anymore. But it was where you two were born so I had to be able to get there. And since I had to take your mother there for you two to be born, I needed to have a fast way," Danny informed his son with a shrug. Ethan blinked.

"We were born in the Ghost Zone?!" he exclaimed with surprise. Danny chuckled.

"That's right. Neither me nor your mother wanted to risk going to a human doctor for your birth, or your sister's. So we came here. The Hospital was only too happy to accommodate," Danny elaborated. Ethan hummed thoughtfully.

An hour and a half later, the journey taking longer as Danny was in the Speeder rather than flying solo, he parked the Speeder outside the Hospital. The building was massive and had a soft green glow. But it was obviously a hospital. Danny unbuckled Lilith and led the way into the building, holding Lilith's hand and Ethan trailing behind, staring at the building with interest. The waiting room was filled with ghosts. Some were obviously sick with dim auras and groaning in discomfort. Others were injured with badly wrapped green wounds and clutching limp limbs. Danny calmly walked to the receptionist's desk.

The elderly male ghost squeaked in surprise when he finally looked up to see the Ghost King waiting to be acknowledged.

"Apologies my king. What can I do for you?" the ghost hastily inquired, scrambling to his feet and bowing.

"It's fine, I can see you're very busy. I was asked to come here to look into a problem?" Danny replied, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes, of course. Ward 23. But if I might be so bold, I wouldn't advise taking your children my king," the ghost answered, glancing nervously at the two human children beside the halfa. Danny bobbed his head.

"Is there a waiting room nearby ward 23?" Danny inquired.

"There's a waiting room in ward 22 my king," the ghost recalled.

"Thanks. What's the fastest way to ward 22 then?" Danny concluded.

"There's a lift over there my king. It will transport you to ward 20. Even ward numbers are to your left and odd ward numbers are to your right," the ghost instructed. Danny smiled.

"I'll let you get back to work then. Keep it up," Danny decided kindly. The ghost bowed again and watched Danny lead his children to the lift.

Danny pressed the button for the lift and glanced around the waiting room. He had never seen so many ghosts waiting to be treated before. He frowned worriedly. This didn't look good. He also knew from his past visits that ward 20 was on the second level and was where seriously injured ghosts were taken. Sam's room had been on the first floor. In fact her birthing room was part of the halfa ward. There were ten floors. The ground floor was more an emergency room than a hospital floor, but it also held the labs for the hospital too. The second floor was for serious injuries. The higher you went, the less urgent the need for treatment. The tenth floor was more an elderly home than hospital floor and the ninth floor was a recovery floor where ghosts went until they recovered enough to leave the hospital.

"You okay Dad?" Ethan inquired worriedly, following his father's gaze. Danny blinked out of his worried thoughts and turned to his children, both looked concerned.

"Of course son. I'm just a little concerned by how busy the hospital is. I might send for more ghosts to treat these ones," Danny admitted gently before stepping into the lift as the doors opened. He pressed the second floor button and waiting for the doors to open. Ethan frowned but remained silent. Danny stepped out of the lift and turned to ward 22. They found the waiting room easily. This room wasn't as busy but it was still busier than Danny was happy with. He led his children to the receptionist, finding a young female nurse flipping through files.

"Sorry, would you mind keeping an eye on my kids for a bit?" Danny ventured. The nurse looked up from her files and blinked at him in surprise before grinning broadly and bowing deeply.

"It would be an honour my king," she agreed happily. Danny smiled.

"Ethan, watch your sister and don't leave this waiting room. Try not to bother any of the ghosts here either alright. I'll be back as soon as I can," Danny ordered his son. Ethan huffed softly but nodded, taking his sister's hand.

Danny gave a curt nod, flashed the nurse a grateful smile before leaving the ward to go to ward 23. This ward was eerily silent compared to ward 22 and the reception. Danny frowned worriedly and paused at a nurse's station. There wasn't anyone there. That was even weirder. It was almost like this ward had been abandoned. Maybe the ghost receptionist had told him the wrong ward. It had been hectic downstairs. He was just about to go back down to the reception when a harried male ghost wearing a doctor's coat rushed down the corridor, worriedly looking over a document in his hands.

"Excuse me!?" Danny called to the ghost quickly. The ghost froze and turned to Danny. The ghost gasped and almost fell to the ground as he spun to face the halfa and bowed deeply. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"My king! Thank goodness you're here. Come!" the ghost exclaimed with clear relief.

Danny blinked as the ghost spun back around and rushed to a door down the corridor, pausing for Danny to catch up. Danny watched as the ghost opened the door and stepped to the side. Danny followed the ghost, suddenly apprehensive of what he might see. His eyes widened at the five occupied beds. All five ghosts were strapped down with bright green glowing straps and they were growling with outrage.

"What is this?" Danny asked firmly. He didn't understand what was going on. These ghosts didn't appear sick, just furious. But he trusted the ghosts in the hospital to not take unnecessary actions.

"These ghosts are very sick my king. They attack anyone or anything that moves. My king, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were rabid," the ghost answered softly. Danny glanced at the ghostly doctor before scanning the room. Three of the ghosts were humanoid and the other two were animal ghosts. Danny cautiously stepped forward to stand beside the nearest ghost. It was a female ghost. She had a long plait of glowing blue hair and wore a flowery pink dress. She seemed to be a very gentle ghost except her teeth were bared and gnashed in his direction. She growled deep in her throat and she thrashed desperately against the restraints. Danny turned to the next ghost, an animal ghost. It appeared to be a combination of a rabbit and a goat, with buck teeth and long floppy ears but four hoofed legs and big fluffy fur. It didn't seem to be an aggressive type of ghost except like the female ghost, it was thrashing, growling and gnashing its clearly herbivorous teeth at him. The ghost doctor was right. It was like these ghosts had gone mad. Like they were rabid.

"When did this start?" Danny asked, concern clear in his voice.

"The earliest case came in sixteen hours ago, the latest was three hours ago. Most were found wandering the Ghost Zone aimlessly attacking random ghosts until a few ghosts banded together to subdue them. In fact three cases were brought to us by Walker's guards," the doctor answered instantly. Danny scowled worriedly.

"Is it contagious?" he inquired.

"We don't know my king. We are researching these ghosts but with the number of injuries they caused, we're over worked," the doctor admitted. Danny nodded slightly in understanding.

"Keep a close eye on all the ghosts these five attacked. If it's contagious, they might contract whatever these ghosts have. Other than the aggression, any other symptoms?" Danny replied. The doctor inclined his head respectfully in response to the order, despite Danny not looking and still focusing on the rabbit-goat ghost.

"None we have seen so far my king. However we have seen that the patient becomes more aggressive, the longer they are ill," the doctor informed Danny.

Danny nodded silently, letting the information sink in. This was serious. But first, the ghosts needed to be moved. They were on the second floor, if they got free and found their way back into the Ghost Zone, then the illness might spread further and become unmanageable. Hopefully these were the only affected ghosts.

"I want these ghosts moved. Quarantine them on the tenth floor. Clear the tenth and ninth floors of all other patients. If these ghosts escape their beds, I don't want them to make it out of this building. Next I want all ghosts that have been injured by these five to be moved to the eighth and seventh floors and quarantined as well. They are not to leave this building until we can determine if and how this is contagious. I want a record kept of where and when the ghosts were attacked and who. Identify these five too. Alert me if another case comes to the hospital. Understood?" Danny commanded, he had to isolate this disease before it spread. The doctor bowed.

"Is that all?" the doctor asked.

"I want this room locked as well. If this disease is spread through contact or through the air, this room is a risk. I'll be sending ghosts to help you handle this. This disease is priority over any not urgent cases already in the hospital, am I clear?" Danny decided, he'd alert Frostbite to the issue and send some of Walker's guards to tighten up security. He would also need Skulker to hunt down any other affected ghosts.

"Yes my king. However, we will need somewhere else to put the patients already here to make room," the doctor pointed out. Danny nodded.

"Ghosts in recovery, release any able to go. As for the elderly… I'll contact Fright Knight and you can use Phantom Keep for the time being. Other patients that require treatment… for now, you will have to double up in wards. If overcrowding becomes an issue, then we'll bring in other medical facilities and send the less serious cases to them," Danny suggested. The doctor bowed obediently.

Danny frowned at the other ghosts before noticing the other animal ghost was a cross between a tiger and a bear. He frowned worriedly. That ghost could really hurt someone if it got loose.

"I want these straps to be secure as well. Especially on that animal ghost. Do these ghosts have access to their powers like this?" Danny added, if the ghosts could still fire ghost rays or use their invisibility it could make this situation a lot more difficult and dangerous.

"We have not seen proof either way. But I don't believe that these ghosts are sane enough to consider using their powers at this time my king," the doctor admitted. Danny nodded.

"I want these ghosts under constant watch, but don't endanger yourselves to do so," Danny decided. The ghost bowed again in response.

"Can you think of anything I may have missed?" Danny inquired, this situation was too grave to take chances. The ghost frowned in thought before shaking his head.

"I don't believe so my king. However… just a thought, we don't know if a halfa can contract this illness. But I fear if you can… it may jump the divide between ghosts and humans," the doctor remarked. Danny blinked. The ghost was right. A halfa could be a bridge for this disease to transfer to humans. If this illness made ghosts rabid… then it would be a disaster if it transferred to humans. If all else failed and the ghosts couldn't find a cure, Danny could always turn to his human allies. But if they were in danger also… this disease could decimate both worlds!

"Thank you for expressing your concern. I will keep it in mind," Danny muttered with a frown.

"Is that all my king?" the doctor asked graciously. Danny turned to the ghost and nodded. He had quite a few errands to run and the hospital ghosts had plenty to do. They left the five sick ghosts, the doctor shutting the door behind him. Danny walked slowly back towards ward 22 to collect his children, deep in thought.

"Quick question!" he called back to the ghostly doctor before they separated ways. The ghost waited expectantly.

"Has there ever been a sickness like this in the Ghost Zone before? Can you liken it to anything you've seen before?" Danny questioned worriedly. The ghost sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Honestly my king, we're stumped. Right now we have a team of ghosts in the hospital labs trying to identify this disease and determine if it is contagious," the doctor admitted. Danny nodded slowly in thought. Something had to have caused this disease. But for now, he had to focus on containing this crisis.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work," Danny muttered distractedly before walking back to ward 22.

Danny walked into the waiting room. He smirked at his daughter who was being fawned over by a couple of female ghosts in the corner while Ethan was sitting beside an elderly male ghost, listening to the ghost's ramblings with a very bored expression on his face. Despite his reign not being welcomed throughout the Ghost Zone, even after all these years, no ghost would dare attack his children. There were two reasons. One, no ghost wanted to tick off their king because as king Danny had every right and the power to decimate any ghost he wished. It was why Pariah Dark had become so feared. No ghost could stop the Ghost King, certainly not alone.

Two, ghosts tended to work on a one-to-one basis. That meant any quarrel Danny had with a ghost, that ghost would not attack his family out of vengeance, not without a reason. Even ghosts that were related didn't breach this unspoken rule. It was deemed that a ghost was weak to rely on another ghost to fight their battles. As Danny kept Ethan and Lilith out of politics and trouble as much as he was able, no ghost would have a reason to attack them. Therefore, as long as his kids didn't accidentally insult a ghost, they should be safe anywhere in the Ghost Zone. Especially if their identity was known.

Danny strolled over to his son and gently touched the elderly ghost's shoulder.

"I apologise but I'll need my son back now. However I'm sure that Ethan appreciated your company," Danny interjected kindly. Ethan instantly brightened and nodded happily, knowing that his father was finally saving him from the dull droning ramblings the ghost had subjected him to since he sat down.

"Lilith, ready to go?" Danny called to his daughter. Lilith turned to her father and nodded happily.

"Sure daddy! Sorry, I have to go now. But it was really nice to meet you both," Lilith answered, turning to the female ghosts fawning over her, flashing them an adorable smile. The ghosts cooed over her.

"My king, you have such a well-mannered daughter," one ghost exclaimed happily. Danny chuckled.

"Thank you. Come on you two," Danny replied and led both children to the lift.

"So dad, what did they want to show you?" Ethan wondered. Danny frowned.

"Nothing you two need to worry about. Hopefully they've got the problem under control and it'll resolve itself," Danny told his son distractedly, however deep inside, he knew it was a fool's hope. The first ghost was brought into the hospital sixteen hours ago. How many other ghosts were infected? How long did it take for the ghost to turn rabid? Could the entire Ghost Zone be infected?!

"Dad? Are you coming?" Ethan called worriedly as both children entered the lift, leaving their father lost in his thoughts at the doors. Danny blinked before following his children and pressing the button for reception before once again retreating into his mind. Ethan and Lilith glanced at each other in surprise. They rarely saw their father this distracted.

Danny turned to the crown's thoughts, hoping for some advice. Mentally he asked the crown if it knew anything. Over the years, to avoid looking insane and to have secret conversations, Danny had perfected conversing with the crown through thought alone. The crown gave him a negative answer. Danny's frown deepened. The crown didn't know anything. The crown had existed for nearly as long as the Ghost Zone. If this disease had occurred before, the crown would know _something_! The doors drew open and Danny silently led the way out to the Speeder. First stop, Phantom Keep. He would tell Fright Knight the situation. Despite the ghost having been fiercely loyal to Pariah Dark once, the ghost served the Ghost King, regardless of how that ghost came to the throne. The ghost was bound by ancient laws and vows to serve the king and so his personal opinion of Danny didn't matter to the ghost. He would never betray him. Then Danny would go to Skulker. Skulker's island was close to the castle.

Danny got into the Speeder before blinking as he recalled his concerned children. He turned to them.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I have to go see a few ghosts as quickly as possible and then… I might have to drop you off with your mother," Danny decided, disappointed that he had to put his work before his promise to his children. Ethan and Lilith frowned with worry and disappointment but they didn't object. Honestly, if their father was going to continue acting so spacy, he wasn't going to be fun to hang out with. But Ethan could also sense that his father was more worried about whatever he saw in ward 23 than he wanted his children to know. And if his father was worried, then it had to be big.

 **A mysterious disease in the Ghost Zone. Any guesses to any of the questions brought up in this chapter? Where did it come from? Is it contagious? How, if it is? Will there be more symptoms?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Wow, that was a crazy holiday and very long flight but I'm back home now so chapters will be posted back at the normal time again.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was silent as he drove the Speeder through the Ghost Zone, distractedly telling his children that they were going to Phantom Keep when Lilith asked. He landed just outside the building and glanced at his children. This illness was serious but he didn't want to scare his kids. For now, the situation was being contained. Hopefully this wouldn't get so serious that he would have to publically announce the danger to the Ghost Zone or the Real World. But he made a promise to himself that if he saw more cases today, he would call a meeting with everyone he trusted. It would be tricky to get everyone together on such short notice but necessary.

He sighed softly and unbuckled his daughter and led the way into his castle. He rarely used the castle as anything more than an office. It was here where trials for Walker's prison were held and where he held royal meetings with any ghost that required one with him. However, he had redesigned a couple of rooms for his children to use whenever they accompanied their parents.

"Why don't you two go into the lounge? I just need a word with Fright Knight and then we'll leave," Danny suggested gently before leaving his children to look for Fright Knight. Ethan and Lilith glanced at each other worriedly.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lilith whispered fearfully.

"No. But I'm gonna find out," Ethan mumbled but decided against chasing his father. Usually the conversations his father had with Fright Knight were boring and full of technical speak he didn't understand.

Danny walked through the green carpeted halls. All remnants of Pariah's rule had been removed. The only picture of the tyrant that remained was in a hall that held a painting of every Ghost King there had ever been. Danny's painting had been added a few months after his coronation. The torture instruments that decorated the corridors against the walls were gone, replaced with plush sitting areas and images Sam picked to depict the beauty of the Ghost Zone. There was a master bedroom that the couple had used regularly before becoming parents and above the massive four-poster bed was a painting of the island Danny proposed to his wife on. It was Sam's favourite picture. So much so that she had a copy made and placed in their living room in Amity Park. That picture was definitely a talking point for any visitors that didn't know Danny's secret.

It took almost fifteen minutes of searching to find Fright Knight. Danny leaned against the stable door and smirked as Fright Knight combed Frightmare's mane. The ghostly horse nickered softly, bobbing her head at Danny. The horse was very intelligent and was very aware of who Danny was. Fright Knight blinked before turning to see his king watching him.

"Apologises my liege!" the ghost exclaimed, dropping hastily to his knees and bowing respectfully. Danny rolled his eyes.

"At ease Fright Knight. I just need to give you a heads up on something," Danny remarked, slightly amused by the ghost's ancient mannerisms. It got annoying sometimes but after all these years, Danny had gotten used to being respected in such a way. Like the Evaluator said at his coronation, some ghosts liked to be formal and show their respect and loyalty by bowing and calling him by title. Fright Knight slowly rose to his feet, his movements encumbered by his heavy, rigid armour.

"What do you wish to inform me of sire?" the ghost inquired curiously. Danny's soft smile melted into a troubled frown.

"There's a disease at the Hospital. Five ghosts have been affected. I've ordered that all affected ghosts be quarantined. However, the Hospital has limited space. So I've offered to allow the elderly ghosts on the top floor use of Phantom Keep. I want you to make sure they get here and settle in alright. Make sure they're well provided for. For now, that's all I need. Think you can do it?" Danny explained. Fright Knight bowed, fist against his breastplate.

"Certainly my liege. Your orders are received and I will carry them out to the best of my ability. Do you wish for me to block certain sections of the castle from their access?" Fright Knight replied. Danny smirked.

"The kids' rooms, the master bedroom and the throne room if that's not too much. If you can think of any rooms that an elderly ghost can get into trouble in, by all means block it off," Danny answered. The knight inclined his helmeted head.

"My king, if I may… what is this disease you speak of? Perhaps I have encountered it in my time," Fright Knight wondered. Danny shook his head.

"It's never been seen before Fright Knight. However the only symptom so far is ghosts becoming aggressive and dare I say it insane. The doctor I spoke with used the word rabid and I can't say he was wrong. I don't know yet if this disease is contagious," Danny revealed. The knight nodded.

"I am here to serve you sire. I await further orders while I complete these ones," Fright Knight commented graciously. Danny nodded.

"That's all for now Fright Knight. Thanks," Danny concluded as he turned to go. The ghost bowed deeply before returning to his horse.

Danny returned to the lounge he left his children in. He blew out a heavy sigh before smiling at them.

"Come on you two. I have to go see Skulker. You'll have to stay in the Speeder this time alright?" Danny informed them, very aware of the number of traps scattered across Skulker's island. Ethan and Lilith followed their father out of the castle with bored sighs.

"I'm sorry about this kids. I really am," Danny genuinely told them.

"It's okay daddy," Lilith muttered, but her disappointment was clear. Danny's heart tugged painfully at his youngest's tone of voice. He strapped her into the seat. She was getting too big for it but Sam was adamant on using it until she had fully outgrown the car seat. It was one of her over-protective mother qualities.

It didn't take long to arrive at Skulker's island. Danny got out of the vehicle, giving both children strict orders to not leave the Speeder. He then headed to the centre of the island where there was a hunting shack filled with hunting trophies. He easily spotted and avoided any traps he came across from having years of experience dealing with the ghostly hunter. Danny scowled distastefully at the glowing furs and mounted heads scattered across the wooden walls. He had long ago learnt that Skulker wasn't going to stop hunting. He had been hunting for decades and he wasn't going to stop just because Danny ordered him. In fact, the hunter would probably go rouge and attempt to kill him. Many ghosts picked up a cause or hobby when they died and came to the Ghost Zone. Often it was the only thing keeping those ghosts sane. Therefore, Danny had to accept that forbidding those hobbies, it could cause a number of ghosts to go insane and rebel. That was the case for Skulker. It was his reason for existing. And that was one of the most important lessons Danny learned the month before he was coronated when he toured the Ghost Zone.

Danny cleared his throat loudly as he spotted Skulker sitting on a tree stump behind the shack, maintaining his numerous weapons. The hunter glanced over his shoulder at the halfa.

"King Phantom," Skulker greeted the halfa neutrally. Danny strolled over to the ghost.

"Skulker, I've got a job for you," Danny announced. Skulker dropped the harpoon in his hands and turned to Danny, stunned. Danny nodded, understanding the ghost's shock. The only reason Danny would ask Skulker to do a job was to hunt something down. But both knew that Danny disliked Skulker's methods.

"I'm dreaming," Skulker breathed. Danny sighed.

"No, you're not. Look, this is serious and I need someone that can track anything anywhere. And as much as I hate it, you are the only ghost for the job," Danny replied, clearly reluctant. Skulker's shocked face curved into a broad grin.

The hunter jumped to his feet and bowed deeply.

"What do you need my king?" he inquired excitedly. Danny rolled his eyes. Danny had put in place numerous restrictions on Skulker's hobby. Now the hunter was more a bounty hunter for Walker than a true hunter of rare specimens liked he preferred.

"Alright, Skulker… in the Hospital, there are five ghosts. They have a sickness that has made them rabid. I want you to search the Ghost Zone for any other ghosts. They are exceptionally aggressive and I don't know yet if they are contagious. I want you to find, catch and take those ghosts to the Hospital. They will be quarantined on the top floor. Understand? I don't want you to use more force than necessary to capture them but I'll understand if you need to hurt them to bring them in. But _only_ as a last resort!" Danny explained.

Skulker nodded before taking out a walkie-talkie like device.

"Should you need to inform me of further developments," Skulker elaborated as he handed it to Danny. Danny took the device, clipping it to his belt.

"Where do you want me to start?" Skulker asked, sounding a lot more eager than Danny was happy with. Danny sighed.

"Wherever you think is best. The Hospital is compiling data on where these ghosts were found. Just tell them I sent you and they should tell you what you need to know," Danny answered. Skulker nodded.

"I'll set out in half an hour. I'll need to gather my equipment," Skulker concluded. Danny nodded.

"Skulker, this is a one-time thing. This doesn't mean you can go back to hunting whatever you wish," Danny added before the hunter could disappear in his shack. The hunter huffed disappointedly but nodded in understanding. Danny then returned to the Speeder.

Danny bit his lip as he glanced back towards the centre of the island.

"I really hope I don't regret this," Danny mumbled to himself, a rush of reassurance came from the crown, causing Danny to give it a small smirk. He then got back into the driver's seat.

"Two more stops and then we should be done alright?" Danny told his children.

"Where are we going next then dad?" Ethan wondered.

"Far Frozen. I need a word with Frostbite," Danny answered as he pulled away from Skulker's island. Lilith and Ethan grinned. Finally a fun stop. Both children, like most, loved playing in the snow. Danny caught his son's excited grin and smirked.

"There should be coats in the back. You can get them when we get there," Danny informed them. Lilith cheered excitedly. Danny chuckled.

Half an hour later, thanks to a couple of short cuts, they arrived at the Far Frozen village. Ethan jumped out of his seat and began searching through the cupboards for the coats his father mentioned, while Lilith struggled to unbuckle the child-proof strap keeping her in the seat. Danny laughed at their excitement but he could hardly blame them. They had to be pretty bored. Danny strolled past his son and opened the back storage door and easily found five Fenton coats. He checked the sizes before frowning. The coats were all too big for his kids. With a sigh, he pulled out the two smallest, Jazz's and Sam's. Ethan would complain but it was better than giving the boy Tucker's. The techno-geek had grown a lot since high school. He handed Sam's to his son and knelt beside Lilith to help her escape her seat and put on her aunt's coat.

"Dad? This is mom's coat," Ethan whined.

"It's the smallest in there son. I'm afraid you're gonna have to suck it up," Danny confessed apologetically.

"Why don't you need one!?" Ethan huffed, still refusing to shrug the coat on. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Because I have an ice core son. You know that. I don't feel the cold, especially in my ghost form. Just put the coat on," Danny explained exasperatedly. Danny zipped up the coat on Lilith and she smiled happily. Danny smirked at her before turning to Ethan who was putting the coat on like it was diseased. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Son, it's just a coat. There is no difference between your mother's and Tucker's. _Except_ size," Danny commented, noticing his son was about to protest. Grumbling, Ethan finally zipped up the coat and folded his arms grumpily.

Danny opened the door and Lilith sprinted out into the frozen tundra excitedly, quickly making a snowball and threw it at Ethan. Ethan, still sulking, was caught completely unawares and slipped on the ice. Danny caught his son before he hurt himself.

"Careful Lil. Why don't you two find some proper snow and play? This won't take too long," Danny suggested. Lilith blushed before nodding obediently. Ethan angrily shrugged his father off and ran after his sister.

"You're so gonna regret that!" he shouted. Danny cringed, sensing the pending snow fight would be more fight than play. He noticed a few ghost watching him curiously. They quickly bowed to him.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on them while I speak with Frostbite? It won't be long," Danny requested. One female snow ghost bowed again and followed the sound of arguing voices. Danny sighed before turning around and walking towards Frostbite's throne room.

It didn't take long for Danny to find the snow ghost ruler.

"My king! Welcome!" Frostbite exclaimed happily, rising to his feet and bowing, stepping to one side to allow Danny to use his throne. Danny had yet to accept the offer. Danny smiled at the ghost.

"Good to see you also Frostbite. But I'm not here for a social visit. There's a situation at the Hospital. I need you to send your best physicians. There's a disease causing ghosts to become rabid and there are a number of ghosts injured because of it. I need you to help control the situation and look into the disease," Danny explained. Frostbite bowed again.

"Consider it done my king. We shall send a team of physicians within the hour," Frostbite decided. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Frostbite asked hopefully. Danny shook his head.

"For now, no. But if you require any more ghosts to help at the hospital or overcrowding becomes an issue, let me know and we'll involve other medical facilities in the Ghost Zone," Danny replied. Frostbite nodded, inclining his head respectfully.

"Of course my king," Frostbite muttered.

"Any questions?" Danny inquired. The snow ghost shook his head. Danny sighed softly.

"Good. Then I should head to Walker's… Frostbite… would it be alright if I left my kids here with you while I make that visit? It's just it won't take long but they'll get bored," Danny requested. Frostbite chuckled.

"It is not a problem at all my king. You need only ask and we shall be your servants," the ghost answered brightly.

"Thanks. I'll be quick," Danny concluded before stepping out of the throne room and taking to the air, flying at top speed towards the Ghost Zone's prison.

It didn't take long for Danny to reach the purple fortress. The guards at the doors blinked in surprise at him but wordlessly opened the doors and one left to escort him safely to the warden's office. Danny smiled at the green ghost guard before knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Walker shouted. Danny opened the door and stepped into the room calmly. Walker blinked in surprise before inclining his head stiffly.

"My king," Walker gritted out. The warden didn't like Danny due to his interference with the running of the prison, but the rule-abiding ghost would never commit treason and attack the Ghost King, despite his deep-seated dislike. Danny smiled at the white ghost.

"Relax Walker, I'm not here for an inspection. I'm actually here because I need you to dispatch some ghosts to the Hospital. As you know there are some very sick ghosts that have been causing trouble. I want your guards to make sure they don't get out of quarantine," Danny soothed the ghost.

Walker blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Of course my king. How do you want us to imprison them?" Walker asked with a cruel, excited grin. Danny scowled.

"No Walker. They aren't your prisoners. They are patients and you are not to harm them. Your guards are a security measure. However if a patient should escape their bed, I want your guards to stop that ghost and get them back into bed. Understood?" Danny corrected sternly. Walker huffed softly before grumbling in understanding. Danny nodded.

"I need you to post ghosts on the tenth and ninth floor and in the reception. Skulker is going to hunt down any other sick ghosts. Your guards are to escort those patients to quarantine on the tenth floor. Ghosts attacked by the quarantined ghosts are to be quarantined on the eighth and seventh floors. Post a few guards there also in case they contract the disease," Danny explained. Walker nodded, taking a mental note of all the positions he had to put his guards.

"That's all for now," Danny concluded.

"Guards on the tenth, ninth, eighth and seventh floors and in the reception. Ghosts on tenth floor, stop from escaping their beds. Ghosts on eighth and seventh floors might contract disease. Skulker will bring in more ghosts through the reception. Escort any new patients to quarantine," Walker repeated. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Very well my king. I'll dispatch some guards within the hour. However I will have to compromise security here to do so. If there's a breakout attempt, then we may not be able to prevent it," Walker pointed out. Danny sighed and nodded.

"I understand. But containing this disease takes priority," Danny decided. Walker gave Danny a stiff bow and Danny left.

The entire visit to Walker's prison took less than forty minutes, including flying to and from the Far Frozen. Danny followed the sound of laughter once he returned to the icy village and found not only his children having a snowball fight but also a number of the Far Frozen ghosts, including, to Danny's surprise, Frostbite. Danny laughed as he saw the Far Frozen ruler get hit in the face with a snowball his son threw. He strolled over to the battle and helped Frostbite to his feet, having been bowled over by the snowball.

"And this is gathering your physicians how?" Danny chuckled. Frostbite smiled sheepishly.

"I have already relayed your orders to the medical facility. I was checking on your children and I fear I may have somehow joined their game along with a number of my people," Frostbite muttered, obviously slightly embarrassed. Danny smirked.

"It's fine Frostbite. Ethan really does have a good throw. He's always been strong for his age," Danny informed the ghost kindly. Frostbite laughed heartily.

"That he does my king," Frostbite agreed happily.

Lilith and Ethan faltered in their game and looked to Frostbite and saw who he was talking to. They frowned in disappointment. Their father was back to pick them up. Danny frowned as he sensed that the snow battle had stopped and noticed his children trudging over to him sadly.

"You're finished already?" Danny remarked, slightly surprised by their actions.

"Well we know we have to go see a bunch of ghosts," Ethan commented.

"Actually, I've seen everyone I needed to talk to. I went while you two were playing," Danny admitted. Lilith and Ethan blinked before grinning and scooped up snowballs and threw them eagerly at their father. Danny easily dodged the snowballs, letting Frostbite get hit instead.

"No fair!" Lilith exclaimed with playful anger. Danny grinned mischievously and formed a snowball in his hand. Lilith and Ethan ran away for cover, laughing and shrieking with delight. Danny smiled at them before suddenly getting buried in snow from behind.

"Apologies my king, but I saw my opportunity and took it," Frostbite called to him, clearly holding back laughter himself before running away. Danny fought off a broad, amused grin at his friend's behaviour and stood back up, having been knocked off his feet by the sudden avalanche.

Danny noticed Frostbite watching him warily while making a number of snowballs to use a few meters away. Danny shook his head playfully at the ghost before throwing his own snowball at Frostbite, firing a beam of ice energy to make the snowball larger, eventually forming a boulder to bury the ghost in retaliation. The crown fluttered excitedly as the snow battle resumed. Danny laughed, feeling light hearted despite the situation at the Hospital lingering at the back of his mind. He then formed two new snowballs in his hands and walked forward, looking for his children who had found shelter behind the Speeder, making plenty of ammunition.

Danny, following the muffled laughter, easily tracked down his children. He was just about the phase all the way through the Speeder to sneak attack them when he heard a muffled voice from inside the Speeder. Danny frowned worriedly and stepped into the Speeder quietly. A moment after he entered, the voice called out again. His mother was on the Speeder radio. Danny raised an eyebrow and picked up the receiver.

"Hey mom, what's up? I was just finishing up here," Danny answered the call worriedly.

"Don't come back here then sweetie. Steven sent an owl here. He has something to show you at headquarters," Maddie informed him. Danny frowned with deeper concern.

"I see. Did he say what this "something" was?" Danny asked.

"No. But he did write that it's urgent," Maddie admitted. Danny sighed softly. He was going to have to spoil his kids' fun.

"Alright mom. I'll make a portal and push the Speeder through. I'll see you later," Danny decided. He turned off the radio and turned to where his children's voices had been.

"Ethan! Lilith! I'm sorry kids. We have to go now," he called sadly.

 **Poor Danny. He really wants to be the best father possible for his kids but his duties as king keep interrupting.**

 **What does Steven need to show Danny? Any guesses?**

 **Personally I really enjoyed this chapter, especially the snow ball fight. But let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan and Lilith heard their father call them and frowned in confusion. They stood up and peered into the Speeder and saw their father holding two snowballs in one hand but clipping the radio receiver back on the Speeder dash board. Danny looked up, turning to the window his children were looking through and gave them a helpless, apologetic shrug.

"I really am sorry. Grandma just called in and told me Steven needs to see me urgently," Danny explained. Lilith and Ethan sighed sadly, dropped the snowballs in their numb hands, and walked slowly around the Speeder to obediently get in. Danny sighed and shut the door behind them and turned on the heating for them. He recalled the sandwiches Maddie packed for them. Danny took them out while Ethan took his coat off and helped his sister out of hers.

"Here you two. I bet you're both getting hungry by now. I'll be back in a minute, I'm just letting Frostbite know that we're going," Danny informed them, handing the children a bundle of carefully wrapped sandwiches.

Danny phased out of the vehicle. He sighed sadly.

"I feel like such a bad dad today," he whispered sadly, dropping the snowballs still in his hand to the ground and jumped into the air to find Frostbite. It didn't take long to find and explain what happened to Frostbite but the ghost did look sad to see the three halfas leave. However Frostbite understood and assured Danny that if they needed him they'd send a messenger. Danny returned to the Speeder. His children had eaten most of the sandwiches during the time he was talking to Frostbite. He strapped Lilith in her seat before turning to Ethan.

"Son, I need you to steer the Speeder for me for a sec," Danny informed him. Ethan blinked in surprise.

"Really?" he breathed, suddenly excited. Danny nodded.

"I need to make a portal and I'm going to push the Speeder through. But your grandparents have put a feature on the Speeder that's a lot like a handbrake. The Speeder can't be moved unless it's powered off or the driver steers. I have the Speeder on for the heating. So I need you to steer for me," Danny explained. Ethan grinned and shuffled into the driver's seat eagerly. Danny rolled his eyes at his son's excitement. Ethan was one of those children that couldn't wait to drive and that included the Speeder.

Danny leaned over the driver's seat and waited for Ethan to settle at the controls.

"All I need you to do is hold down that lever and turn the steering if we're going to crash. Okay?" Danny instructed, pointing to a lever on Ethan's left and the handle bars attached to the steering column. Ethan nodded, determination on his face as he grabbed the lever.

"That lever will lower the shield around the Speeder to allow me to push it. That's the handbrake. Understand?" Danny added. Ethan nodded again and flashed his father a grin. Danny sighed and phased out of the Speeder again. He really hoped that Ethan didn't crash the vehicle. Sam will be furious when she hears that Ethan was driving the Speeder, both parents had decided they'd wait until Ethan was a teenager before teaching him. They planned to use the Speeder as a gateway vehicle to driving. The Speeder was a lot easier to use than a car. Danny shook his head slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Danny pushed away those thoughts and closed his eyes. Creating a portal took concentration, especially from the Ghost Zone to a specific place in the Real World. Oddly, it took less concentration but a lot more energy to make a portal from the Real World to the Ghost Zone. But then again, in the Ghost Zone, Danny could pull on the energy in the air to fuel what he was doing. He raised a hand and pointed away from the Speeder. Breathing out, Danny poured his energy into his hand. He then used that energy to tease the air around his hand apart. He then focused on exactly where he wanted this portal to open. There was a wide, hidden alcove in an alleyway around the corner from the MACUSA headquarters in New York. Danny often used the area to make portals to and from the Ghost Zone as his commute to work. In his mind's eye, he imagined both sides of the portal opening. A green disk forming in the frozen tundra of the Far Frozen and a green disk forming in that alleyway in New York. Then he had to imagine a tunnel linking both portals. A soft ripping noise reached his ears and he smirked. He opened his eyes and saw a swirling disk of green energy.

Ethan watched his father form a portal a few meters in front of the Speeder with awe. He knew that only the most powerful ghosts and Wulf could make portals like that. It was moments like this that Ethan realised that his father was powerful and strong and not just for him. It always comforted him to remember that. He knew his father would always protect him and his sister. He smiled as Danny poked his head through the portal to ensure that the portal had opened where he wanted and that there wasn't anyone on the other side. Satisfied with the portal's location, Danny jumped into the air and flew behind the Speeder. Ethan was startled by a knock on the back and he grabbed the lever his father showed him and pushed it down. Slowly, the Speeder inched forward through the new portal.

Once through, Danny steadied the Speeder and turned to the portal. He put his hand millimetres away from the swirling energy and imagined the portal's tunnel crumbling. Without a place in the Ghost Zone to root it, the portal in the alleyway faded and Danny knew that the portal in the Far Frozen would have also faded. Danny then returned to the Speeder and Ethan reluctantly scooted out of the driver's seat. Danny sat down and began to power down the Speeder and turn on the cloaking feature. It had initially been intended to hide from malevolent ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but now Danny tended to use it when he used the Speeder for commuting to his job at the I.G.A. After all, he did need to provide for his family still despite being Ghost King. Those privileges were only extended to him in the Ghost Zone.

Danny then turned to his daughter and let her out of her car seat.

"Alright you two, we're walking from here," Danny informed them.

"Wha? Dad what was the point in making a portal if you didn't make it where you need it?" Ethan protested.

"Ethan, I am exactly where I wanted to be. The I.G.A. headquarters is just around the corner," Danny replied calmly as he took the crown off his head and locked it into the glovebox. He knew that no human could touch the crown unless the crown allowed them. Any human not allowed to touch the crown would get a severe ectoplasmic burn. And the crown would radiate feelings of unease if a ghost attempted to steal it. But he preferred to be safe rather than sorry, hence the hidden compartment in his basement where he kept the crown.

Danny then turned to his human form and casually tousled his hair before opening the door and letting his children out.

"Now, the same rules you follow for school, you follow here. Understood you two?" Danny told them sternly grabbing both of their hands and leading them out of the alleyway and into the bustling streets of New York.

"Yes dad," Ethan grumbled.

"So if we see a ghost, we do what everyone else does?" Lilith asked. Danny blinked in surprise.

"No. You do not do what they do. If you see a ghost, act how you would at school," Danny corrected. Ethan huffed softly.

"Also kids, remember that Steven's a wizard? Well I work in a wizard building. So try not to stare too much alright?" Danny informed them.

Three years ago, Steven had joined Danny and Sam for dinner after a late night down in Danny's basement talking business. Sam had been clearing the table and making coffee and Steven had taken out his wand and offered to magically do those things for her. Sam chuckled and let him. Both children were meant to be in bed but Lilith had had a bad dream and came downstairs looking for comfort from her parents. She saw Steven's magic and had squealed in excitement. After that, all three adults knew Steven had been caught red-handed. The next day, Steven sat down both children, and with Danny's request not to erase his daughter's memory, explained all about the magical world. Ever since both children had been sworn to secrecy. Danny hated how many secrets his children were forced to carry. It had been exceptionally difficult when they were younger and hadn't always understood that certain things couldn't be told to their best friend at school or written about in homework projects, well really Lilith still had trouble understanding that at times. Luckily, most people waved off their slip-ups as acts of childish imagination. However, despite being aware of the magical world, neither child had much experience of it.

Danny turned into the MACUSA headquarters, making sure to hold his kids' hands to be certain they didn't wander off. He nodded to the witch at the reception before making his way towards the lift on the right. Since being established, the I.G.A. had been given an entire floor rather than a couple of offices in the magical creatures department. Danny dropped Ethan's hand to press the button for his department. The lift shuddered before shooting off to the seventh floor. Ethan stumbled into his father, not having expected the sudden movement. Danny smiled at his son.

"Sorry, should have warned you. I'm used to the lifts here," Danny muttered. Ethan nodded, too surprised to be upset. The doors opened on the fourth floor and two wizards stepped in. Danny pulled his children to one side.

"Afternoon," one of the wizards rumbled.

"Afternoon," Danny returned.

"Those your kids?" the other wizard asked conversationally. Danny smirked.

"Yeah. I got called in unexpectedly and I offered to take them for the day so my wife can have the day off," Danny answered easily. Lilith and Ethan tried not to stare at the tall men in large flowing robes, one's wand was even poking out of his pocket. Lilith tugged on Danny's hand softly.

"Lilith, remember what I said," Danny whispered, he didn't want both wizards to realise they were talking to muggles, or rather no-majs. He wasn't sure that they would be understanding or if they'd attempt to erase his kids' memories to protect their secret. Lilith blinked before nodding mutely. Ethan tore his gaze away from the men. The doors opened on the seventh floor and Danny pulled his children out, with a smile at the wizards.

Danny led the way towards Steven's office and dropped Ethan's hand to knock.

"Come in," Steven's voice called, sounding a little stressed. Danny frowned worriedly and opened the door and gently pushed his son inside in front of him.

"Everything alright Steven? I was in the Ghost Zone when your owl got to Fenton Works," Danny asked. Steven looked up from a number of documents on his desk. He grinned at his deputy head and friend.

"Danny. Thanks for coming. And you brought Ethan and Lilith?" Steven realised, noticing both children curiously looking around the office.

"Sam's having a girl's day. I promised to take them for the day," Danny explained. Steven nodded in understanding.

"Well, how are you two?" Steven inquired kindly, looking down at both children with a warm smile.

"Okay Mr Robinson," Lilith answered sweetly.

"Yeah same Stevie," Ethan cheekily agreed.

"Ethan! Behave," Danny scolded.

"What's wrong with giving him a nickname? He's your friend right?" Ethan pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes.

"There's a difference between being friendly and being disrespectful," Danny retorted.

"It's fine Danny. Although I do have a special dislike for that nickname Ethan. He reminds me of you when we first met," Steven remarked, smirking at Danny. Danny groaned.

"Please don't encourage him," Danny mumbled. Steven chuckled.

"So, what's the urgent problem Steven?" Danny asked. Steven's mirth vanished before he handed Danny a page off his desk. Danny frowned and read the document. His eyes widened in alarm. Unusually aggressive ghosts had been found all over the world. As Steven was the head, he had reports of most of them. Danny turned to Steven.

"How many of these reports are there?" he inquired worriedly. Steven sighed softly.

"I have twenty or thirty. We even have two cases here. Want to see them?" Steven answered, seeing Danny's concern and realising that this was a big problem. Danny nodded. Steven glanced at both confused children.

"Er, Danny…?" Steven mumbled, gesturing to both kids. Danny blinked and glanced at his children. He bit his lip. He didn't want his kids to see any ghost seemingly rabid. He found it hard and he had spent the majority of his teen years fighting ghosts bent on killing him. Danny nodded and walked to the door and poked his head outside. He smirked as he spotted a witch he knew.

"Karlie!? Hey, could you come in here for a sec?" Danny called.

A young blonde woman stepped into the office with a nervous smile.

"You called Mr Fenton?" she remarked. Danny smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry Karlie. You're not in trouble. I just need to make sure my kids don't get into trouble while Steven shows me those two ghosts we have here. Are you alright with watching them?" Danny explained. Karlie blinked and glanced at the two children in the office.

"Of course Mr Fenton. My sister has a kid about their age and I'm always babysitting for her," Karlie answered happily.

"Great. Well this is Lilith. She won't give you any trouble. And this is Ethan, he's a bit of a rebel. Don't let him talk you into stuff," Danny introduced his children, smirking at his son's annoyed scowl.

"I'm sure that we'll be perfectly fine Mr Fenton. Don't worry," Karlie assured brightly. Danny nodded, happy that the witch was so confident, but she didn't know his kids. Ethan had definitely inherited his mother's stubborn, argumentative side.

"Ethan, listen to Karlie. And keep away from anywhere you're not meant to go. I mean it Ethan," Danny ordered firmly. There were a lot of ghost weapons on this floor and even a shooting range for I.G.A. members to practice using those anti-ghost weapons. If his children accidentally wandered into that room, they could get seriously injured.

Confident that Karlie would watch both children and that hopefully both children would be on their best behaviour, Danny and Steven left the office.

"So, gonna tell me why you were in the Ghost Zone with your kids?" Steven ventured curiously. Danny glanced at his friend and sighed loudly.

"There was an emergency at the Hospital there and I'd already agreed to take the kids for the day. I had hoped it wouldn't be a big deal but… it's not good Steven. I'd like to see these ghosts immediately before I explain further," Danny replied. He was still clinging to the hope that only ghosts in the Ghost Zone had contracted this disease. Steven frowned worriedly but wordlessly led the halfa towards a ghost proof interrogation room that was used to question ghosts present in the Real World without permission. Since Danny assumed the throne, ghosts had to get his permission to venture out of the Ghost Zone. If those ghosts went against any laws Danny had in place for visiting ghosts, then they were captured, questioned, and deported back to the Ghost Zone and into Walker's care for a trial.

Ethan huffed softly as he watched his father leave the office. Karlie seemed nice but Ethan wanted to know what was going on. It annoyed him that Danny was constantly telling him and his sister that they were royalty and they had to act like it and then in the next breath, Danny told them to not get involved with ghostly issues. Shouldn't their father be teaching them how to handle those situations rather than hiding those problems from them? Ethan knew that Lilith was too young to really care about politics and what being a princess truly meant. But Ethan wasn't. He wanted to learn. He wanted to understand. He was sick and tired of his father being too over-protective and keeping secrets from them about stuff that obviously affected them. One day, Ethan would have to establish himself in the Ghost Zone. He wanted to be ready but with his parents the way they were, he doubted they'd ever deem him ready to try that.

Ethan ignored Karlie as she asked Lilith what kind of things she liked to do. Ethan scanned the office and saw the jumble of documents on Steven's desk. He raised a curious eyebrow before creeping over to the desk and as discreetly as possible, pulled a page close enough to read.

"Ethan!? What are you doing?" Karlie called to him. Startled, Ethan backed guiltily away from the desk and document. He grinned sheepishly.

"Er, nothing," he offered nervously. Karlie frowned at him, obviously not buying the terrible lie.

"Would you to like a tour of the floor?" Karlie offered, clearly trying to get both children out of the office. Lilith shrieked excitedly and agreed instantly. Ethan sighed in defeat and offered a strained smile in acceptance also. Karlie smiled and beckoned both children to follow her.

Steven paused outside the interrogation room. He turned to Danny.

"They're in here. Do you want to go into the observation room or go right in," Steven asked. Danny glanced at the wizard before nodding.

"Straight in please Steven. You have an ecto-gun with you right? Just in case," Danny replied. Steven smiled and pulled out a revolver like gun with glowing green detailing. Danny nodded and opened the door to the interrogation room. Danny stepped inside and frowned at the two ghosts in the room. One was humanoid and handcuffed to the table with ghost proof cuffs. It was male with long scraggly black hair. It had green eyes and blue skin. It was wearing an old fashioned tunic and breeches. The other was a monstrous animal type ghost. It wasn't possible to tell what kind of animal it was. It had long front legs with dagger-like claws while the back legs looked more like kangaroo legs, built for jumping. Its head was more like a panther though with small ears and large red eyes and massive yellow teeth bared. The ghost was growling loudly, sounding like a wolf rather than a big cat. Its body rippled with muscle and power as it strained against the net holding it.

The humanoid ghost turned to Danny and snarled at him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"We caught that animal ghost five hours ago. It was terrorising a small town down in Montana. Since this is headquarters, we got it. The humanoid ghost was brought in an hour ago. It was wandering through Washington DC. We got called when reports of glowing and growling came in through the Guys in White," Steven informed Danny. The halfa nodded as he warily approached the humanoid ghost. The ghost snarled at him again, starting to growl deep in his throat. Danny scowled at the ghost.

"Can you hear me? Can you talk?" Danny asked. This ghost wasn't nearly as aggressive or mindless as the other ghosts he'd seen. However he could see that this ghost had the same disease the others had. The ghost tilted his head slightly before growling louder. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Growl for yes. Don't for no. Do you understand?" Danny suggested hopefully. The ghost growled.

Danny rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't tell if the ghost was actually answering him or if the ghost was just growling.

"Are you a human?" Danny asked experimentally. The ghost growled. Danny huffed in disappointment. Of course the ghost wasn't responding to him. Steven blinked.

"These ghosts don't understand what's going on around them Steven. I've seen five other ghosts today just like these two," Danny muttered sadly, watching the humanoid ghost with concerned eyes. Steven turned to Danny curiously but waited for the halfa to look at him before replying. Danny shook his head sadly and met Steven's gaze before resuming.

"I want all affected ghosts sent to the hospital in the Ghost Zone. I want to quarantine them. As well as any ghosts infected ghosts attacked. This disease, because that's what this is, has never been seen before and I don't know yet if it's contagious or not," Danny explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steven exclaimed worriedly.

"I wanted to contain the situation. I only found out today and I've been all over the Ghost Zone ordering ghosts around trying to do just that. I had also hoped that this wasn't the disease," Danny admitted. Steven nodded slowly in understanding.

"How do you want to transport these ghosts?" Steven asked. Danny sighed.

"I think a thermos is best. These ghosts are aggressive and dangerous. It doesn't matter that they're sick. We have to understand that and take that into consideration when dealing with these ghosts," Danny answered, sweeping a worried hand through his hair. Steven nodded.

"I'll send word to the other branches as soon as we're done here," Steven decided.

"Thanks Steven. Can you make it to Amity Park tonight? I want to call a meeting about this. Pool resources you know," Danny requested. Steven blinked.

"Tell me the time and have the fire ready. I'll be there," Steven confirmed. Danny smiled gratefully.

Karlie led the way through the corridors, making sure not to take Danny's children anywhere dangerous.

"What exactly do you guys do here?" Ethan wondered, maybe that would answer some of his questions about his father.

"Hmm? Oh well we do a lot of different things. We train I.G.A. members to use anti-ghost weapons developed by your grandparents. We also work as King Phantom's personal police force in the Real World. Any ghosts we see, we have the authority to stop and question. If those ghosts don't have the paperwork that allows them to be in this world, then we arrest them and bring them here or another office. We question them and return them to the Ghost Zone. There King Phantom will determine proper consequences for breaking his laws," Karlie answered. Ethan blinked.

"Another office? You mean there are others?" Ethan realised.

"Yeah. There's offices worldwide. This is the mother office though and headquarters for not only the I.G.A. in America but for the world. Your dad is second in command. He mainly works as our ambassador to the Ghost Zone but he also helps train up new members," Karlie confirmed.

"Ambassador?" Ethan repeated. Karlie hummed in confirmation.

"This is where we question ghosts," Karlie announced, not noticing Ethan's confusion. He knew what an ambassador was but he didn't understand how his father could be an ambassador when he was the king. Ethan shrugged it off, deciding to ask his father about it later. He followed his sister and Karlie into the interrogation observation room.

"Hey! Look, it's daddy!" Lilith exclaimed happily. Karlie blinked.

"Oh. We shouldn't be here then. I'll show you the other one. I forgot this was where those ghosts were," Karlie muttered uncertainly. Ethan grinned.

"It's fine. We've basically grown up around ghosts and ghost stuff," Ethan retorted and before Karlie could stop him, he left the observation room and entered the interrogation room.

"That net and cuffs will have to come off for us to suck them into a thermos," Danny remarked thoughtfully. Steven hummed in agreement.

"Hey dad. What's going on?" Ethan called curiously. Danny blinked and turned to his son.

"Ethan? What are you doing here? Where's Karlie and Lilith?" Danny questioned. Ethan pointed at the one-way mirror.

"Karlie's showing us around," Ethan explained. Danny frowned, glancing at the mirror. Unseen, Karlie shrugged apologetically.

"Ethan, you're not allowed in here. Go back to Karlie," Danny decided.

"You're here," Ethan pointed out with a scowl. Danny sighed.

"Ethan. Just… do as I say," Danny grumbled, pinching his nose in annoyance. Unnoticed by either halfa, the animal ghost had been spending the last ten minutes straining against its net and the ghost-proof threads were wearing thin. With a soft snap, the ghost was free. Steven blinked as he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He gasped as he saw the ghost crouch down to pounce.

"Danny!" he shouted fearfully as the ghost jumped.

 **Oh look, a cliff-hanger!**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny!" Steven shouted fearfully. Danny turned to the voice and his eyes widened in alarm. Everything seemed to slow down as he saw the ghost pounce. But the ghost wasn't lunging at him. It was attacking Ethan! Danny sprinted the two feet between the halfas and shoved his son into the nearest corner and erected a shield around them both, putting himself in between the ghost and his son. Ethan squeaked in surprise. Steven fumbled with his gun as he tried to aim at the rabid ghost as it slashed at Danny's shield but he couldn't risk hitting the shield in case it weakened and shattered, putting both halfas in more danger.

Danny could feel his son shaking with fear and surprise behind him and he could see the bloodlust on the animal ghost's features.

"As Ghost King I order you to desist!" Danny commanded angrily. He waited a split second before gasping in alarm. The ghost didn't respond to the order! No ghost could disobey Danny when he invoked the Ghost King's authority. For the first time in his life, he felt powerless and trapped. It was frightening. He glanced worriedly at the one way mirror. He couldn't be sure if Karlie was still there. Thankfully the microphone had to be turned on before anyone could listen in on what was happening, no I.G.A. member would dare eavesdrop on Steven and Danny. But that meant he had to act as though Karlie were watching. A shield could be passed off. But firing ghost rays from his bare hands wouldn't.

Ethan whimpered, absolutely terrified. Something in Danny snapped. His son was in danger. His child was scared and this ghost was attacking them. He would never let anyone hurt his family. Danny's eyes flashed bright green as his paternal instincts kicked in. The shield turned intangible and Danny unexpectedly lunged at the ghost. The shield turned back to a tangible state, protecting Ethan. Ethan gasped as Danny caught the savage ghost by surprise. They smashed into the desk the humanoid ghost was cuffed to. The humanoid ghost jumped to its feet, now free, and snarled at Danny and the animal ghost before looking to Steven. Steven gasped fearfully and turned his gun onto the humanoid ghost.

"Karlie! Get a thermos!" Steven screamed urgently, turning panicked eyes to the one way mirror for a split second.

Danny punched and kicked the animal ghost angrily and the ghost gnashed its teeth viciously at Danny's neck. Danny was beyond reason at this point, all he wanted to do was stop the ghost and punish it for attacking his child. The door suddenly slammed open and Karlie pointed a thermos at the humanoid ghost pacing like a caged animal as it snarled at Steven. A stream of blue light spilled out and engulfed the humanoid ghost. The ghost was sucked in, growling and snarling angrily but the cuffs caught on the rim, leaving impossibly large hands peeking out of the device. It would have been comical except for the dire and stressful situation. Steven ran over and pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs, dropping the cuffs into his pocket, allowing the hands to be sucked inside with the rest of the ghost. Steven and Karlie turned to Danny as he wrestled with the animal ghost.

The animal ghost suddenly yelped and jumped off Danny, holding its paw off the ground as it snarled angrily at Danny but didn't dare attack again. Danny bared his teeth furiously. Karlie lifted her thermos but squeaked in surprise as Danny scrambled to his feet and sprinted after the cowering ghost and rammed it into the wall angrily. Steven rushed forward and grabbed Danny by the arms and hauled him back, kicking and shouting.

"Karlie!" Steven shouted. The witch nodded once and sucked the ghost into the device. Danny screamed furiously after the ghost.

"Danny! Calm down! Listen to me! It's over! Ethan's safe!" Steven yelled at the out of control halfa. Danny saw his son cowering in the corner, protected by the ghost shield. He shrugged Steven off and punched the wall with an infuriated shout. Finally the fear and fury faded and cleared from his mind, replaced with the throbbing in his hand and relief that his son was unharmed. Steven edged closer to the halfa while Danny leaned against the wall beside the hole he punched.

"Danny? You good now?" he ventured.

Panting heavily, Danny nodded. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and touched the shield around his son. The green force field dissipated and Danny knelt down beside his son and pulled him into an embrace. Ethan burst out crying as he clung to his father.

"I'm s-sorry!" Ethan exclaimed hysterically. Danny gently rocked his son and soothed him softly.

"It's alright now. You're okay," Danny whispered, reassuring both himself and his child. Karlie watched the scene, stunned by her superior's behaviour. She had never seen the man that angry and uncontrolled before despite working for the I.G.A. for almost ten years at this point. A loud sniff startled the witch and she turned to see Lilith staring fearfully at her father and brother. Karlie gently nudged her shoulder and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Go ahead. Nothing's gonna hurt you now," she murmured. Lilith needed no more encouragement and sprinted to her father and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Danny blinked in surprise and pulled his daughter into the reassuring hug.

Steven sighed softly in relief, everything seemed to have calmed down, especially Danny, and turned to Karlie.

"Thanks for backing us up there. Would you mind leaving that thermos in my office? I think they could use a minute to recover after that," Steven requested. Karlie swallowed thickly before nodding in agreement. She wordlessly left to obey the request. Steven watched as both children sobbed into their father's chest. Danny closed his eyes and finally noticed the crown's fearful fluttering in the back of his mind. He reached out to it and gave it a gentle caress with his energy and mind. He was fine. His children were safe. He then dropped his energy barrier and wrapped his children with his energy. It was always the quickest and surest way of calming his kids down. A minute later, Ethan started to pull away from his father and Lilith slowly stopped crying hysterically. Danny stood up, holding Lilith in his arms. He easily moved his daughter to his hip where she nuzzled into his chest and hiccoughed. Danny waited for his son to stand up before putting a protective arm around his shoulders.

"I think you two need some hot chocolate. Come on, we can sit in my office," Danny mumbled.

Steven trailed behind the three halfas quietly, listening to Lilith's occasional hiccough and Ethan's loud sniffs. Danny only moved his hand away from Ethan's shoulders to open his office door. Once there, Danny sat Lilith down on the couch in his office and Ethan sat beside her.

"You two wait here alright. You're safe in my office. I'll get that hot chocolate," Danny instructed gently before walking out of his office and into a breakroom a little down the hall. Steven followed, worried about his friend. He hadn't seen Danny that savage since the Nasty Burger explosion when the halfa overcharged himself. And that was years ago. Before the I.G.A. was even established. Danny leaned heavily against the counter but made no move to make the hot chocolate he promised his children. He was honestly just as shaken as his kids. His energy had calmed them down, but Danny needed a minute to himself to stop his heart thundering in his chest and his mind to stop spinning with adrenaline and terror.

"Danny? Want to talk about it?" Steven called gently. Danny let out a shuddering sigh, close to breaking down.

"I have never been so frightened in my life Steven. Never. Not even when I found out I was half-ghost. Not when I got so injured, I was sure I was gonna die. Not when I was facing Pariah Dark when I was a kid," Danny whispered with a trembling voice. Steven blinked in shock and edged closer to put a hand on the shaking halfa's shoulder. He had thought the outburst had simply been outrage and maybe Danny's overprotective streak kicking in. Not terror.

"I… I was almost powerless in there. No ghost has ever dared attack my kids. I… I didn't know what to do," Danny mumbled quietly.

"Danny, it's okay. They're both fine. They're safe. And you know as well I that that ghost wasn't in its right mind. You protected Ethan," Steven reassured the distressed halfa. Danny nodded numbly.

"I shouldn't have had to resort to that," Danny muttered. Steven frowned in confusion. Despite being fairly well educated on ghosts and having numerous ghostly friends, he didn't know much about ghost politics.

"No ghost can disobey the Ghost King when their authority is invoked. That ghost did," Danny explained, turning wide fearful eyes to Steven. Steven scowled in confusion.

"Steven, no one is safe. Not even my kids. This is worse than Grindelwald. So much worse," Danny realised with despair. Steven gasped and jostled the halfa firmly.

"Danny! Don't you dare talk that way. You are the Ghost King. The ghosts are counting on you. You're a father, your kids are counting on you. You're I.G.A.'s second in command. We're all counting on you. You can't lose hope. This is a disease. That means there has to be a cure. We just have to find it," Steven retorted sternly. Danny blinked and took a deep breath before nodding, regaining his composure.

"Thanks Steven. I just… I needed a minute," Danny mumbled softly, slowly calming down. Steven was right. He couldn't afford to break down. He had to stay strong for everyone. He was the Ghost King and his people were in trouble. The best way to protect everyone was to dive head first into handling this disease and finding a cure.

"Can you make the hot chocolate? I need to make a few calls," Danny requested. Steven blinked but agreed. Danny pulled out his phone and stepped out of Steven's way. First person he had to call was Sam. He took a deep breath before he hit his wife's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Sam answered the phone, chuckling at something.

"Quite a bit actually. I need to call a meeting ASAP," Danny replied.

"What happened?" Sam pressed worriedly.

"Sam… I'd prefer to wait until I get everyone together," Danny mumbled, he knew Sam would be upset and angry and he'd prefer that she be able to see for herself that both of their children were alright.

"Danny," Sam growled warningly. Danny sighed.

"A ghost attacked Ethan. He's alright. I was there and I stopped anything happening," Danny informed her.

"What!? What happened!? Where are you? I want to talk to him now. And Lilith. Is she alright?" Sam exclaimed worriedly.

"This is why I wanted to wait. They're okay. They were scared but they've calmed down. I'm in New York at the I.G.A. Steven called me here. Like I said, I'll explain it when everyone's together. But they're safe and sound Sam. They're in my office right now but I'm here with Steven getting them hot chocolate," Danny reassured her quickly. Sam breathed an audible sigh.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, calming down.

"I'm okay. Been better. But I'm not hurt. More shaken by having to protect Ethan," Danny answered honestly. Sam hummed in understanding.

"I'll let Jazz know. How long is it going to take you to get back to Fenton Works?" Sam inquired. Danny hummed in thought as he tried to figure that out. He would need to actually get to Amity Park. If he went through the Ghost Zone it would take minutes. But he should probably check on the Hospital. And he needed to take the two ghosts Steven and Karlie just caught to the Hospital too. He also needed to contact Danielle, Tucker and Vlad and check when they could get to Fenton Works.

"Give me an hour. But I haven't called Tucker, Vlad or Dani yet," Danny eventually answered.

"We'll be there Danny. I'll call Tucker," Sam promised.

"Thanks Sam. See you later," Danny concluded before hanging up.

Danny glanced at Steven who was looking for a few mugs for making hot chocolate while a full kettle sat over a small fire he had magically conjured while Danny was on the phone. Danny blew out a heavy sigh, glad to have gotten that call done. Danny turned back to his phone and pressed on Danielle's phone number. She was currently travelling the world as a journalist. She had always loved visiting new and exciting places. It took three times before Danielle picked up.

"Danny? Do you have any idea what the time is?" Danielle mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry Dani, but I've got a situation. I'm calling a meeting at Fenton Works. I'd like it if you came," Danny told her apologetically. Danielle yawned loudly.

"Situation? Wha-?" Danielle asked, interrupting herself with a deep yawn.

"Dani, there's a sickness among the ghosts. It's a big deal and I need all hands on deck. Please," Danny implored. Danielle yawned again and Danny heard rustling in the background.

"Danny, I'm in Europe. How am I gonna get back home?" Danielle retorted, slightly annoyed now.

"I'll make you a portal. Tell me a landmark I'd know," Danny suggested. Danielle sighed in defeat and groaned loudly as she stood up out of bed.

"I'm in Rome. Do you know the Coliseum?" Danielle informed him. Danny grinned. He knew it. He fought in it against Vlad and lions back in ancient times when Vlad got the Infi-map.

"I know it. Perfect. Get ready and go there. I'll make a portal when I can," Danny confirmed. Danielle huffed softly before grumbling a farewell and hanging up.

Danny smiled at the phone and shook his head at his clone before scrolling through his contacts and finding Vlad's business number. Danny considered the number before shrugging and scrolling further until he found Vlad's personal phone number. Steven had almost finished making the hot chocolate at this point. Danny clicked the number and put the phone back to his ear. He waited as the phone rang and smiled as he heard the phone being answered.

"I have to take this," he heard Vlad drawl before he heard Vlad's dress shoes clack on hard flooring and a door click shut.

"Daniel, I hope this is an emergency because I am in the middle of a very important meeting," Vlad growled softly, annoyance clear in his voice.

"It is Vlad. I need to call an emergency meeting at Fenton Works. I'm in New York right now so I won't be back for at least an hour. Think you can make that?" Danny replied calmly. Vlad hummed softly.

"I may be late but I can cut this meeting short. However I do hope that this emergency of yours is dire," Vlad remarked, Danny could tell by the older halfa's tone that he was alarmed.

"Thanks Vlad. I promise, you'll understand when I explain everything," Danny vowed. Vlad hummed softly.

"Well I'll see you then Daniel. I need to start smooth talking these businessmen if you want me to get to that meeting tonight," Vlad concluded before hanging up. Danny dropped his phone into his pocket. Sam would call Tucker and the first person to Fenton Works would tell his parents.

"Everything good?" Steven inquired, handing Danny two mugs of hot chocolate before grabbing another two off the counter. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just the kids that need this Danny," Steven remarked. Danny sighed softly and gave the wizard a grateful smile.

"Thanks Steven. Yeah. I need to make a portal for Dani, but everyone else should make it. Vlad might be late but chances are so will I," Danny reported with a slight shrug. Steven smiled and kicked the door open and led the way towards Danny's office.

Danny pushed the door open with his shoulder and spotted his children still where he left them. Ethan had a reassuring arm around Lilith's shoulders. They both looked up worriedly but instantly relaxed as they saw their father. Danny smiled warmly at them and offered one mug to his son while Steven handed Lilith her drink. The next few minutes were spent in silence, sipping the hot beverages. Danny sat beside his daughter and Steven sat on Danny's desk chair.

"Dad? Why did that ghost attack us?" Ethan whispered carefully. Danny sighed sadly. He had been dreading that question. But… he wasn't going to lie.

"Those ghosts are very sick son. They didn't know what they were doing. And they aren't the only ones like that. This sickness was why I was called to the Hospital," Danny confessed.

Ethan and Lilith looked up at their father with confused frowns.

"That ghost didn't look sick. It looked angry," Ethan pointed out.

"That's how the disease works Ethan. I don't know everything. But that's how it works. It makes the ghost very aggressive. They will attack anyone that goes near them," Danny elaborated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lilith inquired softly.

"I… I had hoped that this disease was contained to the ghosts in the Hospital. Unfortunately, I was wrong. So… this is very important kids. If you see a ghost, I don't want you to go nearing it until you know for certain that it's safe. So far, the only symptom is aggression," Danny replied. Lilith bit her lip nervously while Ethan scowled.

"You should have told us," Ethan growled. Danny sighed and nodded sadly.

"I should have. I'm sorry. But you know now," Danny agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lilith repeated.

"I was trying to protect you," Danny answered.

Ethan's scowl deepened. He jumped to his feet and rounded on his father, leaving his mug of hot chocolate on the side table.

"You're always protecting us! You keep telling us that we have to act like we're royalty. You're a prince Ethan. You have to be a good role model Ethan. You have to understand ghosts because one day you'll take over! But whenever something happens you hide it from us!" Ethan shouted angrily. Lilith, often uncomfortable when faced with conflict, pressed herself closer to her father. Danny dropped his gaze to his drink. He hadn't realised that he had given Ethan that impression. He had just wanted to protect his children but he also knew he had to prepare them for the future too.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I didn't realise I was putting you under such pressure. The only reason I've tried to keep you out of ghostly affairs is because… you don't understand ghost politics. And before you get upset, I will teach you, but when you're older. Ghost politics involves a lot of proving your power to others. Ghosts need to see that you are strong enough to lead them. And you're not strong enough yet to face anyone that would challenge you," Danny replied gently, feeling terrible.

Steven frowned in sympathy. He knew Danny was upset by his son's words. As Danny's friend, Steven knew that Danny wasn't made of stone. After all, unlike his children, he had seen Danny's near breakdown in the break room.

"Ethan, maybe you should-" Steven began.

"No, Steven. Ethan's obviously felt this way for a while. Let him speak his mind," Danny interrupted sternly. He appreciated Steven's intervention but clearly his son needed to vent. Ethan blinked and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Then teach me to be strong," Ethan demanded firmly. Danny sighed.

"Ethan, it doesn't work like that. The only powers you've exhibited is having exceptional strength, intangibility, invisibility and some limited floating. Yes, your strength could be used offensively but your skill set is better suited to defence. Unfortunately that won't be enough to convince ghosts that you are stronger than them. I promise, if and when you exhibit ghost powers that can be used as a weapon, then I'll be there to teach you. But until then I will protect you. As your father, it's my job," Danny reasoned calmly. He had plenty of experience dealing with disgruntled ghosts, handling his son's argument was simple compared.

"So that's it? You're ashamed of me!" Ethan snapped. Danny scowled angrily.

"I never said that Ethan. Don't put words in my mouth. And I certainly _don't_ feel that way. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Ghosts are dangerous creatures. They are powerful and at times they can be vengeful. I have spent most of my life learning to understand and handle those kinds of ghosts. Even being their king doesn't stop some ghosts from attacking me. You are the first halfa to be born Ethan. Many ghosts do not welcome our kind. And even more don't welcome humans. I keep you out of politics because they don't concern you and because I don't want you to make a mistake that will haunt you for the rest of your life," Danny corrected sternly. Ethan blinked.

"You sound like you have experience," Ethan murmured fearfully. Danny swept his free hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"I've been through a lot son. Some things… you have to go through to understand the unique and dangerous position you are in. I don't want you going through those kinds of things until you're older. Until I know you'll cope with those things. You're a child Ethan. I know you have more responsibilities and pressures on your shoulders than most kids your age. But I really am just trying to do right by you. Both of you," Danny replied, glancing down at his daughter.

Ethan frowned slightly while Lilith glanced up at her father with a weak smile. Danny put his mug on the ground beside his seat before turning his gaze to his son.

"That doesn't excuse lying to us," Ethan retorted stubbornly. Danny nodded slowly.

"Would you have preferred I had told you exactly what I've been doing all day? Because I will if you want," Danny offered. Ethan glanced warily at his younger sister before nodding. Danny gave a slight curt nod before glancing at Steven, subtly telling the wizard that he was welcome to listen in.

"As you both know, I was called to the Hospital for an emergency. There were five ghosts with that disease. I ordered the doctors to move those ghosts into quarantine on the tenth and ninth floors. The tenth floor is something like a nursing home for elderly ghosts. They have been moved to Phantom Keep, that's why I went to talk to Fright Knight. The ninth floor is recovery for injured ghosts. As many as possible are being released. Eighth and seventh floors are being cleared for quarantining ghosts that have been attacked. We don't know if it's contagious. I went to the Far Frozen to get Frostbite to send some of his ghosts to help the Hospital ghosts. I went to Skulker to order him to track down other infected ghosts in the Ghost Zone. And I went to Walker to send some ghosts to increase security at the Hospital. Then grandma called me and told me that Steven needed me here," Danny recalled calmly.

Ethan blinked. He really hadn't expected his father to come clean so easily.

"Why didn't you let us get out of the Speeder on Skulker's island?" Ethan challenged.

"Son, Skulker's a hunter. His entire island is covered in traps. Some are just pits or nets but there are others that fire paralysing darts. I didn't want either of you to get hurt," Danny answered easily.

"Um, what about Walker? You left us in the Far Frozen," Ethan asked. Danny smiled grimly.

"Walker isn't a friendly ghost son. In fact, if he wasn't so law abiding, he would have attacked me years ago. Plus you two were having fun at the Far Frozen. I didn't want to ruin it," Danny replied honestly. Ethan frowned slightly before dropping back in his seat, accepting defeat. He sipped at his hot chocolate quietly, missing Danny's small smirk at his son's behaviour, recognising Sam in Ethan.

 **A lot of high emotions in that chapter.**

 **Ethan spoke his mind and Danny told his children what's going on. But this matter isn't completely resolved, don't worry.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **I've put my A Dangerous Proposal on spot reviews on my website. Check it out. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Karlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny called, poking his head into the witch's cubicle. Karlie looked up before nodding. Danny smiled gratefully and stepped into the cubicle. Steven was sending all the I.G.A. offices worldwide the order to send all sick ghosts to the headquarters in New York to be sent to the Ghost Zone and into King Phantom's care. His children were with Steven for now, both had calmed down from the ghost attack.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I shouldn't have lost control like that and I'm sorry that you had to see that," Danny began. Karlie shook her head.

"You don't have to apologise Mr Fenton. I was there. I understand that it was a stressful situation and I don't blame you for losing your cool," Karlie assured him with a kind smile. Danny nodded seriously.

"It still doesn't excuse my behaviour. I also wanted to check if you had any questions. A debriefing of sorts," Danny replied. He had to check that his secret was safe. He had made a ghost shield and displayed behaviour that a muggle wouldn't normally have. His ghostly instincts and paternal urges had completely taken over in that interrogation room.

Karlie hummed softly before nodding.

"I was wondering how you made that shield," Karlie admitted.

"Experimental prototype my parents are in the middle of developing. It's a belt that you can activate. It will form a shield around you. Obviously it still has some kinks to work out seeing as it didn't move with me and wasn't solid," Danny lied. Karlie nodded in understanding.

"What was wrong with those ghosts?" Karlie asked worriedly.

"There's a sickness spreading through the ghosts. It makes them highly aggressive. Rabid. King Phantom got in contact with me this morning to let me know that he's working on finding a cure. But he wants to quarantine all infected ghosts until one can be found," Danny explained. Karlie gasped sympathetically before nodding.

"Thank you for explaining that for me," Karlie replied gratefully. Danny nodded with a small smile and moments later he left.

Danny returned to Steven's office just as Steven sent a wizard off to send memos to foreign offices across seas. Owls could only fly so far. Witches and Wizards had a system that sent letters distances further than owls could travel using a form of the Floo network. It only worked for small items though. Ethan was still sulking from his argument with his father, but Lilith happily jumped off her seat and ran over to greet him.

"Smooth things over with Karlie?" Steven asked as he signed a couple of documents to send to the wizarding president to keep them informed on the situation. Danny frowned at the documents before humming in confirmation.

"It wasn't hard," Danny remarked, picking up his daughter as he crossed the room.

"I know you prefer to keep things internal but this is as big as Grindelwald Danny. I have to inform our superiors and issue an official warning," Steven commented, glancing up at Danny, knowing what the halfa was thinking. Danny sighed loudly and nodded in understanding. Steven stood up and pulled out his wand which he pointed at the now signed documents. The parchment folded itself up into a bird-like shape and flew out of the office.

Lilith gasped in awe at the pages and Ethan even watched with amazement, momentarily forgetting to look upset. Danny put his daughter down and picked up the thermos sitting on Steven's desk. He turned it over in his hands with a scowl.

"Danny?" Steven called worriedly, seeing his friend's unreadable scowl.

"I'm okay Steven. Still angry but I'm calm," Danny assured the wizard before turning to his children.

"Either of you need to go to the bathroom or anything? We're going pretty soon," Danny inquired. Lilith nodded and confirmed that she needed the bathroom.

"Alright Lil, I'll take you. Ethan?" Danny replied, turning to his son. Ethan huffed and nodded wordlessly. Danny glanced at Steven.

"You good to go when we get back?" Danny questioned. Steven smiled.

"I've done all the paperwork. I'll send an owl home and I'm ready," Steven confirmed.

Fifteen minutes later, the three halfas and Steven were standing outside the Speeder. Danny phased inside and turned off the cloaking device and then strapped Lilith into her seat when the others got on board. Steven dropped into the driver's seat.

"Steven, I'm going back to the Hospital. Mind heading back to Fenton Works with the kids?" Danny requested.

"What!?" Ethan exclaimed angrily. Danny pinched his nose and sighed.

"Ethan… I'm literally going into the Hospital seeing if Skulker found more ghosts and if any of the ghosts that got attacked have gotten sick. I'll be heading back home after that," Danny informed him, hoping to appease the ten year old, not in the mood for another argument. Ethan folded his arms and slumped in a seat, sulking once again. Danny sighed again before turning to Steven for his answer.

"Sure. The map's up to date on this right?" Steven agreed with a small smile. Danny nodded. He then unlocked the glove box and took out the Crown of Fire.

Danny phased out of the vehicle and changed into his ghost form, placing the crown on his head. He then formed a portal in front of the Speeder. Danny glanced at Steven before floating through the portal and seconds after the Speeder followed.

"Fenton Works is that way. See you in a bit," Danny called, pointing off into the Ghost Zone before turning to the portal and collapsed it. The Speeder sped off towards the Fenton portal and Danny turned towards the Hospital. Flying at top speed, Danny reached the Hospital within ten minutes. He stepped into the reception and raised an eyebrow. The waiting room was much quieter now and there was a massive notice about the quarantine above the front desk. Danny also noticed a handful of Walker's guards floating in the corners.

Wordlessly Danny turned to the lifts and hit the tenth floor button. Danny took the moment of silence and solitude in the lift to allow his emotions to come to the forefront of his mind. He felt like he was failing Ethan. He hadn't realised he had been giving his children mixed messages to the point that he had put so much pressure on his son. He flinched as he recalled the hurt look on Ethan's face as he accused Danny of being ashamed of his son. He had never wanted his son to feel like that. He also felt like he was drowning in the stress and panic of this situation. This disease had spread so far so quickly. He was scrambling to catch up and everyone was counting on him. His heart still clenched with fear as he recalled that a ghost had ignored him and attacked his child. He was scared. Ghosts he could fight. Humans he could manipulate or discredit. But sickness? He couldn't fight that. He had to reach out to doctors and scientists to find a cure for him and yet he would still be the person everyone turned to for answers and leadership.

The doors slid open and Danny shoved his emotions down and stepped out of the lift. He gently brushed his mind against the crown as he noticed it was agitated. Probably because he was so distressed.

"I'll be okay. I just need to get a handle on this. Then I can get back to dealing with Ethan and being a better dad," Danny muttered, both for the crown's benefit and his own. He scanned the floor with a frown. He had only been on this floor a handful of times, most of the time when he wanted a tour of the entire hospital to make sure everything was running as it should. The tenth floor, because it wasn't technically a hospital floor, had a different layout to other floors. It was more like a college apartment block with furnished rooms with numbered doors and large communal areas where the elderly ghosts could interact with each other if they wanted. While this wasn't the ideal layout for the rabid ghosts, particularly the maze-like corridors, it was the ideal floor to ensure the infected ghosts didn't escape the building. However it also meant that Danny didn't know where he should go to get a progress report.

Danny was silently playing a game of eeny-miney-mo to decide which corridor to take when a guard from Walker's prison drifted past.

"Hey, excuse me! Mind pointing me towards a doctor. I want a progress report and I have two ghosts with me," Danny called after the guard. The guard turned and nodded submissively.

"Of course my king. You should go down there and on your left there is a public lounge. The hospital doctors have set up a base of sorts there," the guard obediently answered.

"Thanks. As you were," Danny threw over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor the guard pointed him down.

It didn't take long for Danny to hear urgent mutterings and then to spot a small group of ghosts huddled around a table covered in reports. Danny cleared his throat loudly and walked calmly over to join the ghosts. The ghosts bowed subserviently and greeted him respectfully.

"How many ghosts are there on this floor now?" Danny asked, getting straight to the point.

"Twenty three my king," one ghostly doctor answered. Danny frowned. There had only been five when he left.

"Any of those from the ghosts the original five attacked?" Danny pressed.

"Seven are my king. But the rest have been brought in by Skulker or under arrest by Walker or his guards," another ghost doctor revealed. Danny's frown deepened. So this disease had to be contagious somehow.

"Anything special about those seven ghosts? Why did they get infected but others didn't?" Danny questioned.

"We are trying to determine that now my king," a third doctor replied with a slight bow.

"I have another two here. I had to fight the animal ghost and did injure its paw I'm afraid. Where do you want them?" Danny informed them, holding up the thermos from the MACUSA I.G.A. office.

"This way my king," the first doctor immediately beckoned as it led the way down a corridor into a bedroom. The normal beds had been replaced with hospital beds complete with straps. The doctor locked the door and nodded to Danny. Danny sucked in a short breath and released the animal ghost. The ghost snarled at Danny. The halfa had a hard time not growling back, feeling exceptionally resentful towards the ghost. But he pushed down his personal feelings and tackled the ghost to the ground and wrestled with it until he dropped it on the bed. The doctor ghost rushed forward and pulled the straps into place and secured them. The doctor smiled at Danny and beckoned him into another bedroom where Danny repeated the procedure with the humanoid ghost.

Danny sighed softly as he and the doctor returned to the public lounge. The doctor made a note of where the newest patients were before the ghosts gave a brief rundown of a few of the ghosts they had on the tenth floor and where they were found. The doctors had noticed that the ghosts became more aggressive the longer they were infected. The initial symptoms had also been learned to be disorientation and confusion which then led into aggression and rabid tendencies. The doctors also informed Danny of a few of the experiments the labs were doing while trying to find a cure but there hadn't been any success as yet. Most of the doctors' terms went over his head. But he understood enough to know that the disease was contagious and progress on finding a cure was slow.

"I've organised a meeting with my personal circle. It includes my parents and Plasmius. Once they have been informed, they will most likely join the research team to find a cure. How are those background reports coming?" Danny told the ghosts.

"There are many patients my king. We have identified two of the original five infected ghosts. We are cataloguing as many patients as possible while treating their injuries," one doctor reported. However Danny could read between the lines. The doctors and nurses were overworked. There were too many ghosts that required urgent attention.

"Can you spare any ghosts?" Danny asked.

"My king, we needed as many ghosts as possible," another doctor retorted, clearly protesting the possibility of losing any nurses or doctors.

"I understand that. I only ask because I want to send messengers to other medical facilities throughout the Ghost Zone. I'd go myself but I'm already late to that meeting with my personal circle. I was hoping to send a handful of ghosts from here rather than making a detour and enlisting another ghost's help. I also think having someone informed on the situation would be best to take the message. I'll write an official notice to be presented to enable you to enlist however many ghosts you need," Danny explained calmly. The doctors blinked in surprise before nodding.

"We could probably spare a few nurses," one muttered uncertainly. Danny nodded.

He grabbed a handful of blank pages and scrawled quick notes for the nurses to present to other realm leaders. He then held his hand over the top page and let it glow softly with his green energy. He had long ago learnt how to make a ghostly seal. His energy lowered itself over the page and swirled into the shape of his symbol which then seeped into the page. He dispelled his energy, leaving a dimly glowing green "DP" symbol at the bottom of the page next to his signature. He repeated the process with another five pages and handed them to the nearest doctor.

"They give you the power to enlist any medical practitioner in the Ghost Zone. All I ask is you remain mindful that other realms may still require medical staff," Danny told them. The doctor holding the royal orders bowed graciously and held the pages reverently.

"Thank you my king. We will select some ghosts to spread the word shortly," the doctor mumbled respectfully. Danny gave a curt nod.

"Good. I'll come check on your progress regularly but for now I really do need to go. Keep me informed," Danny concluded and left.

He stepped into the lift and sighed softly.

"You're sure you've never seen anything like this?" Danny asked the crown hopefully. The crown sent an apologetic agreement through Danny. The king sighed again in disappointment.

"I really hope Vlad and my parents can help with this. Maybe coming from a new angle will help," Danny muttered to himself. The doors opened and Danny calmly walked out of the hospital and held out a glowing hand. He had to make a portal for Danielle yet. He focused on the Coliseum in Rome and formed a portal for his clone. Danielle Phantom stepped grumpily through the portal seconds later with a sports bag over her shoulder. Danny collapsed the portal and turned to her.

"What took you!?" Danielle growled. Danny flinched at the complaint, taking in Danielle's dark circles around her eyes. Danielle became particularly unpleasant when she was tired and it was clear she was exhausted.

"I was waiting for over an hour!" Danielle snapped grumpily.

"Sorry Dani. I've been super busy. Hang on, I'll make a portal because it'll take about an hour to fly to the Fenton portal," Danny replied apologetically.

Danny turned slightly away from Danielle and formed another portal to open in the backyard behind Fenton Works. Both halfas stepped through seconds later and Danny once again collapsed the portal. Danielle glanced at the sky and took a deep breath.

"I know I was here only like two weeks ago. But I always miss home," Danielle remarked softly with a slight smile. Danny smirked at her before leading the way to the house and knocked on the door before phasing inside, Danielle following him. Almost everyone was already present and were waiting around the table. Danny smiled at them. Only Vlad was absent but the halfa had warned that he might be late to the meeting.

"What is this all about sweetie?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"I want to wait for Vlad mom. He said he'd be late but he's coming too. I have a lot to explain and he is one of the people I really do need to inform of the situation," Danny replied. Danny turned to Sam and sat beside her, not bothering to change back to human, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hey. Where are the kids?" Danny greeted her.

"I sent them into the living room to watch TV. Ethan looks upset," Sam answered with a raised eyebrow. Danny sighed sadly.

"He's angry at me. I'll explain later. It kind of ties into what I need to tell you all," Danny muttered. Sam frowned worriedly but didn't push the matter. A moment later the doorbell rang and Jazz went to answer it.

Vlad walked in with Jazz and sat in the last seat available at the kitchen table.

"Daniel, start explaining. Thanks to this little emergency of yours I've had to settle on a business deal for less money than I should have gotten," Vlad demanded grumpily. Danny rolled his eyes. That's three out of four halfas grumpy or angry at him. Danny nodded seriously and got to his feet. He preferred to be standing when he called a meeting and he remained in his ghost form.

"Alright. There's a disease going through the ghosts," Danny announced. The group around the table blinked in surprise.

"I fail to see the emergency," Vlad drawled.

"It's contagious and makes ghosts rabid Vlad. It's serious," Danny added sternly. Vlad's annoyed expression melted into concern.

"Rabid?" Danielle repeated fearfully, her grumpiness and exhaustion forgotten. Danny nodded.

"This morning I was here with Lilith and Ethan when a ghost nurse from the Hospital came to tell me that the ghosts needed me there," Danny began to recount. Maddie and Jack nodded slightly in remembrance.

"We went there in the Speeder. I brought the kids because I didn't think it would be as serious as it is. When I got there, the waiting room was mobbed with injured ghosts and there were five ghosts on the second floor, strapped to beds. All five were mindless and aggressive. The only word that I can use is rabid," Danny resumed, glancing at his wife when he mentioned their children. He then went on to explain what he ordered the Hospital to do and which ghosts he had already been in contact with.

"I returned to the Far Frozen and then I heard the radio in the Speeder. Mom told me that an owl arrived from Steven saying he needed me at headquarters. So I took the kids with me and went there via portal. While I was there Steven informed me that there are reports of rabid ghosts worldwide and that he had two in custody. I requested to see them, leaving Ethan and Lilith with an I.G.A. member," Danny continued.

"That's when I became aware of this disease. But you said you didn't know if it was contagious," Steven remarked. Danny nodded.

"I'm getting to that. While Steven and I were in the interrogation room the two rabid ghosts were being kept, Ethan came in," Danny replied, interrupted by Sam's fearful gasp as she realised what happened. Danny swallowed thickly before nodding at her.

"There was a humanoid ghost and an animal ghost. The animal ghost escaped while I was talking with Ethan and pounced at him," Danny resumed carefully. Vlad and Danielle gasped loudly while others around the table looked fearful.

"I was able to protect Ethan by pushing him into a corner and putting a shield between us and the ghost. But… the ghost ignored me. I invoked the Ghost King's authority and it ignored me. I'm ashamed to admit that I lost it and fought the ghost, being excessively aggressive to subdue it. Steven stopped me taking things too far," Danny informed them, flashing the wizard a grateful smile.

"That's not possible!" Vlad exclaimed. Steven blinked at the oldest halfa before noticing that the others around the table looked completely confused by the outburst.

"I know. That's why I'm so concerned," Danny replied seriously.

"Are you sure it heard you?" Vlad questioned.

"As far as I'm aware this disease doesn't affect hearing. The other ghost could hear me. And the Ghost King's authority overrides deafness," Danny answered.

"Wait. Hang on. What are you two talking about? What is this Ghost King's authority thing?" Tucker interjected, having enough of being ignorant. Danny smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry. As Ghost King, I have the ability to order any ghost to do as I wish," Danny began.

"Yeah, we know. But that's just an order right? It can be ignored," Danielle interrupted. Danny shook his head.

"If I invoke the Ghost King's title, no ghost can disobey me. That title gives me dominion over any ectoplasm in existence. If I wanted, I could order the Ghost Zone to turn pink with blue polka dots. It overrides all other orders or even a ghost's control over their powers. It was how I dropped Pariah's shield over Amity Park after I was crowned. No ghost can disobey me when I invoke that title. It's impossible like Vlad said," Danny elaborated knowingly.

"But… that ghost ignored you," Steven recalled with a frown. Danny nodded.

"Exactly. Technically, that ghost is an impossibility. It should have stopped attacking us the moment I ordered it to. But it didn't. Like I told you. It shouldn't have resorted to me fighting that ghost," Danny confirmed.

"Wait a minute. How come Vlad and you know all this and Dani doesn't?" Jazz asked.

"I have access to numerous ghostly history books and legends. I researched the Ghost King years ago when I sought out the Skeleton Key," Vlad admitted dismissively.

"And I kind of know this stuff instinctively because of the crown. But the Evaluator gave me a crash course on what my position gives me," Danny confessed with a shrug.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked shakily, realising how much in danger her son had been in. Danny sighed.

"We caught the ghosts in a thermos. Ethan is okay. Lilith must have been watching because they were both pretty shaken up but they calmed down. I did a little damage control and Steven has ordered all the I.G.A. to send their ghosts to the MACUSA branch to be sent into the Ghost Zone into my care. I have taken those ghosts to the Hospital and they're now in quarantine. There are now, including those two, twenty-five ghosts in quarantine. Seven of them are from the ghosts the original five attacked. It's contagious but they don't know how yet. I've given them official documents allowing them to enlist any help they need from other medical facilities in the Ghost Zone. Therefore… I can't be sure that neither Ethan nor myself have been infected by this disease," Danny resumed. Sam gasped worriedly.

"How can you find out?" Maddie inquired worriedly.

"So far the symptoms are disorientation and confusion which leads into aggression and then becoming rabid. Right now, that is the only indication. But that brings me to something one of the doctors at the Hospital mentioned to me. If a halfa catches this disease… it might be enough to make it contagious to humans. If humans catch this disease, I can't be sure it isn't lethal. Therefore I want all halfas to keep their distance," Danny informed them. Danielle bit her lip fearfully and Vlad nodded seriously in understanding. Danny took a deep breath.

"I also want to talk to you about something else. This disease could bring the Ghost Zone to its knees if it keeps spreading. And it has spread far. If this disease keeps this up… drastic action will be needed. I'm considering closing all ghost portals out of the Ghost Zone," Danny admitted.

"You can do that?" Jack gasped.

"Yes. But it will put pressure on both worlds. The Ghost Zone could become chaotic and unbalanced and as it's the flipside of this world, it could be mirrored here. So it has to be a last resort," Danny confirmed.

"If you close all the portals, where will you go?" Sam whispered, already guessing her husband's answer.

"I will stay with my people. I will stay in the Ghost Zone. I also don't know if I can even close off the Ghost Zone on this side," Danny replied confidently.

"Danny, you can't do that! If you shut off the Ghost Zone while you're in there, you might catch this disease!" Jazz exclaimed worriedly. Danny nodded. He understood that but he made a vow to be there for his people.

"Then so be it. I am their king. They will need me," Danny decided.

 **So… a bit of a recap chapter but some important stuff in there too.**

 **Will Danny have to close the Ghost Zone though?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan and Lilith peered through the crack in the door into the kitchen. Ethan was done being left in the dark and Lilith was just curious. They could only see their mother and Steven through the crack but they could hear their father talking.

"I can't be sure that neither Ethan nor myself have been infected by this disease," their father admitted. Ethan gasped fearfully before scowling angrily. He knew it would have been his own fault if he got sick since he went into that interrogation room. But if his father had been straight with him about the situation from the beginning he would have known to stay away from those ghosts. Lilith glanced up at her brother worriedly. She may be young but she was smart enough to understand that this sickness was dangerous.

"I also want to talk to you about something else. This disease could bring the Ghost Zone to its knees if it keeps spreading. And it has spread far. If this disease keeps this up… drastic action will be needed. I'm considering closing all ghost portals out of the Ghost Zone," the siblings heard their father resume, jolting them out of their thoughts. They listened in awe as their father confirmed that he could indeed close off the Ghost Zone but also warned against the consequences. Again Ethan was reminded how powerful his father was.

"If you close all the portals, where will you go?" their mother whispered. Ethan and Lilith held their breath worriedly as they waited for their father to answer.

"I will stay with my people. I will stay in the Ghost Zone. I also don't know if I can even close off the Ghost Zone on this side," their father answered confidently. Lilith's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her father leaving and Ethan's heart clenched worriedly at the thought. He was angry about how his father was treating him, but he loved his dad and he didn't want him to leave.

"Danny, you can't do that! If you shut off the Ghost Zone while you're in there, you might catch this disease!" their aunt Jazz exclaimed worriedly. Ethan and Lilith gasped softly as they realised their aunt was right. If their father left them to stay in the Ghost Zone, they might never see him again. Lilith sniffled softly as she began to cry. Ethan glanced at her briefly before pulling her into a comforting embrace, his mind swirling with fear and worry.

"Then so be it. I am their king. They will need me," their father decided, Ethan flinched at the finality of the statement.

"Then I'll go with you," their mother unexpectedly announced, loudly pushing her chair back and stood up to look her husband in the eye.

"No Sam. You have to stay here with Ethan and Lilith. They'll need you and I'm not bringing them into the Ghost Zone to suffer the same fate as me," their father retorted sternly.

"Danny, I can't lose you!" Sam exclaimed emotionally. Danny crossed the room and pulled Sam into a warm embrace.

"Sam, I almost lost Ethan today and I couldn't bear it if I truly lost him. I couldn't bear it if I lost any of you. I made vows when I became king. I will uphold those vows. But I will not allow you or our children to be pulled down with me. You haven't seen these ghosts Sam. It's heart-breaking. And I don't know what I'd do if either of our children caught this disease. I'm hoping that this disease requires contact to be infectious. So far, I'm the only one to have touched these ghosts," Danny replied gently.

"Daniel, if what you've told us is true and that only a small percentage of the ghosts these infected ghosts have attacked contracted the disease, then the process of its contagious tendencies can't be mere contact. Perhaps it has to do the ghosts themselves. Perhaps they share a power or a habitat," Vlad interjected logically. Danny glanced at the older halfa before nibbling his lip thoughtfully.

Danny shook his head. He may not know everything about this disease but he did know that the disease was more complicated than that.

"No Vlad. No infected ghost has been seen to use its powers once symptoms appear. And I've seen a few ghosts, enough to know that this disease doesn't seem to be confined to any particular type of ghost. Humanoid and animal ghosts alike have been infected. But the Hospital doctors are working on cataloguing all the ghosts in their care," Danny replied.

"Maybe this disease isn't infectious to halfas. Your human halves might protect you," Maddie suggested hopefully. Danny nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I think it best to assume we can contract this disease than assume we can't and pay for it later," Danny retorted.

"What do you want us to do?" Tucker inquired seriously, knowing that Danny had a reason for calling this meeting. Danny nodded.

"I need more people to look into this disease. Vlad, mom, dad. Think you can do it? Vlad, I trust you'll be careful," Danny requested pleadingly. He needed help outside the Ghost Zone in case the disease spread to the doctors. Maddie and Jack instantly nodded with determined expressions. Vlad hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"Very well. What exactly do you want us to find out?" Vlad replied, not looking forward to working with Jack again after the accident in college. Danny smiled gratefully at the older halfa. A halfa's unique perspective, no less a scientist halfa, would be invaluable.

"Right now we're working with nothing. This disease has never been seen in the Ghost Zone before. Find out where it came from, how it's contagious and find a cure. Cure is priority though. If we can cure it then we can control the outbreak until the source can be dealt with," Danny answered.

"The rest of us?" Danielle prompted. She wasn't exactly impressed that she had to come back to America just to be told that there was a disease in the Ghost Zone.

"There are infected ghosts in the Real World. I can't be sure that the ghosts escaped the Ghost Zone infected or got infected here. I need you to try and control the outbreak on this side. Steven can utilise the I.G.A. Tucker, Danielle… you two have connections. I had thought about keeping this quiet but now I think it best to warn the public. Get the word out as best as you can. Jazz, I need you to utilise the Ghostkateers. Sam… I need you to keep our kids safe. Everyone on this side, report to Sam. I'm gonna be busy. I'm going to try and join Skulker in tracking these ghosts and help Steven get those infected ghosts in custody. Any questions?" Danny delegated. Nobody said a word. In fact it was so quiet that soft sobbing could be heard. The group around the table frowned in confusion and Jazz, who was closest to the door and the source of the sound, stood up and pulled the door open.

On the other side of the door, kneeling on the ground, was Ethan and Lilith. Lilith was crying quietly while Ethan held her, looking just as scared and upset. Sam, still standing beside Danny with his arm around her waist, rushed to her children worriedly while Danny watched them with a heavy heart, too upset by his children's distress to be angry at them for eavesdropping.

"I don't want daddy to go!" Lilith exclaimed miserably as Sam pulled her daughter into her lap and rocked her reassuringly, stroking her daughter's dark hair. Ethan wiped his nose uncaringly on his sleeve and turned to his father. Danny sighed and crossed the room, kneeling in front of his son.

"There has to be another way dad," he muttered firmly. Danny put a hand on his son's shoulder and looked into Ethan's unusual blue and green eyes solemnly.

"Ethan I will only close the Ghost Zone if there is no other alternative. But if I do, I have to stay with the ghosts. I made vows when I became king to protect them and do what's right for them. I can't abandon them in their hour of need. I am not a coward. Besides, your grandma could be right. I might be immune. And if I am, I might be the only one left to care for the ghosts," Danny explained gently.

"You're the king dad! You shouldn't have to do anything!" Ethan argued. Danny smirked.

"A true king puts his people before himself. I will not run away from this. Too many people are depending on me," Danny corrected calmly.

"What about us!?" Ethan challenged miserably.

"You will have your mother. You will be safe here. But like I said, this is a last resort, hopefully we'll find a cure and there won't be a need to close the Ghost Zone," Danny assured him.

Danny glanced at his wife and daughter, seeing Sam's worried gaze on him. Danny sighed softly. This was a difficult situation for all of them. Danny stood up and turned to Vlad, Maddie and Jack.

"The sooner you can get to work on that cure the better. Steven, which I.G.A. offices abroad reported the most ghost activity?" Danny asked. Steven glanced worriedly at the distraught children before turning to Danny.

"There were four in France and four in Britain. Your call," Steven answered eventually.

"I'll go to France first and then Britain," Danny decided. He turned to Jazz.

"If you need more help utilising the Ghostkateers, let me know and we'll bring in Valerie," Danny told her.

"Are you sure?" Jazz questioned worriedly. Danny nodded.

"She's known about Danielle and Vlad for years. She hasn't blabbed yet. It might be time for me to come clean too. I'd rather not, but if we need the extra help I'll tell her. Tucker, your call if you let your parents know the situation fully. And Sam, same to you. But er… you remember my promise," Danny commanded gently. Tucker's parents had known his secret almost as long as Sam's parents had. Fortunately, Tucker's parents had been a lot more supportive of Danny's ghostly nature. They even offered their services to him if he should need them. There had been a few times in the past when Danny and Sam had needed a babysitter and had no one else to turn to but Tucker's parents. Danny couldn't risk a normal babysitter in case his children used their powers in front of them. Tucker and Sam nodded. Danny knelt down beside Ethan again.

"I'm sorry son, but they need me right now. I have to go. Please be good and look out for your sister and listen to your mother. I'll be back as soon as I can," Danny promised. Ethan sighed loudly but nodded obediently. Danny patted his son on his shoulder gratefully. Danny then knelt beside Lilith and Sam. Sam wordlessly allowed Danny to pull Lilith into his arms. He gently soothed and rocked her, letting his energy wrap around her. Lilith soon calmed down.

"I know you're scared Lilith but I promise I'm going to do my very best to fix this," Danny muttered in her ear before handing her back to Sam. He kissed his wife tenderly on the forehead before standing and walking down to the lab and through the Fenton portal. The moment he left Lilith burst into tears again and Ethan threw himself into his mother's arms not wanting to let anyone see him cry also. He was so scared. Was he going to lose his dad?

The others glanced guiltily at each other but knowing that they had more important matters to handle, they stood up. Danielle grabbed Tucker by the armpits and flew out of the building with the techno-geek, taking him towards Axion Labs. Jazz pulled out her phone and rang Valerie's phone number. The Ghostkateers worked on a volunteer basis, much like firefighters. Since Danny got coronated, Betty Sommers had quit and Valerie took over.

"Hey Valerie. Look I need you to gather as many Ghostkateers as possible at Town hall. I'll explain when I get there," Jazz told her before hanging up, glancing questioningly at Vlad. The older halfa sighed and pulled out a key.

"There's a meeting room opposite the mayor's office. Feel free to utilise that," Vlad offered calmly. Jazz smiled gratefully before leaving the house through the backdoor, Sam and her children still blocking the kitchen door. Vlad turned to Maddie and Jack.

"We should probably go to the Hospital and get as much information as possible agreed?" Vlad suggested.

"Yes, we probably should. Look Vlad, I know we've had our differences, but can we leave all that in the past to deal with this crisis?" Maddie replied. Vlad straightened his suit as he stood up.

"Keep Jack away from all ghost weapon buttons and I have no issue with working with either of you again," Vlad agreed. Jack frowned.

"It was an accident Vlad. But alright," Jack muttered. Vlad nodded curtly and the three scientists went down to the lab to get the Speeder and journey to the Hospital.

Only Sam, her children and Steven were left. Sam glanced at the wizard.

"Shouldn't you get back to the I.G.A.?" she asked, still holding her children to her in order to comfort them. Steven shrugged.

"I sent out warnings and reports to everyone I needed to before I came here. I can afford to wait until Ethan and Lilith calm down," Steven reasoned kindly. Sam smiled gratefully before frowning in confusion.

"Warnings? I don't understand. I thought that Danny would have waited until he could inform all of us before making it public," Sam remarked.

"It wasn't Danny's call. It was mine. The I.G.A. was formed to prevent a crisis like Grindelwald ever happening again. This is easily as big if not bigger than Grindelwald. I had to issue a public warning and reports to other branches of the wizarding world," Steven explained calmly.

Ethan sniffed loudly before he pulled away from his mother and turned his puffy red eyes to the wizard.

"What is Grindelwald? You and dad mentioned it earlier," Ethan muttered curiously.

"Not what. Who. And he is a very dangerous ghost who caused a lot of trouble a long time ago. It was actually during that crisis that I learned your father's secret and afterwards we formed the I.G.A. together," Steven corrected.

"Can you tell us more?" Ethan requested, happy for the distraction from his fear and worry of the current situation. Steven frowned uncertainly before looking to Sam. Sam shook her head. It wasn't a suitable story. Neither Ethan nor Lilith knew that Vlad and Danny had ever been anything but allies. The older halfa was a family friend now and Sam didn't want to ruin her children's trust of the man during the current situation.

"Sorry Ethan. Maybe another time. Besides, it should probably be your dad that tells you that story," Steven answered eventually, respecting Sam's wishes. Ethan frowned in disappointment, not noticing the exchange between the wizard and his mother. The young boy turned to his mother and hugged her again, looking for comfort and reassurance in any form he could right now.

Danny stepped into the French branch of the I.G.A. still in ghost form. He didn't want to have to dance around his secret. Besides, all I.G.A. members were aware who his ghost form was. He wordlessly walked across the reception, ignoring the curious looks and mutterings in French. Unfortunately, Danny was not an accomplished linguist. He knew Esperanto and a little Spanish but anything else and he might as well be listening to gibberish. The crown seemed to understand numerous languages but as the crown didn't exactly have a voice, only the ability to convey intentions or emotions, it wasn't the best translator. He also hadn't thought to grab his mother's invention, the Fenton multi-lingual translator. It had originally been created to enable his mother and other members of Team Phantom to talk with Wulf but after the I.G.A. was established, and Danny realised the language barrier was going to be a problem, Maddie added other languages to the device.

Despite that though, Danny calmly stepped into the lift and punched the button for the I.G.A. floor. Most governments had given the I.G.A. its own floor in their buildings. He ignored the wizards trying to talk to him in the lift, mostly because he couldn't understand them but also because he wasn't in the mood for idyll conversation. The lift opened on the I.G.A. floor and Danny walked purposefully through the corridor towards the French branch head. Every I.G.A. branch had a head of department but those heads of department answered to Danny and Steven. Also all I.G.A. members knew to treat King Phantom with respect as a reigning monarch. Danny knocked on the door.

"Entrer" a voice called. Danny opened the door and saw Alyssandra Beaulieu. The witch was dedicated and had caught Steven's eye instantly when the I.G.A. was being established. Thankfully, Alyssandra had fluent English. Most department heads did, which was good as neither Steven nor Danny were great at foreign languages.

The witch squeaked in surprise and jumped to her feet, gracefully dipping into a gracious curtsy.

"Roi Fantôme. Je m'excuse. Que dois-je cet honneur?" Alyssandra exclaimed hurriedly. (King Phantom. I apologise. What do I owe this honour?). Danny smiled as the crown gave him a slightly amused but pleased nudge. He knew that Alyssandra was being respectful.

"Er, I'm not particularly well versed with French," he admitted kindly. Alyssandra blushed.

"Sorry your highness. I asked what do I owe this honour?" the witch translated hastily. Danny nodded.

"I've been in contact with Steven Robinson and Daniel Fenton. I heard you have four ghosts here exhibiting highly aggressive tendencies. I've come to collect them," Danny explained. Alyssandra nodded in understanding.

"You have wonderful timing your highness. I have just gotten Mr Robinson's letter informing me of the situation. I was just about to send the ghosts via thermos to the MACUSA office. Would you like them in a thermos?" Alyssandra remarked with a small smile. Danny nodded.

"That would be best. Thank you," Danny accepted calmly. Alyssandra curtsied again before leaving to fetch the thermos of sick ghosts.

Danny waited for the witch to return while politely scanning the office. There was a large desk covered with documents written in French apart from one that Danny recognised was written by Steven. However there was also a picture of Alyssandra with a little girl and a man, obviously the witch's family. There was a filing cabinet and bookshelf filled with boxes of reports and books written by both Danny and Vlad for the I.G.A.'s use. Along one side of the wall there were numerous weapons and behind the desk was a large moving picture of Alyssandra, Danny in human form, Steven and a number of French officials depicting the opening of this floor for I.G.A. use.

Alyssandra returned and handed the thermos to Danny with a polite smile and yet another gracious curtsy. Danny clipped the thermos to his belt.

"I hope these ghosts didn't cause too much trouble," Danny remarked. Alyssandra sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid that there was a situation in Nice where no less than twelve people were injured severely, most were non-magical folk. But we are handling the issue," Alyssandra admitted. Danny frowned worriedly.

"Keep an eye on those people for me. If they start acting strangely or exhibit peculiar symptoms I want to be informed as urgently as possible. Best way will probably be by contacting Steven Robinson rather than Daniel Fenton. I am working closely with the Fentons to find a cure for this disease. I assume you have heard about that yes?" Danny instructed. Alyssandra nodded in confirmation.

"Of course your highness," Alyssandra agreed easily. Danny nodded, happy that Alyssandra would obey his order.

"Thank you, if you find any more of these ghosts, please send them to MACUSA as quickly as possible with a report of the location they were found and any observations. I'm trying to track this disease. The reports on these ghosts would be welcomed but you can send them to the MACUSA," Danny requested. Alyssandra blinked in surprise but was quick to confirm she would.

With those orders given, Danny took his leave. He left the building and soon found a quiet secluded corner of Paris where he could form a portal back to the Ghost Zone to drop off the ghosts at the Hospital. He was just walking out of the lift when his parents and Vlad arrived.

"Thanks for this," Danny called to them as they noticed him. Maddie and Jack smiled easily while Vlad gave a curt nod.

"While having a human half gives me some leeway when it comes to obeying you, this does affect me also," Vlad remarked casually. Even after all these years allied and Danny being king, Vlad still maintained he only obeyed Danny's orders when it suited him or because Danny was a friend. Danny smirked at the older halfa.

"There's now thirty seven ghosts in quarantine. Mom, dad… be careful. If those ghosts escape their beds, shout for help and Walker's guards should help you. If they don't they'll be answering to me. Vlad, just don't take stupid risks," Danny informed them. Vlad scoffed.

"Daniel, I think you're mistaking me for yourself," Vlad retorted with a small good-natured smirk. Danny smiled.

"Still, be careful. I'm off to Britain," Danny concluded and walked out of the Hospital.

Jack and Maddie glanced at Vlad before shaking their heads and dismissing the exchange between their son and Vlad. The halfas had a unique relationship that neither parent bothered to understand. All they cared about was that their son was happy and safe around Vlad now. The three old college friends knew their friendship was broken beyond repair but they could be civil towards each other. However this would be the first time since Pariah Dark kidnapped Danny that they worked together for anything and it had been years more since they worked in a lab together. It was a weird feeling. They walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked where they could find out everything about the disease. The ghost pointed the trio towards the lift and explained that diseased ghosts were quarantined on floor ten, injured ghosts because of the diseased ghosts were quarantined on the eighth and seventh floors but the labs were on the ground floor.

 **So a lot happened there. Ethan and Lilith know what could happen. Everyone has their jobs. And Danny's travelling across the world.**

 **I wanted to show an office outside of Britain and the USA to show that the I.G.A. is global. Let me know what you thought of Alyssandra.**

 **Any guesses who might be the I.G.A. head of office in the Ministry of Magic?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had to admit, one of the most impressive government buildings in the wizarding world had to be the Ministry of Magic in London. According to Steven it was also one of the oldest. Danny had invisibly used the visitor's entrance which looked like a red phone box like any other in London. The badge that popped out simply read King Phantom. Seeing that the badge was completely unnecessary as he was wearing a flaming green crown on his head, Danny pocketed the badge rather than pinning it to his chest. He walked purposefully through the large bustling atrium and stepped into the lift with another three people, one witch and two wizards. The three people stared at him in wonder. Danny rolled his eyes as he pressed the button for the I.G.A. department.

"You can stop staring now," Danny remarked as he folded his arms and watched the lift doors slide shut. The three people stammered hasty apologies. Thankfully the lift stopped on the I.G.A. floor a few minutes later and Danny stepped out. He walked calmly down the corridor and found the head office in this branch. Jared Williams had risen through the ranks with ease. It definitely helped that he knew Danny's secret. But Danny couldn't help but remember when he taught at Hogwarts and Jared was his student. He smirked as he recalled the teen's request to be his apprentice. Funny how things worked out. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jared called. Danny stepped into the room and smiled at the wizard. Jared was the first member to be employed by Danny and Steven officially.

Jared looked up before blinking in surprise.

"Danny!? What are you doing here? And as Phantom?" Jared hissed worriedly, glancing at the door.

"I'm here as Phantom because this is something I have to deal with as king. I'm here to collect those ghosts you caught. Did you get Steven's letter yet?" Danny answered. Jared frowned in confusion and jolted when there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Williams, there's a letter from the MACUSA branch. It's marked as urgent," a voice announced through the wood. Jared raised an eyebrow before noticing Danny's mischievous smirk. Jared rolled his eyes before crossing the room and accepting the letter, ignoring the young witch staring at Danny in awe. She was a new recruit, solely working in the offices for now. Danny glanced at her before returning his gaze on Jared, watching the wizard's expression as he read. Jared turned to Danny, horror clear on his face.

"Is it contagious?" Jared whispered fearfully. Danny nodded.

"But we don't know how yet," Danny confirmed. The young witch frowned in confusion at the two older men.

Jared marched over to his desk and pulled out a thin folder with four reports on the four sick ghosts. He handed them to Danny.

"I'm guessing you'll need those. I'll go get a thermos and get those ghosts for you. Jennifer, you can go now," Jared informed the halfa seriously. The witch was startled by being addressed but obediently she left the office doorway. Danny opened the folder and scanned the files. Three ghosts were humanoid and were actually found randomly throughout the country by witches and wizards. Thankfully, they had been able to defend themselves and contact the I.G.A. quickly. Unfortunately the fourth was found in a dominantly muggle region of Liverpool and had injured five muggles seriously. Thankfully, no deaths so far. Danny didn't know what he'd do if someone died because of this disease. Jared returned to his office and handed Danny the thermos now containing four ghosts. Danny smiled gratefully and clipped the device to his belt, taking the four reports out of the file and folding them up to put in his small ghostly pocket.

"How serious is this disease?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Pretty bad Jared. The last I heard there are thirty seven ghosts in quarantine in the Hospital. There were only five this morning," Danny revealed grimly. Jared gasped.

"I'll call in all reserve members and get teams out to patrol anywhere ghosts are found," Jared offered.

"Do what you think is best Jared," Danny replied. Suddenly thundering footsteps came down the hall and a harried wizard burst into the office. He faltered when he spotted Danny.

"My apologies. There's a ghost attack at Hogwarts," the wizard reported worriedly. Jared and Danny's eyes widened in alarm.

"I want a team-" Jared began to order.

"I'll deal with this personally Jared. You're welcome to send one of your people with me but I have yet to see a ghost before it has been caught," Danny interrupted firmly, turning to Jared. Jared pursed his lips, glancing at the I.G.A. member watching.

"With all due respect your highness, is that wise? What if you contract this disease?" Jared retorted carefully. Danny shook his head.

"I understand and appreciate the concern but I would still like to deal with this personally. The longer we discuss this, the more danger those students are in," Danny answered. Jared bit his lip before nodding.

"I'll come with you. I do think that an I.G.A. representative should be present," Jared decided. Jared turned to the wizard watching.

"Thank you for informing me. You can get back to work now," Jared commanded. The wizard nodded uncertainly but obeyed.

"How are you getting there?" Danny asked curiously.

"Floo network. The school has to have a connected fireplace by law. What about you?" Jared answered. Danny bit his lip before sighing softly.

"I'll come with you," Danny decided. He knew he could make a portal through the Ghost Zone to the school and that magical means of transport affected him badly, but he did know that Floo powder was faster than his portals. Jared nodded and waved his wand at the fireplace in his office, igniting it. He grabbed a pouch of acid green powder and took a pinch and tossed it into the fire. He turned to Danny as the halfa removed the crown and changed into his human form. Jared grasped the halfa's arm and together they stepped into the fireplace, Danny holding the crown in his hand, tightly.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Jared declared. The Crown of Fire hammered against Danny's mind in protest at the magic engulfing it. Danny groaned softly in discomfort as his core protested at the heat around him and his head started to spin. Jared pulled Danny forward seconds later as they reached Hogwarts' headmistress's office.

Danny opened his eyes and took a deep breath to abate his nausea.

"You alright?" Jared inquired worriedly. Danny nodded mutely before blearily scanning his surroundings. The office was empty, apart from the numerous paintings. Some of the paintings were snoring unconvincingly while others peered curiously at the newcomers. Danny staggered over to the sturdy desk and leaned against it.

"Wouldn't happen to have a spare ecto-gun would you?" Danny asked hopefully. Jared smiled and nodded. The wizard had followed Steven's example and enchanted a pocket in his clothes to be extended to hold everything he needed. He put his hand in there and pulled out an ecto-gun.

Danny smiled gratefully as he took the gun and snapped open the side panel. Three fully charged units. Danny put the gun on the desk while he changed into his ghost form and put the crown on his head. The flaming crown flickered tiredly, the magical transport having greatly affected it as well as Danny. Danny picked up the gun again and pulled out a power unit. He drained the unit and felt the crown perk up slightly. He drained a second, this energy actually made it to him and alleviated the nausea and dizziness. Danny replaced the two now empty units to the gun and returned the gun to Jared.

"Thanks," Danny muttered as he stood up.

Jared nodded and together they stepped out of the office. They walked down the corridor, Jared holding a second anti-ghost weapon ready. Danny pursed his lips as he felt a slight shiver down his spine. His ghost sense was completely internal when it came to wizarding ghosts like the ones in Hogwarts.

"My king! Thank goodness!" a female ghost exclaimed with clear relief. Danny turned to the voice.

"I heard that there was a problem. Where?" Danny asked calmly but seriously. The female ghost was wearing a long silvery gown. She curtsied deeply before floating at Danny's level.

"Headmistress McGonagall locked the Great Hall with the attacking ghosts inside," she informed him.

"Ghosts? Anyone I know?" Danny pressed worriedly.

"One outsider. It attacked Youngblood yesterday. Youngblood fought the outsider off and it fled into the forest. But Youngblood started attacking the students two hours ago. Peeves interjected and then the outsider returned. But Peeves worked with Headmistress McGonagall to lock them both in the Great Hall. They don't seem capable of using their powers," the ghost explained. Danny frowned.

"Was Peeves injured?" Danny inquired. The ghost shook her head. Danny nodded, silently relieved to hear that. He was also surprised that Peeves had protected the student body but the poltergeist, while a troublemaker, didn't truly mean anyone harm.

"Thank you. Come on Jared," Danny concluded and led the way to a secret passage he remembered from his teaching days. Jared blinked in surprise as Danny walked up to a painting and blew on the waterwheel depicted. The wheel spun and the bricks beside the painting pulled apart to reveal a passageway.

"How did you know about that?" Jared gasped in awe.

"You'd be surprised what the ghosts here know Jared," Danny remarked before leading the way into the passageway, his ghostly aura lighting the way for the wizard. He would have preferred to just phase through the floors and go directly to the Great Hall, but he had Jared with him and he believed that Minerva McGonagall had the situation contained.

They emerged from the passageway on the first floor. Danny led the way towards the grand staircase, easily ignoring the stares he got from the students. Outside the Great Hall, a large group of students had gathered, flinching at the loud crashes from the locked room. Peeves was floating worriedly outside the doors, looking exceptionally agitated. Minerva was also outside the door speaking with Argus Filch the caretaker. A young boy dressed in Slytherin robes turned from the doors and gasped as he spotted Danny.

"King Phantom," he breathed in surprise. His blonde friend turned to see the Ghost King purposefully walk towards the gathering, followed by the red-head wizard.

"He kinda looks like Youngblood," the boy remarked.

"Scorpio, that's the king of all ghosts! This is serious!" the boy, Albus Potter hissed.

Danny glanced at the two boys staring at him and blinked as he recognised the dark haired boy. His eyes were the same as his friend's, Harry Potter. He suddenly smiled as he put a name to the face. Despite not having seen the boy for a few years, he recognised Harry's second son.

"Albus Potter. I trust you are well," Danny greeted calmly. The boy's friend squeaked in surprise while Albus gasped and grinned.

"You remember me?" the boy muttered with awe. Danny smirked.

"Of course. Your father and I go way back. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know who his son was? I'm afraid I'm very busy right now though. Excuse me," Danny replied kindly before drifting up over the students gathered. Jared huffed in annoyance.

"Great, leave me behind then," the wizard grumbled with annoyance.

Peeves was the first to notice Danny after Albus.

"Please my king! Youngblood didn't mean it! Don't send him away!" Peeves pleaded fearfully. Everyone turned to the halfa with confusion.

"Calm down Peeves. I know that. I'm here to help Youngblood, not punish," Danny reassured the poltergeist easily, realising instantly what Peeves was thinking. Youngblood was only allowed to stay at Hogwarts under the conditions that he kept Peeves out of too much trouble and behaved himself. Minerva pursed her lips nervously.

"King Phantom! What is going on?" Minerva called worriedly.

"I'll allow Jared to answer that question Headmistress. He's an I.G.A. representative after all," Danny replied as he unclipped his thermos and checked it was in working order.

"Peeves, with me," Danny added as he phased through the locked doors. Minerva frowned worriedly and turned to Jared. The wizard grinned nervously as the crowd of students also turned to him.

"Er… Don't you guys have classes or something?" he attempted nervously.

Danny frowned at the two ghosts in the Great Hall. Youngblood, unsurprisingly dressed as a stereotypical wizard, was circling and snarling at wolf-like animal ghost. Of the four house tables, two had been destroyed and a third had been overturned. Peeves floated beside Danny and watched his friend worriedly.

"Where is Youngblood's skeleton friend?" Danny asked.

"Bonesy was injured yesterday. Bonesy is resting in the Hospital Wing until Bonesy recovers or a ghost portal opens on the grounds," Peeves answered. Danny nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about this other ghost?" Danny requested, he had expected to only find one infected ghost. Dealing with two infected ghosts at the same time was dangerous. Therefore Danny wanted to be a little more informed on the situation.

"Peevesy is sorry my king. The outsider is vicious but fights like a dog. Peevesy knows no more," Peeves revealed. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Peeves, I want you to watch my back. Don't get involved unless you must. Shout warnings though if you see one of them sneaking up on me. Youngblood and that wolf ghost are very sick and I need to catch them to take them to the Hospital to get treatment. Understand?" Danny explained, glancing at the poltergeist. Peeves nodded with a determined scowl. Danny took in a deep breath and dove down and tackled the wolf ghost. The ghost yelped in surprise before snarling and snapping at Danny. Youngblood faltered momentarily before growling softly and pacing. Danny was surprised that Youngblood wasn't attacking him as well but he recalled the doctors mentioning that infected ghosts got more aggressive over time. Youngblood had only started being aggressive for a couple of hours or so.

Danny grunted as the wolf ghost kicked him in the stomach as he wrestled with the ghost, trying to pin the wolf in order to grab the thermos and suck the ghost in. Giving up on that approach, Danny grabbed the ghost by its scruff and threw it across the room. The wolf slammed into the podium in front of the staff table, knocking it over. Dazed, the wolf lay on the stage. Danny grinned and reached for the thermos only to hear Peeves shout out in alarm and Danny whirled around to see Youngblood charging. Danny bit his lip but he pushed his uncertainty aside and readied himself to fight the child ghost. After all these years, Danny did have a soft spot for Youngblood. They hadn't fought for years and after seeing how happy Youngblood made Peeves, Danny had stopped seeing the child ghost as an enemy. And now that he was a father, Danny felt reluctant to fight such a childish ghost.

Danny duplicated himself and sent the duplicate to pin Youngblood against the toppled table and pulled the thermos out of his belt. The wolf ghost had gotten to its feet by now. Danny scowled in annoyance and fired a low power ghost ray at the ghost, stunning it once again. Danny then pointed the thermos at the ghost and sucked it inside. Danny then turned to his duplicate and pointed his thermos at Youngblood as he struggled against his duplicate. Danny called back the duplicate and before Youngblood could recover from the surprise, Danny sucked the ghost inside the device as well. He slammed the lid back on and clipped the thermos to his hip. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Peeves.

"Thanks Peeves. Good work. Go find Youngblood's friend and I'll take him with me to the Hospital. Are you sure you're unharmed?" Danny instructed.

"Peevesy is not injured my king. Peevesy will get Bonesy," Peeves answered before phasing out of the Great Hall.

Danny scanned the Great Hall and flinched at the destruction. The podium had been damaged by the fall as well as the two house tables Youngblood and the ghost wolf had broken during their fight. He sighed softly. He thought his days of fighting ghosts were over. True any ghost had the right to challenge him but that was different. This was fighting to protect humans. He turned and walked through the Great Hall doors and raised an eyebrow at Jared.

"So um to answer your question yes that is the Ghost King," Jared stammered uncertainly. Danny rolled his eyes. Jared was a good ghost hunter and exceptionally organised. But when it came to public speaking the guy fell to pieces.

"Has he answered any of your questions?" Danny asked exasperatedly, standing beside Minerva who was frowning in confusion at her previous student.

"No. None. What is going on Danny?" Minerva replied glancing at the Ghost King.

"There's a disease going through the ghosts. It's contagious too. It makes the infected ghost confused and then aggressive. Rabid. I'm looking into a cure but I'm putting all infected ghosts into quarantine in the Ghost Zone also. I just so happened to be in London picking up a few infected ghosts when the report came in about Hogwarts. If any more ghosts start attacking, alert me immediately. Tell Jared and word will get back to me," Danny explained.

"Will Peeves have caught this disease? He has fought Youngblood and that animal ghost," Minerva asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Just keep an eye on him," Danny admitted. Minerva nodded.

"How have you been?" Minerva wondered, while she and Danny watched Jared struggle to explain the situation to the students.

"Good. Before all this started anyway. You?" Danny answered calmly.

"I can't complain. Being headmistress has its moments too. But your ghost friend, Clockwork, was right. Nothing has happened since you and Harry defeated Voldemort. Is Harry aware of the situation?" Minerva replied. Danny sighed.

"I only found out this morning. I doubt it. But Steven issued a global warning a couple of hours ago. He'll probably find out soon," Danny confessed. Minerva glanced at Danny worriedly.

"How is your family? The ghosts here keep me well informed," Minerva asked. Danny sighed again.

"They're scared. And worried. Especially my kids. My oldest got attacked earlier. Then they both eavesdropped on a meeting and heard that I was considering closing the Ghost Zone. So, yeah… they're doing as well as can be expected," Danny informed her sadly. Minerva frowned sympathetically at him.

"If Hogwarts can offer any assistance, you need only ask Danny. As my predecessor once said, help can be found at Hogwarts for all that ask for it," Minerva muttered. Danny smiled remembering Dumbledore himself before nodding gratefully.

"I should probably go save Jared now. Peeves should be back soon," Danny remarked.

Danny floated over the students and landed beside Jared.

"You stink as a public speaker," Danny mumbled jokingly. Jared shot Danny an annoyed but pleading look.

"Alright kids. Calm down. Youngblood is just sick. As was that other ghost. I have both now and I will be taking them to get help. Before you ask, yes, ghosts can get sick. I ask you all to be vigilant and exercise caution when dealing with ghosts, particularly if they are acting confused or disorientated. If you spot a ghost such as that, alert your teachers. This sickness confuses ghosts to the point that they cannot be held accountable for their actions," Danny announced.

Peeves returned at that point with a skeletal cat wrapped in numerous bandages. The cat looked exceptionally weak also. Danny frowned worriedly and accepted the ghost from Peeves.

"You took a beating," Danny remarked softly. The ghost groaned softly. Danny sighed and poured his energy into his hand and pressed it to the cat's skeletal ribcage. The green glow engulfed the ghost and the ghost's eyes widened in surprise as it felt energy filling it. The cat turned to the halfa with awe.

"Thank you my king," the cat whispered gratefully. Danny nodded.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital. I have Youngblood and that wolf ghost. They have both contracted a serious disease and will be placed in quarantine in the Hospital. You will also be in quarantine in case you catch this disease," Danny explained. The cat nodded in understanding. Danny glanced at Jared.

"I trust you can manage without me from now on," he commented. Jared nodded. Danny glanced at the listening students.

"Sorry about the mess by the way. I'm afraid I do need to go now," Danny informed the crowd.

He turned around and held up a glowing hand and formed a portal straight to the Ghost Zone hospital. He nodded to Minerva and smiled at Jared before stepping through the portal, collapsing it behind him. Jared turned to the crowd of students and quickly cleared his throat.

"Right yeah well um, I have reports to do too. Stay in school and er study hard," Jared rambled before walking towards the staircase hastily. Albus cocked his head to the side.

"I wonder if my dad knows about all this," he muttered.

"You could send him an owl," Scorpio suggested. Albus smirked before both boys ran off towards the owlery, ignoring their headmistress as she dismissed all the gathered students. None paid any attention the poltergeist floating above everyone. Peeves stared sadly at the last place he saw Danny. He regretted not following but he was the only ghost left in Hogwarts that could become tangible now. Peeves sighed sadly before floating off, contemplating pulling a prank on a student to raise his spirits but decided against it. It wouldn't be the same with Youngblood.

 **I debated for a long time if I wanted to bring Harry into the story or not. You'll have to read on to find out my decision. But I wanted to visit Hogwarts and check in on Peeves and Youngblood after Danny left.**

 **And we needed some action in the story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was sitting in her kitchen, staring gloomily into her cup of tea. Danny left yesterday evening and it was now eleven in the morning. She was worried about him. But she was also troubled by what had been discussed in the meeting at Fenton Works. She knew she was a mother and couldn't afford to be selfish. She had to stay with her children and comfort them. But she didn't want to lose Danny at the same rate. If he left to stay in the Ghost Zone with this disease spreading… she could lose him. She might never see him again, never finding out if he was still alive but unable to open the Ghost Zone or had caught the disease or even worse killed by infected ghosts attacking him. She numbly sipped the hot drink. No one in this house had gotten much sleep. Lilith kept having nightmares about losing her father and Ethan had wanted to stay up for Danny. Sam hadn't had the heart to deny her son and so they had sat on the couch together.

Sam glanced at her cell phone. She was tempted to call her husband. But she didn't want to call him at the wrong time. What if he was busy subduing a sick ghost and got hurt because she called him? She had allowed her children to stay home from school. It honestly hadn't taken much convincing. Both children were exhausted from the bad night's sleep and Sam was glad to keep them close. Both children were taking a nap currently. She was tempted to have one herself but she didn't want to miss anything important. She sipped at her tea again before picking up her phone and making sure she hadn't missed any messages from anyone.

Tucker had gotten word of the situation to numerous ghost hunters worldwide through a forum the techno-geek had secretly created in order to monitor ghost hunter activity years ago, before Danny even became king or formed the I.G.A. with Steven. Danielle, as a travelling journalist, had connections in the media and had managed to get a few papers and even a couple of news stations to report on the ghost disease, however unfortunately despite the huge ghostly invasion worldwide years ago with Grindelwald, very few people believed in ghosts, let alone listened to warnings issued from the Fentons or Amity Park. Jazz and Valerie were working together to organise the Ghostkateers to control the ghost problem. However the Ghostkateers were only a small taskforce. Although Jazz hadn't seen the need to tell Valerie the truth about Danny yet.

Tucker had informed his parents about the ghost problem and both of his parents had offered to help however they could. Although a stay at home wife and an accountant couldn't do much to help the situation aside from lending support. Maddie and Jack had returned to Fenton Works with hourly updates from the Ghost Zone whereas Vlad had retreated to his own lab to work on finding a cure, preferring to keep his distance from hospitals since he became hospitalised during his college days for two years. Strangely enough, it was something Tucker and Vlad had bonded over when they both discovered their shared dislike of medical centres.

Jazz had called in sick for the day and booked the rest of the week off from her psychology office. Vlad had announced that he was taking a trip out of town for an undefined length of time and placed a council to take over his mayoral duties. The older halfa had decided to remain in office for as long as possible to ensure that halfas had a voice in the running of the town. There had been speculation in the past that there should be more security established throughout the town against ghosts but Vlad had prevented such actions as the enhanced security would have endangered resident halfas or their secrets. Tucker had also called into work saying that as a reserve member of the Ghostkateers, he was being drafted to help with the crisis. Danielle had very flexible work hours, in fact she only had to send in a monthly article to her travel magazine. However the female halfa had called her work to explain that a family emergency came up and she mightn't be able to send in an article this month.

Sam had decided against informing her parents of the situation. Danny had promised after Ethan's birth that he would not involve them in his ghostly dealings. Besides, it wasn't imperative that her parents know the situation. Honestly, since she had gotten serious with her relationship with Danny, her relationship with her parents had become strained and she had drifted away from them. She only really chose to interact with her parents on Jewish holidays and she pushed herself to spend time with them on their birthdays. But after her grandmother died, Sam saw little reason to spend more time at her parent's home. Ida Manson had certainly been the glue that kept Sam and her parents together. However having said that, Sam didn't want her children to not know their grandparents just because of their disagreements with Sam or Danny. So every few weeks, Sam would take her kids to spend time with her parents for a few hours.

Sam sighed softly and sipped her tea again. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost midday. She should probably start making some lunch. Despite the rest of her family not being vegetarian, Sam still held firm on her belief. However since marrying Danny, she didn't condemn others for eating meat. Although that didn't mean that she didn't argue with Tucker when he started disrespecting veganism. But she had learnt some recipes to cook for her meat eating family and others that she could add Quorn replacements to for them. Danny rarely could tell the difference so he wasn't even aware that he rarely ate actual meat when he ate at home. Sam got to her feet and opened the fridge. She had planned to make a vegetable soup but she was too stressed and tired to even think of making such a complicated and long dish. Instead she grabbed some chicken slices and made chicken sandwiches for her children when they emerged from their rooms and made herself a tofu and salad sandwich. She dropped back into her seat at the kitchen table with her sandwich and sipped her almost stone cold tea and grimaced. She pushed her tea to one side and nibbled at a sandwich half, disinterestedly.

Sam was just about to give up on her lunch and throw it in the garbage disposal when she heard the front door open. She jumped to her feet and ran into the living room and found her husband tiredly closing the front door behind himself. He was in ghost form. Sam sighed with relief and lunged at him, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissed him firmly on the lips. Danny blinked in surprise before returning the affection with a smirk. Sam finally released him and pulled him over to a couch, pushing him into a seat.

"Hello," Danny remarked jokingly.

"What's going on? I've hardly heard anything!" Sam encouraged him worriedly. Danny smiled at her before taking his crown off his head and putting it on the coffee table. He then turned human and slumped back in his seat with a tired groan.

"Not much news to tell you Sam. I've been busy making portals all around the world to collect ghosts to take to the Hospital," Danny muttered drowsily. Sam blinked in surprise but suddenly she understood Danny's exhaustion. Making portals did wear him out, especially if he made more than one or two in quick succession of each other.

"Where have you been then?" Sam asked, slightly less forceful and desperate now. Danny chuckled softly.

"I think it would be easier to say where I haven't been. I honestly can't even remember everywhere. The places kind of blur together and I had to go back to some offices more than once. I was in Germany, Italy, a few different places across America, Russia, Brazil. Skulker called me from Australia's outback to get help to break up a group of six infected ghosts. Don't ask me how he tracked down those ghosts because I have no idea," Danny listed with his eyes closed.

"Have you slept?" Sam inquired worriedly. Danny shook his head.

"No time. I'm only here to get a progress report from you and maybe spend half an hour as human. Mom nagged me to eat something too," Danny admitted. Sam frowned and left to grab a few of the chicken sandwiches she had just made.

She put the plate on the coffee table and blinked in surprise when she saw her husband had fallen asleep. She smirked and sat beside him again and snuggled against him.

"You really do need to take better care of yourself," she mumbled before drifting off also, happy to see her husband safe and sound. A few seconds after both parents fell asleep, Ethan ventured downstairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily before grinning at his father.

"Da-" he began to shout before realising both his parents were asleep. He smiled and walked into the kitchen and got himself a drink of water, noticing the plate of sandwiches his mother must have made for them on the side. He grabbed a sandwich and bit into it before returning to the living room. He swallowed the bread and chicken before sitting in an armchair close to his slumbering father. He quietly ate the sandwich as he watched his mother and father sleep. He smiled as he saw his father wrap an arm around his mother in his sleep.

Once he had finished his sandwich, he sat back and bit his lip. He had never realised what being king truly meant for his father. He knew that his father had to sit through boring trials at least once a month to decide on punishments for ghosts Walker arrested. He had heard enough conversations between his parents to know that his father had plenty of disputes with a ghost called Ulfric. He had also heard enough to know that his father regularly took trips into the Ghost Zone to check on various realms. But it wasn't until this crisis that he realised how many people depended on his father. He knew he was a high ranking member of the I.G.A. but he didn't realise just how vital his father was to the organisation's running.

Ethan turned his gaze to the crown. He quietly leant forward and picked up the Crown of Fire. He had never really touched the crown before. He had felt its energy before but never held it. Ethan looked at the flaming crown curiously. He felt a great respect for the crown but he also felt like he was doing something wrong. Like it was against the rules for him to touch the crown. He turned the crown around and examined the crown curiously. The crown was small. The size of a bracelet. It was really the crown's fiery aura that made the crown impressive. The crown felt powerful too. Ethan glanced at his father.

"How can you handle all that pressure?" Ethan whispered with a frown. Suddenly the crown pulsed and Ethan felt a surge of reassurance flow around him. Ethan gasped in surprise and turned to the crown in shock. He raised an eyebrow.

"Was that dad or the crown?" Ethan wondered quietly. The crown pulsed gently and the flames caressed his hands gently. Ethan glanced at his father but Danny was fast asleep.

"You help him," Ethan realised, his eyes widened in surprise. The crown pulsed and sent a brief feeling of agreement through Ethan. The young boy grinned.

"Cool. So how do you help dad exactly? Do you advise him? Or do you give him extra power?" Ethan questioned excitedly, forgetting to keep his voice down. The crown vibrated softly, almost like laughter before sending an agreeing pulse through the boy. Danny's eyes fluttered open as Ethan's voice woke him. He blinked in surprise as he realised he had fallen asleep. He moved to sit up but before he could rise more than a few centimetres, Sam wrapped her arms tightly around him and stopped him. He smirked at his wife and settled back in her embrace.

"Can you talk at all?" Ethan asked the crown curiously. Danny lifted his gaze from his wife and noticed his son examining the crown. He could feel the crown's amusement at the boy's questions and curiosity.

"Not really. It takes practice to understand the crown. You wouldn't believe how many arguments I've had with it," Danny answered his son softly, mindful of his wife, despite the fact that Sam was a heavy sleeper. Ethan startled at his father's voice before blushing and hastily putting the crown down, feeling very much like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Danny smiled calmly.

"It's alright son. I'm not angry. But the crown can be temperamental. Never disrespect it, okay?" Danny assured the boy. Ethan blinked in surprise. Danny smirked at his son's expression.

"How do you disrespect it?" Ethan inquired with confusion.

"Fastest way is to directly insult it or to disrespect me or the throne. But so long with me has made it a lot more relaxed," Danny revealed with a slight shrug.

"What do you mean? So long with you?" Ethan questioned with a confused frown. Danny glanced at Sam before sighing softly.

"I had wanted to wait until you were a little older but… since you're asking now. There were kings before me son. Many kings. But the last king was a long time ago. His name was, well is since he's still around, Pariah Dark. He was a tyrant. He forced his subjects to respect and follow him using fear. Eventually the ghosts had enough and rose up to rebel against him. They imprisoned him in a prison called the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. For years, centuries, no one was able to claim the crown. There was no king and the Ghost Zone splintered into many realms and communities. Then when I was fourteen, someone released Pariah Dark. With the help of an experimental suit my parents built, I was able to stand up against Pariah Dark and pushed him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. About ten years later, two ghosts looking to get revenge on me, released Pariah Dark again. Long story short, I sought out the crown to be able to face Pariah Dark and ended up learning that the crown chose me. I was coronated shortly afterwards. But for the first few days, the crown tried to advise me to be a lot more forceful than I was comfortable with," Danny recalled.

"Why do I feel like you're leaving a ton of stuff out?" Ethan grumbled.

"Because I am. You're not ready to know all of it. Trust me. And most of the stuff would upset you unnecessarily. Right now I can't afford for you to question my judgement," Danny admitted calmly. Ethan sighed but didn't argue. He wasn't in the mood. They fell silent. Sam sighed sleepily and snuggled deeper into Danny's side. Danny smirked at his wife. Ethan raised an eyebrow at his parents. Danny saw his son's face.

"Your mother's just worried about me. I doubt she's been sleeping very well. What about you and your sister? I know it's a weekday and you should be at school," Danny remarked. Ethan blushed slightly.

"I wanted to wait up for you and Lil had nightmares most of the night," Ethan told him. Danny nodded in understanding.

Danny spotted the plate of sandwiches and moved to lean forward and grab one, hungry and wanting to fulfil his promise to his mother to eat something. However Sam moaned sleepily and grabbed him tighter. Danny chuckled at her before sighing and sitting back with her obediently.

"Ethan, mind handing me one of those sandwiches? Your mother won't let me up," Danny requested with a smirk. Ethan grinned and happily handed his father the plate. Danny hungrily ate the plate of sandwiches and smiled gratefully at his son. Ethan blinked.

"You were hungry," the boy muttered as he returned the plate to the coffee table.

"I haven't eaten since… yesterday morning? I've been too busy. Haven't slept either actually. I only came back to check on you and spend a little time as human. Being in ghost form for too long can be tiring for my human form. I prefer not to exhaust my human half too much. Besides, I promised your grandma I'd take a break when I last saw her," Danny explained. Ethan raised a curious eyebrow. Danny smiled at his son before shaking his head.

"It's okay son. You don't need to understand. Just it's bad for me to stay ghost or human for too long without changing to the other," Danny assured him easily. Neither of his children had shown evidence of having a ghost form and so Danny knew that his son wouldn't understand.

Ethan glanced at the crown, peacefully flickering on the coffee table. Danny followed his son's gaze.

"Being king can be burden. However I don't regret my decision to accept the throne," Danny remarked, reading his son's thoughts. Ethan blinked before frowning questioningly. Danny smiled calmly.

"Deciding to take the throne was one of the hardest choices I have ever made. I knew the moment I found out that the crown chose me that being king was a huge responsibility. I have never taken my responsibilities or commitments lightly. It was especially hard because at the time I had been trying to find the right time to propose to your mother," Danny recalled quietly, staring at the crown thoughtfully. Ethan turned to the crown. He had never thought about how his father had become Ghost King. For Ethan, Danny had always been king.

The relative calm was interrupted by a loud buzzing. Danny's eyes widened in alarm and he dug a strange walkie-talkie like device that was dimly glowing out of his pocket. He pressed a button on the side and brought it to his mouth.

"What's up Skulker?" Danny asked, suddenly serious.

"I thought I should inform you that there are ghosts at the Hospital requesting your presence," Skulker's voice answered through the speaker. Danny frowned.

"I'm guessing these ghosts aren't doctors by your tone," Danny remarked.

"You would be right. Ulfric and a number of other disgruntled ghosts wish to challenge you," Skulker revealed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"How many?" Danny inquired.

"Including Ulfric, seven. But I believe that Ulfric has sent word to other realms for all challengers to converge on the Hospital," Skulker replied. Danny groaned softly before sighing.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Thanks Skulker," Danny concluded before shoving the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

"Challenge?" Ethan questioned curiously. Danny sighed as he jostled Sam gently.

"Come on Sam, I need to go," Danny muttered to her. She merely groaned sleepily and held him tighter. Danny huffed softly with mild annoyance.

"Ancient Ghost Zone laws state that any ghost has the right to challenge the reigning Ghost King for the throne. The Ghost King must accept the challenge or it is forfeit. I could really do without this but Ulfric was bound to try this," Danny explained.

"I've heard of Ulfric before. Why do you fight him so much?" Ethan recalled curiously.

"Ulfric challenges me regularly for the throne. He's done it ever since I claimed the crown. He is extremely anti-human and hates the fact that I'm a halfa. He's not the only one out there to be honest. But he is the worst for challenging me," Danny elaborated. Ethan frowned.

"Wait. If these ghosts challenge you now… does that mean that they could become Ghost King?" Ethan realised.

"Only if they win. Sam, I really have to go. Wake up," Danny confirmed before turning to his wife again. Sam was an extremely deep sleeper when she was tired. It stemmed from her college years when she fell asleep listening to heavy metal music.

Sam mumbled sleepily but refused to get off her husband. Rolling his eyes, Danny tapped into his ice powers and blew a freezing cold breath into Sam's ear. Sam squeaked in surprise and bolted upright clutching her ear. Ethan sniggered. Sam shivered violently before rounding on Danny and scowling angrily.

"Did you have to do that!?" she snapped.

"Yes. You wouldn't get off me and I have to go," Danny retorted as he got to his feet and stretched. His brief nap had definitely helped him. He was still tired but he felt a lot more alert. He could drain some of the ambient energy from the Ghost Zone in between challenges to keep his strength up. That wasn't against the rules. Perhaps not good sportsmanship, but he was in the middle of crisis and could do without fighting his subjects. Particularly Ulfric. That ghost just didn't know when to quit.

"Did something happen?" Sam asked worriedly, seeing that Danny had his game face on. Danny sighed as he changed into his ghost form and picked up the crown off the coffee table.

"Unfortunately yes. Ulfric's stirring up trouble and apparently seven ghosts are at the Hospital wanting to challenge me," Danny revealed.

"How do you know that?" Sam inquired with a frown.

"Skulker. He gave me a walkie-talkie so we could keep in contact. He just told me," Danny answered as he put the crown on his head.

"You think Skulker might be one of those seven?" Sam ventured worriedly.

"Nah. Skulker respects me too much. He might not like the restrictions I have on his hunting but he does respect my authority. Besides, he knows by now he has no chance of beating me," Danny decided calmly.

Sam sighed. She got to her feet and kissed him.

"Be careful. Don't get cocky," Sam instructed him worriedly. Danny smirked at her.

"When have I ever been cocky? I'll be alright Sam. I'll be back soon. Mom and dad seemed to be close to figuring out how this disease is contagious when I last saw them. Something about it being passed through blood I think," Danny replied. Sam smiled sadly and nodded. Danny turned to his son and kissed him on the head.

"Be good and watch out for your sister," Danny muttered before walking through the kitchen to the back door to make a portal outside to get to the Hospital as quickly as possible. Ethan and Sam watched him go before sighing softly simultaneously. Sam then left her son in the living room to go upstairs to check on her daughter, knowing the girl would be upset to have missed seeing her father, if only for a little while.

 **A little break for Danny and some family time.**

 **Yep, Ulfric is still causing trouble for Danny all this time later.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very important A/N at end. Must read!**

Danny's portal opened outside the Hospital. The halfa stepped through and raised an eyebrow at the Speeder parked off to one side. He then spotted Skulker sharpening a machete, sitting on a step outside the large building.

"Don't you have better things to be doing?" Danny asked as he approached the ghost. Skulker smirked as he glanced up at the halfa.

"Every hunter requires rest my king. I'm sure you understand that. Besides, it will be entertaining to watch you fight so many ghosts," Skulker remarked. Danny raised an eyebrow. Skulker chuckled.

"There are now sixteen ghosts looking to challenge you," Skulker informed him. Danny groaned in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this," Danny grumbled to himself, ignoring Skulker's casual shrug before he resumed sharpening his machete.

Danny walked passed the hunter and entered the Hospital calmly. Danny frowned at the group of ghosts crowding in the waiting room. There were more than sixteen ghosts. But it wasn't uncommon for challengers to bring supporters. Danny sighed softly. He turned to a nearby guard.

"Would you go to the third floor and inform a doctor that there are challenges happening? If there are no available doctors on the third floor go to the fourth and so on," Danny requested, the first and second floors were reserved for severe injuries and Danny didn't want to pull a doctor away from a patient in need of urgent treatment. The guard inclined his head calmly before floating off towards the lifts. Danny then turned to the crowd of ghosts and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have to be more aggressive than normal. I don't have the time to keep fighting these ghosts," Danny muttered and felt the crown agree with him.

Danny strolled over to the crowd and cleared his throat loudly.

"I hear that a number of you wish to challenge me?" Danny commented loudly, announcing his presence. A number of ghosts in the crowd nodded with determined scowls. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Queue up and I'll take you all on outside. Before you fight me, tell me your reasons for challenging me. Also, if you decide to change your mind and withdraw your challenge, I will allow it. Don't come out to meet me unless you are willing to fight," Danny instructed the crowd, scowling briefly at Ulfric. The large blue-skinned ghost glared back at Danny. The halfa turned and stepped back outside the Hospital. He glanced at Skulker and shook his head slightly.

"If you're going to hang around, make yourself useful by keeping order among the challengers and their supporters. If you could also get any injured ghosts into the building I'd be grateful also. I would also be grateful if you fulfil these orders regardless if I'm the one who loses. I doubt it'll happen but I feel I should say it," Danny requested. Skulker grinned and nodded.

"Alright. I'll fulfil those orders regardless of the victor," Skulker agreed easily. Danny frowned at the ghost, noticing that Skulker was too excited and interested by the upcoming fights than he should be. However the halfa shrugged the thought away, Skulker had always been a violent ghost, and floated up into the air. He pulled some energy into himself to take the edge off his tiredness and folded his arms, ready to face the first challenger.

A young male ghost floated up to his level. The ghost looked nervous but determined. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Name? And reason for challenging me?" Danny prompted. The ghost took a steadying unnecessary breath before nodding.

"Dante. And I'm the strongest among my group. We are unhappy with what is happening. We don't believe you are doing your best," the ghost answered. Danny nodded with a displeased frown.

"I disagree with your claim but I accept your challenge. However, I feel I should warn you. I am not going to go easy on you or any other challenger. I am very busy and these challenges are a hindrance. If you get injured, you are welcome to seek treatment at the Hospital but it will be your own fault. Understood?" Danny warned sternly, projecting his voice loud enough to reach the other ghosts below them. Dante gulped nervously before squaring his shoulders and nodding. Danny nodded.

"When you're ready," Danny invited, taking slight pity on the young ghost.

Dante's fists lit up with purple energy and he charged. Danny rolled his eyes before unfolding his arms and forming a shield around himself. Dante threw his ghost rays at the shield before blinking in slight surprise that the shield didn't even ripple from the attacks. Obviously Dante was part of a group of either young ghosts or weak ghosts. Dante scowled and built up a larger, stronger ghost ray in between his hands and threw it at Danny's shield. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Dante, just a piece of advice, staying in one place in a fight is a bad idea," Danny remarked before duplicating and his duplicate teleported behind the ghost. Dante squeaked in alarm. Danny lowered his shield while his duplicate pinned Dante's arms behind his back.

"Do you yield?" Danny asked. He didn't particularly like hurting ghosts, especially such young and weak ghosts. Dante bit his lip nervously as he struggled.

"Come on Dante!" a ghost from below shouted encouragingly.

"Ignore them and make your own decision. I guarantee you Dante, you will not win this fight. Either you walk away or you get dragged away to see a doctor. I'd prefer you walk," Danny interjected. Dante glanced nervously below them before turning to Danny.

"You said you weren't holding back," Dante remarked uncertainly. Danny nodded.

"I did but I don't actually like hurting my subjects. Particularly such young ghosts. Last chance Dante or I will be forced to hurt you. I don't have the time to play nicely," Danny warned. Dante licked his lips nervously before he yelped in pain as Danny's duplicate twisted one of his arms painfully.

"I can break your arm easily Dante. I'm not playing. Yield!" Danny growled. Dante whimpered softly in pain and fear before nodding.

"You must say the words for it to be acceptable," Danny informed the ghost, realising that Dante wasn't well versed on ancient laws.

"I yield," Dante muttered reluctantly.

"Good choice," Danny praised as he let his duplicate dissolve.

Dante held his aching arm to his chest as he drifted back to his friends. Danny folded his arms as he waited for the next challenger. Hopefully most of the challengers would be as easy as Dante.

"Next!" Danny declared impatiently. A female ghost flew up to meet him.

"I challenge you. Jemima. I believe asking humans to help fix a ghost problem is wrong," the ghost growled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You heard my warning to the previous challenger?" Danny inquired. Jemima nodded.

"Good. I'm not in the mood to repeat myself. I accept your challenge. When you're ready," Danny replied and unfolded his arms. Jemima pulled energy into her hands and tied her feather-light green hair into a ponytail with a hairband constructed from her energy before she shapeshifted into a were-cat like creature. Danny scanned his opponent in the seconds it took for her to charge. She had long claws and sharp teeth. Her eyes were cat-like and narrowed with determination. Danny dodged the charge at the last second, causing Jemima to run a short distance away from him.

In the time it took for her to turn around, Danny had formed an icy sword in his hand. He held the weapon at the ready. Jemima growled deep in her throat before pouncing back at him. Danny ducked under the ghost but brought up his blade to cut off the claws on one of her paws, making them blunt and no longer effective weapons. Jemima blinked at her paw in surprise before rounding on Danny. She snarled and pounced again only for Danny to repeat what he did with her other paw. Jemima backed away as she realised she was letting her anger get the best of her.

"Do you yield?" Danny asked, knowing his next attack had to actually hurt the ghost. Jemima hissed at him and shook her head. Danny sighed.

"I gave you the opportunity to quit. Remember that," Danny muttered before he blasted her with his free hand with a powerful ghost ray. Jemima gagged in surprise and pain. Danny then charged forwards with inhuman speed and slashed the ghost's leg, causing a deep gash. Jemima yowled in pain.

"Do you yield?" Danny inquired angrily. Jemima bared her teeth but shook her head.

Danny's eyes narrowed impatiently before he teleported behind the ghost. He quickly scanned her back before she could locate him. He didn't want to hurt the ghost permanently but he needed to end this fight. He had fourteen other challengers and a plague-like disease to contain. He lunged forward before Jemima could turn around and stabbed her through the back. Jemima screamed, losing her focus and shifting back into her humanoid form. Danny drew her closer to him.

"Do you yield?" Danny growled in her ear. Jemima whimpered when Danny twisted his icy blade a millimetre. She nodded.

"Say the words," Danny reminded her calmly.

"I yield," she gasped out. Danny nodded. He glanced at Skulker below and nodded to him. The hunter floated up and supported the female ghost as he guided her into the Hospital.

Danny sighed softly, already feeling guilty for hurting Jemima. The crown sent a wave of reassurance through him. He swallowed thickly and phased the ectoplasm staining his hands off before folding his arms.

"You have been warned. Next!" Danny told the ghosts below. He noticed that the majority of the ghosts were muttering uncertainly among themselves. He also saw a number of ghosts backing away nervously.

"Are there any more challengers?" Danny asked loudly. He spotted Ulfric glance around himself before jumping into the air to meet Danny. Danny regarded the ghost coolly.

"Hello Ulfric. How many of these ghosts did you convince to challenge me?" Danny inquired coldly. This was one ghost Danny had developed a deep-seated dislike for.

"Not as many as you'd think half-breed. Most of these ghosts were upset already before I mentioned challenging you. Although so few ghosts are educated on ancient laws they don't understand what challenging you actually means," Ulfric admitted. Danny scowled.

"You convinced those ghosts to challenge me without explaining that if they won they would become Ghost King in my place! You are selfish Ulfric. I don't know how you can be a leader of a realm," Danny exclaimed angrily. Ulfric shrugged uncaringly.

"I challenge you. Ulfric. And my reason is because you are the cause of this unnatural disease," Ulfric declared with a scowl. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what? How can I be the cause of this disease? I'm trying to stop it!" Danny retorted.

"This disease has never existed before. I have been around long enough to know that much, not to mention I have spoken with numerous doctors here. The only reason I can think that this disease came into being is that there is something new in the Ghost Zone. And that is humans! The Ghost Zone is rebelling against a half-human Ghost King. This is your fault!" Ulfric explained angrily. Danny frowned at the large ghost. The crown buzzed angrily at the back of Danny's mind, assuring Danny that Ulfric was wrong.

"That's ridiculous. I've been king for years. Why would it have only started now?" Danny questioned.

"I do not pretend to understand everything in the Ghost Zone half-breed. But I can connect the dots," Ulfric growled. Danny scowled at the large ghost.

"I have challenged you half-breed. Accept or forfeit," Ulfric pressed.

"I accept your challenge," Danny answered through gritted teeth.

Ulfric lunged at Danny. This was one challenge Danny knew to take seriously and never hold back in. Over the years, Ulfric had learned Danny's fighting style. Despite not being a powerful ghost, Ulfric could alter his own body's mass. It was almost like he could turn himself to stone and that made the ghost dangerous. One wrong punch could injure Danny severely, possibly even kill the halfa, and unfortunately Ulfric had learnt from previous challenges against Danny. Danny dodged the ghost and spun around to blast Ulfric in the back with a strong ghost ray. Ulfric hissed in discomfort before his orange eyes pulsed brightly and his movements became slightly slower. Experience told Danny that Ulfric had altered his body to be heavy and hard. While it slowed down the ghost and impaired his movements, it also made it nearly impossible to hurt the ghost. And Ulfric would not yield until Danny had hurt him enough to force the ghost to give up.

Ulfric lumbered through the air towards Danny. The halfa frowned in concentration and duplicated three ways, making it that Ulfric was fighting four Dannys. The original backed away slightly to watch the ghost for weaknesses while the three duplicates charged forward to blast the near solid ghost. The duplicates were both distracting and testing out Ulfric. Danny watched before frowning. Ulfric's defence seemed impenetrable. That meant Danny needed to get past that defence. Plan made, Danny dissolved his duplicates and charged Ulfric himself. Ulfric snarled angrily and Danny teleported behind the ghost and shoved an intangible arm into Ulfric's back. Turning only his hand tangible, Danny focused on his ice powers. Ulfric growled loudly in discomfort and anger. Ice began to seep into the ghost's body, slowing Ulfric down further. Shivering slightly, Ulfric spun around and sped towards the Hospital building, smashing Danny into the wall. Danny cried out in surprised pain but didn't let up.

Ulfric crashed Danny back into the wall, hard enough to crack the ectoplasm based bricks. Danny grunted, ignoring the crown's frantic fluttering in concern for him. Ulfric charged backwards into the building once again. Danny gasped in alarm when he felt the brick start to give way. The Hospital mustn't be damaged. If there was a hole in the wall, it defeated the purpose of quarantining the infected ghosts on the top floor. Danny phased his hand out of Ulfric, giving up on the technique. However before Danny could put some distance between himself and Ulfric, the larger ghost spun around faster than Danny anticipated, having reduced his mass and made himself lighter. Ulfric grabbed Danny by the throat and slammed the halfa against the cracked wall yet again. Danny groaned as he felt his back protest.

Ulfric tightened his grip around Danny's throat, cutting off Danny's air supply. Danny scowled angrily at the ghost. Tapping into his ice powers, Danny fired two ice beams from his eyes at the ghost. Ulfric grinned as he turned intangible to escape the attack. Danny struggled as his vision slowly started to blacken. Ulfric would kill him. Danny knew that. Ulfric wouldn't wait for Danny to yield, he would go straight for the kill. Danny clenched his eyes shut and focused on his ghost powers. He needed to get some space between him and Ulfric. He needed to breathe. He hadn't had the time to prepare for the lack of oxygen. If he had notice, Danny was able to store oxygen in his body, a little like holding his breath but better. He could talk and behave as normal while storing air. However, while he could do it longer than a few minutes, it wasn't permanent. With an internal scream, he tapped into the crown's expansive energy supply and sent a wave of energy directly at Ulfric.

Taken completely by surprise, Ulfric screamed as he was thrown backwards. Danny coughed as he regained his breath before narrowing his eyes and speeding after the dazed ghost. He constructed a sword out of his ice and ghost energy. Combining the energies could put pressure on his core but it made a stronger weapon. He slashed at Ulfric and carved a deep cut across the ghost's chest. Recovering from the energy wave, Ulfric grabbed Danny and hardened his fist before punching the halfa in the nose, instantly breaking it. Danny gasped out in pain and surprise. A flowing nose bleed began, pouring into his mouth. Danny spat out a globule of ghost blood before glaring at Ulfric. Danny formed another ice and ghost energy sword, ignoring the twinge of protest in his chest. Well trained in sword combat, Danny expertly twirled the two blades and lunged at Ulfric. The larger ghost was able to land three more devastating punches on the halfa before Danny plunged his sword into Ulfric's gut. Viciously Danny twisted the sword, ignoring his injured ribs and potentially broken arm, using his ice energy to numb the injuries.

"Yield!" Danny shouted furiously. Ulfric grunted in pain but refused to say the words to end the fight.

Danny stabbed his second sword, in his now injured and weaker hand, into Ulfric's thigh. The ghost was in too much pain to focus enough to be able to alter his body's mass and protect himself.

"Yield Ulfric!" Danny snarled.

"I yield," Ulfric growled reluctantly. Danny withdrew his blades, ignoring the fact that removing them without a doctor present was dangerous for Ulfric.

"Get out of my sight," Danny ordered coldly. Ulfric glowered angrily at Danny before drifting unsteadily towards the Hospital below them. Danny breathed a soft sigh of relief. He turned to the crowd below, noticing his parents were now watching worriedly.

"Any more challengers?" Danny called down, painfully folding his arms, refusing to show weakness. There was a soft muttering through the crowd before the ghosts slowly dispersed, clearly none wanted to face the Ghost King after seeing such a vicious fight.

Maddie and Jack glared at Ulfric as he passed them before turning to their son as he floated down to them. Danny tentatively touched his nose before flinching. He uselessly wiped away the blood still flowing into his mouth, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground.

"Are you alright son?" Jack ventured worriedly. The crown was pulsing worry through the halfa and urging him to get medical attention but Danny didn't want it to be obvious how injured he truly was.

"I'm getting ticked off by Ulfric always challenging me. He didn't even explain to those ghosts what challenging me means," Danny muttered thickly before spitting more blood on the ground and wincing as his ribs and back protested. Skulker edged closer.

"Er, King Phantom… perhaps I should fulfil my orders," Skulker offered nervously. Danny raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

"It is obvious you are injured," Skulker added with a soft scoff.

"I will seek out medical attention in a moment. You should get back to tracking down infected ghosts," Danny replied firmly. Skulker frowned slightly before reluctantly bowing and flying away into the expansive Ghost Zone.

"Sweetie?" Maddie whispered worriedly.

"Do you know how that disease is contagious yet?" Danny asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I really think you should get some help before we get into that," Jack pressed worriedly. Danny sighed before wincing as his ribs and back pulled painfully.

"Fine. I'll go find a ghost," Danny grumbled and walked into the building. He crossed the reception without sparing the nervous previous challengers a glance. Maddie and Jack followed their son worriedly as he stepped into a lift. He punched the fifth floor button but Maddie frowned and pressed the first floor button. Danny scowled at her.

"You are injured. Personally, I think you should be getting more urgent treatment than floor five will provide. Your father and I have been here long enough to understand the urgency each floor holds," Maddie told him sternly. Danny rolled his eyes but he didn't object.

The lift doors slid open on the first floor and Maddie carted her son out and into the first ward. Jack followed them quietly. Maddie spotted a ghost nurse floating past.

"Excuse me! King Phantom requires medical attention," Maddie informed the ghost, having learnt long ago that mentioning her son's title got better results than saying her son required something. Not all ghosts were familiar with who Maddie and Jack were. The nurse turned to them before gasping at Danny as he tried to wipe the still flowing blood off his face before it trickled into his mouth again.

"This way my king," the nurse exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"If you have a more urgent patient than me, don't treat me first," Danny instructed. He wasn't in danger of dying if he didn't get immediate treatment. Although, the longer he was waiting for treatment, the longer it would be before he could resume handling the disease problem.

Danny followed the nurse into a private room and obediently sat down on the bed to wait for a doctor. Maddie perched on the bed beside her son and scanned him worriedly, she noticed as her son pull his arm protectively into his lap.

"Did Ulfric break your arm?" Maddie asked with concern.

"Probably," Danny answered as he wiped at his tender nose again.

"Here son," Jack called and handed the halfa a clean handkerchief. Danny smiled at his father gratefully before tipping his head back and holding the handkerchief under his nostrils to mop up the blood. The door opened and Danny was surprised to see Frostbite step in.

"My king, I heard you were injured. I would be honoured to treat your injuries," Frostbite offered graciously. Danny smirked at the ghost, more than happy to allow his friend to help him. Frostbite wasn't the most gifted physician the Far Frozen had to offer but Danny trusted the ghost.

Frostbite grinned happily as he recognised Danny's acceptance and crossed the room to begin examining his patient. After a few minutes of gentle prodding and Danny explaining where hurt and where didn't, Frostbite diagnosed a broken nose, slipped disk in his spine, broken arm, three broken ribs and a strained ice core.

"Ulfric was unusually vicious," Jack remarked.

"He blames me for this disease. Thinks it's my fault that the disease came into being because I'm half-human," Danny explained, wincing as Frostbite applied a healing salve made up of numerous ingredients including Death Rose and the numbing salve Dora's kingdom had developed to his back, his jumpsuit had been unzipped and was sitting around his waist.

"That's ridiculous!" Maddie exclaimed angrily.

"I know. But that's why he challenged me. He's upset and angry," Danny replied.

"A female from Ulfric's clan has contracted the disease. It doesn't surprise me that he challenged you. He rarely requires a reason," Frostbite informed them, wincing in sympathy when Danny gasped in pain as Frostbite pushed where Danny's slipped disk was.

"Apologises my king," Frostbite muttered before he phased his paw into the halfa's back and realigned the slipped disk. Danny grunted in agony but kept still.

Maddie and Jack frowned in concern at Danny. Frostbite then examined Danny's nose and realigned the broken cartilage and cleaned off the blood carefully.

"There isn't much more I can do for you right now my king. I would usually prescribe some Death Rose and rest but I understand that that isn't possible in the current situation. But I will give you a strong painkiller and a healing cream that you can apply when needed," Frostbite concluded. Danny smiled gratefully and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Frostbite," Danny muttered as the ghost bowed deeply before leaving the room to source those medications. Danny turned to his parents.

"So, I've been treated. Now how is this disease contagious?" Danny prompted.

 **Again, we needed some action. But will Danny be able to keep fighting infected ghosts with his injuries?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **I had an amazing holiday so thanks to everyone who commented in regards to that.**

 **Important A/N!**

 **After this story, I will not be posting as regularly online.**

 **There are two reasons. The first is that real life is getting busy and I don't have enough time to keep up with my self-appointed chapter a day policy.**

 **The second reason is because I find that I want to move away from fanfics now. I started fanfiction for a few reasons but the most important one was to learn and finesse my craft as a writer. I feel that I have done that now. At least as much as I can do on my own. I now want to return to writing my own work that I will hopefully, one day, get published. However right now, I'm struggling to keep up with the chapter a day policy I gave myself almost two years ago. So in order to move my focus, I have to let up on fanfiction.**

 **I will still post on here as I do have a few projects on the go that I would like to put up on here at some point. But there will be time gaps between stories** **. Keep an eye on here and my website and facebook page because I will announce my stories on there when I post them. And I will complete this story first. It might be a few weeks though before I post the last option on the polls since things are hectic for me right now.**

 **I'd like to take the time to say thanks to everyone who read my stories and helped me to improve, whether it was reviews or PMs. This isn't goodbye. Merely See you in a while.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie sighed softly in defeat. Her son had been treated. He also needed to know what they were dealing with. She glanced at her husband and gave a slight nod.

"It can only be passed through saliva into the bloodstream," Jack reported.

"Meaning?" Danny pressed. He already suspected what they were saying but he wanted confirmation.

"It means that it's transmitted by biting. An infected ghost must bite an uninfected ghost for the disease to spread," Maddie clarified. Danny blinked. This was serious. If any infected ghosts engaged another ghost in a fight, avoiding its mouth wasn't always easy. But at least Danny knew that Ethan wasn't in danger of contracting this disease. It also meant that the doctors could move ghosts before they contracted the disease to a safe place.

Danny nodded. He would go home and inform Sam and she could spread the word through his personal circle and they could inform others, such as Tucker's ghost hunter community online, the Ghostkateers and the I.G.A.

"Great work mom, dad. How's progress on a cure?" Danny asked.

"Slow. It's impossible to isolate the disease from an infected ghost's ectoplasm. The disease is corrupting their ectoplasm somehow. We think that's why they're turning rabid. But now we know which ghosts are infected before symptoms arise, we might be able to isolate uncorrupted diseased ectoplasm," Maddie explained. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Any idea where this disease came from?" Danny inquired hopefully. If they could get rid of the source of the disease then they could stop other ghosts from getting infected. Remove the rogue infected ghosts, then this crisis would instantly become easier to manage. Right now, the ghosts were scared. The I.G.A were too. And Danny didn't blame them one bit. But all that fear could turn into panic if something bad happened. And if that panic was aimed at the Hospital and him, then they wouldn't be able to continue fighting this disease. Maddie and Jack shook their heads sadly.

"Like we said, we can't isolate the disease so all we know is how it corrupts the ectoplasm and how it's transmitted. But don't worry son, we're not giving up," Jack answered.

Frostbite stepped back in the room with a smile, holding a small glowing bottle filled with light purple pills inside and a small tub with dimly glowing white cream.

"These are a combination of Death Rose and strong painkiller. They will unfortunately cause drowsiness but they are the strongest medication we have that you can take. I know it mightn't be possible my king, but try to rest regularly. You are injured and those injuries will take time to heal. I would advise that you avoid any potential fighting while you heal, but I know that that isn't easy in this situation. Also, one tablet per every three hours. No more. There is Death Rose in them and if you over-medicate, you could cause yourself to fall into a coma," Frostbite explained before he handed the bottle to Danny. Danny twisted off the cap and looked into the bottle. There were enough tablets inside to last him at least two weeks.

"You've already given me medication. When will that wear off?" Danny wondered, looking up at the snow ghost. Frostbite nodded.

"It is longer lasting than those tablets. It should last six hours but if you need to, you can take a tablet in four hours. You won't over medicate yourself," Frostbite replied. Danny smiled and returned the bottle cap before pulling on his jumpsuit.

"My king, I would like to strap a splint to your broken arm before you leave," Frostbite added, noticing Danny's pain as he pulled the arm of his jumpsuit onto his injured limb. Danny nodded stiffly in agreement. He didn't like showing weakness when he worked. Wearing bandages or a cast was like wearing a target sign on his body. An enemy would focus on such glaringly obvious weaknesses. Although, these rabid ghosts didn't have the clarity of mind in order to fight strategically like that. So in this rare situation, wearing bandages and a splint to protect the injury would be better. Frostbite worked quickly but carefully to attach the dimly glowing splint to Danny's left arm. Once the ghost was finished, Danny stood up and experimentally clenched his hand with a grimace and threw a punch at the air.

"Thanks Frostbite. I'll try to avoid using this arm if I get in a fight," Danny muttered as he slipped the bottle of pills into his jumpsuit pocket with the tub of cream. Frostbite nodded before bowing and taking his leave to return to other patients.

Danny left the room and headed back towards the lifts. Maddie and Jack followed him worriedly. Danny ignored the ghosts bustling past them in the corridors, many glancing at him with curiosity and concern. The crown was still fluttering worriedly at the back of his mind but much less so now that his injuries had been treated. Danny reached his energy to the crown and gently sent reassurance to it. He couldn't afford to be worried about his own injuries. Not now. His people needed him. This disease was still spreading throughout his subjects and it was dangerous for everyone. Maybe he should find another ghost to help Skulker and for now Danny could focus on going between the I.G.A. and the Hospital delivering infected ghosts. It would be safer from him. Injured the way he was, he couldn't rely on himself in a fight like he could before his fight with Ulfric. He punched the lift button with his right hand and waited for the doors to open.

"Danny, maybe you should stop tracking down infected ghosts," Maddie suggested, her tone telling him that she wanted to insist on that but knew it wasn't her place.

"Actually I was just thinking about that. I was wondering who I could send with Skulker in case he needed back up against these infected ghosts. Unfortunately there are few ghosts so well suited to that job. Literally. Skulker can hunt down almost anything and he's well protected in his suit. Most ghosts would be in constant danger of infection, but Skulker isn't really. Unless the ghost bites through his head," Danny remarked softly. Maddie blinked in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Maybe you could send a human," Jack offered. Danny frowned.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea either dad. Humans can't turn intangible. They might get mauled. It's not an easy position to fill," Danny pointed out. Jack and Maddie frowned in thought as the lift doors opened and the three stepped inside. Danny pressed the button for the ground floor. The hospital labs were on the ground floor past the reception. And Danny had no more need to be at the hospital. He knew that there were over fifty ghosts in quarantine now.

They paused at the front doors. The waiting room had been cleared of most of the challengers by now. The only ghosts still there seemed to be waiting on Dante and Jemima.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Maddie asked worriedly. Danny smirked and nodded.

"I'll be fine mom. I'm going to make a portal to get home so I can tell Sam what you learned. Then I'll probably head to Steven to get a progress report from him and the rest of the I.G.A. Don't worry, I'm not going to start something I can't be sure that I can end," Danny reassured his mother easily. He then turned and pushed the door open.

"Try to find a cure though. If we can start fighting this disease then it will be a lot easier. They're running out of room here," Danny added with concern. Maddie and Jack nodded with serious expressions. Then the halfa was gone. Danny walked away from the front doors and made sure he was a good distance away from the building before holding up a glowing green hand to make a portal.

He paused though when he felt a surge of worry from the crown. He dropped his hand and stopped the flow of energy. He sighed softly and mentally touched the crown's energy.

"Alright, what's wrong? I've been treated and I'm going to be careful. You're still worried. Why?" Danny muttered. The crown sent a pulse of unease through him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's upsetting you? Ulfric? He's always like that," Danny retorted, trying to decipher what the crown was trying to tell him. The crown agreed with him but he also felt that he was wrong at the same time. Suddenly Danny understood.

"It's what he said isn't it? The whole thing about me being the cause of this disease," Danny realised. The crown sadly agreed with him. Danny sighed.

"I told Ulfric and I'm telling you. If I was the cause then this disease would have happened years ago. I can't be the reason this disease exists. But… saying that, he does have a point. This disease has been caused by something new in the Ghost Zone," Danny remarked. The crown fluttered worriedly. Danny frowned.

"What?" he prompted. He got the impulse to think of his people.

"Oh! You're worried about what the ghosts will think if Ulfric starts spreading that idea," Danny gasped in understanding. The crown sent a powerful pulse of agreement through him. Danny sighed.

"Look, there's nothing I can do about that right now. I have to deal with this disease. Once the crisis is over, everyone will settle down. They're just scared. That's all," Danny reassured the crown. The crown fluttered with uncertain agreement but its worry decreased. Danny smiled.

"Alright, now I'm gonna make that portal. I'm not looking forward to Sam seeing me. She's gonna have a fit," Danny mumbled, smirking as he felt the crown tremble with amusement.

Ethan sat beside his sister in her bedroom. His mother sent him there to keep Lilith company for a little while. Both children were scared though. Especially Ethan. He knew his father could fight and he was strong. But it sounded like there were a lot of challengers at the Hospital wanting to fight Danny. And Ethan knew that his father was already tired. It was rare for his father to fall asleep on the couch. Lilith had been devastated to learn that she missed a visit from their father. She cried for twenty minutes. But then again, the six year old was really tired from not sleeping well. Lilith was likely to overreact to minor upsets. Currently, Ethan and Lilith were playing a game of tea party, surrounded by plush toys. But neither child was invested in the game. Their thoughts kept drifting to their father and the fear of losing him.

"I don't want daddy to leave," Lilith mumbled sadly, her purple eyes filling with tears again. Ethan sighed softly.

"Well he probably won't have to. I mean, he did say it was a last resort right?" Ethan reasoned unconvincingly. He felt the same, but he was the oldest, he had to comfort Lilith as best he could. Lilith sniffled and nodded, sloppily wiping away her tears as they began to fall. Ethan frowned sympathetically. He knew his mother was barely holding it together with the worry and honestly he was just as frightened as his sister. But they had to stay strong. He put down the plastic pink cup on the lilac carpet. Sam refused to have pink floors or walls in her house, so lilac was the closest she'd allow. Ethan stood up and stepped around the toys and plastic cups and teapot to kneel beside his younger sister. He pulled her into a hug gently and rocked her slowly. Lilith began wailing as she let her sorrow and fear out.

After a few minutes Lilith started to calm down again. She kept having these breakdowns. Sam said it was just because the girl was exhausted and couldn't hold in those overwhelming emotions. Not that their mother wasn't concerned and wanted to be there for her children, but she knew that if Lilith could sleep, then the girl would be better able to cope with the situation. Lilith carefully pulled herself out of the hug and wiped the lingering tears away, wiping her wet hands dry on her jeans. Ethan smiled sadly at his sister.

"I know you're scared Lil, but so am I. So's mom and secretly I think dad is too. But we have to be strong. Dad told us it was only a last resort. Remember?" Ethan muttered reassuringly. Lilith nodded, humming in understanding.

Suddenly Ethan felt a sharp pulse in his mind. Danger! He jumped to his feet in alarm, pulling Lilith to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Lilith instantly questioned.

"I… I dunno. I just have this feeling that we're… in trouble," Ethan answered softly. He didn't want to scare Lilith but he had this unbelievably powerful urge to run and shout for help. It took all his willpower to stay where he was standing. He didn't understand this feeling. He didn't want to make a fuss and frighten his sister unnecessarily. But that impulse was getting harder to ignore. The danger was getting closer. He could feel it. Suddenly the window smashed open and two ghosts jumped into the room. One was a cross between a panther and a wolf with a dog-like head but feline tail. The other was a blob with a broad mouth and five pupil less red eyes. But the thing both children noticed was both ghosts had large mouths filled with sharp teeth.

Ethan was frozen with fear. He instantly remembered his encounter in the I.G.A. interrogation room. However Lilith had a different reaction. She screamed. The high-pitched yell attracted both ghosts' attention. Ethan gasped, snapping out of his fearful trance, pulling his sister towards the door. He should have listened to that feeling. Now it was blaring. They were in danger. They were powerless! The wolf-panther cross jumped across the room and blocked the door. Ethan and Lilith stopped. Ethan remembered what his father did in this situation. He pushed his son behind him and acted as a human shield. True, Danny had also formed a ghost shield, which neither child could do. But Ethan recalled his father's order. Look after his sister. Ethan pushed Lilith behind him and backed away from both ghosts stalking towards them. Both children were shaking with fear. They understood what had happened. These ghosts were rabid. They were infected and if help didn't come then they would be killed. Ethan silently willed his mother to run upstairs and into the room but then he realised something. His mother was even more vulnerable. At least he and his sister could turn intangible. Their mother was completely human and couldn't do that.

The blob lunged and Ethan scowled with determination. Instincts he never knew he had kicked in. He shifted his weight and as the ghost came closer he stepped forward, ramming the ghost back a few feet with his shoulder. He was never more grateful for his inhuman strength. But his move had left Lilith open for attack and the wolf-panther ghost charged forwards to take advantage of it. Ethan knew he wouldn't be able to run back to Lilith in time. However out of nowhere a flash of green energy blasted the ghost into the dresser, destroying it and sending clothes flying. Ethan's gaze flicked to the bedroom door. No one was there. The blob growled loudly and Ethan returned his attention to the fight. He lifted his hands, fisting them ready to punch the rabid ghosts. He gasped loudly though. Because his right hand was glowing bright green.

He quickly retreated back to his defenceless sister. She was crying and shaking with fear. Ethan swallowed worriedly. He must have blasted that ghost himself but he didn't know how he did it and the glow around his hand was steadily fading now. Ethan also knew that he didn't know how to fight. Sure he'd seen movies with fight scenes but he'd never been trained. He was working purely on instincts right now. And instincts only got you so far. Eventually, his luck would run out or the ghosts would overpower him. Ethan set his jaw though. He was not going to give up though. He was the son of Danny Phantom. This was in his blood. He just needed to figure out how to channel that natural ability. And quickly.

The blob seemed reluctant to lunge at Ethan again but the wolf-panther quickly recovered from the hit. It got back to its feet and snarled at Ethan angrily. Ethan gulped nervously but held his ground. He'd accidentally backed himself and Lilith against a wall that led outside. They couldn't phase out to safety. Not without falling two storeys. Also Lilith was terrified. Ethan doubted his sister would be able to focus her limited powers enough to phase through the wall and then catch herself fast enough to float to the road outside. And Ethan didn't know how to transfer his powers to others like his father could. Their only option was to stand and fight until help got to them. Hopefully Ethan could hold out long enough for that to happen.

The wolf-panther charged unexpectedly. Ethan gasped and took two steps forward to get close enough to punch the ghost back. The ghost was thrown a few feet back again, this time landing on the plastic tea party and plush toys. But while Ethan dealt with the wolf-panther, the blob lunged at an unprotected Lilith. She screamed. Ethan spun around to see the blob ghost land on his sister. She shrieked in fear and struggled but she wasn't strong enough to throw the ghost off herself. Ethan took a step towards her to intervene but the wolf-panther recovered faster from the punch than the blast. It charged at Ethan once again. Ethan only turned in time because the ghost gave a roar before it attacked.

Danny stepped out of the portal into his backyard. He collapsed the portal and sighed as deeply as his injured ribs would allow. He crossed the lawn and knocked on the backdoor, spotting Sam in the kitchen making something for dinner. Sam paused and turned to the backdoor. She grinned broadly as she saw who knocked and eagerly opened the door before gasping at her husband's condition.

"What happened!?" she exclaimed, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Danny chuckled weakly.

"I won a fight," he answered. Sam raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Are you sure? Because you look terrible," Sam retorted.

"Yeah. It was against Ulfric. He convinced a bunch of ghosts to challenge me. Actually I'm furious about that. He didn't explain what challenging me meant. None of the ghosts knew how a challenge worked. But I've been treated and I'll be better in no time. But I have some news," Danny replied.

"What kind of news?" Sam prompted worriedly.

"It's about the disease. Mom and dad figured out how it's contagious. An infected ghost has to b-" Danny began to inform his wife but was interrupted by his ghost sense.

Danny and Sam blinked at the blue mist as it floated up into the air and dispersed.

"Is Dani here?" Danny wondered. Sam shook her head.

"Maybe a ghost nurse is here or Skulker came to give you an update," Sam suggested. Danny shook his head.

"I just came from the Hospital and Skulker was there taking a break. It's not either of them," Danny told her. Sam frowned and opened the back door to head inside and call Jazz. Maybe the Ghostkateers were chasing a ghost nearby. A high pitched scream cut through the house, turning both Sam and Danny's blood cold. Their daughter was in danger. Danny phased up through the ceiling into his and Sam's bedroom and then through the wall into Lilith's room. Lilith's room was at the front of the house.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm. Both of his children were being attacked by a ghost. Obviously rabid ghosts. Ethan was on his feet, punching and kicking a ghost that was a cross between a wolf and a panther. The ten year old was holding his own but Danny could tell that the ghost was leading that fight. But Lilith was on the ground, pinned down and trapped in a corner. Glass from a shattered window lay everywhere and a lot of furniture had been crushed. Danny heard Sam thundering upstairs behind him. He ignored his injures and jumped into action. He blasted the wolf-panther with his ghost ray. Ethan looked up at him and smiled gratefully before he turned to Lilith as she cried out in pain. Danny's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't risk blasting the blob ghost over his daughter. The shot could miss and gravely injure his daughter. He jumped into the air and lunged at the blob ghost. He wrestled the ghost off his daughter and threw it out of the window. Sam charged into the room holding a thermos and an ecto-gun. Her purple eyes were narrowed dangerously as she aimed both devices at the recovering wolf-panther. She shot the ghost with her gun and then sucked it into the ghost capturing device.

"Sam!" Danny shouted and Sam threw the thermos to her husband before sprinting to her whimpering daughter. Danny caught the thermos and rocketed through the window into the street below. The blob slowly peeled itself out of the crater it created and snarled at Danny. Danny growled savagely back and blasted the ghost aggressively again. He then sucked the ghost into the thermos and slammed the lid down firmly. He clipped the thermos to his belt and flew back into his daughter's room. Ethan ran back into the room holding the family first aid kit and handed it to his mother. Danny knelt beside his wife and looked to see a massive bite mark on his daughter's shoulder. Danny froze in horror.

"It means that it's transmitted by biting. An infected ghost must bite an uninfected ghost for the disease to spread," Maddie's voice echoed in his mind.

 **Did anyone see that coming?**

 **What will Danny do now?**

 **And has anyone seen the similarity of this disease to most renditions of a zombie apocalypse?**

 **Yeah, I wanted to write my own version and it just clicked with this story. I wanted Danny to be the one dealing with it and I liked the idea of the disease coming from the ghosts. Then I thought of- well you'll have to wait for the rest of my thought processes.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan glanced from his panicking mother to his horrified father. Danny had frozen. Ethan gulped worriedly.

"Don't worry honey. You're going to be fine. It's not even that deep," Sam soothed her daughter frantically as she cut the t-shirt away with scissors in order to get access to the wound. With shaking fingers, Sam grabbed a rag from the first aid kit and soaked it in hydrogen peroxide.

"Honey this is gonna sting but I need you to be a brave little girl alright," Sam warned quickly before she began to clean the bleeding bite mark.

"Sam, we need to take her to the Hospital," Danny mumbled, finally breaking out of his trance. Sam glanced at her husband before nodding.

"Right. You're right. I'll get the car," Sam agreed as she taped down a clean dressing over the bite mark.

"No, Sam. That's not what I meant. I have to put her in quarantine," Danny corrected, regaining his composure. Sam turned to her husband, staring at him as she took in what he meant. Slowly she understood and nodded.

"Pack a bag for Lilith. I'll open a portal in the backyard. Ethan, go grab a change of clothes and meet with me outside," Danny ordered gently. Sam nodded and marched out of the room. None of the clothes in that room would be suitable. Glass was everywhere. But fortunately, there were some clean clothes downstairs Sam could pack.

Ethan hesitated to obey though. He finally seemed to notice that his father was injured as Danny shuffled closer to Lilith and carefully looped his good arm behind his daughter in order to scoop her up. Lilith was crying in pain still but once Danny propped her on his hip, she nestled her head in his shoulder and clung to him. Danny wrapped her in his ghost energy. It was taking everything in him to stay this calm. He wanted nothing more than to release the ghosts responsible for hurting his daughter and to destroy them. Ethan slowly walked away and into his room across the hall. He emptied his schoolbag on his bed and stuffed a change of clothes inside instead.

Danny walked his daughter through the house and into the backyard. Lilith was slowly calming down but he could tell that her wound was still hurting her. He stopped in the middle of the backyard. He turned his gaze down to his daughter and swallowed thickly. Was this disease lethal? Was he going to lose his little girl? If he had only been a few seconds faster! He would have stopped the ghost biting her. Now she was going to turn rabid. Danny wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his daughter reduced to an aggressive, insane beast that could and would hurt and possibly kill anyone she could catch.

"Hey dad, are you okay?" Ethan called as he came to stand beside his father. Danny forced himself to smile reassuringly at his son and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ethan," Danny lied, using Sam's most hated word for the first time in years. Sam rushed out of the house with a bulging backpack on her shoulder. She wordlessly offered to take Lilith and Danny let his wife take their injured child. He then lifted his hand and formed a portal to the Hospital in the Ghost Zone.

The family stepped through the portal and Danny turned around and collapsed the portal. Sam rushed towards the front doors and Ethan trailed along behind his mother. Danny easily caught up to his family and pushed open the door for his wife and daughter. Sam flashed her husband a quick grateful smile before entering the building. Ethan ran in after her and Danny followed. Sam then hesitated.

"Danny, where do we go?" she asked softly. Danny swallowed and nodded.

"We'll go straight to the quarantine and inform the doctors there. Then they'll show us to a room," Danny informed his wife, having taken infected ghosts into quarantine before numerous times. His daughter wasn't much different really. As much as Danny hated that fact.

Danny punched the lift button and waited anxiously for the lift to open. He could feel the crown sending pulses of comfort through him while also fluttering fearfully. He ignored the crown right now. He wasn't acting as Ghost King right now. He was a father with an injured child. This Hospital was their only hope to cure Lilith. Also, they couldn't risk Lilith biting a human and spreading the disease to the human populace. The lift doors finally opened and Danny ushered his wife and son inside before hitting the tenth floor button. Ethan blinked when he saw that. He remembered his father telling him that the tenth and ninth floors were for infected ghosts only.

It didn't take long for the lift doors to open again but the family was relieved when they did. The fear and tension in the lift was almost unbearable. Danny led the way through the twisting corridors to the central communal gathering place the doctor had claimed as a base of operations. He motioned for Sam to wait at the edge of the area and Ethan obediently stayed with his mother and sister. Danny took a quick steadying breath and marched over to the bunch of doctors fussing over a table of records. Danny coughed loudly to gain their attention. The group of five ghostly doctors turned to him and hastily bowed before one doctor stepped away from the table to handle Danny's needs, the other four returned to their records.

"My king, what do you require?" the ghost inquired graciously.

"I have two ghosts and I have my daughter. She was bitten by one of the ghosts in here," Danny explained, and lifted the thermos into view. The doctor gasped with concern and nodded frantically.

"Your parents told us their findings. We're currently moving bitten ghosts into quarantine. We're also moving already infected ghosts according to threat level. This floor will be filled soon. We're placing lower risk ghosts on the ninth floor. We'll be placing your daughter on the ninth floor, if that's to your liking?" the doctor explained. Danny nodded.

"That's fine. But… I don't think I should help you strap these ghosts down. Ask Skulker when he next delivers his captured infected ghosts," Danny replied, handing the thermos to the ghost. The doctor blinked but didn't question his king. The doctor placed the thermos on the table.

Danny joined his family again as the doctor lead them back to the lift.

"Danny, is something wrong?" Sam whispered worriedly. Danny glanced at her before stepping into the lift behind the doctor and their son. Sam frowned at her husband but didn't push the matter. She could tell that Danny hadn't told them something but she could also see that he didn't want to tell them yet. The doctor led them into ward 97 and into a private room. The doctor motioned for Sam to put her daughter on the bed. Sam spared her husband a quick glance before obediently setting the six year old down on the soft blankets.

"I'll need to have a look at the bite mark," the doctor informed the family.

"Do what you have to," Danny agreed easily. The ghost inclined his head to Danny before gently peeling off the red-stained dressing off Lilith's shoulder. The ghost then examined the injury before he left the room to get what he needed.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam questioned as she perched beside Lilith and put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders, being careful of the child's wound. Danny sighed softly, wincing at his own injuries.

"I was trying to tell you earlier. I don't want to scare any of you but you'll find out pretty soon anyway. Mom and dad figured out how this disease is contagious…" Danny began carefully. Sam nodded. Danny had been telling her that before Ethan and Lilith got attacked.

"What did they find out?" Sam pressed worriedly.

"It's transmitted through biting," Danny revealed. Sam gasped fearfully, turning horrified eyes to Lilith and pulled the girl closer to herself protectively. Ethan frowned in confusion.

"What does transmitted mean?" Ethan wondered softly. Danny licked his lips and glanced between both his children who were gazing up at him worriedly.

"It means that the disease spreads by sick ghosts biting not sick ghosts. That means… Lilith's going to get sick," Danny clarified reluctantly. Sam covered her mouth as a sob shook her frame. Lilith and Ethan shared a terrified glance before Lilith's eyes flooded with scared tears. Ethan turned to his father.

"There's a cure right? You've found a cure now. You have to!" Ethan begged. Danny swallowed thickly and hung his head sorrowfully as he shook his head.

"Not yet," he whispered regretfully.

The doctor returned with an armful of bottles and bandages. He set the items down on the table beside the bed and began treating the young halfa. Sam stayed by Lilith's side the entire time and Danny only left to source seats for the family. Danny sat beside his son and watched as his daughter was bandaged up.

"My king, we will eventually have to strap your daughter down. You understand that, yes?" the doctor ventured carefully. Danny closed his eyes in dread but nodded. The doctor nodded.

"I'm going to give Lilith something to help her sleep. Is that alright?" the doctor added, obviously the ghost feared upsetting the family.

"Please do. She's not been sleeping well," Sam mumbled. The doctor bowed his head.

"Thank you your highness," he replied before going to a cabinet in the room and unlocked it using his energy. Inside there was a jar filled with glowing white balls that almost looked like cotton balls. He unscrewed the lid and glanced at Lilith before pulling out a few. He closed the jar and returned it to the cabinet, locking it once again.

"Please lie back Lilith," the doctor instructed gently. Lilith slowly complied but she was obviously still scared by what was happening. Once the girl was settled the ghost sprinkled the cotton balls over the child and within seconds Lilith was sound asleep.

"What is that?" Ethan croaked, speaking for the first time since learning of his sister's fate.

"Sleep spores. Completely natural and harmless to help with sleep. She was clearly exhausted though, it's not normally that fast acting. I'll personally handle your daughter's case my king. I shall return in an hour to check on her shoulder," the ghost explained, bowing deeply to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny muttered distractedly as the ghost drifted out of the room.

The room was still and silent. Sam adjusted the blankets over Lilith gently. Ethan stared at his sister, his mind filled with fear and worry. Danny stared unseeingly at his daughter. His mind was whirling with what he could and should do to help his daughter. He wasn't a scientist. He couldn't go down to the labs to help out. He'd only get in the way. True he could go down to put pressure on them but that would only stress the scientists out. Ulfric's leering face swam to the surface of his mind. Was this his fault? He knew that he wasn't the cause of the illness. It didn't make sense that he would be. The crown chose and accepted his reign, which he knew it wouldn't do if his rule would endanger the Ghost Zone and its people. But… maybe he should have handled everything differently. Should he have taken his family somewhere safe? He could have taken both children to Phantom Keep and ordered Fright Knight to protect them. The ghost would have done so, laying down his life for the royal family. Should he have closed all portals before now? Was he being too hesitant? He should have been there to protect his daughter.

Ethan glanced at his father, the silence was deafening in the hospital room. His mother was fussing over the sleeping six year old, rearranging the blankets regularly, clutching the small girl's hand while Sam tried to push down her overwhelming fear and resulting tears. Ethan opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say. Maybe his father had been right all along. Ethan couldn't protect his sister or himself from ghosts. Maybe he wasn't ready to get involved in ghostly politics after all. Especially if what his father said the other day in his office at the I.G.A. was true. He dropped his gaze to his hands, twisting his fingers anxiously, as he turned his thoughts back to the attack in Lilith's room. He stilled as he recalled the green glow that had encased his hand. He chewed his lip in thought as he tried to figure out how he did that.

"I didn't tell my parents about the illness," Sam broke the silence, her quiet comment much too loud in the heavy atmosphere. Danny blinked, moving his glazed over stare from the wall just behind the bed to his wife.

"What?" he croaked.

"I didn't tell them. My parents. They're… They might want to know about Lilith. And we should tell Jazz and everyone," Sam replied, her gaze not moving from her daughter's face for a moment. Danny licked his lips and nodding in understanding. Sam was right. Whether Pamela and Jeremy liked it or not, their granddaughter was gravely ill with a ghostly sickness. Lilith mightn't have displayed symptoms yet, but it was only a matter of time now. And despite his promise to his in-laws, they deserved to know the situation. Sam was also right that he needed to inform others in their personal circle. Sam was no longer at home, which meant everyone needed to know that they couldn't report to her directly anymore, he doubted Sam would be leaving Lilith's side any time soon. He didn't want to either but he was the one that could form portals.

"Okay. I'll tell them. Do you want them here?" Danny muttered. Sam sniffed and finally moved her gaze to her husband and shrugged.

"I would but you know how they are," Sam admitted. She really needed some support now but she wouldn't pull someone else away from their duties to get it. Danny swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I'll ask them and offer to make a portal to them then," Danny decided but made no move to get up. Part of him wanted to wait with Lilith until she woke up but he knew from experience that sleep spores could last a few hours. And he also knew that Lilith was tired and needed the sleep. But another part of him wanted to run away and never look back. He didn't want to see his daughter become a mindless beast. Watching his subjects attacking everyone and everything was hard already but he had been fortunate not to know many of the infected ghosts personally.

Sam attempted to give him a smile but it looked more like a grimace than anything else. Her gaze drifted from her husband to her son. Her eyes softened with guilt. In the chaos, both parents had ignored their oldest child.

"Ethan?" Sam called gently, causing Danny to turn to his son worriedly. Ethan blinked and looked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Sam inquired gently, he had no obvious injuries but that didn't mean he was uninjured. Ethan shook his head.

"I'm fine. I- I didn't get hurt," Ethan replied softly before dropping his gaze back to his hands. The unspoken guilt for not protecting his sister was obvious to both parents. Danny opened to his mouth to comfort the boy when there was a knock at the door. Danny and Sam turned to the knock and saw a nervous nurse hovering there watching Danny.

"S-sorry my king. But the doctors want to call a meeting," the nurse informed Danny carefully. Danny blinked and nodded.

"Thank you. Are they on the tenth floor?" Danny replied as he stood up. He didn't want to leave his family but this could be about the cure for the sickness. The nurse nodded with a nervous curtsy, clearly not sure how to act in front of the royal family.

"I'll go now," he concluded, flashing the nurse a quick, strained smile. The nurse curtsied again before drifting away. Danny turned to his wife.

"I'll be quick," he promised.

"It's fine Danny. We can't be selfish, a lot of people are depending on you," Sam assured but it was obvious in her expression that she wanted nothing more than to be selfish and keep her family in the hospital room, together and relatively safe. Danny swallowed thickly and nodded, a stab of guilt and misery in his heart. He was putting the ghosts before his family again. That was how Lilith got hurt in the first place. His gaze fell on his daughter before he spun on his heel and marched out of the room towards the lifts. Lilith was counting on him to find a cure. That meant that doing what he was doing was for his daughter as well as his subjects. Finding a cure was imperative.

Danny stopped at the lift doors and waited for the doors to open. The crown was fluttering at the back of mind, pulsing reassurance and comfort through him. He brushed his mind against the crown's energy briefly, letting it know that he felt it and appreciated the crown's presence. But the crown wasn't helping. Nothing could quell the rolling fear and guilt in his stomach but finding a cure and seeing his daughter healthy again. The doors pulled open and Danny blinked in surprise when he saw Skulker inside. The mechanical ghost rose an eyebrow at him before Danny stepped in and let the doors close.

"Any idea what they found out? I was tracking down three different ghosts," Skulker muttered, noticing but not commenting on the heavy aura around Danny. Danny shook his head.

"No. But hopefully it's good news," Danny mumbled. Skulker frowned worriedly at his king.

"Alright. What's wrong? You look terrible and I'm not talking about your injuries," Skulker inquired gruffly. Danny hesitated before sighing loudly.

"Lilith got bitten," Danny revealed softly. Skulker froze in horror, ignoring the lift doors when they slid open.

"What?" Skulker gasped.

"Two infected ghosts attacked Lilith and Ethan. I wasn't fast enough to stop Lilith getting bitten," Danny elaborated before stepping out of the lift and stopping the doors closing before Skulker joined him.

Skulker licked his robotic lips and followed Danny through the winding corridors, at a loss for words. They found the central communal area a few minutes later. Skulker grabbed Danny's shoulder, stopping the halfa before he could join the gathering of doctors, including a couple of Far Frozen physicians, and his parents.

"I'm sorry to hear about the princess. A cure will be found and she, along with the other ghosts will be fine. I'm certain of it my king. I've known you a long time and I've never seen you fail when you apply yourself to a situation," Skulker muttered. Danny blinked in shock. He never expected Skulker to be reassuring him especially not with the conviction he spoke those words. Danny swallowed and nodded to the ghost, offering a small smile in gratitude.

"Thanks Skulker. I think you're going soft," Danny mumbled. Skulker chuckled.

"I assure you, if you weren't king, you'd be on my wall by now," Skulker retorted and led the way over to the table. Danny felt the tension in his shoulders fade slightly. He had needed that boost in confidence. His family was too frightened and worried to be able to comfort each other properly. An outsider's kind words were welcomed greatly, even if that outsider was an unfeeling robotic hunter like Skulker.

Danny took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest from his injured ribs, and followed Skulker over to the table. Danny blinked as he realised that Vlad wasn't present.

"Where's Vlad? If we're having a meeting about the cure shouldn't he be here?" Danny pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"We did contact him but he seemed to be busy trying a new method of synthesising a cure," Maddie admitted.

"Besides, my king, this isn't exactly about the search for a cure," a doctor interjected carefully.

"Then what is this about? I'd rather be with my family," Danny muttered with slight annoyance. Jack and Maddie blinked in surprise at the comment.

"Has something happened son?" Jack asked nervously. Danny frowned at his parents before scanning the doctors gathered around the table.

"Didn't you hear?" Danny ventured. Maddie and Jack glanced at each other worriedly before turning back to their son and shaking their heads. Danny's eyes slipped shut as he was forced yet again to think about his daughter's fate.

"Lilith got bitten. Sam and Ethan are with her in ward 97," Danny informed them. Maddie and Jack's faces went slack with shock and horror at the news.

"How?" Jack managed. Danny opened his eyes.

"Two ghosts attacked the house. They smashed through Lilith's bedroom window and I wasn't fast enough to stop them before Lilith got bitten. Ethan was there too but he's alright," Danny recounted. Maddie strode around the table to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"We're working on a cure. We're not going to rest until everyone is cured. Lilith and the ghosts," Maddie vowed reassuringly. Danny nodded as he returned the hug before pulling away.

"Thanks mom. I know we won't. So… you have news," Danny replied, turning to the doctors hopefully.

One of the doctors gave a quick bow to the halfa before he gestured at the large sheet of paper on the table. It depicted two maps, one of the human world and another being a detailed map of the Ghost Zone. There were numerous red dots all over both maps.

"This is a record of all the locations where infected ghosts were found either by Walker, Skulker, King Phantom or the I.G.A. Using records compiled by patients, comparing cases and portals on the Infi-map, kindly lent to us by the Far Frozen, we have managed to track the illness," the doctor explained before pulling a file out from under the map and opening it. Inside there were a number of documents which he distributed to Danny, Jack, Maddie and Skulker.

Danny took the page and scanned it with a frown. He saw a record of a number of ghost names with where they were found, telling the journey of the illness.

"How did you know who bit who?" he wondered out loud.

"Some patients were coherent and able to tell us. But we also compared bite marks to dental prints of the infected ghosts. These are the best illness pathways we made, but we have a few more with estimates and a few educated guesses on bite mark identifications," another doctor admitted with a shrug. Danny gave a curt nod and turned to the doctor explaining everything.

"Using those pathways and locations, we were able to map each infected ghost's route. It really helped when the Infi-map was brought in for mapping portal openings," the ghost resumed and pulled the original map away to reveal another map covered in red dots connected by numerous blue lines.

"We then tracked the time of each bite and worked back to where the first ghost of each pathway came from. We believe we have found the origin of the disease," the doctor revealed, pulling the map away again and revealed a third map which had a massive circle around where numerous blue lines converged.

 **Any guesses where that location is? Ghost Zone or Real World?**

 **Any thoughts on how Sam's parents are going to react when they learn about Lilith being bitten?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny stared in surprise at the circle on the map highlighting where a number of blue lines intersected. He moved around the table to see where exactly the doctors had pinpointed. It was in America in the Real World. He raised an eyebrow. Salem, Massachusetts.

"Why do we need to do this? We're looking for a cure and infected ghosts, not the source of the crisis," Skulker asked, folding his arms impatiently. He knew that tracking was important for hunting but these prey were already caught.

"Sometimes in order to find the solution you must first have the entire problem. It is possible that we haven't found a cure yet because we need the source of the disease to make it," a doctor pointed out.

"Yeah. It's like with snake bites. To make an anti-venom, you need the venom first," Jack recalled.

Danny frowned at the circle. The doctors needed more information to find a cure and he wanted answers. Why were his people getting sick? What was behind his daughter's impending fate?

"Can we be sure that this is the source?" Danny inquired, looking up at the doctors.

"As sure as we can be my king. Tracking the disease pathway isn't easy but we are fairly confident that this is the location of the origin," a doctor replied with a shrug. Danny nodded.

"Then we need to send someone there to find out what's going on there," Danny decided, folding his arms, ignoring the splint on his left arm, as he thought of who to send.

"It is highly likely that there will be a number of infected ghosts there. This pandemic could have been caused by a handful of a larger population of infected ghosts leaving this area," a doctor pointed out seriously. Danny scowled in thought, nodding in understanding. That meant whoever went could be walking into the lions' den of this disease. So whoever went would need to be informed on the situation as well as able to defend themselves, ruling out a band of doctors going.

Danny's gaze lifted from the map as he scanned the group gathered. His parents were retired, he couldn't ask them to take such a big risk. Especially since they were completely human and so this wasn't directly their problem. He didn't want to ask humans to risk their lives for the ghosts, at least not yet. Ghosts were proud creatures and would not like him out sourcing to humans too much. That meant it had to be a ghost that went. Doctors couldn't fight, besides they were too important to lose to this illness. The Far Frozen ghosts had potential but he was concerned that sending ice ghosts might not be the best idea. The ice ghosts might seriously injure any infected ghosts with their powers, even unintentionally as not all ghosts could handle extreme cold temperatures. Also, Danny was concerned about sending ice ghosts into the human world due to the temperamental nature of an ice core. The ghosts could die if they overheated. His human half protected his own ice core to a degree.

That left himself or Skulker. Skulker was both the best and worst option. The hunter was tracking down infected ghosts throughout the Ghost Zone and Real World. His skills were rare and honed for this job. Sending Skulker on this mission could mean putting such a valuable asset in danger. Skulker might get overwhelmed and infected, if not completely mauled. Skulker wasn't the best suited to the job also because he lacked knowledge of how substances in the human world could harm ghosts. Skulker's knowledge specialised on Ghost Zone plants and ghosts. Danny sighed. Despite his injuries, he was the best option. He had grown up with his parents, regularly getting impromptu lectures on exactly how to destroy a ghost. He knew how to fight. He spent the majority of his teen years and twenties fighting rogue ghosts. With his halfa status, it might even enable him to investigate the situation without endangering himself to the source. It wasn't confirmed just yet if the disease was contagious to halfas and humans. Lilith had yet to display symptoms.

"I'll go," Danny decided. The room, which had been discussing the dangers of sending an expedition to the source, fell silent.

"Son, that mightn't be the best idea," Jack muttered, gazing at the splint on Danny's arm with concern.

"No offence my king, but I agree with the human. You are injured. Even a predator can become prey when injured," Skulker pointed out. Danny raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I have considered this carefully. This isn't a snap decision based on emotion," Danny retorted calmly.

"Sweetie-" Maddie started. Danny scowled at her in annoyance.

"Listen to my reasoning and if you find fault let me know," Danny interjected sharply, before pausing realising that he was speaking to his mother not Walker.

"Sorry," he added apologetically. Maddie shut her mouth and gave her son a slight nod, her eyes still showing hurt at his tone.

"I'm not sending humans on this expedition. We have no idea what's waiting there. It could be swarming with infected ghosts so whoever goes must be able to protect themselves. So, mom, dad, you're out. As are the I.G.A. and Ghostkateers. Ghosts are better able to protect themselves. Doctors are out too. They're too valuable to lose right now. We need as many medical practitioners as we can get. Whoever goes needs to be informed on the situation which rules out a lot of ghosts. Yes we can bring in a ghost and explain the situation but that is using up time I'd rather spend doing something useful. Far Frozen ghosts, no offence but ice cores are temperamental and I don't want to risk ice wielding ghosts getting into a fight with unknown dangers. We want to subdue infected ghosts not accidentally kill them. We don't know if the infected ghosts there are heat sensitive or not. That leaves me and Skulker. Skulker is too valuable to lose. He's the best ghost for the job when it comes to tracking down rogue infected ghosts anywhere in either world. So by process of elimination, I'm the best option," Danny explained.

The group gathered shared uncertain looks before they slowly began to nod in understanding and agreement to Danny's decision.

"You are the king though sweetie. You're important too," Maddie pointed out, knowing they had to approach this logically, not emotionally.

"Not as much as you guys. I'm an errand boy in this group. I can fight but that's about it. I need Steven or Skulker to point me in the right direction. I may be king, but I'm the most expendable person here. Finding a cure for this disease is priority. If I don't come back, Sam's in charge until either the crown or I can be recovered," Danny retorted evenly. There was a wave of unease among the ghosts.

"I know she's human but she is my wife. If she had ghost powers she'd be Ghost Queen. My children aren't old enough to take over. Sam can take my place during this crisis and afterwards a better replacement can be found," Danny added firmly, knowing that while some ghosts accepted him as king, they'd never agree to a human ruling them. Danny only meant it to be an emergency measure, not a permanent replacement. He doubted Sam would even want the throne anyway.

"Is that everything?" Danny asked. The gathered ghosts nodded and Danny turned on his heel, marching back towards the lifts, ignoring the doctors asking Skulker to help them with the ghosts in the thermos he brought. He pressed the lift button and waited. Maddie and Jack joined him.

"Are you sure about this son?" Jack inquired softly.

"Yes. I made vows when I became king to protect the ghosts and the Ghost Zone. Besides, I don't want to entrust this task to someone else. Lilith is sick too and I have to make sure a cure is found," Danny confirmed as the lift doors opened. He stepped inside and punched the button for the ninth floor. Jack and Maddie followed him worriedly.

"But Lilith needs her father. Ethan needs his father," Maddie muttered. Danny nodded slowly.

"I know that. Trust me I do. But I can't do nothing. Besides, I already told Sam that I'd go to the Real World and let her parents know what's happened," Danny admitted, ignoring the wary glances his parents shot him. Both knew exactly how much Sam's parents disliked their son-in-law.

"Maybe one of us should go with you," Jack offered. Danny shook his head.

"No. I know they're going to furious. I don't want you getting caught in that," Danny decided.

The doors slid open and Danny led the way down the corridor to Lilith's room. He tapped on the door and stepped in, Jack and Maddie following. Ethan looked up and waved sadly at his grandparents. Maddie crossed the room to sit beside her grandson, wrapping a sympathetic arm around his shoulders.

"How's she holding up?" Jack asked, moving to stand beside Sam and peered at his slumbering granddaughter with concern.

"The doctor gave her something to help her sleep. But she's been really brave actually. She's scared, we all are," Sam reported softly, still perched on the bed beside Lilith. Danny nodded slowly in agreement. Lilith had cried when she got hurt and she had looked terrified when she realised what being bitten meant, but she had been very well behaved. Danny's eyes found the clipboard at the end of the bed, complete with a blank piece of paper and pen. He grabbed both and leant against the wall. He quickly wrote down what he told the gathering about Sam assuming the throne temporarily if he should go missing. He then held his hand over the page and formed his royal seal, making the note official. Mentally he nudged the crown which sent a sad pulse through him to say that it agreed. Danny held his hand over the page and the crown's aura enveloped him, finally attracting everyone else's attention. The crown's flames formed in his hand and burned the shape of a crown into the paper beside his own DP seal.

"What are you doing Danny?" Sam asked curiously.

"Making an official document with both my seal and the Crown of Fire's. It makes it not only my law but an official law of the Ghost Zone," Danny explained as the fiery aura returned to the crown and he examined the page, stepping over to his wife.

"Wait, what?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"My laws are only valid for as long as I uphold them. But making this an official law in the Ghost Zone means that all ghosts must obey it, it'll be enforced by Walker," Danny elaborated before handing it to Sam. Sam blinked in surprise and took the page uncertainly and scanned the handwriting, her eyes widening in stunned bewilderment.

"Why are you making this a law?" she demanded, fear in her eyes.

"Because I need to," Danny retorted. Ethan frowned at his parents in confusion. Sam jumped to her feet, waving the page in Danny's face angrily.

"Why do you need to make this law!?" she shouted fearfully.

"I'm going to look for the origin of this sickness. There might be a lot of infected ghosts there. If I don't come back, someone has to take over. Ethan is the next in line but he's too young. That makes you next in line temporarily. The ghosts won't be happy but they'll have to listen to you with that," Danny clarified calmly. Ethan's heart skipped a beat with fear.

Sam scowled at him and moved to rip the page in half.

"That law will have appeared automatically in Walker's rule book. Ripping that up won't change the fact that it is now Ghost Zone law to listen to you if I go MIA," Danny interjected. The original document wasn't vital but it would certainly help appease the ghosts. Sam hesitated but decided against ripping the page in half.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Sam wondered sadly.

"I knew you'd say no. Plus, I can't give the throne to just anyone. You may not be the official Ghost Queen but you're close enough to count. It's just a precaution," Danny answered. Sam slumped miserably and Danny pulled his wife into a reassuring hug.

"When do you leave?" Sam mumbled in Danny's shoulder.

"Soon. I just wanted to let you know what was happening before I left," Danny answered. Sam nodded into his shoulder, not eager to let go any time soon.

"I'll stop at your parents before I go though," Danny added. Sam nodded again.

"I apologise in advance," she whispered. Both of them were well aware of the most likely reaction. Sam knew she should be the one to break the news but she couldn't bear to leave her children after what happened. It was selfish she knew but she was a frightened mother.

"You shouldn't apologise for them. I knew how they felt before I married you," Danny retorted gently. Sam shrugged in the embrace, she still felt bad for her husband. Danny pulled away and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips before turning to his son. Maddie moved her arm away to allow her son to hug Ethan.

"Be good and stay safe. I'll be back," Danny mumbled. Danny then stood up and turned to leave.

Ethan gulped down his fear and jumped to his feet and grabbed his father's hand.

"Dad, wait. I have to tell you something," Ethan protested quickly. Danny turned to his son curiously.

"I… when those ghosts attacked," Ethan began slowly.

"Son, it's okay. It wasn't your fault that Lilith got hurt. I should have been there," Danny assured. Ethan shook his head.

"No dad, that's not what I want to tell you. When I was fighting them and protecting Lil, I… my hand was covered in some kind of… I dunno energy or something. It was like what you fired at the ghost when you got there," Ethan revealed. Danny's eyes widened in surprise while Sam, Jack and Maddie turned to the ten year old with silent intrigue.

"You fired a ghost ray?" Danny muttered, stunned. Ethan shrugged.

"I dunno. It was like one. But it was so quick that I didn't get a good look," Ethan admitted.

"Ethan, maybe you should start from the beginning," Sam suggested, crouching down to her son's level. Ethan nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was with Lil in her room. She was upset because she was worried about everything. So I was trying to make her feel better. Suddenly I felt, I dunno, I just _knew_ we were in danger. I didn't understand what was happening but then those ghosts crashed through the window. I remembered what dad did back at the I.G.A. and I tried to protect Lil. I was using my strength, trying to buy time until mom could come. Then… something green blasted one of the ghosts back and I saw this green glow around my hand. It was gone though pretty quick. I got separated from Lil and the other ghost lunged at her. Then dad got there," Ethan recalled carefully. Sam looked up at her husband who was stunned.

"That sounds like a ghost sense Danny. And a ghost ray," Sam pointed out. Danny nodded numbly.

"But I don't feel like I'm in danger when my ghost sense goes off," Danny mumbled.

"But I did have a ghost sense when I was pregnant with Ethan. Maybe it's delayed. It was an internal ghost sense for me. We thought it was because the baby had the sense but not me, but maybe Ethan just has a different kind of sense to you," Sam commented. Danny hummed softly in thought.

"Ethan, have you ever felt that sense before?" Danny wondered. Ethan shook his head.

"Maybe he can sense infected ghosts," Jack suggested.

"I can't see that dad. This disease is new to the Ghost Zone. How could he have developed a sense for it?" Danny remarked.

"Besides, he never felt it before and he has interacted with infected ghosts before right Ethan? You aren't getting that sense here right?" Maddie interjected. Ethan shook his head again.

Danny pursed his lips tightly in thought he knelt to Ethan's level and charged his hand with his energy.

"Did that energy look anything like this?" Danny inquired, turning to the second power Ethan claimed he had. Ethan glanced at the energy and nodded confidently.

"Just like that," he confirmed. Danny frowned as he recalled the energy safely into himself.

"Then you need some training. I remember getting my ghost ray. I kept firing off blasts by accident until I could figure out some control," Danny muttered. Sam nodded knowingly in understanding.

"You kept hitting Tucker. On the bright side, he got very good at dodging," Sam mumbled.

"Danny can't it wait? You are very busy," Maddie ventured, feeling terrible for even suggesting it. Danny shook his head.

"No. This really can't wait. Ethan's like a gun off the safety lock right now. He needs to learn control to ensure he doesn't fire off ghost rays by accident. But… maybe I can outsource," Danny replied softly, reluctance clear in his voice.

"Huh?" Jack grunted in confusion.

"Vlad. He always wanted to teach me. He taught Dani the basics. I would rather do this myself but, it's not your fault Ethan, but this is really bad timing," Danny admitted. Ethan lowered his gaze guiltily. Maybe he should have waited before revealing this. But he did want his father to know this before he left… just in case he didn't come back.

"Okay. I'll go to Sam's parents. Go to Vlad and maybe he can explain the ghost sense Ethan seems to have. Then I'll go to the source of the disease," Danny decided with a nod. Ethan glanced at his mother as she nodded in understanding.

"Is that a good idea? I mean… my parents and Ethan," Sam pointed out carefully.

"I'd rather get them out of the way. I'll take the Speeder," Danny replied, Sam instantly getting the hidden message that he'd leave their son in the vehicle to distance him from the impending argument.

 **So… any ideas on what will happen? What will happen with Sam's parents? What will happen with Vlad and Ethan's training? What will happen with the source of the disease?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Danny turned the Speeder intangible so that the vehicle could get out of the building quicker than the back access shaft to the back yard. He then flew the vehicle to the Manson residence. He parked the Speeder outside the house and pulled off the crown before turning human.

"Ethan, stay in the Speeder," Danny ordered before standing up.

"Why?" Ethan called curiously.

"Just… stay here son," Danny retorted, not wanting to explain the strained relationship Danny had with the boy's grandparents. Danny left the crown on the seat and left the Speeder. Gulping nervously, Danny hopped up the front steps and rang the doorbell. He tried to figure out how to tell Pamela and Jeremy the news. They weren't going to be patient with him. He hadn't seen them for a few years now, not since their family spent Hanukah with Pamela and Jeremy. After the kids went to bed, an argument had brewed because Ethan had used his floating powers to reach something during the day.

The door was pulled open and Pamela stood there, surprise clear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"I have something I have to tell you and Jeremy. Can I come in?" Danny answered, glancing at his son watching from the Speeder.

"No. What could you have to tell us?" Pamela refused sternly.

"Can you at least get Jeremy then? This is important," Danny retorted in annoyance. Pamela narrowed her eyes before clacking in her high heels into the house before returning a few minutes later with her husband. Both Mansons had obviously gone to great pains to preserve their youthful looks and despite stiff faces and slower bodies, they hadn't changed much from Danny's teen years.

"What's your important news then Daniel?" Jeremy inquired with a clipped tone. Danny nodded.

"Please bear with me, I need to explain a few things before I can tell you my news," Danny requested carefully. He paused long enough to see Jeremy give a stiff nod.

"There's an illness spreading through the ghosts. The illness causes the ghost to become confused and disorientated before they become aggressive and finally rabid. All affected ghosts are being put into quarantine in the Ghost Zone in a hospital. We're working on finding a cure but we haven't found one yet. The illness is transmitted through biting. There's a concern that the illness may become contagious to humans should halfas catch the illness. Which is why I'm here. Earlier today… Lilith got bitten," Danny explained quickly.

"What?!" Pamela shrieked in alarm. Danny flinched at the shout.

"She's in quarantine in the Ghost Zone. Sam's with her," Danny resumed quickly.

"What happened? Why didn't you protect her? You're the king for goodness sake," Jeremy hissed angrily. Danny hesitated before nodding.

"I wasn't there. I was in the Ghost Zone dealing with some legal stuff. I got there seconds too late," Danny confessed, not bothering to go into detail about the ins and outs of ghost politics.

Pamela slapped him viciously. Danny blinked in surprise but said nothing. He had expected that to happen and he deserved it.

"You… you are a terrible father. You promised to keep this freakiness away from us but we should have realised that a freak like you would be a curse on our Sammikins. I wish she never met you. You should have been bitten! I knew you would hurt Sam! I knew it!" Pamela insulted him harshly, glaring furiously at Danny. Danny merely turned to the woman and let her shout at him. Pamela continued to shout at him, throwing the pettiest of insults at him. Jeremy nodded along with his wife. Danny glanced at the Speeder and realised that Pamela's shouting was getting louder and Ethan could probably hear his grandmother at this point.

"Pamela, Ethan's in the Speeder," Danny interjected carefully. Pamela's insulting exclamations stopped instantly and she peered past Danny.

"Why is he with you?" Pamela growled, obviously thinking that being near Danny was dangerous.

"He seems to have developed a couple of powers and I'm taking him to a friend to get a little training. Without that training he might hurt someone by accident," Danny admitted reluctantly. Jeremy and Pamela's scowls narrowed and they stepped aside. Danny sighed and stepped into the house, knowing that both in-laws wanted to shout some more without Ethan hearing.

Ethan frowned in confusion. He had heard his grandmother shouting at his father but she hadn't been loud enough for him to understand exactly what she was saying. He saw the woman slapping his father. It wasn't Danny's fault, any of it. Ethan knew that his father was doing his best to contain the illness and he had protected his children when he could. Ethan should have listened to that blaring instinct that he and Lilith were in danger.

Ethan dropped his gaze from the front door when it slammed shut and stared at the crown. It flickered innocently on the seat. Ethan frowned at it. Ethan had always been proud of his father and his position in the Ghost Zone. He was proud to be the prince. He knew it held responsibilities and that one day he could inherit the throne. But seeing how difficult Danny's job was, Ethan wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore. Just days ago, he had been frustrated by his father protecting him, refusing to teach him about what it meant to be royalty in the Ghost Zone. But now he was starting to see why Danny had done what he did. Ethan winced as he remembered his harsh words shortly after he was attacked in the I.G.A. He shouldn't have been so hard on his father. Danny really was just trying his best, to be a good father and a good king. Ethan didn't envy the pressure on his father's shoulders.

A tap on the window startled him and he looked up to see two men peering in worriedly. One he recognised instantly as his father's work friend, Steven. But the other he didn't recognise at all. He wore glasses and a dark cloak, instantly bringing the word wizard to Ethan's mind. He had dark messy hair and green eyes but also a curious scar on his forehead half hidden by strands of black hair. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. Ethan got up and opened the door, poking out his head curiously.

"Hey Steven and um Mr Wizard guy I don't know," Ethan greeted uncertainly. The unknown wizard blinked at the greeting while Steven let out a bark of laughter.

"Definitely takes after Danny," Steven chuckled. The wizard smirked and nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter. You must be Ethan. I've heard a lot about you from your dad," the wizard introduced himself with a strong English accent, holding a hand out to Ethan. The young halfa frowned in confusion and hesitantly shook the offered hand.

"Where's your dad Ethan?" Steven asked. Ethan frowned and pointed to the front door of his grandparents' house.

"Talking to grandad and gran. They're pretty angry," Ethan answered. Steven and Harry frowned questioningly at the ten year old who shrugged. He didn't understand it either.

"Oh wait, you mean Sam's parents don't you? Not Danny's," Steven realised. Ethan nodded. The head of the I.G.A. winced in sympathy for his friend.

"Why's he here?" Steven prompted curiously. Ethan lowered his gaze to the ground miserably.

"Lilith got bitten," Ethan mumbled. Steven and Harry frowned in confusion and when Ethan heard the lack of horror, he glanced up.

"She's gonna get sick. If a sick ghost bites you, you get sick," Ethan elaborated sadly. Harry and Steven's eyes widened as they understood the situation.

"That explains why Danny's here. I don't envy him in there," Steven muttered to himself, turning to the front door.

"What's the problem?" Harry wondered, having never heard of Danny's history with Sam's parents. Steven glanced at Ethan, who was watching him curiously.

"It's not my place," Steven answered eventually. Ethan frowned at the wizard but Harry nodded, dropping the subject easily.

"Why are you here? Didn't dad send you to the I.G.A.?" Ethan asked. Steven nodded.

"He did but in the I.G.A. I'm in charged not Danny. I take his advice on board but it is ultimately my decision. Although I think Danny forgets that he's meant to listen to my orders in return. We see each other more as equals. But Harry here wanted to join us. I did go to your house first but your mother wasn't there, which makes sense now. So we went to Fenton Works but we saw the Speeder heading this way so we followed it," Steven explained with a shrug.

The front door opened and Danny stepped out of the house.

"I'll be back soon to make that portal for you," he concluded, although his expression clearly said that he would prefer not to come back.

"Do," Pamela retorted angrily. Danny nodded and walked down the stairs and towards the Speeder, flinching when Pamela slammed her door shut again. He reached the Speeder and frowned questioningly at Steven and Harry, both of whom spotted the splint on his arm and bruised nose but said nothing.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Danny asked. Harry smirked.

"Wow, I feel welcome," Harry joked. Danny shook his head.

"Not what I meant. I'm glad to see you but shouldn't you be with Jared or chasing some dark wizard?" Danny pointed out.

"Danny, you're my friend and you need all the help you can get. So here I am. I know magic can't do much against ghosts but if you just need a messenger or someone to watch over something, I'm here," Harry replied kindly. Steven nodded along to Harry's words.

"How are they?" Steven ventured, seeing the clear slap mark on Danny's face.

"They were angry, what do you expect," Danny grumbled before he frowned at his son, who was watching his father worriedly.

"I'm sorry you saw that son," Danny added.

"Why was gran so angry at you? It wasn't your fault," Ethan inquired. Danny blinked.

"It's my job to protect you and your sister," Danny began.

"And you did. It's not your fault those ghosts crashed into Lil's room. You got there as fast as you could and stopped those ghosts," Ethan interrupted. Danny stared at his son, completely bewildered by the boy defending his father's actions.

"So… is there a reason you brought Ethan here?" Steven asked, breaking the stunned silence Danny fell into. Danny blinked before nodding.

"Er, yeah. I'm taking Ethan to Vlad's. We think he's developed a ghost ray and maybe a type of ghost sense. He needs training and I'm way too busy to do it unfortunately," Danny told his friend.

"We'll come with you then," Harry decided and stepped past Ethan into the Speeder. Steven smirked at his friend who frowned after Harry.

"He's just trying to help. So am I. I can't really do much at the I.G.A. I've sent out orders and the office can handle not having me for a little while," Steven remarked, nudging Danny's shoulder with his own as he stepped into the vehicle. Danny opened his mouth to argue before rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat.

"Stubborn idiots," Danny muttered to himself with a smirk, gesturing for Ethan to get in the Speeder also before he followed.

Danny grabbed his crown and turned into his ghost form before returning it to his head.

"Seatbelt," he threw over his shoulder, mostly for his son. The engine revved slightly before the vehicle moved forward into the sky. Once they were above the town, Danny glanced over his shoulder at Harry.

"How's Ginny and your kids Harry? I saw Albus at Hogwarts," Danny inquired.

"They're good. And Albus sent me an owl telling me he saw you. Funnily his owl got to me just before I got called into the I.G.A. How's Youngblood?" Harry replied. Danny frowned.

"There's no cure yet. So he's been quarantined and strapped to a bed in the Ghost Zone hospital. The disease doesn't seem to be lethal for ghosts," Danny answered, both wizards heard the concern that the disease might be lethal to humans and so for halfas.

Vlad's mansion soon came into view so Danny turned the Speeder invisible and then intangible. Since Vlad had announced that he was out of town, Danny couldn't just visit the older halfa for everyone else to see. Meaning he had to park the vehicle in the basement lab. He dropped the invisibility and intangibility once he parked in a large space in the lab. Vlad looked up from a microscope with a confused frown. Danny led the way out of the Speeder.

"Daniel, I am very busy trying to find a cure for this blasted disease. What do you want?" Vlad asked impatiently. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Did you even listen to the message the Hospital sent you?" Danny retorted. Vlad waved dismissively at the Ghost King.

"They can follow their leads and I'll follow mine. I think I might be close," Vlad answered.

"What leads?" Steven interjected curiously.

"The doctors have located the origin of the disease," Danny announced.

"No, they think they have by tracking down which ghosts infected which and where they were found. Personally I think it's a fool's errand. That location could simply be a coincidental convergence of infected ghosts," Vlad disagreed.

"Then I'm a fool since I'm going to check it out," Danny growled in annoyance. Vlad swivelled in his seat and swept a critical eye over Danny.

"If you go in your condition you won't come back Daniel," Vlad decided. Danny scowled.

"I can fight with a broken arm Vlad, I've done it before," Danny reminded the older halfa grumpily.

"How did you get injured?" Vlad pressed. Danny huffed a sigh, supressing the urge to wince as his ribs protested.

"Ulfric challenged me," Danny confessed. Everyone glance at Danny, Ethan had guessed the reason behind his father's injuries but he also saw the surprise on the other adults' faces.

"Wait, Ulfric. That's the ghost that challenged you straight after you got coronated right?" Harry recalled.

"One and the same. He convinced a number of ghosts to challenge me but he didn't explain that by challenging me, if they won, they'd assume the throne. I think they just thought it was a way to test their own strength while voicing their complaints," Danny confirmed.

"He's never injured you this badly before right?" Harry pointed out worriedly. Danny nibbled his lip.

"He has injured me over the years but he was unusually angry this time. He blames me for the disease and one of the ghosts from his realm is sick," Danny admitted.

Vlad stood up and straightened his shirt cuffs habitually, having shed the tie and suit jacket long ago. He folded his arms neatly behind his back.

"Daniel, I assume you have a reason for interrupting my work other than telling me that you're going on a suicide mission," Vlad inquired sternly. Danny glared at the older halfa.

"Firstly, it isn't a suicide mission. Secondly… yeah. Ethan told me that he fired a ghost ray and had a ghost sense of sorts. I would prefer to train him myself but… I don't have the time right now. I want to ask you to help him with the basics of controlling his ghost ray," Danny requested carefully. Vlad blinked before turning to Ethan.

"Describe the ghost sense," he ordered. Ethan blinked in surprise before shrugging.

"I just felt this overwhelming feeling of being in danger. I didn't understand it and then two sick ghosts crashed through Lil's window," Ethan answered. Vlad's eyes narrowed.

"What happened afterwards?" Vlad asked.

"The feeling went and I tried to protect Lil until help could get to us. I blasted one of them back and my hand was glowing green. I dunno how I did it," Ethan resumed with another shrug. Vlad turned to Danny.

"I assume you got there before any harm came to Lilith or Ethan," Vlad commented. Danny shook his head ashamedly.

"Lilith got bitten. She's at the Hospital with Sam," Danny informed the man. Vlad's eyes widened before he nodded.

"That explains the suicide mission then," Vlad muttered. Danny scowled at the older halfa.

"It _isn't_ a suicide mission. I was the best choice," Danny hissed with annoyance.

Vlad ignored Danny and scanned Ethan appraisingly, making the ten year uncomfortable and nervous.

"I think it best to practice in my training room," Vlad decided and led the way over to a heavy metal door. A thick glass window nearby showed the empty room filled with shallow craters and burn marks beyond. Danny nodded his agreement and watched Ethan follow Vlad into the room nervously.

"Are you sure about this?" Steven asked.

"I don't have much choice Steven. If I did, I would prefer to teach him," Danny muttered.

"I'm sure Ethan would prefer to learn from you," Steven retorted gently as they watched Vlad put up a target.

"He could wait until you have time," Harry suggested.

"It's better to understand how to control our powers quickly, especially the dangerous ones like a ghost ray. I remember having a lot of control issues. Luckily I never hurt Tucker too badly, just a few burns and bruises," Danny informed them.

Vlad turned to Ethan with a serious expression. He held up his hand which was quickly encased in reddish-pink energy.

"This is a ghost ray or an ecto-blast, depending on who you ask. The key to harnessing this power is learning how to pull this energy into your hand and firing it in a controlled way. Once you know how to call on the power, you should understand the principal of dismissing it easily enough. Lift your arm like so," Vlad instructed calmly and demonstrated by holding his arm out straight, pointing directly at the target. Ethan hesitated before copying the older halfa.

"Now, I want you to focus on how you felt when you fired the ghost ray during the attack on yourself and your sister. Learning the trigger will help you learn control," Vlad resumed. Ethan bit his lip uncertainly. He really didn't know how he fired the blast. Everything was so fast and confusing.

Vlad scowled at the ten year old when nothing happened.

"Focus harder Ethan," Vlad commanded. Danny frowned at the scene, he could see the uncertainty on his son's face. Vlad stood behind the ten year old and after a further ten minutes, growled impatiently.

"Ethan it isn't that hard. Just focus on how you felt. Reach for that power," Vlad snapped. He had never found accessing his powers difficult. His main problem was learning to stop his powers and he knew Danny had similar problems. Vlad scowled as Ethan shut his eyes tightly and looked like he was having trouble on the toilet as he struggled to obey. Vlad's frown deepened. He recalled training Danielle. The girl had had similar difficulty in finding her powers and the best way to train her was to put her under pressure. A do or die type situation. Halfas seemed to thrive in those situations.

"Ethan, either you fire or I do," Vlad threatened and pointed his hand at Ethan. The ten year old opened his eyes and glanced nervously at Vlad in confusion before gasping fearfully. He could see ghost energy flickering around Vlad's hand. Danny's eyes widened in alarm and he rushed forwards having waited to see if Ethan really could fire a ghost ray. He phased into the room, Vlad having neglected to turn the anti-phase feature on.

"Vlad, stop!" Danny ordered angrily. Vlad spared Danny a glance before a ghostly glow encased his hand with a building ghost ray.

"I will fire Ethan. But if you shoot the target then I won't," Vlad reminded the child. Ethan's heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to focus through the mounting fear to fire a ghost ray. He didn't know how he did it before and he heard his father's tone. Danny believed that Vlad would fire.

Danny growled angrily and marched forward. Vlad had a ghost ray held in his hand by now, flickering dangerously. Ethan was starting to panic because he knew he couldn't shoot a ghost ray. He was going to get hurt.

"Vlad! Stop this now!" Danny commanded firmly.

"He has to learn Daniel. Pain and fear of failure are good motivators," Vlad retorted calmly not moving his stern scowl from Ethan as he sweated fearfully with his hand pointed at the target. Vlad narrowed his eyes before he decided that the threat wasn't taken seriously. Ethan didn't believe this was a do-or-fail situation. Vlad had to make the fear of failure real and so he fired the ghost ray. A rippling green shield erupted in front of Ethan as the child yelped in fearful alarm and dropped his arm to hide his face from harm. Vlad scowled and turned to Danny in time to be hit in the chest with a furious ghost ray.

"How dare you attack my son!?" Danny roared furiously. Vlad slammed in the wall with a grunt, his shirt singed and smoking. The older halfa looked up as he saw Danny's shield protecting Ethan drop and the father embracing the ten year old comfortingly. He narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the wall.

"Now I see what has happened," Vlad muttered. Danny turned angrily to the older man.

"You're smothering him Daniel. You can't protect him from everything. He hasn't developed beyond the very basic ghost powers because he hasn't needed to protect himself. The attack in Lilith's room was the first time he has ever been in true danger. He sensed it but didn't heed the warning because you have always protected him before. It's your fault he can't defend himself," Vlad accused firmly. Danny narrowed his eyes angrily.

"This training is over," Danny decided, getting to his feet and guiding Ethan towards the door by the shoulders.

"Face it Daniel! You are too soft! Sometimes children need tough love to improve themselves," Vlad called after them. Danny scowled and gently pushed Ethan towards the door which the boy stumbled over to and eagerly escaped through.

"Just like how you trained Danielle?" Danny retorted angrily, turning to face the older halfa.

"Exactly. She needed to be placed in a situation where she couldn't afford to fail. That's exactly what Ethan needs. Through your teen years, you learnt control because you needed to in order to win fights. You trained under do-or-fail situations," Vlad pointed out coolly. Danny narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"I will not teach Ethan how you taught Danielle. I want him to want to succeed, not to fear failing. He doesn't need to have complete control straight away, I'm here to protect him," Danny argued.

"But you weren't were you?" Vlad reminded him. Danny blinked at the come-back, feeling like he had been punched, before his expression darkened furiously.

"We're done here Vlad. Find a cure," Danny growled and stormed out of the training room.

"Running away isn't going to protect Ethan or save Lilith Daniel," Vlad shouted after him.

Danny ground his teeth painfully as he marched back to the Speeder, throwing the door open viciously and dropped angrily into the driver's seat. Harry, Steven and Ethan stared at the interaction before Ethan ran to get into the Speeder. Harry followed uncertainly while Steven turned to Vlad as he strolled stiffly over to his microscope.

"He's doing his best. He doesn't need you challenging his choices right now with insults," Steven remarked.

"If Daniel can't handle being challenged then perhaps the crown made the wrong choice all those years ago," Vlad retorted.

"You're his friend, not his enemy. He trusted you to train Ethan and help him, not to throw all his failures in his face," Steven pointed out sharply before crossing the room and getting into the Speeder.

 **Yeah that training didn't go well. Did anyone think something like that would happen?**

 **But Vlad isn't completely wrong. Ethan has never been placed in a situation where he had to rely on his powers like he has had to during this story.**

 **But who is right? Was Danny doing the right thing sheltering Ethan and letting the boy grow and discover his powers in his own time? Or should he have exposed Ethan to the reality that he may have to rely on his powers to save his life or another's life in the future and trained him from an earlier age?**

 **This was the chapter when I decided to have Harry come to Danny's aid. I wanted him in the story as more than a mentioned name but I couldn't figure out how for a while. But he's here now.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

The journey back to the Manson residence wasn't pleasant. Danny drove fast and spent the entire time grinding his teeth angrily. He never expected Vlad to attack Ethan. He knew how Danielle was trained by the older halfa. Danielle had explained what she knew before Danny helped her train her powers. But it wasn't until she developed her ice powers that he saw how frightened she was when she got an exercise wrong. She'd flinch and expect to be hit. He never wanted to see Ethan react that way. He had thought that maybe Vlad had been so harsh merely because back then, Vlad had had an unbelievably short fuse and retaliated with aggression. But in his older years, Vlad had mellowed. Vlad tended to fight with his tongue than his fists nowadays. But… firing a ghost ray at his son was unforgivable. It didn't matter why Vlad had done it. He did it.

Danny parked the Speeder and phased out of the vehicle before anyone could say a word. As much as he hated it, Vlad did have a good point. Not that he was too soft on Ethan. But Danny had always done best when under pressure. It took him months to learn to duplicate and even then it had taken Vlad's instruction to get the technique down. But he learned his ice powers within a few hours, because he was under pressure to get back to Amity Park to stop Undergrowth and save the town if not the world. Danielle loved being under pressure too, she worked best when she had a deadline looming. Ethan was his son. It was possible that to reach his true potential, he needed to be in a stressful situation. But that didn't excuse Vlad's actions.

Danny shook the thoughts away and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Jeremy scowled at him before disappearing back into the house to fetch a small case and his wife. Danny cleared his throat slightly before leading the way to a nearby alleyway. He didn't like opening portals in plain view. He paused at the Speeder and gestured for Ethan to follow. The ten year old obediently followed the three adults, Steven and Harry trailing along curiously. Danny paused in the alleyway and glanced around before stepping forward a couple of steps and making a portal directly to the Hospital.

"This will take you directly to the Hospital. Um, I just want to tell you a few things. Ghosts with a white armband with a green cross work for the hospital. Just tell them you're the Ghost King's in-laws and they'll treat you with respect because if they don't they'll have to answer to me. Please try not to insult anyone though. Lilith is on the ninth floor, ward 97. It is quarantined with infected ghosts. If you see a ghost acting like a wild animal, get to safety. I have security there that should stop anything happening but… just be smart about it alright. All infected ghosts are strapped to their beds for everyone's safety, Lilith will need to be strapped down eventually. Any questions?" Danny explained. Pamela and Jeremy shook their heads, both looking like they wanted to say something snide but were holding their tongues with Ethan present.

Danny gave a quick nod before turning to Ethan.

"You're going with them," Danny told him.

"No," Ethan refused firmly. Danny blinked and frowned at his son.

"Ethan, you're not coming with me. It's way too dangerous," Danny retorted firmly.

"Dad, I have this danger sense. I can help you," Ethan reminded him. Danny scowled.

"No Ethan. I have a ghost sense, that will do. You can't protect yourself and I can't guarantee that I can protect you. Besides, you've only had that danger sense as you say once. It might have been nothing more than instinct. You're going back to your mother," Danny protested.

"Dad, how am I gonna learn if I'm always being hidden away in the Ghost Zone or at home," Ethan pointed out, secretly feeling terrible for poking at the wound Vlad inflicted. Danny's eyes widened at his son's words before narrowing.

"Ethan Fenton. Do not question me. You are going back to the Hospital to your mother and sister. That's final!" Danny snapped sternly.

Ethan frowned at his father before Pamela grabbed her grandson's wrist.

"For once, I agree with your father. Come along Ethan," Pamela grumbled and pulled Ethan through the portal. Jeremy hesitated a moment to give Danny an unhappy nod before following Pamela with the small case, it was the closest to polite as Danny had ever gotten from Sam's parents. Danny blinked in stunned silence before collapsing the portal and turning to the two wizards watching him.

"I'm going to make a portal for the Speeder and then another to close by Salem. I want to drive in though. It's too dangerous to form a portal right next to the source of the disease," Danny informed them. Both wizards nodded.

"I'll drive. That way we can talk," Steven volunteered, giving Danny a quick stern frown before marching back to the vehicle parked outside the Manson residence.

Harry and Danny waited in the alleyway, the alley would be wide enough for the Speeder so there was no point moving.

"I didn't get to speak with Sam's parents at your wedding. But they're an interesting couple," Harry commented with a slight frown. The Mansons reminded him strongly of his aunt and uncle, who he hadn't contacted since before he turned seventeen when he left Private Drive. Danny sighed.

"That will be because they left early. They've never approved of my relationship with Sam. In fact, they hate the idea of me being Lilith and Ethan's dad. This is the first time we've spoken in a few years," Danny revealed. Harry frowned sympathetically and put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But they're pumpkin-heads if they can't see how much you're trying," Harry remarked. Danny snorted at the insult.

"I love wizard insults," Danny mumbled amused. Harry smirked, glad to have cheered the halfa up a little.

Steven carefully guided the Speeder into the alley and Harry got in, being careful of the door hitting the alley sides. Danny turned around and formed another portal. He winced as his core protested and the crown gave an irritated shove.

"Alright, alright. I'll take my meds and absorb some energy in a minute," Danny grumbled. He hadn't eaten or slept much for the last couple of days and with his injuries from fighting Ulfric, he really should be taking things easier than he was. The portal formed and Danny floated through first, absorbing some of the ambient energy in the Ghost Zone before collapsing the portal behind the Speeder and forming a second one in Massachusetts. Due to his work with the I.G.A. he had found a location in every state, sometimes more than one depending on how often he went there, that he could make a portal to. Steven guided the Speeder through the second portal and Danny followed, collapsing the portal again before phasing into the Speeder.

He dropped into a seat and pulled out the tablets Frostbite gave him, checking the time and ensuring it wasn't too early, and swallowed one of the purple pills. Harry and Steven frowned at him.

"Painkiller. It should help me heal too since there's Death Rose in it," Danny clarified for them. That only made the wizards deepen their frowns.

"Danny, maybe you should have gone with Ethan. We can check out this source," Steven suggested carefully. Danny frowned and shook his head firmly.

"No. I can't let you do this with me. This is a ghost problem. Not yours. Not directly anyway. Besides, I prefer doing something than sitting there fretting over something I have no control over. Plus, someone does need to check this out and I was the best option," Danny argued. Harry snorted and shook his head slightly.

"If you think that me and Steven are gonna wait in the Speeder while you go in to wherever the source of this whole crisis is, you're an idiot. You're injured and we have some experience dealing with out of control ghosts. We're coming with you," Harry retorted with a serious frown. Danny opened his mouth to argue but Steven was faster.

"I completely agree with Harry. You're our friend and I'm your superior. As head of the I.G.A. I outrank you in the Real World," Steven pointed out with a confident smirk. Danny scowled at the reminder and folded his arms, ignoring the twinge of discomfort in his cracked ribs and the bulkiness of the splint on his broken arm.

"I hate it when you pull that card," Danny grumbled. Steven smirked in triumph, knowing that Danny couldn't argue further.

"So… care to catch me up?" Harry requested. Danny sighed softly and nodded.

"Sure, but I need to make a couple of phone calls first," Danny muttered as he got up to use the radio. The radio couldn't make phone calls but there were receivers in Fenton Works, which wouldn't be helpful right now obviously, and the Ghostkateers Headquarters which was usually Valerie's apartment but was currently a meeting room in the Town Hall. Danny tapped in the code for the Ghostkateers headquarters.

"Ghostkateers headquarters," a gruff man answered.

"King Phantom here on the Spectre Speeder. I need to speak with Jasmine Fenton," Danny replied calmly.

"Hang on Phantom. I think she's here," the man retorted. Danny waited patiently, silently trying to figure out how to tell his older sister the news.

"Hey, Jazz speaking," Jazz's voice announced.

"Can you talk privately?" Danny inquired.

"One sec. I need to talk privately to King Phantom," she declared to the room. A few moments later Jazz told Danny that he could talk.

"Mom and dad found out how this illness is contagious. It's transmitted through biting," Danny began.

"Alright, I'll issue the warning to the others," Jazz informed him. Danny gave a curt nod before swallowing hard.

"Sam's with Lilith and Ethan in the Ghost Zone, so you can't report to her anymore. I want you to stay nearby the radio and take over her role. Valerie can take over field leadership," Danny resumed, procrastinating the time he'd have to tell his sister Lilith's fate.

"Do you want me to tell her about you?" Jazz wondered. Danny licked his lips before shaking his head.

"No. She doesn't need to know right now and we can't afford for her to lose focus. But I need you to pass on the news to Tuck and Dani. Sam's in the Ghost Zone because Lilith's in quarantine. She and Ethan got attacked at the house and Lilith got bitten," Danny explained, closing his eyes in regret. Jazz gasped loudly.

"Are they close to getting a cure? Please say yes," Jazz pleaded. Danny sighed, again shaking his head.

"No. But I'm travelling to Salem to find the source of the illness and everyone in the labs is working on one," Danny answered.

"Good luck. How're you guys coping?" Jazz ventured worriedly.

"Probably terribly but we're keeping it together. Mom and dad visited before I left and I just sent Pamela and Jeremy there," Danny admitted with a shrug.

"How did they take the news?" Jazz asked carefully.

"They're angry. Pamela slapped me and Jeremy looked about ready to punch me once or twice," Danny mumbled with a hopeless sigh.

"They shouldn't have done that but then again they've never really been reasonable. Be careful little brother. I'll let the others know. Lilith will be fine Danny. No one is going to stop searching for a cure," Jazz promised.

"Thanks Jazz. You should get back to the Ghostkateers," Danny concluded.

"Alright Danny. See you later," Jazz agreed and turned off the radio.

Danny breathed the deepest sigh his injured ribs allowed as he hooked the radio back in place. He walked back to his seat in two steps and dropped tiredly into it. The crown gave him a comforting brush but its worried fluttering hadn't stopped since Danny got injured in the fight with Ulfric. The crown's anxiety wasn't helping Danny's nerves and stress levels one bit.

"Alright. Harry needs catching up. The other morning, I was called to the Hospital in the Ghost Zone. I had Lilith and Ethan for the day and I figured it wasn't a big deal so I brought them with me. The doctors were concerned about five rabid ghosts that had been brought in. I told the doctors to move the rabid ghosts to the tenth and ninth floors to be in quarantine and to move any ghosts injured by those five to the eighth and seventh floors to be in quarantine as well. The top floor is kind of like an elderly ghost home so I alerted Fright Knight to the situation and ordered for the elderly ghosts to be relocated to Phantom Keep. I ordered Skulker to start tracking down and bringing in infected ghosts, using only as much force as needed. I also ordered Walker to send guards to the Hospital to increase security and I went to the Far Frozen and asked Frostbite to send some physicians to help the doctors in treating the numerous injured ghosts," Danny began to recount tiredly.

Ethan scowled angrily as his grandmother pulled him into the hospital building and over to the receptionist desk.

"How do you get to ward 97?" Pamela demanded to know with a growl. The male ghost blinked at the human in confusion.

"Ward 97 is part of the ninth floor, which is currently under quarantine by order of King Phantom. What business do you have there?" the ghost inquired. Pamela opened her mouth to argue but Jeremy stepped forward, putting a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Our granddaughter is a patient here. Lilith Fenton. Your king allowed us to visit her," Jeremy explained. The ghost nibbled his lip uncertainly. Ethan huffed loudly and stepped forward.

"Dad did say they could come," Ethan confirmed loudly. The receptionist blinked at the halfa before he scrambled out of his seat, recognition dawning on him.

"Prince Ethan. My apologises. The lifts are over there. Floor nine. Even wards are on the left and odd wards are on the right," the ghost informed them quickly. Pamela and Jeremy glanced between their grandson and the ghostly receptionist in surprise before marching over to the lift without another word. Ethan hesitated to follow them before turning back to the ghost and giving a quick grateful farewell, remembering his father's constant teachings to treat all ghosts politely and with respect.

Ethan stepped into the lift just before the doors slid shut and folded his arms grumpily. Pamela and Jeremy tapped their feet impatiently, Pamela muttered a comment about the receptionist being rude. Ethan frowned at that. The ghost was just doing his job. The entire floor was quarantined, no one but doctors and ghosts dropping off infected ghosts were meant to go there. He was tempted to point that out to the woman but he honestly couldn't be bothered to break his angry sulk. But suddenly, as the lift passed the sixth floor, a thought occurred to him. The receptionist had instantly answered his grandmother's question the moment Ethan stepped in. As prince, Ethan had the authority, child or not, to order ghosts around. Especially if he said that his father had already given his permission. Maybe, just maybe, he could order a ghost to take him to his father. Ethan wanted to help, he wanted to atone for his failure to protect his younger sister. He also wanted to apologise to his father for being such a brat the other day. But in order for that to work, Ethan first needed to know where his father was going.

As the doors to the lift slid open, Ethan blindly followed his grandparents as he pondered that issue. He blinked and allowed himself a small smirk in triumph when he remembered that his father had been asked to go to a meeting before he found out about the source of the disease. The doctors all seemed to converge on the tenth floor, in that weird communal living room. If he wanted to find out anything, that was a good bet. Ethan pulled himself out of his thoughts as Pamela and Jeremy reached ward 97.

"Ethan, where is your sister's room?" Pamela inquired distractedly as she glanced around herself. Ethan took the lead wordlessly as he showed the adults to the room his sister had been given.

He peeked into the room and saw that his mother was the only one present. She had opened the bag she packed for Lilith and pulled out a stuffed toy. It was a pink rabbit Pamela gave the girl a couple of years ago. It wasn't Lilith's favourite toy but Ethan did recall that it had been downstairs, and since Lilith's room was covered in glass, her other toys could be dangerous to handle before their parents checked them over. He swallowed nervously as he saw his mother wipe her cheek, alerting him to the fact that she was crying.

"M-mom?" he called carefully. Sam sniffed loudly and hastily wiped her cheeks dry, drying them quickly on her thighs. She looked up and threw Ethan the biggest smile she could.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here? I thought your father took you to get some training with Vlad," Sam greeted her son in a falsely bright voice.

"Er, he did but Vlad um… he thought it was better for dad to train me. So dad sent me back with gran and grandad," Ethan lied, wincing internally. He didn't want his mother to get upset any more so than she already was. He had seen how angry his father had been when Vlad fired that ghost ray.

Sam blinked and turned to the doorway as Pamela and Jeremy edged into the room.

"Hey mom, dad. Thanks for coming," Sam mumbled sadly, offering a careful smile.

"Of course we came Sammy. _Someone_ has to stay here and support you," Pamela assured with a warm smile. Ethan blinked at the slight insult to his father but Sam's careful smile vanished as a glare replaced it.

"Ethan, honey, can you stay with Lilith while the adults talk for a few minutes?" Sam requested. Ethan nodded uncertainly as his mother stood up, her purple eyes enveloped in quiet anger, and grabbed her mother's wrist before stomping out of the room. Jeremy glanced between his wife and grandchildren uncertainly.

"Dad!" Sam called angrily. Jeremy flinched and followed the women obediently.

Ethan cringed as the door shut loudly, not quite a slam but near enough. He glanced at his sleeping sister before edging over to the door and putting his ear to the wood.

"You promised to leave them out of it," Sam growled, clearly trying to keep her voice down.

"A proper husband should be with his family, not running off to who knows where doing who knows what," Pamela hissed.

"He's the king mom! He has to do what's best for his people," Sam protested sharply.

"And what of his family?" Pamela retorted.

"He's going to look for the source of the disease, the same disease Lilith could contract. By finding the source, the doctors are hoping to find a cure. It's linked! Danny is doing his best," Sam explained heatedly.

"Daniel told us that he was dealing with legal business when Ethan and Lilith were attacked," Jeremy mentioned suspiciously. Sam huffed loudly with impatience.

"You wouldn't understand ghost politics dad. But if he didn't go then, he could have forfeited his throne. And right now, the Ghost Zone needs strong leadership. Danny can give it that. Danny has been run off his feet over the last few days, trying to contain this disease. There is only so much one person can do," Sam defended her husband firmly.

"So his throne is more important to him than his children," Pamela accused.

"I didn't say that mom! If it was a choice between us or the crown, Danny would give it up in a heartbeat. But it isn't. And the ghosts need him," Sam snapped angrily.

"I knew that… _freak_ would hurt you one day. But I never expected it would be like this," Pamela snarled after a few seconds of silence.

"Danny is not a freak! I don't care what you think of him but don't insult my husband in front of our kids. You promised when Ethan was born that you would leave them out of it," Sam hissed angrily.

"And in return he'd keep his weirdness away from us. Which he has clearly failed to do," Jeremy pointed out calmly, but the scowl on his face was clear in his voice.

"Oh so bad mouthing their father is alright then!? If that's all you're here to do, then you can just take the Infi-map back to the Real World. I'd rather have neither of you here than constantly hear how much you disapprove of my husband," Sam growled furiously.

"Don't be silly Sammi-" Pamela began.

"Don't! Just don't. I don't care if you think it's stupid. Either act like adults or you can just leave. I will not tolerate you behaving like this in front of my son or my daughter," Sam interrupted sharply.

"Alright Sam. We'll keep our opinions to ourselves," Jeremy interjected.

Ethan stumbled back a few steps with wide eyes. His grandparents hated his father? How couldn't he have known about that? He frowned as he realised that his father was rarely with them when Ethan and Lilith visited their mother's parents. Sam was there oftentimes, but Danny hadn't been with them since Hanukah a few years ago. And the time before that was a Christmas play thing Ethan had been in. Ethan had been too young back then to notice that his grandparents hadn't hugged his father in greeting, in fact they'd hardly spoken to him. Ethan winced at the memory of his father getting slapped by his grandmother less than an hour ago. The shouting his father had endured before the three adults disappeared into the house. Ethan swallowed thickly at the realisation. What else did he not know? Who else did his father have to deal with that hated him? But then another thought occurred to him. His grandparents called his father a freak. Did they think the same of Lilith and Ethan?

The door opened and despite the slight redness in her cheeks from the argument and her tense shoulders, Sam looked calm. She crossed the room and perched on the bed beside her daughter, caressing the girl's sleeping face tenderly, worry chasing the anger in her eyes away. Ethan licked his lips nervously and spared his grandparents a glance before dropping down beside his mother and giving her a hug. The woman clearly needed one and he needed one too after what he just learned. Sam easily returned the embrace and Ethan heard his grandmother's high heels clicking softly into the room and over to the chairs his father had found for Lilith's visitors.

"Your sister is going to be fine honey," Sam murmured in his ear reassuringly. Ethan nodded mutely, choosing not to mention that a lot of other things were bothering him. He was worried and scared for his sister but he also was worried for his father. He was frightened of what his grandparents' true opinion was of him and his sister. And all that uncertainty and worry only made Ethan's determination to join his father and help look for a cure grow. He may not be able to fight, but if he did have a sense for these infected ghosts, it might help his father. And that was all Ethan wanted to do.

He pulled away from his mother and gave her a hesitant smile which Sam tried to return.

"Um… mom, it's been a while since we ate. Can I go look for a cafeteria or something?" Ethan requested carefully. Sam blinked before nodding, placing a quick tender kiss on his forehead.

"Of course honey. But make sure to be careful and stay away from any infected ghosts, even if they're strapped down," Sam agreed. Ethan nodded and assured his mother that he would before leaving the room. It didn't take long to reach the lifts and he punched the button firmly. He scowled while he waited. He needed to both find out where his father was going and he needed to figure out a way back to the Real World. His limited floating was not going to be enough to carry him to a portal.

As the doors slid open, Ethan remembered his mother mentioning an Infi-map. She said that his grandparents could use the Infi-map to go back to the Real World. Maybe he could get that. The fewer ghosts involved the better to be honest. If he took a ghost with him, his father might order the ghost to take Ethan back to the Ghost Zone before he had the chance to help. He pressed the button for the tenth floor and fidgeted nervously as the lift shuddered to life and took him upwards. He knew his parents would be upset with him. He would very likely get into a lot of trouble. But he didn't really care about that. He just wanted to help in any way he could. The lift doors slid open and Ethan carefully stepped out. He swept his gaze around him, trying to recall the way. Unfortunately he didn't pay attention before because he was too worried about his sister and now he was starting to realise that the tenth floor was a lot more like a maze than the lower floors.

A green skinned ghost wearing thick uniform drifted past. Ethan gasped in surprise and called out. The ghost paused and turned to him curiously.

"Er, I want to talk to the doctors here, but I don't know the way. Could you help me please?" Ethan requested carefully. The ghost huffed loudly in annoyance as he nodded subserviently to the ten year old.

"Of course prince. Follow me," the ghost drawled and led the way through the twisting corridors towards the doctor headquarters in the communal living room. Ethan smiled carefully and jogged to catch up.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the gathering of ghostly doctors and cluttered tables. Ethan made sure to thank the ghost before nervously making his way over to the table. The doctors gave him distracted half-bows and one branched away to attend to him.

"Prince Ethan. Is there something you need?" the doctor inquired with a worried frown. Ethan nibbled his lip before nodding.

"Er yeah, um, mom wants to see the Infi-map and I wanted to know where dad was going," Ethan lied nervously. The ghost frowned but didn't object. He drifted over to the table and pointed to the map, directly at a circle near Salem, Massachusetts.

"We believe this to be the source of the disease," the ghost mentioned before picking up a glowing scroll.

"This is the Infi-map. However I'm not sure it's the best idea to give it to you. Perhaps you should send her highness here to retrieve it," the ghost muttered uncertainly. Ethan's heart skipped a beat in panic.

"No. She sent me because she doesn't want to leave Lilith. She wants it for um… my grandparents to go back home and grab a few things that mom forgot," Ethan retorted quickly, trying to keep his tone even. The ghost looked reluctant but handed the scroll to the ten year old.

"Alright, but we might need it back," the doctor warned. Ethan felt a stab of guilt but he promised himself that he'd try to be back before the doctors asked for it.

Ethan gave the ghost a smile and muttered thanks before rushing back to the lifts. He went straight to the reception and stepped out of the building. He unrolled the map curiously before chewing his lip in confusion. He didn't know how this map worked but it had to be easy if his mother suggested his grandparents use it. Unless she had meant with supervision. Ethan groaned.

"I just want to go to dad. Why is it so hard?" Ethan whispered in frustration. However the map glowed brightly and a dotted line went from Hospital to a swirling green disk on the map. The next moment, the map rocketed off, dragging Ethan, screaming in alarm, with it on its journey through the Ghost Zone.

 **Ethan just wants to help Danny. It's not about proving himself anymore. But did anyone guess that Danny's son would completely disregard his father's wishes and go after him?**

 **How will Danny react when Ethan turns up?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Danny sighed tiredly as he finally finished explaining everything to Harry having given Steven the co-ordinates when the wizard asked.

"Wow," Harry breathed as Danny fell silent.

"Crazy few days," Harry commented with a weak smirk. Danny nodded.

"It's been stressful that's for sure," Danny mumbled.

"When was the last time you ate Danny?" Steven asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Danny admitted with a sigh.

"Then we're stopping in Salem to get some food. We don't know what's waiting for us at the source. You should try to be at full strength, or at least as close to it as possible," Steven decided. Danny opened his mouth to protest.

"No arguing. How can you expect to heal or fight while injured when you're already weak from not eating and I bet you haven't been sleeping either," Harry interjected sternly. Danny scowled at the wizard.

"I slept yesterday," Danny retorted.

"For how long? Five minutes doesn't count," Harry countered with a raised eyebrow. Danny huffed, slumping in his seat in defeat.

"Alright. But I have been absorbing energy from the Ghost Zone. It's not like I haven't been sustaining myself somehow," Danny relented. Harry rolled his eyes as Steven flew the Speeder over the town.

Danny didn't need Steven to ask before he turned the vehicle invisible to avoid freaking out the locals. Amity Park may be used to the strange ectoplasm-run machine but other towns weren't. They parked in a quiet alleyway. While Steven turned on the cloaking programme which only worked when the Speeder was still, Danny took off the crown and locked it safely away in the glovebox before turning human. Harry, Steven and Danny walked calmly out of the alley and into a nearby diner.

"I hope you two have muggle money because I don't have my wallet on me," Danny muttered before collapsing into a booth. Harry and Steven blinked at each other before digging their hands into their pockets. Harry cringed as he only found a handful of wizard coins but Steven grinned in triumph as he found a bundle of American dollars he kept for emergencies.

A woman walked over to them with a smile and placed three menus on the table in front of them.

"Hey, just let me know what you want when you know. Any drinks?" the waitress asked with a friendly grin.

"Black coffee would be great, thanks," Danny ordered easily. The little ghost energy he had absorbed before making a portal and following the Speeder into the Real World wasn't enough to completely chase away the weariness he felt. He was starting to think that his tiredness wasn't physical but mental.

"White coffee for me," Steven added, giving Danny a small disapproving frown. Harry chewed his tongue nervously before ordering a cappuccino, remembering that Hermione once ordered him one and he had found the drink palatable, it was rare that he ordered coffee while out of the house, preferring to make it himself or have Kreacher make it for him.

"Maybe you should rest before we continue Danny," Steven suggested worriedly, fully aware that Danny only drank black coffee when he was tired. Danny sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair.

"Lilith needs a cure. If investigating the source will help the doctors find one, I'm going to do that as quickly as possible. I don't have time to waste sleeping. I'll be okay. I absorbed some energy in the Ghost Zone, I'll have some coffee and wearing the crown gives me a power boost," Danny replied with a shrug. Harry and Steven knew better than to argue with the halfa. Danny picked up the menu and started perusing the options. He didn't feel hungry but the two wizards did have a point. He hadn't eaten much over the last few days, human food or ghost. He didn't want to unintentionally weaken himself, particularly since he had to be ready for a fight.

Steven made his decision first and put down his menu, smirking at Harry's slightly confused frown as he tried to discern exactly what he wanted. Facing the window, Steven saw the flash of green and the blur that deposited a very familiar ten year old just in an alleyway across the street. Steven glanced at Danny who was looking absently around the diner. The head of the I.G.A. turned back to the window, rubbing his eyes, hoping that he was imagining the appearance of the boy but the ten year remained in the alleyway, frowning in confusion at a glowing map Steven also recognised. The Infi-map.

"Um… Danny?" Steven called nervously. Danny pulled his gaze away from a little girl giggling at her father's antics across the room with a small frown, worry in his eyes, and turned to Steven.

"I'm not over doing it Steven," Danny began, assuming that the wizard wanted to continue discussing his lack of sleep. The waitress returned with the three coffees, flashing a bright smile at the men.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" she inquired. Harry still hadn't decided and nodded distractedly. Steven spared the retreating woman a glance before pointing to the window.

Danny frowned in confusion and followed Steven's finger. It took him a few moments of scanning the street outside to spot what the wizard wanted him to see. The street was relatively peaceful and his ghost sense hadn't gone off so he knew it wasn't an infected ghost attacking or a ghost coming to report something to their king. Steven watched the halfa worriedly, waiting for the reaction that would surely come. Danny's gaze fell on to the ten year old boy across the street turning a glowing map this way and that with a confused and frustrated scowl. Danny's eyes widened in alarm as he tried to stand but only ended up slamming his legs painfully into the table, jostling the full coffee cups and spilling the hot beverages all over the table but thankfully not tipping the cups over. Danny fell back down with a growl before scrambling out of the booth and rushing out of the diner, ignoring the numerous people staring at him. Harry blinked at the door as it swung shut.

"What was that about?" the wizard ventured.

"Ethan's here," Steven answered, smiling as their waitress brought over a bundle of tissues and a damp cloth to clean up the spilt coffee.

Danny ran across the street, ignoring the loud honk of a taxi that had to brake hard to avoid knocking the halfa down. He raised a hand in apology but didn't stop his race to his son. Ethan looked up from the map and grinned as he spotted his father running to him before wincing at the furious expression on his father's face.

"I told you to stay with your mother!" Danny shouted angrily as he reached the alley. Ethan ducked his head down and nodded mutely.

"I know but I want to help dad. I have that danger sense thing-" Ethan began.

"No! You think you have a danger sense. A one-time occurrence isn't enough to rely on when your life could be in danger. You're going back. Now!" Danny growled quickly.

"Why do gran and grandad not like you?" Ethan asked. Shocked by the question, Danny stopped his angry scolding. Slowly he regained his composure as a frown replaced the stunned expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired slowly, careful not to deny or confirm the statement.

"I overheard mom talking to them. They called you a freak. Is… is that all I am to them?" Ethan explained, his voice cracking with supressed emotion.

Danny swallowed thickly. He had never expected, never wanted, to have this conversation with either of his children. He sighed.

"Of course they don't son. Come on. Are you hungry?" Danny relented, he knew he had to deal with this before Ethan got too upset. Perhaps this was why he chased after his father. He gently tugged the map out of his son's hands and rolled it up. He glanced around himself before he turned the map invisible.

"You shouldn't have taken this map son. It's very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands," Danny told Ethan with a stern frown. Ethan licked his lips and nodded.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how else to get here," Ethan admitted, he didn't know why a map of the Ghost Zone was so dangerous but he wasn't going to dispute that. Danny sighed and pushed open the diner door, letting his son head inside first. Ethan obediently walked over to where Harry and Steven were sitting. A woman was leaning over the table mopping up some coffee.

Ethan slid into the booth first and Danny followed. He smiled apologetically at the waitress.

"Sorry about that. My son was meant to be with my wife and I panicked when I saw him out there," Danny apologised, subtly sliding the invisible map under the table and nudging Steven's foot. Steven blinked in surprise but he realised that Danny must have the Infi-map which had disappeared from Ethan's possession during the time he saw the ten year old and Danny bringing the boy inside. He reached a hand out and felt a scroll in his palm.

"No prob. Can I get him anything?" the woman replied with a kind smile at Ethan.

"Um, do you have some orange juice?" Ethan requested.

"You got it kiddo," the woman confirmed and left. Danny slid a menu in front of Ethan as he let Steven take the map which he slipped into his extended pocket, which was thankfully on Harry's side so the other wizard hid the glowing scroll from view while it was pushed into an impossible pocket and out of sight.

The waitress returned yet again with a glass of chilled orange juice and pulled out a note pad hopefully.

"Know what you guys want yet?" she inquired. Danny glanced at Ethan who nodded shyly.

"Um, can I get the burger and fries?" Ethan ordered uncertainly, glancing at his father who nodded his permission.

"Burger and fries. Anything else?" the woman affirmed, looking to the three adults.

"Can I get the burger too actually," Harry requested, the woman nodded as she jotted down the repeat order.

"I'll have the chicken and fries," Steven added.

"I'll have the all-day breakfast. Thanks," Danny concluded. The woman bobbed her head as she finished scribbling down the order.

"I'll bring that over when it's ready," she promised and disappeared off. Danny grabbed a handful of sugar packets before selecting three and pouring the white grains into the black liquid. He grabbed the spoon and stirred briefly before taking a sip.

Ethan nibbled his lip nervously, half waiting for an explanation for his grandparents but half expecting another scolding.

"Ethan, the first thing you need to understand is that your mother's parents are from a very different background than you and I," Danny began carefully. He didn't want to taint his son's view of his maternal grandparents but he also knew that he had to explain or Ethan would forever question his grandparents' love and care. Ethan nodded, sucking in a breath of anticipation.

"Like I told you the other day. Their plan for your mother's future was to go to private school for middle school, then to a boarding school for high school. Sam was born into the upper class and there were expectations for her to build up relations in that class. Marry a man of wealth, wear expensive dresses and make friends with the wives of rich business men. However, your mother learned very early on that she wasn't interested in staying locked in that way of life. She wanted to do what she wanted, find what she loved. It was why when she was growing up she dove head first into any cause she heard, trying to find her passions," Danny explained, Harry and Steven glanced at each other in confusion.

"She's a very headstrong person and it's nearly impossible to win an argument with her. She was great in the college debate club," Danny chuckled, shaking his head at the memory. Ethan frowned, not seeing what this had to do with what he overheard.

"When Sam informed her parents that she was friends with me, they weren't happy. You remember how no one but my parents believed in ghosts when I was a kid? Well, because of that belief, a lot of people frowned on our family. The Fenton name was a laughing stock and people looked upon my parents with anger, distrust and well, dislike. Sam's parents were no different. Over the years, Sam's parents saw more of my parents because of our friendship. And Sam's parents decided that they didn't like Sam being involved with the town crazies. Sam obviously ignored their wishes," Danny resumed, his amusement fading once again.

Ethan listened to his father attentively while the older halfa stared into his coffee, memories surfacing his mind while he spoke.

"Then the portal activated. Ghosts started attacking Amity Park and people were forced to realise that my parents were right all along. Many people changed their opinions immediately, others… it took a little more time. Although Sam's parents haven't really changed their minds all that much. They… tolerate my parents because the town knows that the Fentons are a family of ghost hunters which run the Ghostkateers and protect the town. However when your mother and I started dating, that tolerance stopped applying to me. Sam's parents didn't approve of our relationship. They feared that I was a bad influence on Sam, which is ridiculous. They put a ban on me being in the house. It didn't really stop me since I have ghost powers but Sam and I stopped hanging out at her place without Tucker anyway," Danny resumed, pausing to sip his drink. Steven and Harry listened to the story also, not having heard the entire story before either.

"When Sam left for college, her parents believed that we would drift apart, especially since I got a job overseas for the year. The following year I started college. But the time apart made us treasure our time together all the more. Our relationship and feelings for each other didn't change, and if they did they only got stronger. I guess that whole saying about absence making the heart fonder can be true sometimes. After college, I proposed to your mother and she accepted," Danny continued. Ethan frowned slightly.

"How did they take it?" Ethan whispered.

"Not well. It took a few tries to tell them since they kept assuming the worst and interrupting us. That was the time I revealed my ghost half to them. I had just become Ghost King and I hoped that Phantom's good standing would help them accept our engagement. It… it didn't really. They weren't happy that their daughter was going to marry someone who wasn't entirely human," Danny admitted with a wince. He wasn't doing a good job of painting Sam's parents in a good light to preserve Ethan's image of them.

"We got married, as you guessed, and then we had you. Son… before I continue… I want you to understand that some people fear the paranormal and they do have good reason. Not all ghosts are kind to humans. Do you understand that?" Danny paused, lifting his gaze from his coffee to look at his son. Ethan chewed his lip nervously before nodding. He did understand that people were frightened of ghosts and he didn't blame them or get angry. Danny gave a curt nod before turning back to staring in his coffee.

"Sam's parents didn't want anything to do with my ghost half. They refused to visit you and her in the Ghost Zone. I offered but they didn't want to go in there. So when we brought you home, the next day, we went to visit Sam's parents. Your gran was only too happy to gush over you… until she saw your eyes and realised that my… condition could be genetic. She was afraid and tried to cut ties to you and Sam. I stepped in and made a deal with them. I keep my ghost side out of their lives to the best of my ability and they leave you, and later your sister, out of their disagreement with me and ghosts in general," Danny explained, carefully. He truly didn't want his son to feel afraid or hurt by his grandparents' prejudices and fears of ghosts, but he had to explain the situation in order to assure his son that while Pamela and Jeremy hated Danny, they didn't feel that way towards their grandchildren.

"So they hate me?" Ethan croaked, tears building in his blue and green eyes. Danny shook his head and turned to look his son confidently in the eyes.

"No. They love you son. Because of that deal, they put aside their fear of your ghost side. Your mother took you to see them and they learned to see past that to see their grandchild. They don't see you the same way they see me. Ethan, if you ever listen to me, listen to me now. Your gran and grandad love you dearly. Why do you think they were so angry when I told them about Lilith? They're worried about you both," Danny told his son firmly.

"B-but they called you a freak. That means we're freaks too," Ethan pointed out softly. Danny wrapped his arm around his son, ignoring the splint easily.

"Son, they don't think you're a freak. Any ghostly qualities you have, they blame me for. They don't see a halfa when they look at you, they see their grandson. Their flesh and blood and I promise you, they think the world of you. I haven't painted them in a very good light, I know but they do care about you, Lilith and Sam," Danny pressed.

Ethan's response was stopped when the waitress returned with their food, placing the burgers in front of Ethan and Harry before bringing Steven's fried chicken and fries and Danny's all-day breakfast.

"Enjoy guys. If you need anything, drink top ups, ketchup, whatever, let me know," the waitress announced before walking away. Ethan blinked at the food, his appetite lost to his emotional turmoil.

"Ethan. Do you trust me?" Danny asked quietly, not moving his arm from his son's shoulders. Ethan bit his lip and nodded.

"Then trust me when I tell you that your grandparents don't see a freak when they look at you. They adore you and Lil. I promise you that. And if they didn't, your mother and I wouldn't let them be around you two. I may be making a lot of mistakes recently, but that is not one of them," Danny vowed before putting a fork from the pile of cutlery the waitress left with them into his son's hand. Ethan searched his father's gaze before nodding, seeing no deception in his father's blue eyes. The ten year old stabbed a fry with his fork and popped it into his mouth before abandoning the fork and using his fingers instead. Danny ruffled his son's hair affectionately and grabbed some cutlery for himself.

Steven and Harry silently started eating as well. There was a cloud of tension and worry over the table. Danny glanced at his son who was picking at his food, chewing the occasional mouthful but didn't seem too invested in the meal. Danny sighed and sipped his coffee.

"So… Steven, you had a dinner party last weekend right with your son and his girlfriend. How did it go?" Danny inquired. Steven blinked at the strange question so far removed from everything else going on but Danny merely nodded his head towards his son and Steven understood. Danny was trying to get everyone's minds off the situation, particularly Ethan.

"Er, yeah. It was nice actually. Susie, Eddie's girlfriend, she's really into animal conservation. She's in the department of magical creatures but she still pretty low ranking," Steven began.

"Any interest in ghosts?" Danny wondered, they were always looking for recruits. Steven chuckled.

"Her passion actually is dragons. But I don't know if she'll get to work with dragons here," Steven replied.

"Ron's brother works in Romania, raising dragons," Harry remarked.

Ethan looked up from his food and blinked at the conversation. Danny smirked at his son, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"I know non-magical legends paint dragons in a bad light. How true are they?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, pretty true to be honest but dragons were hunted down to near extinction in some places," Steven admitted with a shrug.

"I've met a few dragons. I can see the appeal because they really are majestic creatures. You should hear Hagrid go on about them. He loves them and he really wants to raise one. He even got an egg and hatched one but it was a bit too much for Hagrid to handle in his hut," Harry began. Danny snorted loudly, mid bite.

"He kept a dragon in that tiny hut!? How did they have room to move?" Danny chuckled.

"It wasn't full grown. But Ron got bitten and we think the dragon had venom because he had to go to the hospital wing. It really didn't help that hatching and rearing dragons is illegal so Hagrid had to hide the fact that a fire-breathing dragon was sharing a bed with him," Harry explained. Danny and Steven laughed at that image, Ethan cracked a smile as the cloud of sadness, worry and fear lifted.

"But I can also see the fear of dragons. They are dangerous and can be vicious by nature. I mean a baby put Ron in the hospital without really trying. Hagrid said it didn't mean it but I'm not sure. And trust me, you never want to anger a mother dragon," Harry continued. Steven hummed in realisation.

"You were in the tri-wizard tournament weren't you? One of the trials was to steal an egg from a dragon nest. I remember reading an article on it in the paper," Steven muttered.

"Your papers reported on it?" Harry retorted in surprise.

"Probably not as much as yours over the water. But yeah. Just the important stuff like who the champions were, the trials and who won. A kid got killed didn't they in the last one?" Steven explained. Harry gulped softly and nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't because of the maze like the Prophet said at the time. Voldemort came back by getting a Death Eater into the school disguised as a new teacher. They bewitched the cup into a Portkey and the cup took me and Cedric to a graveyard. They didn't need Cedric so they… they got rid of him. I… I brought back his body because I couldn't just leave him there," Harry recalled softly. Steven paused mid-bite and gave Harry an apologetic frown while Danny lowered his eyes in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. Were you two close?" Steven ventured. Harry shrugged.

"We met a few times and helped each other during the tournament, we kinda figured that since we were both Hogwarts champions it was alright. Cedric wanted me to take the cup since I was first but he just saved me from an acromantula and I couldn't walk without help. So I told him to take the cup. Hufflepuff doesn't get a lot of glory. We finally came to the conclusion to grab the cup together, make it a tie. It was a Hogwarts victory either way and that way Hufflepuff still got some glory. Only… it didn't quite work like that," Harry replied.

"What happened to Hagrid's dragon?" Danny inquired as a heavy silence stretched. Harry looked up and smirked.

"Ron's brother collected it in the dead of night and took it to Romania. Ron was still in the hospital so it was me and Hermione. Unfortunately we got caught and punished with Neville who followed and Malfoy who found the letter Ron got from his brother and tried to get us in trouble. Hagrid called it Norbert because he was convinced it was a boy but turned out it was actually a girl so Charlie, Ron's brother, changed its name to Norberta. Last I heard, she had a mate and was very happy with a clutch of eggs," Harry answered, also happy to change the subject. Danny smirked.

"Does Norberta get to visit Hagrid?" Danny asked jokingly. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Nah. She's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Not a native species to England. She'll probably stay with Charlie and his guys for her life," Harry retorted. The conversation continued, steering clear of any unhappy topics as they ate. Ethan slowly cheered up and even started contributing to the talking.

 **So a bit more on Danny's past with Sam.**

 **But what will happen after they finish eating?**

 **And what will happen at the source of the disease? What will they find? Any guesses on what caused this whole crisis?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

When they finished eating, the group of four left the diner, Steven paying for their meal, and walked back to the Speeder. Steven turned off the cloaking device and Danny unlocked the glovebox and donned the crown once again. Then he turned to Ethan.

"Alright, now you have to go back to the Hospital. I mean it Ethan, you're not coming with us," Danny decided. Ethan instantly pouted.

"But dad I want to help!" Ethan protested.

"No Ethan. It's too dangerous," Danny refused.

"Ethan, your dad is trying to protect you. How do you think your parents would feel if you got bitten too?" Harry interjected seeing that both halfas were clashing on this topic. Ethan blinked at that comment. He never considered that. He frowned in thought, looking down at the ground before looking up and staring at his father with determination.

"How do you think mom and I would feel if you got bitten," Ethan countered stubbornly. Danny frowned, he could see the warning signs of a massive argument coming from growing up and being in a relationship with Sam.

"I'm not going to get bitten," Danny retorted.

"Then why did you make it law that mom could take over?" Ethan argued. Danny frowned at his son. Sometimes he hated how much his son took after his mother.

"It's just a precaution. The Ghost Zone can't handle losing a leader right now. The ghosts need someone to look to for direction. If I do go missing, there needs to be someone ready to take over and you're not ready for that, because you would be the one they look to if that happens son," Danny explained.

"But if you're not gonna get bitten then why do you need to take that precaution?" Ethan challenged, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Think we should get involved?" Harry whispered to Steven as the argument resumed between the halfas.

"Hmm, maybe. Ethan is pretty stubborn and I wouldn't put it past the kid to just come back if Danny sent him away again. I get where Danny's coming from but I don't think Ethan is going to let Danny say no," Steven muttered. Harry nodded. He had never met Ethan before and he was starting to realise that this argument was at a stalemate already. Danny didn't want to force his son to go back but Ethan was refusing to go willingly.

"I have a danger sense!" Ethan exclaimed angrily. Danny growled loudly and shook his head.

"We don't know that!" Danny retorted loudly.

"Alright, now we get involved," Steven mumbled before stepping forward to separate the halfas.

"Danny take a step back and calm down. There's no point getting frustrated. Ethan you too. Try to see this from your father's point of view," Steven instructed.

Danny growled in annoyance at his friend while his son huffed loudly but obeyed the wizard.

"Steven, I'm not a child. I'm king of the Ghost Zone. I don't need you playing diplomat," Danny protested.

"Clearly you do because the only thing that's gonna happen here is a massive argument where you two end up hurt. Danny, explain why you don't want Ethan coming," Steven retorted with a stern raised eyebrow. Danny scowled at the wizard but complied, seeing that Steven was right about the mounting argument.

"He's my son. It's my job to keep him safe. I already failed to protect Lilith-" Danny began.

"But that was my fault," Ethan interrupted.

"Ethan, this is Danny's time to talk. You'll get your chance," Steven scolded calmly. Ethan ducked his head slightly.

"I already failed to protect Lilith and I don't want to lose her. She needs a cure and the doctors say investigating the source might help them find one. By process of elimination I decided that I was the best option. I can fight, I understand the situation and I have a background in paranormal science. Also with my halfa status I might be able to go further than other ghosts. So I have to go. But I want my family to be safe. I don't want Ethan to go because he doesn't understand the situation. He can't fight. I can't promise to be able to protect him in the middle of a fight. I'd never forgive myself if he got bitten as well because I took him into a dangerous situation. The Hospital may not be the safest place in the world but it's safer to be with Sam than it is to be with me," Danny explained sincerely. Steven nodded and turned to Ethan.

"Alright Ethan, why do you want to go with your father?" Steven prompted calmly. Ethan was staring at his father before slowly nodding.

"I want to help. And I want to make it up to dad. I've been a brat for the last few days. Demanding for him to stop treating me like a kid. Forcing him to be honest about things I don't really have a right to know. _I_ was the one who failed Lil. I'm her older brother and I was there. I should have protected her. But I didn't. I ignored my danger sense and I didn't stay in front of Lil in the fight. I don't want to lose my sister and I really don't want to lose my dad. If I can help, I want to. That's why I disobeyed him. Why I lied to mom about going to the cafeteria. Why I lied to those ghosts. I… I'm not trying to prove myself anymore. I know I'm not ready to find my place in the Ghost Zone. I know I can't fight and I'm not strong. But I want to help anyway. If I can," Ethan told them.

Danny blinked in astonishment at his son. He hadn't realised how much guilt and fear his son was carrying. But he was also stunned by how mature his son was being. This wasn't a child stubbornly ignoring his parents and doing what they wanted anyway. Ethan simply wanted to show his father how sorry he was for his previous actions. Ethan had grown up over these few days to understand that he was a child and not capable of doing whatever he wished. He learnt that there were dangers he wasn't ready to face yet, despite being a prince and halfa.

"Son, you don't have to do this. I'm not angry at you, frustrated about your insistence on being put in danger and concerned for your safety, but I'm not angry," Danny muttered, Ethan shrugged in response.

Steven glanced at Harry who hadn't gotten involved, leaving the situation to Steven.

"I first faced Voldemort when I was eleven," Harry remarked. Danny spun to face the younger wizard with wide eyes.

"You can't be suggesting what I think you are," Danny retorted in disbelief.

"You were fourteen when you faced Pariah Dark," Steven added.

"And Dan," Harry agreed with a nod. Danny scowled.

"He's ten!" Danny pointed out.

"I'm not saying to take him directly to the heart of danger but maybe an extra pair of eyes will help," Harry assured. Danny frowned while Ethan glanced between the three men with hopeful confusion.

"You can't protect him forever," Steven muttered, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I know that but that doesn't mean I take him into danger myself," Danny snapped.

"Danny… I've learnt that kids tend to know when they're ready for things. Ethan seems to think he's ready to help you. If Vlad is right, maybe this will help Ethan grow, both as a person and as a halfa," Harry countered.

"I can confirm that. My kids did seem to know when they were ready for things," Steven agreed. Danny glared at Harry.

"Vlad isn't right. Hurting or endangering my kids isn't going to help them," Danny snarled, the insult that he was overprotective and stunting his son's development still hurtful.

"That's not what Harry means Danny and you know it. We're not saying to throw your son into the deep end. We're just saying that maybe it's time to step aside and let him dip a toe in the pool. Be there to catch him if he falls but let him try first," Steven interjected before the paternal urge to protect his son clouded Danny's judgement.

Danny glanced at his son before sighing in defeat. It was different when it was just a dispute between Ethan and himself but when Harry and Steven joined Ethan's side… it left Danny in a difficult position. He licked his lips before kneeling down to Ethan's level.

"Alright, you can come _but_ you listen to what I say. If I tell you to leave, you leave. No question or arguments. Deal?" Danny relented. Ethan grinned and nodded.

"Deal!" Ethan agreed.

"I mean it Ethan. If I say to run away, you run no matter what situation I'm in. If I get hurt and tell you to leave me behind. If I'm fighting and tell you to run. If you don't think there's a need to leave but I tell you to go. You have to obey me," Danny clarified sternly. Ethan gulped before nodding.

"I promise. I just want to help," Ethan vowed. Danny nodded and stood up.

"Guess I should ask Jazz to pass on the message to my mom and dad and Sam," Danny muttered before grabbing the radio again. Harry and Steven flashed Ethan small smiles before settling down for the flight to the source location, Steven back behind the wheel.

Once he had finished the call to his older sister, Danny dropped into a seat beside Ethan who had kept quiet the entire time. Ethan looked up at his father and licked his lips nervously before gathering the courage to ask a question he'd been wondering about since he got to the diner but hadn't been brave enough to ask yet.

"Why is a map so dangerous?" Ethan inquired. Danny blinked and glanced at his son before nodding slowly.

"The Ghost Zone has portals to anywhere as I'm sure you understand. But it also has portals through time. The Ghost Zone doesn't really follow the Real World's concept of time. The Infi-map can lead you to any portal in the Ghost Zone, up to and including portals to other time periods. The slightest change to the past can have massive consequences for the present and future. For example, if someone went back and sabotaged my dad's application to the college he went to in Wisconsin, he would have never met my mother. It's likely my mother and Vlad would never meet too since they met through my dad. If my dad and my mom never met, they'd never get married and have children. Which means Jazz and I wouldn't exist. Without us, our children wouldn't exist. And so on and so on. All because a letter got lost in the post. That's what makes the Infi-map so dangerous. Clockwork is the only ghost who actively interferes with the time stream, the Observants preferring to watch and not act. But Clockwork can see the consequences before he takes action. Someone using the map can't. Also the map can take you to anything. Including hidden objects and in the wrong hands some objects can be dangerous too," Danny explained. Ethan blinked in surprise.

"It's that powerful?" Ethan whispered.

"Yep. Which is why the people of the Far Frozen protect it fiercely. It's only on loan to the Hospital because of the crisis. I myself have only used it a handful of times and even then I was careful. I'd also already learnt my lesson on not interfering with the past," Danny confirmed. Ethan nodded, falling quiet again.

"How did you learn that?" Ethan wondered.

"Er… not a good story to tell right now. It gets into stuff I don't think you're ready to know just yet," Danny admitted. Ethan frowned, slightly hurt by the refusal.

"Why? Is it really bad?" Ethan asked, trying very hard not to demand the truth. Danny sighed, sweeping a hand through hair above his forehead, aware of the crown on his head.

"Son… some of my friends and allies now weren't always my friends and allies in the past. I don't want to get into those histories right now. I don't want you to fear them or to question my judgement. I know it's probably frustrating but I am trying to do right by you," Danny replied. Ethan sighed loudly but nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure he wanted to know about another person who hated his father, it had hurt a lot to learn the truth about his grandparents.

"What's the plan when we get there anyway?" Harry pondered. Danny turned to the wizard and nodded slowly.

"Well, I think we should stick together since I have a ghost sense and it'll give us a warning if a ghost is around. Before you start Ethan, we don't know how reliable your possible danger sense is. My ghost sense is better to depend on. And since we know nothing, we'll have to wing it. You two have weapons right?" Danny planned with a shrug. Harry and Steven nodded but Danny got up anyway and walked to the back of the Speeder and grabbed a couple of ecto-guns. He gave the weapons to the wizards and sat down beside Ethan again.

"Ethan, your ghost ray has zero training and about that much reliability. I want you to stay close to one of us," Danny instructed firmly. Ethan nodded obediently.

It didn't take long for the Speeder to arrive at the co-ordinates the doctors gave Danny. It was a fairly large cottage surrounded by woods. There was a dirt track leading back to the road about a mile back. The group of four stepped out of the Speeder and Harry shivered slightly.

"I don't know about you two but this places gives me a bad vibe. Too much like horror films," Harry muttered. Steven frowned in confusion but Danny hummed in understanding.

"Well, my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet. Maybe we're not walking into the lion's den after all," Danny commented optimistically. Steven clicked off the safety on his ecto-gun.

"We should stay on guard though. If either of you two start feeling weird speak up," Steven retorted, glancing at both halfas, before striding forwards towards the building shrouded in shadow. The dry leaf litter shuffled under their feet, the occasional snap of a twig kept them all on edge. Ethan grabbed his father's hand, causing Danny to jump but he didn't pull away.

They reached the door without incident, except the door was hanging from one hinge, the other shattered. Steven and Harry pulled out their wands and lit them and Danny charged the hand Ethan wasn't clutching nervously with his ghost energy. The door creaked loudly, causing all four of them to cringe, as Harry pushed it to one side. An awful stench hit them seconds later as they stepped into the chilled house. The hall looked to have once been clean and tidy but was now cluttered with leaves and the walls had massive gouges torn out of them. A staircase led the way upstairs with a door underneath.

"Really starting to feel like a horror film," Harry hissed nervously.

"Shh!" Steven snapped tensely. Danny hesitated a moment, waiting for his ghost sense but nothing happened.

"No ghost sense but those marks look a lot like a rabid ghost's work," Danny commented. The two wizards nodded in agreement.

They decided to split up but stay in earshot of each other. Harry and Steven went into the living room and Danny led his son into the kitchen. The kitchen had less leaves but a window was smashed, leaving a scattering of glass shards on the windowsill but most of them fell outside. Danny frowned.

"I think there was a fight in here," Danny muttered.

"If this was where ghosts first got infected then they would have attacked the owners of the house right?" Ethan whispered. Danny nodded slightly.

"Yes. But that's not what I meant. I haven't examined the door yet but this window was broken from the inside. Remember when those ghosts smashed Lil's window? The glass was thrown into her room. The glass went out the window here. This was broken in here. And… if a ghost got trapped in here, they might have started attacking the building to get free. They could have broken down the door from the inside," Danny theorised.

"S-so this house is the source?" Ethan gasped.

"It is where the doctors marked," Danny agreed.

Danny spun around raising his charged hand warily when he heard something enter the kitchen.

"Hold your fire. It's us," Steven called softly. Danny breathed out a sigh and lowered his hand slightly.

"Find anything in the living room?" Danny asked.

"Over turned furniture and… ghost blood. Not much but there's enough to identify it as ectoplasm," Steven reported quietly. Danny frowned in thought.

"Well, if my theory is right, that's not surprising," Danny mumbled.

"Theory?" Harry prompted curiously.

"I think the first infected ghost or ghosts were trapped in this house. When the disease takes over, they don't have enough presence of mind to use their powers. They wouldn't think to phase or unlock a door. They'd be trapped. And if they were crazed enough, they might have fought their way out of the building. This window was broken on the inside and the door might have been broken down from the inside too," Danny explained. Steven and Harry nodded in understanding but concerned expressions showed their worry of what happened in this house.

"Upstairs or check out the door under the stairs?" Harry asked.

"I'll phase my head through to see what's on the other side of the door. If it's a basement then we should check the house is safe first," Danny decided and left the kitchen and stopped beside the wooden door. He phased his head through and frowned at the darkness. He phased his hand through and lit up a staircase going down to a basement. He phased his head out and raised an eyebrow at the door.

"There's a basement. I think we should check upstairs first though. Going down there could trap us if we don't check first," Danny suggested. The wizards nodded in agreement and led the way up the stairs, kicking leaves off the steps out of the way.

At the top of the steps, Danny and Ethan went left and Steven and Harry went right. Danny edged over to a closed door and held his ear against the wood cautiously. After a minute of listening, he decided it was safe to open the door. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door a crack and peered inside before reeling back and coughing on a smell of decay. Ethan groaned at the smell and put his hand over his nose, not daring to release his father's hand with his other. Danny glanced at his son before he crept into the room. His eyes widened in alarm. The bedroom was covered in red blood. Blood splattered on the walls and wooden wardrobe and a large trunk tucked in a corner. The messy bedspread was stained with red. His stomach churned in fear. Ethan squeezed Danny's hand fearfully. Danny glanced at the boy and offered a tentative smile before following the blood trail, keeping Ethan an arm's length behind himself. As he rounded the bed and gasped, he instantly extinguished his ghost ray in his hand and clamped the hand over his son's eyes.

Laying in the small gap below a window and the bed, was a man. The man wore dark robes that were shredded and drenched in dried blood. His throat had been ripped out and one leg was a mess of torn muscle and sinew rather than a limb. The window above him had a bloody crack but it hadn't broken. Danny pulled Ethan out of the room quickly and shut the door with a soft snap.

"Dad… w-was that b-blood?" Ethan stammered fearfully. Danny stared at his son and swallowed thickly before deciding to be honest and nodded.

"T-they got a-away r-right?" Ethan whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. Danny swallowed again before slowly shaking his head. He could have lied but he knew Ethan would know it was a lie. Ethan knew his father wouldn't have reacted like that if there wasn't a dead body in there. Ethan choked on a sob as the tears spilled down his cheeks. Danny knelt down and pulled his son into a comforting embrace.

"It's alright," Danny muttered in his ear, rocking his son and repeating the reassurance.

Steven and Harry found them a few minutes later. Harry and Steven frowned worriedly.

"Did something happen?" Harry inquired. Danny pulled his face out of his son's hair and shoulder.

"Dead body," he mouthed to them behind Ethan. Steven and Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

"We found a bathroom and a bedroom. Both look a bit roughed up but that's all," Steven reported softly, glancing at the distraught ten year old in Danny's arms. Danny nodded in response. Carefully, Danny pulled Ethan into his arms, trying to be wary of his broken arm, and stood up.

"I think we could use some air," Danny suggested, feeling a little sick from finding the body. Harry and Steven nodded in agreement.

Cautiously, they made their way back downstairs and outside. They returned to the Speeder where Steven found an old water bottle. He handed it to Danny who took a sip before handing it to his son. Ethan gulped down a few mouthfuls before returning it to his father and wiping his face dry. Danny took a few mouthfuls for himself before offering it to both wizards. Danny pulled Ethan into another hug as the boy looked pale and distraught still.

"What are you gonna do about them?" Ethan sniffed. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know yet. If we can identify them, I suppose we should alert their family and send them the uh, send the person to their family. There's no way to know which ghost is responsible and besides I can't punish them because they were most likely not aware of their actions," Danny muttered. Ethan nodded with a sniffle.

"I don't think I want to go in there again," Ethan admitted softly.

"That's alright son. You don't have to. Honestly I don't either," Danny assured the boy with a weak smile.

"But I want to help," Ethan protested. Danny frowned slightly. The only real way for Ethan to help would be to help look for clues but Danny didn't want to take his son back into that house where he could see a dead body. Two bedrooms meant there could be someone else that lived with the deceased man. He could have had a wife or children. Danny had to shake away that thought. He really didn't want to consider the possibility of finding the body of a dead child.

"You can stay out here with Harry and be a lookout," Steven suggested, seeing that Danny was affected by finding the body as well as Ethan. However unlike Ethan, Danny really did need to be the one investigating the house. Harry immediately nodded in agreement and crouched down beside Ethan as the ten year old pulled away from his father carefully.

"I'd love the company," Harry affirmed with a smile. Ethan glanced at his father who smiled and nodded his permission.

"Okay. But be careful dad," Ethan relented, grabbing his father in a quick hug before Danny stood up, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"I will be son," Danny promised.

 **Hmm… dead wizard at the source of the disease… any guesses what happened?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Steven and Danny walked back to the house in silence. They reached the door and Danny paused to examine the hinges before coming to the conclusion that the door was indeed broken down from the inside.

"Are you sure you're alright Danny? I know you work with ghosts a lot but dead bodies are a bit different," Steven pointed out. Danny sighed before shaking his head.

"Not really. I wasn't prepared to see that body but I've seen my fair share of injuries to not get too overwhelmed by the blood and gore. But… I don't quite know how to deal with the fact that this illness caused someone's death. And I'm terrified of who else was here when the ghost attacked," Danny replied softly. Steven nodded in understanding.

"The guy was wearing robes by the way. This could be a wizarding house," Danny recalled, turning his focus from the door and onto the head of the I.G.A.

"Guess it's my job to track down living relatives then," Steven sighed. Danny shrugged before stepping back into the house.

The stench was nothing compared to the bedroom where the body lay but it was no less terrible. The two men walked quietly down the hall and stopped outside the basement door. Steven lit his wand and Danny charged his hand. Danny pulled open the door quickly and they both waited for the chaos to happen. They stood poised to defend themselves, Steven clutching a gun and Danny holding out his hand with a ghost ray ready. But nothing ran out of the darkness to attack them. With a glance at each other, Danny took the lead down the steep steps. The wooden steps creaked, deafening in the tense silence. Halfway down the rickety stairs Danny's ghost sense triggered causing both men to freeze in tense fear before resuming carefully flinching at every creak and squeak they caused which cut through the silence. They reached the bottom and found a small room with a few brooms and boxes. However beside them was a door that was hanging on its hinges as well as the front door. Inside the room was a soft flickering light, illuminating the room beyond and casting long shadows on the walls.

Nervously, Steven pushed open the door and cringed when it squealed in protest. They stepped into the room hesitantly and gaped at the rows and stacks of cages. Some of the cages were open, their doors hanging open with badly damaged locks. But others were still occupied with ghosts. Some were asleep, some sat forlornly in their cages but others snarled viciously and lashed out at the cage sides. Across the room was a couple of cluttered desks covered in files, some splattered with red and green blood and a second man wearing robes, lying still over his work with numerous wounds.

Steven crossed the room carefully, watching the rabid ghosts worriedly, and checked on the man for life signs. Danny stepped through the room, not knowing where to go first. Should he release the ghosts? But what if they were infected and just not rabid yet. Should he go to the desks? But then his subjects may think he didn't care. Instead he decided to check the locks on the cages holding obviously infected ghosts. The ghosts slowly realised that they weren't alone anymore.

"King Phantom!" one exclaimed, relief clear in their voice. Danny turned to the voice and gave the ghost a nod in greeting.

"How did you find us?" a female ghost with hair like ice shards asked hopefully.

"The Hospital doctors found that infected ghosts seemed to come from here. I and my partner here came to look into the situation. Can you tell me what happened?" Danny explained as he nodded to a cage door that he decided was secure and moved to the next.

"We were kidnapped by a bunch of guys wearing dresses or something and holding sticks," a young male ghost began. Danny nodded to the ghost in understanding as he moved to the next cage.

"They brought us here and took our blood and their blood. Sometimes they pointed those sticks at us and said weird words and sometimes they injected their blood into one of us. Those ghosts would scream in pain and lash out," another ghost explained. Danny frowned at the revelation. Why would wizards be experimenting with ghost blood and human blood?

"Then they mixed some of our blood with theirs and injected that into some of us. The injections didn't cause the ghosts to scream in agony. They seemed fine. Then they'd get confused and aggressive," a male ghost recalled, glancing nervously at the rabid ghost beside him.

"One escaped and killed the two guys here. During the fight, a few others broke out. It… it was horrible," a female ghost concluded.

"So you weren't injected with whatever the guys made?" Danny inquired. The sane and awake ghosts shook their heads. Danny paused in front of a cage holding a sleeping ghost.

"What's wrong with this ghost?" Danny asked.

"That's what happened to the ghosts that screamed in agony after being injected. They passed out eventually and never woke up," a nearby ghost answered, watching the same sleeping ghost worriedly.

Danny nodded in understanding before turning to Steven as the wizard called him.

"You need to see this," Steven muttered and held up a file. Danny frowned worriedly and crossed the room to take the file. He opened it and blinked at his picture inside.

"It's a report on your arrest by the MACUSA and their findings on you before me and Harry got you out. There's a page in there pardoning you of the crimes they interrogated you about and declaring this file as classified but… obviously experiments didn't stop," Steven informed the halfa as Danny leafed through the file. He frowned as he saw reports detailing what he had just learnt from the ghosts. The final entry was unfinished and covered in blood.

"That was what the man was working on as he died. He declared this experimentation a waste of time and resources, the risks outweighing the potential benefits," Steven summarised.

Danny gasped as the realisation hit him, harder than a punch to the gut.

"Ulfric was right," he breathed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Steven blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean Ulfric was right?" Steven questioned.

"Ulfric said that this disease was because I'm a halfa and the king. The king bit is stupid. But… these experiments were trying to combine human and ghost blood. When I was arrested the second time, they got blood samples. I forgot about them at the time and I assumed you cleared it up or someone at the MACUSA did when we made that deal. But… I was wrong. They used those blood samples to try and make a halfa. They couldn't use humans so they used ghosts," Danny explained, horror on his face. He was to blame for this crisis after all. Because of his carelessness and weakness before, his people were suffering.

Ethan looked around the woods attentively while Harry glanced between the house, the ten year old and the woods around them. Suddenly, Ethan spun around to stare at the house.

"Dad," he breathed. Harry blinked at the child before crying out in alarm as Ethan sprinted towards the house. Harry chased the boy, quickly catching up with his longer legs. He grabbed Ethan's arm before the child could enter the house.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Harry exclaimed worriedly.

"Dad and Steven are in danger!" Ethan shouted, his eyes wide with fear. Harry was stunned by the frantic panic in those young eyes. Ethan took advantage of Harry's surprise and ripped his arm out of his grip. Ethan ran into the house, straight to the under the stairs door.

"Dad!" Ethan yelled fearfully as he threw the door open. Harry rushed after the boy, catching the door before it could quietly click shut again. Ethan sprinted down the steps, two at a time, nearly tripping over and falling more than once.

Danny closed the file and turned to the door when he heard the noise of something running down the stairs outside. Ethan appeared in the door, looking frantic.

"Ethan, what's wrong? Where's Harry?" Danny questioned worriedly.

"You're in danger in here," Ethan announced just as a cage door crashed open. Harry arrived at the doorway just as an animal type ghost exploded out of the cage. Steven grabbed his ecto-gun and pointed it at the ghost and Danny fired a ghost ray at the ghost's feet. The ghost jumped backwards and slammed into the cages, causing a number to topple. The cages fell and the doors sprang open. More infected ghosts were free as well as a handful of sleeping and healthy ghosts. The healthy ghosts screamed and scrambled to get to safety as the infected ghosts turned to each other and anything else free and moving. Fights broke out between the infected ghosts.

Harry grabbed Ethan's shoulders and pulled the boy behind him as he grabbed his own ecto-gun. Steven and Danny put their backs together and faced the infected ghosts as they lunged at them. Steven fired his ecto-gun, sometimes getting the ghosts to jump out of harm's way and sometimes being forced to hit a ghost and sending it backwards. Danny on the other hand was holding the file in his injured hand and firing rapid-fire ghost rays to keep up with the ghosts attacking him. Harry protected Ethan keeping the ghosts from escaping, but Ethan peered around the wizard and stared fearfully at his father. His danger sense was blaring that his father was going to get hurt.

The infected ghosts were getting angrier and angrier as they got hurt by Steven, Harry and Danny protecting themselves, but they also seemed to be focusing on Danny mostly. It might have been because, as injured, Danny was the weakest link, Ethan protected by Harry. It could have been that they were attracted to the ectoplasm Danny was firing at them. Or perhaps it was merely a coincidence. Ethan screamed in fear as a male ghost with red skin wearing grey jeans and a blue jumper lunged and tackled his father to the ground. Danny dropped the file he was holding and threw his broken arm up to hold the ghost back. The ghost gnashed his teeth at Danny's neck and Danny winced as a sharp ache exploded in his back and the splint creaked softly under the strain.

Danny gritted his teeth and started to build up a ghost ray in his hand to fire at the ghost before he paused. He knew this ghost. He gasped.

"Vince," he breathed in realisation. The ghost who had fetched his family and Tucker when Sam went into labour with Ethan and they forgot the hospital bag. Vince had become a common worker in the halfa ward and often met with Sam and Danny when Sam was pregnant with Ethan and then Lilith. The shock of seeing such a familiar ghost left Danny wide open. His broken arm slipped and the ghost pushed forward instantly. Danny recovered quickly and grabbed Vince's throat before the ghost could bite him.

Unfortunately, with all his focus on Vince, Danny failed to prevent a female ghost from lunging on him also and biting into his thigh. Danny grunted in pain as he flailed his unbitten leg at the ghost, kneeing her in the head. He fought to keep Vince back but he was completely vulnerable to other ghosts. Steven was unable to stop to help Danny up but he did change his focus so that he protected his friend. Harry also changed his focus from just keeping the ghosts back to protecting Danny as well. Ethan watched, transfixed in horror, as Vince fought to tear out his father's throat and ghosts converged on his vulnerable father. An overwhelming fear of losing his father and a need to help and protect him brewed in the boy. A soft glow of green caught Ethan's attention and he saw that his hands were encased in ghost rays. He gasped as he suddenly understood what Vlad was trying to explain to him. The instinctive trigger for his ghost ray was the need to protect others.

He scowled in determination and he squeezed between Harry and the door jamb to stand beside the man. Ethan lifted his arm and after a moment of uncertainty, fired his ghost ray at a ghost circling Steven and Danny. He grinned in satisfaction when the ghost yelped loudly and backed away from the writhing mass of attacking ghosts and defending wizard. Ethan licked his lips nervously and aimed for a ghost a little closer to his father, not daring to aim for the ghost on his father without more training on his aim. He didn't want to hit his father by accident. Slowly Harry, Steven and Ethan blasted back enough ghosts to give Steven the room to pull a thermos out of his extended pocket and throw it to Harry. With experience from years of playing seeker in quidditch, Harry caught the device deftly. He pulled off the lid, found the capture button and quickly pointed the device at the nearest infected ghost. The infected ghost didn't have the presence of mind to know to run away from the device and the light spilling out of the mouth. Harry sucked it inside easily.

Carefully, Harry edged into the room and sucked the infected ghosts inside the device, Ethan followed the wizard cautiously into the room, firing ghost rays at any ghosts that got too close to Steven and Danny while Danny fought to keep the ghost biting his throat and Steven defended the halfa. Eventually, they thinned the number of infected ghosts enough for Steven to drop his guard and help Danny. The wizard pointed his gun at the ghost's side.

"Danny, gonna blast him," Steven warned and tapped the trigger. A blast of green threw the ghost off of Danny who was panting from the struggle of holding the ghost back. Harry sucked the ghost inside the thermos and moments later all the escaped infected ghosts had been caught in the device.

Ethan's hands slowly lost their green glow as he dropped down beside his father worriedly.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Ethan cried fearfully. Danny turned to his son and smiled at him.

"So, you do have a danger sense after all. And nice work using your ghost ray," Danny muttered proudly, lifting a hand to cup his son's face.

"Danny? Can you get up?" Steven called worriedly. Danny frowned and tried to sit up before gasping in agony. He fell back down to the floor with a wince.

"No. The fall must have slipped a disk in my back. Ulfric did it in the fight and Frostbite fixed it but I'm still healing from that," Danny admitted with gritted teeth.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry inquired. Danny took a breath before he pulled out the little bottle of pain killers.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Twenty past seven," Harry answered, glancing at the watch he got for his seventeenth birthday. Danny opened the bottle and clumsily pulled out a light purple pill and popped it in his mouth.

"Steven, you got a first aid kit in that pocket of yours?" Danny requested. Steven nodded and shoved his hand into his extended pocket.

"Good, treat my leg while that pain killer takes effect then we'll work on standing up again," Danny decided. Steven knelt beside Danny and started cleaning the wound, remaining quiet when he realised it was a bite wound. Ethan stared worriedly at his father as Danny let Steven treat his leg. Harry scooped up the file Danny dropped and flicked it open curiously before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Wow, things love to come back and bite you huh?" Harry muttered before cringing at his word use.

"That was a terrible pun Harry. But yes," Danny retorted. Ethan grabbed his father's hand. Danny turned to his son and smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's alright son. I'll be fine," Danny whispered, squeezing his son's hand gently.

But in truth, Danny wasn't so sure. He knew it was a bite. He had been bitten in fights before and he had recognised the sensation of teeth sinking into his flesh. He also knew that being bitten by an infected ghost meant that he was very likely going to contract the disease. It was still unknown if this disease was fatal in anything other than full ghosts. No human had contracted the disease and Lilith hadn't displayed symptoms yet. Until she displayed symptoms, they couldn't even be sure if it was contagious to halfas. Their human halves could protect them. But he was the king. He needed to decide what to do now that he was potentially going to get sick as well. He pushed the crown's anxious fluttering aside as he considered his options. Really, he only had two. He had to go into quarantine and wait for a cure to be made. But his decision was whether or not to close down the portals into the Ghost Zone. He was the only one able to do so. If he descended into madness with the disease, he wouldn't be able to do it later. He needed to do it now while he could. The cure might be close now they understood what it was causing the illness. But could he risk leaving things as they were?

"There. That should hold until we can get you to a proper doctor. I'm not the best no-maj healer," Steven announced as he pushed the first aid kit back into his extended pocket. Steven had decided to learn first aid as healing spells didn't work on Danny and in the field, Steven tended to be Danny's partner because he knew Danny's secret, unlike most. Danny experimentally rocked his leg. There was a twinge of pain but the dressings held.

"Thanks Steven. You're getting pretty good at that," Danny complimented. Steven wrinkled his nose at the comment.

"I shouldn't have to but thanks. Let's get you on your feet now. Harry?" Steven retorted as he stood up. Ethan reluctantly let go of his father's hand as both wizards crouched down beside Danny and with a growl of agony, Steven, Harry and Danny managed to push the halfa to his feet. Danny quickly leant against Harry as his leg threatened to give way and his back pulsed with pain.

Ethan edged over and took Danny's hand worriedly while Steven walked over to the cages. He frowned worriedly at the sleeping ghosts before turning to a conscious, sane ghost. A female with ice shards for hair.

"I'm going to open the doors to the healthy ghosts and the sleeping ghosts. Can you guys carry the sleeping ghosts and follow us? King Phantom will be making a portal to the Hospital. You should all probably get checked over," Steven explained.

"Sure. Will the king be alright?" the female agreed easily as Steven turned to her cage door.

"He's injured. We'll be taking him to get treatment but he should be okay. Except… the illness is transmitted through biting and he did get bitten. We're not sure yet if halfas can get sick or not," Steven answered softly, trying to avoid Ethan overhearing and frightening the boy, although the ten year old would find out soon enough if he didn't already know. The female ghost glanced at Danny as Harry handed the file to the ten year old so that the wizard could support Danny better.

"I understand. We will help however we can," the ghost promised.

While Steven freed the ghosts, leaving the remaining caged infected ghosts, Harry guided Danny over to the desks. Ethan held the file Harry gave him tightly to his chest, determined not to lose the important document. Danny scanned the desks with a scowl before spotting a number of vials holding murky green liquids.

"Those look a bit like ectoplasm but the glow isn't right. Could be tainted with human blood," Danny pointed out. Harry nodded and grabbed a couple of the vials and handed them to Ethan with a warning to handle the vials with care. Ethan kept his gaze away from the man slouched in his seat, clearly dead, as he accepted the glass vials. Danny had Harry and Ethan grab a few handwritten pages with calculations and experimental notes. By the time that they'd grabbed everything Danny deemed important, Steven had freed all the ghosts safe to let out of their cages.

Harry helped Danny hobble painfully out of the basement, ignoring the small noise in Danny's throat in absolute dread when he spotted the stairs and realising that he had to try and scale them with an injured leg and back. It wasn't easy, especially as Danny wanted to avoid exhausting his ghost energy since he had to make a portal to the Hospital. Ethan obediently followed his father quietly, holding the bundle of papers and the vials closely to himself. Steven led the ghosts, making sure they were carrying the unconscious ghosts safely and securely.

It took longer than expected but eventually the large group made it out of the cottage. Halfway between the building and the Speeder, Danny held out his hand and pulled on his powers to form a portal. Harry helped Danny through the portal and into the Hospital as the halfa slumped slightly in fatigue. Ethan trotted after his father while Steven went to the receptionist to explain the recovered ghosts' situation. Harry hesitated in the reception uncertainly. Danny pointed over to the lifts.

"Tenth floor. We need to inform the doctors heading this crisis. They need that information," Danny instructed, glancing at the bundle in Ethan's arms. Harry gave a quick nod and guided Danny to the lifts with Ethan. The boy helpfully rushed ahead in order to press the button and soon they stepped out on the tenth floor.

Danny muttered directions for Harry as the wizard led the way through the twisting corridors to the central communal area. In the centre there were doctors gathered around the tables, one doctor seemed to be in the middle of an argument with a Far Frozen ghost. Danny loudly cleared his throat and a number of the doctors turned to him before rushing over to the trio.

"My king, what happened?" one doctor exclaimed worriedly.

"We found the source of the disease. Turns out a number of wizards were experimenting with human blood and ghost blood and injecting it into ghosts. Some of the ghosts are downstairs with my friend Steven. We have a number of infected ghosts but there are more still at the source in cages. I left a portal open for doctors to go there and check out the area. We brought back a couple of vials that we think contain what caused the disease and some notes we found. Ethan, hand that stuff to the doctors and Harry, the thermos," Danny explained. Obediently Harry and Ethan handed over the thermos, vials of tainted ectoplasm and the small bundle of notes including the file on Danny to the ghostly doctors.

Most of the doctors rushed off with those items to the desk and a doctor soon floated off towards the lifts to take the vials to the labs below. Two doctors stayed with Danny, Harry and Ethan.

"My king, the Infi-map has been… misplaced," a doctor reported nervously, glancing at Ethan.

"You mean my son borrowed it without properly asking. It's safe. Steven has it and he understands its power. Once Steven has dealt with the ghosts downstairs, I'm sure he'll gladly return the map to you," Danny reassured. The doctors ducked their heads in a slight bow in gratitude and understanding.

"We should treat your injuries my king," the other doctor suggested and gestured towards the lifts. Danny nodded in agreement and with Harry's support, limped after the doctor. The doctor pressed the button to call the lift.

"Which floor do you require my king?" the doctor inquired, deciding to let the halfa decide on the urgency of his treatment.

"Floor nine. My leg is a bite," Danny confessed, glancing worriedly at his son whose eyes slipped shut in dread. The boy had suspected as much but had been hoping it was a scratch instead. The doctor turned to Danny with wide worried eyes.

"I also think I may have a slipped disk in my back. Call Frostbite for that because he treated me earlier when Ulfric challenged me," Danny added. The doctor nodded slowly as the lift doors slid open.

 **Did anyone suspected that Danny would get bitten?**

 **The whole arrest thing is referencing A Ghostly Crisis. The first arrest was when Vlad dropped Danny in Colorado and the wizards grabbed him. The second arrest was after Dan injured Danny and the wizards found Danny in the Speeder in the lab.**

 **But… now the doctors know what's causing the disease. Will they be able to make a cure now?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sam watched her daughter closely as the girl started to stir. She was worried about Ethan but she couldn't go and look for her son right now when her daughter was waking up. Lilith would be upset if she woke up and found all of her family missing. Jeremy had offered to look for Ethan and Pamela was sitting in the corner, worriedly twisting her white gloves in her hands. Lilith's eyes fluttered groggily open and Sam smiled, soothingly running her fingers through the six year old's dark hair.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Sam muttered gently. Lilith blinked slowly before frowning.

"Where am I?" Lilith mumbled. Fear stabbed in Sam's heart at the question. Part of her had hoped that Lilith's human half would protect the girl from contracting the disease. With the first symptoms being confusion and disorientation, Sam hated that question.

"We're in the Hospital remember. You got hurt so we brought you here to get looked after," Sam explained softly. Lilith frowned slightly before nodding but it didn't convince Sam that the girl understood.

Jeremy stepped in the room with a worried frown on his face. Sam glanced at him hopefully but deflated at her father's expression.

"No sign of him. I asked the receptionist where there's a cafeteria but none of the staff saw Ethan," Jeremy reported. Lilith turned to her grandfather and blinked in confusion again.

"Ethan? Ethan's here?" she questioned.

"Shh, it's alright Lilith. He went to look for some food. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Sam assured the girl but she was starting to suspect that her son had lied. She was worried that the boy had overheard the conversation she had with her parents about Danny. He might have lied about where he went so he wouldn't be found by his grandparents.

Sam was considering leaving to look for her son when a doctor came in to check on Lilith.

"Hello Lilith, how are you feeling?" the doctor greeted, giving Sam a quick respectful nod in greeting. Sam shuffled off the bed to let the ghost see her daughter.

"Um, o-okay I guess. M-my shoulder hurts though. How did I get hurt again?" Lilith answered uncertainly. The doctor smiled calmly at the girl as they gently pulled off the dressing to check the bite mark.

"It's alright Lilith. I'm just checking on your shoulder. You got hurt so your parents brought you here to get treated. I'm going to make you better," the doctor explained. Sam watched worriedly at the foot of the bed as the doctor cleaned the wound again and put a healing salve on the wound before replacing a dressing on the shoulder to protect the wound as it healed.

"There you are. It'll be all better in no time. But I need you to stay in bed alright? Can you do that for me?" the doctor told the girl. Lilith nodded.

"But how did I get hurt? I kinda remember something green," Lilith inquired with confusion.

"You got bitten by a um wild animal. I'm just going to have a word with your mother alright. It'll only be a few minutes," the doctor answered before floating out the room with Sam stepping out with him.

"She's displaying symptoms faster than we anticipated. We might have to strap her down now so that she doesn't lash out when aggression starts being displayed," the doctor informed Sam. Sam bit her lip worriedly but nodded her permission, as much as it hurt to allow someone to strap her six year old daughter to the bed, she knew it was necessary.

"I am sorry your highness. I know this mustn't be easy for you. Have faith that the king will come back with what we need for the cure," the doctor muttered, placing a chilled hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam sucked in a shuddering breath.

"I know he will and thank you. This isn't easy but I understand that you have to do this for anyone that gets sick. You wouldn't happen to know where my son is though. He seems to have disappeared off," Sam asked. The doctor blinked in surprise.

"The prince informed us that you instructed him to fetch the Infi-map so that you could watch the king's progress," the doctor revealed. Sam stared at the ghost as fear and horror trickled down her spine. Her son took the Infi-map! He must have run away! What if he went after Danny?! What if he got lost in the innumerable portals in the Ghost Zone, trapped in another time zone?

"You let my son take the Infi-map!" Sam exclaimed, her fear blinding her to the fact that the ghosts were obliged to obey the royal family.

"He told us you asked for it," the ghost reasoned, drifting backwards slightly.

"Inform the Far Frozen ghosts. I want the map and my son found," Sam ordered sternly. The ghost bobbed his head obediently before hesitantly gesturing to Lilith's hospital room. Sam sighed sadly but nodded her permission for the doctor to strap Lilith down before he left.

Sam followed the ghost back into the hospital room, her heart clenching painfully as the doctor soothed the six year old as he pulled the straps out from under the mattress and securing them around Lilith's wrists and ankles.

"It's just so that we know you're not gonna get hurt when we move the bed in a bit. So you mustn't untie them alright?" the doctor reassured the girl and Lilith nodded uncertainly. The doctor then left the room, sparing Sam a quick apologetic glance. Sam couldn't help but feel that her family was falling apart at the seams. Her daughter was extremely ill with no cure. Her husband was on a quest to find a cure for their daughter that he mightn't come back from. And her son was currently missing having stolen the Infi-map, an incredibly dangerous and powerful ghostly artefact. She sank into a seat beside Lilith, taking the girl's hand gently.

"Sammikins?" Pamela called softly, seeing the stress her daughter was under.

"Ethan took the Infi-map. The Infi-map can take you anywhere and there are portals through time in the Ghost Zone," Sam told them, looking at her parents showing her fear and worry in her purple eyes.

"Ethan's a smart boy Sam, he'll be fine," Jeremy assured quickly.

"I'm scared that he went after Danny. And I'm worried that he overheard what we said outside the room," Sam retorted softly, throwing a warm smile at her daughter who was listening but looked completely confused.

"Don't be silly, of course he didn't hear that," Pamela chuckled uncertainly.

"He was acting weird straight afterwards and he couldn't wait to leave. I should have realised at the time. I think he might have run away," Sam whispered in horror. This was the worst possible time for her son to run away. The world was not safe for him, infected ghosts would attack him and the ten year old couldn't defend himself. And since Ethan took the Infi-map, they couldn't use it to find him. Ethan could be anywhere or any when. They might never find him. Sam wanted to be angry, furious at her parents but all she felt was terror for her son's well-being.

The room fell silent as the adults lapsed into their own guilty and worried thoughts with the occasional muttered reassurance for Lilith when she asked a question and looked for an explanation. Sam felt like a failure as a mother. Her daughter was strapped to a hospital bed doomed to fall into crazed madness and aggression while her son was missing. She thought she could handle not having Danny beside her while he went off to find a cure or something to make a cure with, but right now she needed his support. Danny rarely broke down and was her rock. She needed to know that at least one member of her family was safe.

She didn't know how long it was after the doctor rushed off to carry out her orders but she heard footsteps in the corridor outside.

"This way. This room's free," a voice instructed.

"Ethan, go see your mother," Sam heard Danny's voice order calmly. Her heart soared with relief at hearing her husband back and apparently with their son. The door was pushed open and Ethan stepped into the room with a nervous grin.

"Hey mom. How's Lil?" Ethan ventured, pointedly ignoring his grandparents. Sam jumped to her feet and pulled him into a tight embrace before pulling away, glaring furiously at the boy.

"What were you thinking!? Don't ever do something like that again!" Sam scolded angrily. Ethan ducked his head and nodded submissively.

"Sorry mom. I just really wanted to help dad," Ethan mumbled. Sam sighed loudly and pulled Ethan close for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Sam whispered.

After a few moments Sam pulled away from Ethan and glanced into the corridor outside with a slight frown.

"Ethan, where's your father?" she inquired worriedly. Ethan's nervous expression melted in a sadness.

"He got bit. And something about hurting his back. He's in the room across the hall," Ethan revealed, glancing over his shoulder to the room Danny disappeared in. Sam gasped fearfully and stood up ready to run to her husband before hesitating and turning to her daughter, watching her mother and brother's exchange with curious confusion. She rushed to her side and planted a quick kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I'll be right back alright darling. I promise. Ethan stay with her," Sam vowed, nudging her son's shoulder gently towards the six year old before rushing out of the room and into the room her son pointed out.

Sam barged into the room and gasped at her husband who was in his human form laying on his side, his jeans draped over a chair so that the doctor could access the bite wound. She spared Harry a glance, surprised by the wizard's appearance but ignored him as she crossed the room. Danny was on his right side, facing away from the door, and so hadn't seen his wife's arrival. The doctor looked up and nodded to the woman before he returned to treating the halfa's injuries. There were a few scratches on Danny's legs and arms but aside from the bite, nothing serious. The bed was pressed against the wall so Sam couldn't simply go to the other side of the bed for her husband to see her.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam called.

"Sam!?" Danny exclaimed in surprise and tried to turn around before the ghost stopped him.

"No my king, you must stay still until we can treat your back," the doctor interjected firmly. Danny nodded and gritted out his agreement. Sam frowned worriedly.

The ghost soon finished tending the bite mark and excused himself to fetch Frostbite to help Danny with his back.

"What happened?" Sam repeated, perching on the bed behind Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"First, how's Lilith?" Danny inquired and Sam could see the concern on his face.

"She's getting confused and disorientated. The doctor's said the illness is progressing faster than normal with her. They've strapped her down," Sam informed the halfa sadly. Danny's eyes widened in alarm.

"Then I need to make a decision quickly," Danny mumbled to himself worriedly.

"Decision?" Sam questioned in confusion, glancing at Harry who looked equally confused.

"I'm going to get sick now that I've been bitten. I need to be prepared for that. So do I leave things as they are and hope a cure is imminent or…?" Danny trailed off softly.

"Or what?" Sam questioned not seeing the alternative.

"Or do I close the Ghost Zone? Separate our worlds so that the disease doesn't spread further. I know we might have missed a few in the Real World but the I.G.A. can catch and contain them in thermoses. But the majority of the infected ghosts are in the Ghost Zone," Danny resumed.

"That's not a decision Danny," Sam growled.

"Yes it is Sam. And it is one I need to make. And soon if the disease acts faster in halfas," Danny retorted sternly.

A knock on the door interrupted the growing argument and Frostbite poked his large head into the room.

"My king, I heard that you required my presence," Frostbite announced himself.

"Yeah, I hurt my back again," Danny called. Frostbite bobbed his head and crossed the room to tend to the halfa. Sam got to her feet and stepped out of the way. Frostbite knelt down and ran a paw over Danny's spine pressing gently as he went. Danny hissed loudly when Frostbite pressed in the centre of his back.

"Hm. Same place as before. My king, this may be a little more severe than a mere slipped disk. I would suggest a better physician than myself," Frostbite muttered.

"Do what you can now and then send someone better to check me over. As long as I can move I can wait," Danny instructed. Frostbite nodded obediently before phasing his paw through Danny's back and carefully realigning the halfa's spine. Danny grunted in discomfort but once Frostbite was done, Danny experimentally rolled onto his back and smiled with relief when he found no agonising pain.

"Thanks Frostbite. Mind making me a cane or a crutch?" Danny requested as he slowly sat up and grabbed his jeans. Frostbite gave a slight bow and used his powers to construct the request.

Danny clumsily pulled his jeans on before changing into his ghost form and putting the crown back on, Steven's messy bandage was still present and Frostbite offered to re-bandage the injury.

"Thanks Frostbite," Danny muttered as the ghost helped Danny on to his feet and handed the halfa the constructed crutch. Leaning heavily on the crutch to avoid putting pressure on his injured leg, Danny hobbled out of the room and across the corridor into Lilith's. Sam, Harry and Frostbite followed quietly. Danny scanned the room, he spotted Ethan sitting beside Lilith and Pamela and Jeremy sitting in the chairs he found. He nodded to Sam's parents politely and crossed the room to check on Lilith. Lilith turned to him and seemed to take a moment before she recognised him.

"Daddy," she called softly with a smile.

"Hey Lil. You comfortable?" he returned with a gentle smile. Ethan quickly got out of his father's way and Danny sat down carefully, propping the icy crutch beside him. The girl shrugged before wincing as her own bite mark caused her discomfort.

"My shoulder hurts and I don't like these things holding my hands down," Lilith answered.

"Yeah, I bet. But hopefully you won't need them long. The doctors are working on something to make you better. And when you're better, you can go home and play as much as you want," Danny muttered warmly. Lilith grinned excitedly.

"Can you make it snow in the backyard?" Lilith requested. Danny chuckled at the request.

"Maybe, we'll see. But remember it'll have to be at night so I don't get caught," Danny replied. Lilith nodded eagerly.

Ethan smiled sadly at his father and sister, both injured and in danger of getting sick. Sam wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the exchange. The moment was interrupted when Steven arrived.

"Those ghosts have been taken to the seventh floor," he informed the room before pausing and realising that he disturbed a tender moment.

"Sorry," he added with a regretful cringe. Danny smirked at his friend with a nod, showing there were no hard feelings and he was grateful for the update. Danny turned back to his daughter when she yawned.

"You should get some more sleep. Sleeping helps make you better faster," Danny suggested kindly. Lilith nodded and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

The room was silent for a few moments before Danny glanced at his son who had perched on the bed beside and kept his gaze away from his grandparents. Danny sighed.

"I promise Ethan, what I told you in the diner, it's true," Danny whispered and nudged his son encouragingly towards Pamela and Jeremy. Ethan spared the couple a glance, his blue and green eyes filled with wariness, before stubbornly staying beside his father. Sam blinked and glanced between her son and her parents worriedly before she realised that her concerns for her son overhearing the disagreement were true after all.

"Honey, did you take the Infi-map because you wanted to help your father or did you take it to get away from here?" Sam ventured. Ethan nervously glanced at his mother before shrugging.

"It was a little of both Sam. I've explained everything to him and assured him that his grandparents love him very much," Danny answered on his son's behalf, giving Pamela and Jeremy a meaningful look. Pamela and Jeremy were surprised by the admission, especially the reassurance that their son-in-law had smoothed over the misunderstanding on their behalf.

"You don't know what they think of me," Ethan mumbled. Danny sighed loudly in exasperation, ignoring the twinge in his ribs and back.

"Son, I told you, if we weren't sure we wouldn't have let them near you. I promise you they don't care that you're a halfa," Danny retorted firmly.

"But-" Ethan protested.

"Ethan enough. Your grandparents care about you a great deal. I told you how much they feared the Ghost Zone but look. They're here. They're trying to be there for you and your mother. Doesn't that tell you that they love you despite your heritage?" Danny interrupted impatiently. Ethan flinched before nodding slowly in agreement.

"Ethan, your father's right. We love you," Pamela spoke up carefully, not used to agreeing with Danny.

"How can you accept me but not dad!?" Ethan snapped sharply.

"Mind your sister," Danny interjected, glancing at his daughter worriedly, not wanting to wake the six year old. Ethan nodded obediently. Pamela and Jeremy turned to Danny.

"I explained everything. He overheard you calling me a freak and feared that you saw him as one too. I had to explain why you thought that of me and why you didn't see him the same way," Danny elaborated.

"Shouldn't you have asked our permission first?" Jeremy pointed out.

"I didn't have the time to come back and ask you two. Besides Ethan was very upset and wanted an explanation. If I said nothing then he would have found his own explanation for your actions and words," Danny replied with a frown.

"What was so important that you had leave your family in the first place?" Pamela retorted. Sam scowled at her mother.

"As I'm sure Sam told you, I left to find the source of this disease. Which I did. The doctors thought that by finding out what is causing this disease, they'd be able to figure out a cure," Danny explained, his frown deepening with annoyance.

"That makes no sense," Pamela scoffed, causing frowns from others in the room.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Harry began to argue.

"Harry, I appreciate the back-up but this doesn't concern you," Danny interjected with a pointed scowl. Harry nodded, clamping his mouth firmly shut.

"If you get bitten by a snake, the doctors will need to know what snake bit you and its venom in order to make an anti-venom. If you get sick, they need to know where you've been recently and what you've eaten recently to know what might be making you sick. Understanding where this disease came from is a step in the right direction to finding a cure. In fact, this disease was causing by humans experimenting on ghosts. Those humans injected ghosts with solutions that have been corrupting ectoplasm, ghost blood, causing this illness. As Harry started to point out, you do not understand the situation so I'd be grateful if you didn't make snap decisions on my actions," Danny explained sternly. Pamela and Jeremy blinked at the response.

"Fine. But you shouldn't have pulled our reputations through the mud and turned Ethan against us," Pamela retorted haughtily.

"He didn't. He keeps telling me that you don't see me as a freak," Ethan growled angrily, his hands curling into fists which sparked with ghost energy.

Danny put a hand on Ethan's hands, aware that his son had very little control over his ghost ray.

"Ethan, I don't need you to defend me. Calm down or you might fire off a ghost ray," Danny warned gently. Ethan blinked and glanced at his hands in surprise. Sam's eyes widened and she crossed the room to peer at the sparks slowly stopping.

"Why didn't Vlad teach you if you can call on that power so easily?" Sam questioned. Ethan cringed and glanced at Danny worriedly. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What other lies have you been telling Ethan?" Danny asked sternly. Sam frowned in confusion, glancing between her son and husband.

"That's all," Ethan mumbled, lowering his gaze guiltily. Sam turned to Danny questioningly.

"I stopped the training session because Vlad's go to training regime was to force Ethan to protect himself by firing a ghost ray at him," Danny admitted. Sam's eyes widened in alarm before she scowled furiously.

"You're going to punish him right?" Sam growled protectively. Danny sighed before shrugging.

"I should have known that Vlad would be like that. It's how he trained Dani," Danny reminded her. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"This is different and you know it. He has no right to hurt our son. He should know better," Sam argued.

"I stopped the shot and I shouted at Vlad. Trust me I didn't just turn a blind eye," Danny informed his wife.

"He blasted Vlad into a wall in retaliation too," Steven added helpfully. Sam spared the wizard a glance before sighing.

"This isn't over," Sam decided but clearly would let the topic go for now. Danny nodded in agreement.

"So… why are Steven and Harry here?" Sam wondered curiously. Danny smirked and turned to Steven and Harry, expecting the wizards to explain while keeping their secret from Pamela and Jeremy. Steven and Harry glanced between each other before nervously smiling at Sam.

"Harry heard about the illness and wanted to help. As a reserve member of the I.G.A. he came to me to get involved. I wasn't really needed in the head office so I brought him to your house to report to you but you weren't there. So we went to Fenton Works and saw the Speeder flying off towards your parents' house. We followed," Steven explained.

"How did Harry find out exactly?" Sam pressed curiously. Harry shuffled nervously.

"Well, Danny went to Hogwarts and my son saw him. He er… sent a message to me telling me what he saw. Then um… my I.G.A. office head sent me a message calling me in. I asked to come here and met with Steven," Harry recounted carefully.

 **So the disease is contagious to halfas and it seems to act faster than in normal ghosts. Any guesses why?**

 **What will Danny decide? To close the Ghost Zone or not to close?**

 **And can Ethan reconcile with his grandparents after learning the truth?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later, Danny's parents arrived in the room. Steven had returned the Infi-map to Frostbite who had gone to find a better doctor to check Danny's back as a fall shouldn't have injured the halfa as badly as it did. Harry and Steven fetched a few more seats for everyone. Maddie instantly fussed over her son, commenting on how he should be more careful while Jack stood back with concerned eyes.

"How's work on a cure?" Danny inquired once his mother settled in a seat beside her husband. Danny had moved to a seat, allowing Sam to stay beside Lilith on the bed.

"Slow going but as soon as these results come back we should have a better idea of what's going on. We sent a sample to Vlad as well," Jack answered. Danny nodded.

"Well keep up the good work," Danny muttered.

"Why aren't you working on a cure now?" Jeremy asked with slight anger in his voice.

"We're waiting on test results. They take time to develop and besides, we're not the only ones working on the cure. There's a whole team of ghosts in the lab," Maddie retorted calmly, but her eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde man defensively.

"Please don't argue. I'm not in the mood to break you four up," Danny grumbled tiredly, running a hand over his face.

"Sorry son. Maybe we should get you something to eat," Jack replied softly, gazing worriedly at the halfa. Danny shook his head.

"I ate recently. But I'm glad you two are here right now. I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that I have to shut all access to the Ghost Zone," Danny announced, having been in deep thought for the majority of the hour, letting Steven and Harry retell what happened on the quest to find the source of the disease.

"Danny, I still don't think that's a good idea," Sam protested.

"Sam, when I start displaying symptoms, I'm not going to be able to close the portals. I need to do it now, I'm already starting to lose focus," Danny retorted firmly, causing everyone to share worried glances.

"What happens to Lil?" Ethan mumbled.

"She'll have to stay here as will I. But I want you and your mother to leave. I will not let you two be trapped here where you're both in danger," Danny answered.

"I'm not going to abandon you Danny," Sam snarled.

"Yeah, and you made that law making mom temporarily in charge if you couldn't be," Ethan reminded his father stubbornly. Danny sighed, hanging his head slightly.

"I don't want you seeing me at my worst son," Danny admitted, knowing that at the rate of the illness's progression he would very likely be rabid before a cure could be found. Ethan was stunned, suddenly struck with the same realisation.

"And Sam, he'll need one of his parents. I'll be here for Lil for as long as I can be. The doctors here will look after us," Danny added, turning to his wife. Sam bit her lip, seeing the fear and pleading in her husband's eyes, instantly losing her angry rebelliousness. She could understand Danny's request for them to leave. She didn't like it. Not one bit. But she did understand.

"I can't force any of the rest of you but I would prefer that you leave and be safe," Danny continued, sweeping his gaze over the others in the room.

Pamela and Jeremy glanced at each other and Lilith.

"Would it be possible to stay?" Jeremy ventured, shocking Ethan. Danny nodded.

"But I wouldn't recommend it for you two. You have no training in fighting off a ghost. If Lilith or another infected ghost gets free, you won't be able to protect yourselves. And as much as I'd like to say the guards here can protect you, they can't be everywhere all the time," Danny admitted. Pamela and Jeremy nodded silently.

"We're staying," Maddie declared.

"No arguments son. We're working on a cure and someone needs to be around for you and Lilith," Jack agreed firmly. Danny opened his mouth to argue before closing it and giving a small smile and nod to his parents, grateful that someone would be staying to help him. Also with his parents around, work on a cure would progress faster. They had years of experience dealing with halfa health since learning Danny's secret. They didn't know everything but they knew enough to understand how this disease was working.

"I'll stay as well but Harry, you have to go back to explain the situation to the I.G.A.," Steven decided, cutting in before Harry could offer. The wizard bit his lip before sighing and nodding to the order.

"Alright then. Let's head outside before it's too dangerous for me to leave this floor," Danny announced and got to his feet with a groan, grabbing his icy crutch. Sam hesitated, turning to her sleeping daughter. She leant forward and kissed the girl on the forehead before standing up and standing beside Danny.

"You'll make sure she knows we love her right?" Sam muttered worriedly.

"Of course," Danny assured the woman easily.

As the group left, Maddie staying with Lilith, Steven pulled out a pencil and notepad and started jotting down notes for Harry to take with him, including his order for Harry to assume control of the I.G.A. until Steven or Danny could return. Pamela and Jeremy walked silently together while Jack followed his son closely as Sam wrapped an arm around her husband's waist and Ethan trotted beside his father. When the lift door came into view, Ethan jogged ahead to push the button which meant the doors slid open as Danny reached them. Danny smiled gratefully at his son as the boy punched the button for the ground floor and reception. The group piled into the lift and were soon walking through the reception. The receptionist half-rose out of his seat but Danny waved a hand at the ghost to stay where he was.

"Speeder's through that portal dad. Steven, mind double checking all the cages are empty?" Danny informed both men, gesturing to the portal he made from the cottage where the disease originated from. Steven and Jack nodded and hurried off to do as Danny asked.

Danny pointed a hand out in front of him and made a portal to the backyard of his house. Pamela and Jeremy hesitated a moment before walking through, Jeremy carrying their little case that they brought having expected a long stay at the Hospital.

"You got everything from Steven Harry?" Danny asked. The wizard nodded and waved a small bundle of pages ripped out of Steven's notebook. Danny gestured to the portal and Harry understood the request for some alone time with his family. Harry stepped through the portal and Danny turned to Sam. He gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"I promise when the cure's been administered, I'll open the Ghost Zone up again. Let the others know what happened," Danny vowed softly, pressing his forehead to Sam's. Sam sniffed and nodded, pulling her husband into as tight an embrace as she knew he could handle with his numerous injuries before stepping back, allowing Danny to have a moment with his son.

Danny turned to his son but paused as he brushed his energy against the crown's.

"Can I block off the Ghost Zone without you?" he mentally asked the crown. The crown gave an uncertain and hesitant pulse of confirmation.

"Can I give you to Ethan then? To keep you safe from the illness," Danny inquired mentally, ignoring the confused expression on his son's face as the boy was waiting for Danny to say a heartfelt goodbye. The crown once again confirmed that Danny could before a flash of fear and sadness exploded out of the crown as it realised Danny's intention.

"It won't be forever," Danny assured the crown telepathically before he knelt down in front of his son painfully.

"Son, I want you to do a big favour for me," Danny started, waiting for Ethan's full attention. The ten year old nodded slowly.

"I want you to take the crown. I want you to protect it for me," Danny requested, taking the crown off his head and holding it out for Ethan to take. Ethan gasped in awe but didn't move to take the crown.

"But don't you need it?" Ethan whispered.

"It does give me extra strength and advice but I would be happier knowing it was safe with you," Danny answered, secretly also knowing that the crown would be able to tell him if Ethan was in danger, although Danny also knew that he wouldn't have the presence of mind to understand that soon enough. Ethan chewed his lip uncertainly.

"It would mean a lot to me son," Danny added hopefully. Ethan slowly took the crown as tears welled in his eyes and he threw himself into Danny's arms, burying his face into Danny's shoulder.

"I love you dad," Ethan sobbed.

"And I love you son. Be safe and be careful. When you next see Danielle, ask her to help control your ghost ray. She'll be a better teacher than Vlad," Danny replied before letting his son go and gave him a gentle nudge to go through the portal. Ethan hesitated before disappearing through the swirling green portal back to the Real World, clutching the crown tightly in his hands.

"Are you sure you should have given him that?" Sam muttered as she helped Danny back to his feet. Danny nodded.

"I feel better knowing that the crown can't be corrupted and that he'll have a part of me with him, even if he doesn't understand that," Danny answered. Sam nodded as she hugged her husband again.

"I love you Danny. So much. Stay strong for me. Fight this sickness for as long as you can," Sam muttered worriedly.

"I love you too Sam and I will. But I'm not sure this sickness is particularly something I can fight. But I'll try," Danny promised. Sam nodded before capturing Danny's lips in another kiss, tears flowing down her cheeks as she pulled away. Danny watched his wife walk through the portal backwards, their eyes fixed on each other's as they parted, both hoping they'd see one another again soon and fearing they wouldn't. A cure could be years away.

Danny stared at the portal before he raised a hand and collapsed the portal, wanting nothing more than to run after his son and wife. He turned to the portal to the cottage near Salem. Jack was easing the Speeder through the narrow portal with a nervous scowl on his face. Danny hobbled over to the portal, and drawing on the energy in the Ghost Zone, widened the portal for the vehicle. Jack flashed his son a grateful look as he drove confidently through the portal and parked the Speeder outside the Hospital. Steven returned moments later with a couple of ghostly doctors, one holding a thermos and the other holding a stack of notes and files. Steven walked over to Danny while the doctors rushed into the building.

"You okay?" Steven asked. Danny swallowed down his sorrow for sending his family away and nodding.

"Yeah, I should get back to Lilith," Danny mumbled. Steven frowned worriedly at his friend but didn't argue.

They passed Jack as he clambered out of the Speeder with a box of items he took from the cottage. The man watched his son return to the Hospital quietly before making his way back to the labs on the ground floor.

"Where's the crown?" Steven inquired as he punched the button for the lift.

"I gave it to Ethan for safe keeping. I checked with it first if I could close off the Ghost Zone without it and it confirmed that I could," Danny answered sadly. The lift doors slid open and Danny fumbled with his belt to detach the communication device Skulker gave him once inside as Steven pressed the tenth floor button on Danny's request. He lifted the device to his mouth.

"Skulker. Come in?" Danny called. A few moments passed before the static changed to Skulker's voice.

"What's up King Phantom? I'm on my way to drop off ghosts at the Hospital," Skulker replied.

"I've been bitten so I'm going to close down all portals in the Ghost Zone. I wanted to check which side you were on. The I.G.A. can clean up the last few ghosts in the Real World," Danny explained.

"… I'm sorry to hear that my king. I trust your venture to the source was productive?" Skulker commented carefully, with almost a hint of hope in his voice.

"Very. We now know where this disease came from and the doctors have samples of what was injected into the original ghosts to infect them," Danny confirmed.

"Then a cure should be found soon. I will visit when I get there," Skulker decided.

"Thanks. Over," Danny concluded and clipped the device to his belt again.

The lift doors slid open and Danny hobbled out with Steven hovering close by to help the halfa if necessary. They arrived at the doctor headquarters relatively quickly and Danny confidently hobbled over to the tables. The ghosts turned to Danny, many of them with concerned eyes.

"My king, you should be resting," one ghost protested.

"I will but I need to do this first. I'm blocking the Ghost Zone off from the Real World. Since I'm going to get sick, I can't do it later. I'd rather do it now when I can rather than have this crisis spiral out of control later when I can't do anything to stop it. Do any of you need to contact the Real World before I do?" Danny inquired. The ghostly doctors shared looks and had a quick hushed conversation before shaking their heads. Danny nodded.

"Then I'll close down the Ghost Zone. I'll be on the roof for the next few minutes if you need me," Danny concluded.

Steven blinked after the halfa before rushing after the injured man as he led the way back to the lifts. Steven pushed the button for the halfa.

"Are you sure about this?" Steven asked while they waited. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. It's the best option. I can't stop myself getting sick or the Ghost Zone losing its king for the time being. But I can stop this disease getting out of control in both worlds," Danny confirmed as the lift doors slid open. He pressed the button for the roof and Steven joined the halfa.

"Fair warning, I've never tried anything like this before. It could completely wipe me out. So um… try and catch me if I collapse or something," Danny requested nervously. Steven nodded, Danny didn't even have to ask. With his injuries, the halfa could seriously hurt himself if he fell over, especially if he landed on his back again.

The doors slid open and Danny led the way to the centre of the expansive roof. He took a deep breath before absorbing the energy of the Ghost Zone, being careful not to overdo it without the crown to filter the energy safely into him. Then he closed his eyes and brought himself to his full height.

"By order of the Ghost King, all portals will close!" Danny commanded loudly, his voice echoing loudly through the chilled world, carried by his ghostly wail which sent ripples of power and sound across the Ghost Zone. The ripples spread so far, that Steven lost sight of them and he knew that every ghost and every portal in the Ghost Zone would see and feel this order taking place. Faintly he wondered how Wulf would feel about losing his ability to open portals. The ripples spilled out of Danny's mouth as he repeated the command again and again, each ripple echoing through the Ghost Zone and out of sight. Slowly the ripples petered out and Danny slumped tiredly. Steven rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the halfa's waist as the man teetered dangerously and the white rings appeared, reverting him to human.

Steven draped Danny's arm around his shoulders and took the icy crutch from Danny's weak grip.

"Let's get you back to your room where you can rest," Steven grunted as he led the way towards the lift once again.

"No… Lilith," Danny panted weakly, starting to swim in and out of consciousness.

"She'll be fine. I'll sit with her while you rest," Steven assured as the lift doors slid open and Steven hit the ninth floor button with the crutch. The lift doors slid open minutes later and Steven struggled to carry Danny down the corridor and into his allocated room in ward 97, trying to lay the halfa down gently as Danny quickly lost the fight to stay conscious. Steven propped the crutch beside the bed, easily within Danny's reach before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He crossed the corridor and stepped into Lilith's room. Maddie looked up before seeing her son's absence.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie inquired worriedly.

"Sleeping. Closing off the Ghost Zone took a lot out of him. He could hardly stay awake on the walk back from the roof to his room. I'll stay with Lilith if you want to get back to the labs," Steven offered. Maddie chewed her lip before standing up slowly and nodding.

"Thank you. You're a good friend to Danny," Maddie muttered as she left, pausing to rest a hand on the wizard's shoulder.

Ethan watched as his mother backed out of the portal. Seconds later the portal faded out of existence and Sam broke down crying. Pamela rushed forward to embrace her daughter and Harry put a hand on Ethan's shoulder as silent tears ran down the boy's cheeks.

"I've known Danny for a long time and if I've learnt anything about him, it's that he's strong. He's strong and he doesn't let getting hurt or sick stop him. He'll be fine and he'll look after your sister," Harry told the ten year old calmly. Ethan nodded mutely as he sniffled and sloppily wiped his cheeks futilely as his tears refused to stop.

"Come on. I bet you'd like to see something cool," Harry whispered and led Ethan towards the house while Sam cried into her mother's shoulder and Jeremy hovered beside the two women, completely at a loss.

Harry glanced back at Pamela and Jeremy before pulling out his wand, the same wand he got when he was just eleven years old, and waved it at the back door. The door swung open and Harry guided Ethan inside. Harry glanced around the room but the kitchen was relatively tidy and clean. The same went for the living room as Harry passed through the house. Harry scaled the stairs and soon found his way to Lilith's destroyed bedroom. Ethan obediently followed the wizard. Harry threw a smirk over his shoulder at the ten year old.

"This has to stay between us alright," Harry muttered conspiratorially. Ethan nodded slowly and uncertainly before gasping in awe as Harry waved his wand slowly around the room.

The wooden splinters of the destroyed dresser flew together and reassembled into the dresser, looking as good as new. The clothes flew upwards, shaking themselves out and refolding themselves neatly before floating into the open drawers of the dresser. The glass shards that were shaken out of the clothes drifted lazily over to the smashed window as the drawers slid shut. The mess of teddy bears and toys jumped up and zoomed to their places on the shelves or in the toy box. The plastic tea set had been broken during the fight but now the plastic fused itself back together seamlessly and neatly arranged themselves on the rug. The glass from around the room gradually returned to the window and, like a jigsaw, fitted itself back together perfectly, fusing cracks back together. Finally the blood stain in the corner where Lilith was bitten erased itself. Ethan blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the now tidy and fixed room.

Harry smiled at the awe in the ten year old's expression. He remembered when Dumbledore did a similar trick in that muggle house when he met Horace Slughorn. Harry had never seen a large scale spell like it before, most spells having caused only one thing like transfiguring a bird into a goblet or a feather floating into the air. Seeing the destruction all around him cleaning itself up, fixing repairs and returning everything to its rightful place had been magical. Like watching a graceful dance. And he was more than happy to replicate it for Ethan whose entire world was breaking down around him. Harry found himself wishing that he could do the same trick for Ethan's family. But unfortunately the spell didn't work on people let alone ghosts.

"That was amazing," Ethan eventually whispered.

"Magic has its perks every now and then. And I figured that Lilith would want to return to her room like this when she comes home with your dad," Harry replied. Ethan smiled, although tinged with sadness, Harry could see the gratitude. Ethan crossed the room and dropped down to sit on the bed, putting the crown gently beside him. He stared at the gentle flickers on the flames engulfing the crown.

"Before all this happened, I thought I was ready to be something more than my dad's son. But now… I just want that back," Ethan mumbled sadly.

Harry smiled sadly in understanding, walking over to the bed to sit beside the young halfa and Crown of Fire.

"Things will work out. You just need to be patient. The doctors will find a cure and they'll make your dad and Lilith better. I promise," Harry assured the boy. Ethan nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"I know I'm not meant to make wishes. But I kinda wish that I hadn't been so horrible to my dad. He saved me from one of those ghosts and I just started shouting at him. I even accused him of being ashamed of me. Now I just want to take that all back," Ethan informed the wizard as his eyes welled with tears again. Harry pulled Ethan into a hug.

"I can tell you, as a dad myself, that Danny doesn't care about you saying all that as long as you understand that he loves you and is only trying to protect you," Harry reassured the ten year old. Ethan nodded into Harry's chest as he began crying again.

 **Well… that was an emotional chapter. Writing Sam and Danny's goodbye nearly brought me to tears so I hope you guys thought it was good.**

 **But what will happen now that the Ghost Zone is blocked off? Remember what Danny said all those chapters ago, blocking off the Ghost Zone will put both worlds under pressure.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Danny woke up and blinked in confusion at the ceiling above him. Where was he? Where was Sam? He sat up and winced as his aching body protested. Did he get hurt? But he couldn't have been in a fight. He was king right? Maybe he hit his head, except about the only thing that didn't hurt was his head. He looked around the room and didn't recognise where he was at all. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up. But his left leg collapsed under him and he fell back on to the bed. He frowned in confusion as he gently prodded where his leg ached and hissed in pain. That explained that then. He hurt his leg… somehow. He scanned the room again and spotted a crutch constructed out of ice. He grinned to himself and gladly grabbed the crutch to use to stand up, leaning heavily against it. He hobbled over to the door and peered out into the corridor with a confused frown.

He needed to figure out where he was before he could find out how he got there. He didn't know yet if he was supposed to be human or ghost form. He cautiously stepped out of the room and scanned the corridor, trying to figure out where he should go. He shrugged to himself and crossed the corridor and decided to try the nearest door first. If he found an enemy he could always use the crutch as a weapon, assuming he could balance stably on his good leg. He peeked into the room and blinked as he saw Steven and his daughter inside. Steven was sitting in a chair beside his daughter who was sleeping in a bed but he could see straps holding down her wrists.

"Steven, what's going on?" Danny asked as he entered the room. The wizard jerked his head up in surprise.

"Danny, how do you feel?" Steven retorted.

"Er, kinda confused why my daughter's strapped down to a bed. Where are we?" Danny answered. Steven's easy going smile faded into a concerned frown.

"We're in the Ghost Zone. In the Hospital. Lilith's strapped down because she's sick and she's become aggressive. You're sick too. That's why you're confused. You'll need to be strapped down too," Steven explained sadly. Danny frowned.

"Being sick doesn't make you aggressive," Danny objected.

"This disease does. It corrupts ectoplasm. It makes you confused and disorientated before making you aggressive and finally rabid. You should sit down, here," Steven elaborated and stood up so that Danny could take the seat closest to Lilith.

"Where's Sam and Ethan?" Danny questioned as he took the seat, grateful to take the weight off his aching leg.

"You sent them home and shut the Ghost Zone to the Real World. You didn't want Ethan to see you when you got sick and you wanted Sam to stay with him so he wasn't alone. You gave him your crown to look after," Steven answered. Danny blinked and reached mentally for the crown. The crown eagerly brushed against his mind soothingly. He had forgotten the crown. He scowled as he realised that he must be out of it if he forgot the crown. He had been king years and the crown was always present at the back of his mind.

"How did I get sick?" Danny asked, forced to believe the wizard with that realisation.

"A group of wizards experimented with blood they got from you when you were arrested years ago. Then they moved onto ghosts and combined their blood with ectoplasm before injecting it into ghosts. The first ghosts seem to have been forced into a kind of coma. The second lot of ghosts displayed the sickness you and Lilith have. It spreads through biting. Lilith got bitten on her shoulder and you got bitten on the leg. That's why you need that crutch Frostbite made you. Try to take it easy. You've been hurt quite a bit recently," Steven recounted for Danny, frowning worriedly as Danny frowned in confusion, almost like the explanation was too much for him at the moment.

"Wait, why did wizards do that again?" Danny mumbled, rubbing his forehead like he was getting a headache.

"My guess, they were trying to figure out how you're possible. A combination of ghost and human. But I don't know," Steven replied.

"Why didn't we ask them?" Danny asked, turning confused but curious blue eyes to the wizard.

"They're dead. Or at least the guys that were there when the ghosts got free were," Steven revealed.

"Ghosts got free? Wait how did we get bitten? I don't understand," Danny queried.

"Danny… you don't need to know all that okay. You're confused because of the illness. They're working on a cure but it's slow going. And the sickness seems to work faster in halfas," Steven reassured. Danny frowned at the wizard before turning to Lilith as she woke up. Her bleary purple eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself in confusion before scowling at her visitors. Danny blinked at the expression on his daughter's face.

"Danny, aggression is a symptom. She's confused," Steven interjected before Danny could get upset. This wasn't the first time the girl had woken up and scowled at Steven in aggressive confusion. She'd even growled at Steven a few times and tried to free herself of her bonds. The girl had eventually exhausted herself and fallen back to sleep.

Lilith bared her teeth at the men and Danny watched the six year old, hurt and confusion shining in his eyes. Steven sighed sadly as Lilith growled at Danny and started to shake her hands viciously as she tried to free herself. Steven jumped forward as Danny reached to untie the straps.

"She's getting upset," Danny complained.

"If you let her out, she'll attack us. It's how the illness works. Don't touch the straps Danny. That's an order," Steven told the halfa sternly. Danny turned his confused gaze on his friend.

"But… she doesn't like them. She's my daughter. She's not gonna hurt me," Danny reasoned.

"Danny… I know it's hard but that's not Lilith right now. You can't treat her like your daughter for now. We're keeping her comfortable but the straps have to stay to protect everyone in the Hospital and the Ghost Zone. I know it's hard but trust me," Steven soothed. Danny made a small whining noise in his throat and reached for the straps again as Lilith shook them viciously.

"Danny! No! Don't touch the straps. If you can't obey that, then I'll have to take you back to your room," Steven scolded, alarmed by the rapid deterioration in the older halfa. Danny scowled at Steven but reluctantly the halfa pulled his hands into his lap, flexing them into fists in agitation as Lilith struggled angrily against her bindings.

Steven grabbed a chair and brought it over to sit beside Lilith's bed in front of Danny. The halfa looked almost as distressed as Lilith was by the straps. He clearly still had his paternal need to help his daughter but not the clarity of mind to understand that the straps were the only thing stopping the girl hurting someone else or herself in a fight.

"She doesn't like them," Danny repeated, turning upset eyes on Steven, almost accusingly.

"I know. But it's for the best. You ordered for all infected ghosts to be strapped down. That means Lilith has to be strapped down," Steven reminded the man, hoping that the reminder might reassure him.

"Then I've changed my mind. We can take off her straps if she doesn't like them," Danny commanded.

"Danny… it's been decided that your orders can't be accepted. You don't understand what's going on around you anymore. I'm sorry. The straps stay," Steven informed the man sadly. Danny scowled angrily and shot to his feet ready to attack the wizard but his leg gave way and the halfa crumbled towards the ground. Steven quickly caught the halfa before he hit the floor.

"Easy Danny. It's alright. Come on, let's get you back to bed," Steven reassured, realising that aggression was starting to appear in Danny.

"No! I'll be good. Let me stay with Lilith," Danny pleaded with wide blue eyes, fear replacing the confusion and anger. Steven hesitated. He understood that Danny had enough presence of mind to want to be with Lilith but Steven couldn't trust the halfa not to attack him or someone else if they upset him.

Thankfully Maddie and Jack arrived to visit Lilith, planning to check in on Danny afterwards.

"Danny! Good to see you awake," Jack boomed happily. Danny turned to his parents and smiled at them.

"Please tell Steven to let me stay," Danny requested. Maddie blinked and turned to the wizard.

"He's starting to show aggression. And he doesn't understand that we can't free Lilith," Steven explained. Maddie nodded in understanding.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll tell you what, I'll go find a doctor and we'll ask for your bed to be moved in here. That way you can stay with Lilith," Maddie suggested kindly. Danny nodded rapidly in agreement to the suggestion.

"Alright, while I'm gone you have to listen to Steven and your father though okay?" Maddie instructed like she was talking to a child rather than her full-grown son. Danny nodded again in agreement. Maddie smiled at her son, ignoring the painful squeeze of her heart at the sight of the halfa so ill, and left the room. Jack crossed the room and pulled the chair Steven gave to Danny a little further from Lilith's bed, not so far that Danny couldn't reach his daughter but far enough that the straps were out of his reach. Steven then dropped the halfa back into the seat and took away the crutch, it was safer to remove the implement and leave Danny effectively stranded to the chair. The halfa seemed to keep forgetting that his leg was injured.

Jack pulled a chair over to sit beside his son and Steven returned to his seat opposite Danny. The halfa turned to his daughter, watching her with worried eyes.

"It wasn't this fast with Lilith," Jack muttered.

"Might be because Danny's stronger. And he's 50:50 human and ghost whereas Lilith inherited her ghostly qualities from Danny," Steven theorised.

"But it's slower in full ghosts," Jack pointed out. Steven frowned as he pondered the question. Why was it faster in Danny and Lilith than full ghosts? If the disease works by corrupting ectoplasm, then it should be faster in a full ghost but it wasn't. And it was faster in Danny than Lilith. That also didn't make sense. Unless… the assumption that the illness was meant to target ghosts was wrong. What if the disease was meant to target halfas? To make them all ghost or all human. Maybe it was meant to neutralise halfas for capture.

"Maybe this isn't meant to affect ghosts. Maybe it's meant to work on halfas. The guys that made this disease had samples of Danny's blood," Steven commented thoughtfully. Jack frowned at that.

Danny reached a hand out to Lilith and flinched when Lilith snapped her teeth at him. He frowned at her. He was about to scold her but her frustrated growls and thrashing at the straps stopped his ire. He whined softly again in helplessness and dropped his hand into his lap. He wanted to help his daughter but Steven wouldn't let him. A flash of anger aimed at the wizard pulsed through Danny, his eyes weakly flashing green. He turned to the door when he heard a commotion approaching outside. His mother returned with a handful of ghosts pushing a bed into the room. His father got to his feet and noisily dragged chairs out of the way of the bed. Danny turned to his daughter who glowered furiously at Jack.

"She doesn't like all this noise," Danny growled at his father. Jack blinked at the anger directed at him before nodding and picking up the chairs, stacking them quietly and neatly in a corner. Steven breathed a sigh of relief when Danny didn't try to attack anyone again.

The ghosts quickly set up the bed, fluffing the pillows and securing the wheels so it wouldn't roll around. One ghost approached Danny and gave a hasty bow.

"My king, would you like to rest in the bed? It will be better for your back and leg," the ghost suggested carefully. Danny glanced around as everyone waited for his answer.

"I want to stay with Lilith," he replied slowly, unnerved by all the attention.

"You will be. But you would be more comfortable I'm sure in bed," the ghost assured. Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the ghost.

"I'm happy here," Danny decided.

"That's alright," Steven interjected, seeing that Danny was getting ready for an argument and maybe a fight. The ghost opened his mouth to protest.

"If Danny wants to sit with Lilith then we can't stop him. It's his choice. Forcing him will only cause more upset," Steven interjected pointedly. The ghost nodded in understanding.

The ghosts filed out, muttering to Maddie that they trusted her to strap the halfa down when she could without causing a fight. Maddie promised she would. Danny scowled at the retreating ghosts and didn't relax until Maddie shut the door behind the ghosts and dropped into a seat Jack left out for her. Danny turned to his daughter who hadn't stopped fighting her bindings but at least wasn't agitated by the loud noises in the room. His focus was entirely on Lilith so he didn't see Maddie pull out a vial of sleep spores she got from a ghostly doctor before she returned having sensed that Danny would be reluctant to leave Lilith's side. They had to strap Danny down before he became rabid which could be very soon and that would be a lot easier if he was unconscious rather than awake and fighting them.

The woman unscrewed the lid and pulled out a pinch. Silently she stood up and edged over to Danny. The halfa didn't notice her until she was right in front of him. She forcefully blew the spores into Danny's face and quickly backed away as Danny roared in displeasure, rubbing his eyes irritably. He glowered at his mother and as he tried to get up, he stumbled back into his seat as the spores started to work on him. Jack jumped to his feet the moment Danny was too groggy to fight the man and with Steven's help, carefully scooped the full grown halfa out of the seat and onto the bed. Maddie rushed over and began to securely tie the straps around Danny's wrists and ankles, ignoring Danny's unintelligent grumblings as he fought to stay awake. By the time Maddie had finished and the three adults had stepped back, Danny was merely blinked dumbly as he slowly drifted off.

Ethan sat sadly in the kitchen, glumly staring at the crown, while his grandmother was preparing lunch. Ethan hadn't been able to sleep that night and he had found his mother staring at a picture of the family in the living room. They had sat with each other, comforting each other while their fears and sorrow for their situation swirled in their minds. Pamela managed to convince Sam to take a nap a couple of hours ago, providing sleep aids to help the woman drift off. Jeremy had gone to the shop to restock the fridge and Harry left, telling them that he had to send out some messages on Steven's behalf, including to the man's family. Ethan was off school again, Pamela having called the school on Sam's behalf with a lie that both children had caught the flu and could very well be absent for a number of days.

The doorbell rang and Pamela glanced at the ten year old before leaving to answer the door silently. Ethan hadn't said more than a few words to either Jeremy or Pamela since they arrived at the Hospital. He spent the majority of the day just staring blankly at the crown, missing his father and sister.

"Can I help you?" Pamela inquired.

"Yes, I'm assuming that Sam is here. I wanted to ask about something," Ethan heard Vlad's voice explain. Ethan glanced at the crown before grabbing it and venturing out of the kitchen for the first time in a couple of hours after Pamela commented on the fact that he couldn't just sit on the couch all day. He knew she didn't mean that he should sit somewhere else to stare miserably at the crown but he didn't want to do anything else. He wanted news on his sick family members and the crown was his only connection to them left.

"Mom's sleeping and me and dad told her how you tried to hurt me," Ethan announced his presence, watching the older halfa warily. Vlad blinked at him before glancing nervously at Pamela.

"I just wanted to ask if Daniel closed the Ghost Zone. My portal isn't working properly," Vlad admitted.

"Yeah, dad closed all portals to the Ghost Zone. He… he got bit so h-he wanted to do it while he could," Ethan explained. Vlad's eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are you and your mother holding up?" Vlad muttered, not daring to step inside the house without permission. Ethan shrugged, his focus flicking to the crown gently warming his hand, before scowling at Vlad.

"If that's everything, I don't think mom would like you here talking to me," Ethan concluded with anger slipping into his tone. Vlad sighed.

"I apologise for yesterday. I did overstep. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. If you still need that training, I promise I won't behave like that again," Vlad offered.

"Dad told me to ask Dani," Ethan informed the older halfa stiffly. Vlad nodded.

"I understand. When I next hear from her I'll let her know," Vlad replied sadly. Ethan gave the man a stiff nod, feeling too defensive and upset at the moment to accept the apology but appreciating the offer all the same.

Pamela glanced between Vlad and Ethan before she licked her lips nervously.

"Why did you want to go into the Ghost Zone?" Pamela ventured curiously. Ethan blinked at the question, suddenly realising that the woman had a good point. Vlad must have tried to get into the Ghost Zone in order to know that his portal wasn't working. And it had to be urgent enough to leave his research in his lab to find an answer.

"I wished to go to the Hospital to discuss a theory I have with Jack and Maddie and other doctors working on a cure. But if we're cut off, then it seems my research is obsolete," Vlad confessed with a shrug.

"What's your theory?" Sam asked from the top of the stairs, coming down and into view. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair and was wearing loose jogging bottoms and one of Danny's t-shirts.

"Sam, I'm sorry to hear about Daniel," Vlad began, having learnt long ago to not call the woman by her full name.

"I heard. What's your theory?" Sam repeated, folding her arms with a raised eyebrow. Vlad nodded slightly.

"I got a sample of the solution causing the disease and I examined it. Using samples of my own blood and blood I have stored for Daniel in case of severe injury, I have noticed that the solution is particularly potent to Daniel's blood. I also have pure ectoplasm and I found that while it does corrupt the sample, it isn't as rapid as it is with halfa blood. I believe that human DNA in the blood, when injected in ghosts, initially caused great pain because it was er… imbued with something akin to Steven's abilities," Vlad began, faltering before mentioning the word magic in Pamela's presence. Sam's eyes widened in understanding.

"We can talk in the living room. Mom, we need to talk in privacy," Sam quickly decided.

Pamela frowned as Vlad bobbed his head and stepped into the house graciously. Sam nodded towards the kitchen and the red-head woman sighed but obeyed her daughter's wishes. Ethan followed his mother into the living room, relieved that no one stopped him. Sam dropped into a seat on the couch while Vlad perched in the armchair. Ethan sat beside his mother, ready to protect her if Vlad threatened them like he did to the ten year old during his training.

"Start from the beginning. The magic in the blood hurts ghosts," Sam prompted. Vlad nodded seriously.

"I have a few copies of the notes acquired from the source. They detailed the experiments and they reported that the ghosts screamed in pain before falling into something similar to a coma. The wizards behind this looked at the solution again. They realised that the magic was causing the extreme reactions and so mixed their magical blood with ectoplasm to the best of their ability. While diluted, the magic is still there. The combination of magic, ectoplasm and human blood is causing the mind to be affected. Normally, the body would fight off foreign substances like human blood. Ectoplasm can be taken and utilised as energy which is what's making extracting the corrupted ectoplasm difficult. The foreign ectoplasm is being combined into a ghost's natural ectoplasm. Ghosts don't necessarily have blood types like humans. Hot ectoplasm might affect a cold ghost negatively but aside from a brief period of discomfort and maybe illness, the ghost would be fine. It's the magic that's causing a problem. The magic is combining the human blood with the ectoplasm, keeping it tainted and once the corrupted ectoplasm cycles through the body, it causes behavioural changes," Vlad informed them.

"Then why is it faster in halfas?" Sam questioned.

"Because a full ghost's body recognises the human blood as dangerous but a halfa body doesn't. While it may see the blood as foreign due to blood type, it doesn't recognise the combined human and ghost blood as anything unusual. We have that naturally," Vlad answered.

"But you said it's faster with Danny," Sam reminded the man.

"My only suggestion for that is because of Daniel's experience with magic. It is spreading faster because his body is used to being in contact with magic and it isn't fighting against the illness. Lilith and myself, as our only test subjects other than Daniel, haven't spent excessive periods of time among wizards or locations steeped in magic for example Hogwarts," Vlad theorised. Sam gasped in understanding.

"Danny's body doesn't recognise anything as unusual with the disease but everyone else does," Sam summarised in understanding. Vlad nodded in confirmation.

"So… how do we fix that?" Ethan asked softly, trying to avoid feeling too much hope. They knew why everyone was getting sick, but that wasn't a cure.

"I'd like to call in wizards to examine the illness but for that I need Daniel's permission both as king and as he has all the contacts," Vlad revealed. Sam bit her lip before recalling the law Danny passed before he left to look for the source.

"Harry is visiting. Stay here until he comes back. I can give you permission to look into this and reach out to wizards for help," Sam decided. Vlad frowned.

"Sam, despite your marriage to Daniel you have no power in the Ghost Zone," Vlad pointed out.

"He passed a law that gives me temporary power to rule the Ghost Zone in his stead. I think this classifies," Sam corrected. Vlad nodded as a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"I'm glad that I taught Daniel to always think ahead," Vlad muttered happily.

 **And a possible cure to be in the works. It's almost like this was all planned…**

 **So yeah, you finally know what my thought processes were. An early idea was for more of Harry's group to get involved such as Hermione but I just didn't think they were needed.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Eating lunch was uncomfortable for many reasons. The first being because Ethan no longer trusted his grandparents, he doubted their love and care for him after the conversation he overheard between them and Sam. The second was because Ethan didn't trust Vlad either. Not after that disaster of a training session. Sam was still furious with the older halfa for attacking her son but she also saw that being civil and polite to the man was the best option for now. Vlad had years, decades of experience experimenting and understanding ghostly biology. After all he cloned Danny from small samples collected during fights with Valerie without anyone else knowing. True Danielle grew unstable as time went on but she was stable in the beginning. And the other clones while unstable had held together long enough to fight Danny. However the most obvious reason the meal was uncomfortable was because two family members were missing. Danny and Lilith. Sam couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing and silently wishing to speak with her husband for advice.

Pamela had served up lunch as soon as Jeremy returned from the shop. It was a simple lunch of baked chicken and salad, Sam forgoing the chicken addition. Harry hadn't returned yet.

"This is delicious Mrs. Manson," Vlad muttered graciously breaking the solemn atmosphere, glancing up to the woman with a smile. Pamela nodded.

"So you're a fr- I mean halfa as well," Pamela ventured.

"I am. But I'd prefer not to reveal my ghostly side to you at this time. It is a bit more alarming than Daniel's," Vlad confirmed carefully. He knew his ghostly persona, Plasmius, had a coloured reputation. While most of Amity Park's population agreed that King Danny Phantom was a hero, people weren't quite as sure about Vlad Plasmius's motives. Ethan scowled at the woman, catching the near-slip.

"Are you the friend Daniel mentioned he wanted to train Ethan?" Pamela resumed, turning to the man with a slight frown. Vlad blinked, sensing the silent anger the woman held towards him.

"I was, however there are many errors in that enquiry at the moment," Vlad confirmed, doubting that Danny would call the older halfa a friend right now.

"Then you attacked my grandson," Pamela pointed out, her slight frown deepening into a true scowl. Vlad pursed his lips.

"That comment is taken out of context. Our powers require an understanding of our emotions and what feelings or thoughts may trigger a physical response. For example our ghost ray. In the past, my initial trigger for the power was anger. Daniel's initial trigger for the power was a desire for personal space during a ghost fight. Once that trigger is understood we can manipulate the trigger to our needs and use the power whenever we wish. I believed Ethan's trigger was fear, something similar to Daniel's trigger. So I put him in a position where he would feel that need to protect himself. Once we know what it is like to call on a power, replicating it is simpler. However during a crisis, we can't always recall how things felt or worked. And for the record the ghost ray I fired at Ethan was low powered, it wouldn't have harmed him, unlike the one Daniel fired at me," Vlad explained.

Ethan, Pamela and Jeremy stared at Vlad in surprise, taken aback by the explanation. However Sam on the other hand hadn't changed her expression with quiet anger shining in her eyes.

"That is not an excuse for attacking Ethan Vlad," Sam growled. Vlad gave her a quick nod.

"I understand that Sam. However I knew no other way of teaching Ethan but by forcing him to understand how to call on the power. Once he understood how it felt and what he needed to do to call on the power, then he could have worked on using it on command and aim. Then it was a simple matter to training him how to dismiss the power," Vlad replied calmly.

"You're lucky that Danny was too busy at the time or he might have sent you to Walker," Sam muttered with a scowl before dropping the argument for now. Vlad sighed, silently agreeing with the woman. He didn't want to lose Danny's friendship for numerous reasons. But he feared that he may have destroyed it after that training session.

Before long everyone had finished eating and Pamela cleared away the dishes while the others retired to the living room with not much better to do. Sam refused to have Vlad leave her sight while Ethan decided the couch was more comfortable than the kitchen table and resumed gazing at the crown which continued to flicker innocently but he did move his gaze away from the object to glance at his mother and Vlad occasionally. Jeremy kept glancing around the room uncertainly, not knowing what to do or say to alleviate the tension while also knowing that anything he did do to even try to ease the atmosphere would be ignored. Pamela joined them once the dishes were clean and put away, turning on the television to avoid sitting awkwardly in silence.

Almost an hour later, halfway through a cheery cooking show that Ethan found annoyingly fake with the false grins and the occasional applause, the doorbell rang. Jeremy went to answer it because Ethan was supposed to be sick with the flu and Sam refused to stop glaring distrustfully at the older halfa, who was watching the television with a very bored expression. Jeremy returned a few minutes later with Harry.

"Ah, Harry. I need to speak with you in private," Vlad announced, eagerly getting to his feet. Harry blinked in surprise but let the man lead him out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sam scowled after the men for a moment before following them. Ethan glanced at his grandparents before deciding to follow as well. At least with Vlad, the ten year old had a chance of finding out about progress on a cure, unlike with his grandparents.

"We'll go down to Danny's office. It'll be more private than the kitchen," Sam suggested as she opened the door to the basement. Ethan entered the kitchen just as Harry passed Sam through the door. Sam glanced over her shoulder and sighed when she spotted her son.

"Ethan, your gran and grandad love you. You can't just run away from them all the time," Sam pointed out. Ethan shrugged uncaringly. He didn't particularly want to deal with his grandparents while everything else was happening. Although, he did see how protective his grandmother was of him when she challenged Vlad and he did remember what his father said about noticing that his ghost-fearing grandparents had braved the Ghost Zone out of concern for Lilith. But Ethan couldn't trust them when all his life they had hated his father. Ethan loved his father and was very proud of the fact that he was Danny's son. It hurt that someone he had looked up to had such a terrible opinion of one of his parents just because of what they were. Sam sighed and let Ethan walk past her down to the basement and Danny's office.

"So… what did you want to talk about? I assume it's important because you're not very welcome in this house after the stunt you pulled yesterday," Harry inquired as Sam and Ethan joined them. Vlad nodded.

"I believe I understand how this illness works now. It's magic present in the blood of the wizards who donated blood to the experiments. The first ghosts reacted badly so they diluted the blood with ectoplasm. That causes the disease. The disease wouldn't exist if it were simply human blood mixed with ectoplasm. Ectoplasm can be converted into energy regardless of type or ghost. Human blood would be expunged. The magic is binding the two so that the ectoplasm becomes corrupted as it's combined with existing ectoplasm in the ghost. It's faster in halfas because our bodies see nothing wrong with human and ghost blood being combined and it's even faster in Daniel because his body is accustomed to being in the presence of magic," Vlad explained to the wizard. Harry nodded slowly in understanding.

"And you're telling me this why?" Harry prompted.

"Since I know next to nothing on magic and this was caused by your kind, I was hoping to reach out to wizards to help our plight. Sam has given her permission for the project," Vlad answered. Harry blinked and glanced to the woman.

Sam sighed and nodded to the wizard.

"I have agreed to this. I know that ghosts won't be happy, but I'd rather have my husband back and the ghosts healthy than wait for them to find a cure they may never find without including a magical element. I have no contacts to the magical world but you do. You're respected there and you've been appointed Steven's replacement," Sam confirmed. Harry nodded in understanding.

"We'll need to test cures on ghosts, you understand that right?" Harry ventured. Sam hung her head sadly.

"I do understand that. But please, don't try anything on a ghost unless you're confident it will cure them. Vlad has some samples of what's causing the disease. You and he can work together," Sam implored. Harry turned to Vlad.

"You up for using magical modes of transport? Without being able to use portals in and out of the Ghost Zone, it's the fastest way to get around," Harry asked. Vlad wrinkled his nose in distaste, fully aware of how unpleasant the Floo network and apparating were for halfas.

"If it's kept to the minimum amount possible, very well. I don't particularly have a choice. Time is of the essence," Vlad agreed with a frown. Harry gave the man an understanding smile.

"However, I do have a question. Should we achieve our goal and find a cure for this disease, how will we get it to the infected ghosts in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad interjected worriedly. Sam frowned in thought before shaking her head.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time alright. We need a cure," Sam dismissed the question, but quietly she pondered the problem. It was ordered by the Ghost King that the Ghost Zone be blocked off to this world and if ghosts and by extension ectoplasm couldn't disobey the Ghost King, then it might be impossible to find a way into the Ghost Zone to give the cure to the ghosts who needed it.

"We'll need somewhere to gather everyone working on the cure. I'm guessing that you don't want a bunch of wizards in your secret lab," Harry pointed out. Vlad hummed in unamused agreement.

"There's always an abandoned warehouse at the docks," Vlad suggested.

"It needs to be a bit more sterile than a warehouse Vlad," Sam retorted sternly.

"We'll need room as well with plenty of ways to block off an infected ghost if it gets free," Harry added. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"What you want is a hospital and I can't just evacuate Amity Park General," Vlad replied sternly. Sam gasped and snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"North Mercy Hospital!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"It's an old abandoned hospital at the edge of town. It was closed down years ago when Amity Park General opened," Sam explained.

"Sam, you said that wherever this research was done it would need to be sterile. That hospital has been empty for years. It will be filthy," Vlad reminded her firmly.

"We can clean it with magic," Harry informed them.

"But would that be contamination?" Vlad asked.

"Hm, maybe but we don't have much choice. We need an empty hospital and that's the only one we've got," Harry commented with a shrug. Vlad gave a curt nod in understanding and agreement.

"Is the fireplace in Fenton Works still connected to the Floo network?" Harry asked after a few minutes of contemplative silence. Sam nodded.

"Steven and Danny thought it best to have Fenton Works connected rather than here for exposure reasons both for Danny's secret and Steven's before the kids found out about magic being real and everything," Sam confirmed. Harry nodded in understanding and led the way out of the house with Vlad. Sam turned to Ethan once they were alone.

"I know why you don't want to, but you really do need to face your grandparents. I know a lot's going on and you'd rather brush it under the carpet, but we have little else to do and they will be staying with us for the next few days," Sam told her son in an understanding tone. Ethan folded his arms stubbornly but kept his grip on the crown, gazing at it sadly from the corner of his eye.

"How can they love me when they hate dad?" Ethan mumbled, turning to his mother. Sam sighed and crouched down to his level.

"It's hard. I get that. I've spent years trying to get my parents to stop hating him. But sometimes people make up their minds about things and nothing will change that. They've decided that they don't like your father. But they can see past your halfa status to love their grandson. It's not easy, but… do you want to cut ties to your grandparents because you disagree with them about one thing?" Sam sympathised, having had the same thoughts in the past. Ethan chewed his lip uncertainly.

"Your father wouldn't want you to throw away your relationship with your grandparents because of how they see him," Sam added.

Ethan sighed in defeat as he realised his mother was right. His father had been trying to convince his son to forgive his grandparents ever since he admitted to finding out that secret.

"I guess… I can try," Ethan mumbled.

"Thank you Ethan. Let's talk it out over some tea," Sam suggested as she stood up and led the way back into the kitchen. Ethan perched on a seat at the table while Sam got out a tray and made a pot of tea. She put cups, the made tea pot, a jug of milk, sugar bowl, a handful of teaspoons and a small plate of biscuits on the tray and carried it into the living room, her son obediently trailing after her.

Jeremy blinked in surprise when Sam and Ethan returned to the living room with a tray.

"We're all going to sit down and talk over tea," Sam announced, setting down the tray on the coffee table with a soft clatter, grabbing the remote and switching off the television causing Pamela to frown at the black screen.

"Alright, what about?" Jeremy agreed with some confusion.

"Danny. And Ethan," Sam answered calmly, handing her father a cup of tea.

"What do you want us to say? We love Ethan," Pamela retorted.

"He wants to understand why you love him and hate Danny," Sam elaborated as she sat down in the armchair, Ethan nervously sitting opposite on a seat brought in from the kitchen earlier.

"Hate is a strong word," Jeremy ventured carefully.

"However we do disapprove of how that… man endangers his family regularly," Pamela corrected.

"He doesn't endanger us," Ethan protested.

"Really? He should have never left you alone while those dangerous ghosts were loose. He took you with him to the source of this disease," Pamela argued.

"Mom, firstly, everywhere is dangerous because those ghosts could be anywhere. Danny had to leave. Other people rely on him. He's a king. He has certain obligations and duties to uphold. Next, I'm sure he has a very good reason for taking Ethan and would have made certain that Ethan wasn't put in unnecessary danger," Sam informed her parents.

"Dad didn't want to take me. Harry and Steven convinced him and… they all made sure to check out anywhere they went before going in. They kept me safe. Dad's always protecting me. Sometimes I feel like he's too protective of me. He'd never endanger me and I know he'd never endanger Lil either," Ethan explained softly. Pamela and Jeremy stared at the ten year old silently. Sam nodded slowly.

"Danny's always been like that. He puts himself on the front lines of any fight so that someone else doesn't. You two never wanted to see it, that's all. You never wanted to give Danny a real chance," Sam added. Pamela and Jeremy glanced at each other uncertainly.

"What are we supposed to think when we know what kind of family he came from? Due to Daniel's and his parents' negligence, he ended up in that lab accident," Jeremy pointed out. Ethan's breath caught in his throat. Was it his father's parents' fault that Danny half-died?

"You can't blame them for that. It- it was my fault. I convinced Danny to check out the… um thing that caused the accident," Sam admitted angrily before faltered when she remembered her son's presence. Jeremy and Pamela turned to their daughter in astonishment.

"What?!" Pamela exclaimed. Sam sighed and hung her head.

"I convinced Danny to check out what caused the accident. It's my fault he's a halfa. If I never pushed him, he wouldn't have checked it out," Sam repeated sadly.

"You can't know that," Jeremy muttered disbelievingly.

"I can because Desiree granted a wish I made in an argument where I wished I never met him. He never had the accident. Danny says that maybe he didn't have the accident then but he might have done in the future but I can't see it. Danny's way too rule abiding by nature to ever go against his parents like I encouraged him to. Danny's never been a bad influence on me, mom, dad. I've been the bad influence on him!" Sam retorted.

"Why didn't you tell us that!?" Jeremy questioned angrily.

"Did Daniel blackmail you? Make you feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault?" Pamela interjected.

"I didn't tell you because you never gave me the chance. Whenever I mentioned Danny, you always started badmouthing him. And after you found out the truth about him, you had even more horrible things to say about him. And he's never made me feel guilty for anything. He's always made sure I knew it wasn't my fault," Sam answered.

Ethan watched his grandparents closely as they glanced at each other before biting their lips and sipping their tea distractedly.

"Perhaps… we have been… too hard on Daniel," Jeremy eventually admitted. Neither Pamela nor Jeremy had heard of Sam's part in Danny's accident. They always assumed that Sam had no part in the event, a mere bystander forced to watch something utterly horrific. They never realised that perhaps it wasn't completely the Fenton family's fault. Sam sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"It only took you almost three decades and a life-threatening crisis to finally give Danny a chance," Sam muttered, the irony of the fact that the moment Danny became gravely ill, her parents finally saw sense and were willing to give him a chance wasn't lost on her.

With the promise to at least attempt to accept his father, Ethan decided to give his grandparents another chance and the rest of the day was spent pleasantly together. Ethan still kept finding his gaze drifting to the Crown of Fire but he allowed his mother and grandparents to distract him with a number of board games. And Sam did likewise, still finding it difficult knowing that her daughter and husband were quarantined in a hospital, getting sicker and sicker and she could do nothing to help them. She couldn't even visit them or get any news on how they were doing.

Steven frowned sadly at Lilith and Danny. Both had gone rabid. Lilith was more aggressive but she seemed to tire easily whereas Danny lashed out wildly at his restraints but he seemed to be in pain. With his injuries, it wasn't surprising but the sick halfa wouldn't allow any doctors close enough to administer any painkillers or to help his discomfort. Steven couldn't do much since he was a wizard, not a scientist, so he volunteered to watch both halfas in case there was a new symptom due to their human halves. But the constant roars of anger and growling was giving him a headache, while watching his friend and Lilith completely mindless stabbed at his heart painfully.

He turned to the door when he saw the movement in the corner of his eye. It was Jack, Maddie and Jack had been coming to visit periodically since they left after strapping Danny down on his bed. Jack's eyes saddened at the sight of his son and granddaughter who were both awake at the moment. It seemed that their growling and angry shouts triggered each other and Steven was tempted to have them separated but he wanted to watch both halfas closely in case something happened. Logically anything new would happen in Lilith first since she got bitten before Danny but the disease seemed to be particularly aggressive in Danny. Steven watched as Jack crossed the room to sit beside Steven. The chairs were placed in the middle of both beds but far enough away to be certain that if one of the halfas escaped, Steven and any visitors present had plenty of time to react.

"Any changes?" Jack muttered. Steven shook his head.

"It's possible that there are no more symptoms. I dunno how much more aggressive Lilith can get. Although, Danny might be just as aggressive but his injuries are hurting him," Steven answered softly, trying not to aggravate the halfas further by talking loudly.

"It's probably a good thing he's injured. If he gets free, he'll be easy to catch again. But I hope he's not making his injuries worse," Jack commented worriedly, gazing at his son as he fought the restraints on his wrists and ankles furiously, focusing more so on his right uninjured side.

"How's work on a cure going?" Steven inquired.

"We've hit a wall. There's something going on in the samples but we can't figure out what. The human blood and ectoplasm causing the disease are bound together by something, forcing the molecules together when they should repel each other. Nothing we're trying is working," Jack admitted, sweeping a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Have you slept recently?" Steven questioned with concern.

"I don't even know. I don't know how to tell time in the Ghost Zone. Not like Danny can. But me and Maddie are getting pretty tired. Maddie dropped a test tube earlier. It was empty so it was fine but she never drops stuff. We might have to take a break soon," Jack confessed with a sigh.

"Don't overwork yourselves. Danny wouldn't want you to burn out. Take as many breaks as you need. And don't forget to eat either," Steven instructed sternly. Jack chuckled tiredly and nodded.

"Yes sir," Jack joked half-heartedly.

They fell silent, watching the crazed halfas sadly. Lilith was starting to tire. Steven was glad for that because when one of them was sleeping, the other would calm down a little as the other's growling wasn't riling them. Of course, having one less halfa shouting angrily and growling would ease Steven's headache also.

"I hate seeing them both like this. We shouldn't have let Danny go to find the source alone. I know he had you and Harry with him, and I'm surprised Ethan went with you as well. But if he had back-up, maybe he wouldn't have been bitten. And if Ulfric hadn't orchestrated all those challenges then Lilith and Ethan wouldn't have been alone when they were attacked and maybe Lilith wouldn't have been bitten either," Jack muttered.

"I don't think back-up would have helped much with Danny. There were a lot of infected ghosts. But I do understand what you're saying about Lilith. Looking back is pointless though, we need to focus on now. You go find Maddie and take a break, get something to eat and have a nap. Then you'll be fresh for looking for a cure," Steven suggested, nudging the large man encouragingly towards the door. Jack sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What if there isn't a cure? What if we can't fix the corrupted ectoplasm?" Jack whispered miserably.

"We have to believe that there is a cure. If we give up then what do we tell all the ghosts waiting for a cure for their friends or themselves while they're still sane? Without Danny, we can't reopen the Ghost Zone and that will affect the Real World badly. We have to have hope that there is a cure, we just haven't found it yet," Steven assured, although he had considered that possibility himself. If Danny didn't reopen the Ghost Zone, Steven would never see his family again. His friend would be doomed to live the rest of his life as a crazed beast, strapped to a hospital bed with his daughter. Sam and Ethan would lose half their family, not just Lilith and Danny, but Jack and Maddie too. Part of Steven knew that Danny would have known that and that was why he tried to get everyone to leave but human weakness allowed him to keep his parents and friend by his side. Steven wasn't looking forward to when they'd have to try and feed the insane, rabid patients. Ghosts could survive without food but Lilith and Danny can't.

"Maybe we'll see something new after a break," Jack offered, but he didn't sound particularly hopeful on that. Steven watched as the man stood and left the room. It couldn't be easy. Having their son and granddaughter, as well as numerous infected ghosts, counting on them to find a cure when they couldn't figure out how to find one. Steven sighed to himself once Jack was gone and saw that Lilith had exhausted herself once again.

"We're not giving up on either of you," Steven promised, glancing at Danny as his angered thrashing eased slightly without Lilith's struggling angering him.

 **Any ideas on how Vlad and co will get a cure into the Ghost Zone if they find one?**

 **And how about that? Pamela and Jeremy are going to give Danny a chance!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

It took some time but by the end of the next day, Vlad and Harry had gotten a team of witches and wizards from the MACUSA to Amity Park to clean North Mercy Hospital and to get it ready for the infected ghosts. Beds with glowing green straps and handcuffs attached were placed in rooms, the doors re-enforced to withstand any escapees. The I.G.A. gave them all their occupied thermoses of infected ghosts and one by one, Harry freed the ghosts and Vlad, in ghost form, held the ghost down on the bed while a handful of people secured the straps tying the ghost down.

They had twenty ghosts and another two thermoses holding around thirty more. They didn't want to overstretch themselves and decided to only release a set number of twenty ghosts at a time. No one was allowed in the hospital rooms alone for safety reasons. While Vlad theorised that the disease wouldn't be as dangerous to humans, particularly wizards since it was the magic causing the problems not the combination of human and ghost blood exclusively, they didn't want to risk anyone getting mauled. They cleared the largest operating theatre and turned it into a magic based lab, merging no-maj and Vlad's technology with magic to find a cure. Vlad was to work on removing the human blood tainting the ectoplasm while the witches and wizards worked on removing the magical element.

Harry, as an auror by trade, couldn't help much and had assumed the role of leader in the hospital. The MACUSA witches and wizards would report to him whenever they wanted to visit an infected ghost, usually to take a blood sample, or if they had a problem they needed help solving. Due to everyone's reliance on him, he couldn't leave the hospital for long in case anyone needed his advice or help. Vlad strolled into the cafeteria, the MACUSA had called the room into service as a break room, complete with a handful of house elves to prepare food for the workers. Harry spent most of his time there. Still in ghost form, Vlad sat opposite Harry and sighed tiredly.

"How's work on a cure going?" Harry asked.

"I have developed a solution which will safely dissolve the human blood corrupted ectoplasm. However with magic still present, it won't be enough to cure the ghosts. Unfortunately, Daniel and Lilith will require a specialised cure," Vlad answered. Harry blinked in confusion. Vlad sighed exasperatedly.

"They naturally have human blood and ectoplasm. For them, it's not a case of human blood corrupting their ectoplasm, it's magical blood corrupting their ectoplasm. In order for the cure to work, both the foreign blood and magic need to be removed. Which I can't do by simply removing any contaminating human blood," Vlad elaborated. Harry gasped and nodded in understanding.

"Any ideas on that then?" Harry inquired hopefully. Vlad did seem to be a genius when it came to ghostly biology, but then again being a scientist and a halfa would give the man a special point of view of the situation.

"Not yet. This is a tricky problem. If I get rid of human blood, I could kill them. If I try to target particular receptors, it might miss the contaminating blood because it's not just one person's donation. I need to find something specific to wizards to target. Something always there," Vlad explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry offered.

"I would appreciate a donation of blood. Having a pure sample of wizard blood could help. I've asked a number of the people here. Some were happy to help, but the more samples I have the better," Vlad admitted.

"Alright then, I'll go with you to the lab and you can take what you need," Harry agreed easily.

"Thank you. I will also need a sample of halfa blood as close to Daniel and Lilith's as possible. I would appreciate it if you came with me when I go to Daniel's home to ask Ethan," Vlad added hopefully. Harry nodded. He understood that the halfa was aware of how much he was not welcome at that house. Harry would happily help ease the interaction. Besides they should probably give Sam an update on their progress.

Vlad smiled gratefully and stood up. Harry followed the halfa out of the cafeteria and into the lab. While Vlad got out a clean syringe, Harry rolled up the sleeve of his robe. Vlad swiped the inside of Harry's elbow clean and carefully pushed the needle into the man's arm. Harry winced but didn't complain. A few minutes later, Vlad had transferred the blood sample to a labelled test tube and taped a plaster over the pinprick of beading blood. Harry watched the halfa put the blood sample and other experiments safely away where no one else would disturb them by accident, as well as packing up the supplies he'd need to take a blood sample from Ethan.

"You really know your stuff," Harry muttered as they walked out of the lab. Vlad shrugged.

"I was a patient in a hospital for a very long time after having been at college doing a science degree. My father was a businessman but I truly enjoyed science growing up. My projects with Jack and Maddie weren't actually part of our college work. We had a sympathetic lab teacher that allowed us to use her lab outside of class hours for our own research. And after the accident, it became important for me to understand this sort of thing so that I could monitor my own health as a new species. Everything myself, Danielle and Daniel and his children go through throws new questions and dilemmas for us to solve, especially when it comes to health. However, with ghostly doctors now researching our species and applying their knowledge of human anatomy and ghost biology, my expertise isn't quite as vital as it used to be," Vlad explained calmly.

Harry nodded slowly. That did make a lot of sense. If Vlad always had an interest in science, specifically biology, he would want to learn about his new body after the accident. And having all that knowledge and understanding of halfas, would enable the man to know when he was sick or not. Particularly since all halfas feared exposure and so it made going to a normal human doctor risky. Harry grabbed the front door of the hospital and held it open for Vlad who smirked at the wizard in thanks. Once outside, Vlad grabbed Harry by the armpits and flew into the sky, turning them both invisible. Vlad took them to Danny's house, landing in the backyard and shifting forms before Harry knocked on the backdoor.

Pamela opened the door with a confused frown before blinking in surprise at both men.

"Oh, um, why didn't you use the front door? And how did you get back here?" Pamela questioned, knowing the backyard was well fenced in from when Ethan was a baby to prevent either child running out into the street.

"I flew and I wanted to change forms somewhere safe," Vlad answered, waiting to be invited inside. He may want this visit to be quick and brief, but he was very aware of his strained relationship with Sam and Ethan and didn't want to overstep.

"We need to talk to Sam and Ethan," Harry added, nodding behind the woman to ask for permission to enter the house. Pamela blinked before jumping back in understanding.

"Yes, yes. Come in. They're in the living room with Jeremy. I do hope you have some good news," Pamela quickly told them, holding the door open for them. Vlad and Harry muttered their thanks as they passed Pamela and walked to the living room.

Harry knocked on the door before stepping into the room with Vlad. Ethan was playing a video game with his mother, Jeremy shouting encouragement from the side lines. Sam paused the game and turned to the men.

"What's up? Have you made a cure?" Sam asked hopefully.

"We're working on it. Vlad actually wanted to ask Ethan something," Harry answered, turning to Vlad expectantly. Vlad swallowed nervously.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you'd let me take a blood sample. I need a sample of halfa blood as closely related to Lilith and Daniel as possible to make a cure tailored to them. I have half of a cure done for full ghosts," Vlad revealed carefully. Ethan glanced at his mother who gave him a slight shrug, leaving it to the boy to decide.

"Um, okay. What do you need me to do?" Ethan agreed slowly. Vlad smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Ethan. I really do appreciate this. All I need you to do is to hold out your arm and stay still," Vlad assured, perching on the arm of the couch beside the ten year old while he took everything he needed out.

"Why not use those samples you have from Danny or call Danielle?" Sam wondered watching the older halfa closely.

"That would be best for Daniel but I need a sample closely related to Lilith. As she is a halfa by birth there may be genetic differences from halfas not formed naturally," Vlad answered. Vlad swiped Ethan's inner elbow clean before hesitating.

"Ethan, perhaps you should look at your mother. Not many people like watching this kind of thing. You'll feel a pinch but try to stay still for me," Vlad warned. Ethan licked his lips nervously before nodding and obediently turning to look at Sam who smiled warmly at her son. Ethan winced as Vlad pierced his skin with the needle but a few minutes later, Vlad had his sample and had cleared everything away safely in his pocket, putting a plaster on Ethan's inner elbow.

"Dad, can you check if mom needs any help?" Sam requested. Jeremy frowned but after a moment he realised that Sam was asking for some privacy. Once Jeremy was safely out of the room, having closed the door behind him, Sam turned to Harry and Vlad.

"I've made a solution that can dissolve the human blood corrupting ectoplasm in the infected ghosts. But I can't use that on Lilith or Daniel. Harry has managed to get a team of witches and wizards from the MACUSA. They're working on the problem of removing the magic. Both cures will need to be administered simultaneously as the magic is binding the human and ghost blood and the blood is holding the magic too tightly to be removed without breaking that bond. I've tried my cure on a blood sample from an infected ghost already," Vlad explained.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Sam asked.

"Hard to say. It didn't take too long to find a solution to dissolve the human blood fully, but Daniel and Lilith's condition is a little trickier since I have to figure out a way to remove the foreign blood without disturbing their blood. As for the magic, I don't know how far away they are," Vlad admitted.

"They're going to use a number of spells. They've found an ectoplasm conjuring spell and they're going to do a counter spell to remove any spells on the disease. But they're trying to find spells to transfigure the human blood to ghost blood or to simply remove the magic. The problem is because magic can't work on ghosts, they have to find a way of targeting the magic specifically rather than casting a spell on the ghost to get rid of the magic present," Harry answered. Sam nodded sadly in understanding.

"I know you're doing your best. Thanks for letting me know how things are going," Sam muttered, slightly disappointed by the lack of progress. They had half a cure that wouldn't work on her daughter or husband. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

"We still have no way of getting the cure when it is completed to the Ghost Zone Hospital," Vlad pointed out with a frown. Sam sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I'm trying to figure that out. The problem is though that only the Ghost King can order the Ghost Zone to open or close and since Danny invoked the title of Ghost King to do it, I don't know how to get around it," Sam replied sadly.

"We'll think of something. Maybe once we have a cure, we can figure out a magical way of opening a portal to the Ghost Zone. Maybe a portkey would work," Harry suggested. Vlad frowned in confusion at the term. Harry rolled his eyes.

"A portkey is an object capable of transporting someone to a set destination. Like teleporting but you need to hold on to something, usually something muggles would over look like a manky old boot," Harry elaborated.

"If it uses magic to transport then the Ghost Zone might reject it. I shudder to think what could happen to the person trying to use the portkey if that happened. They may become trapped between the Ghost Zone and this world, lost forever. Unless of course Daniel ordered that the Ghost Zone allowed them entry which in his condition which is likely to be being rabid right now, he can't do," Vlad pointed out before wincing in sympathy when Ethan gasped in horror of what his father's fate was likely to be. Sam scowled at the older halfa as she wrapped a comforting arm around her son.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt," Vlad muttered. Sam sighed harshly but she knew the older halfa was right. It didn't take long for symptoms to surface in both halfas and once symptoms began, the illness progressed quickly.

"If you need any help, let me know," Sam concluded, effectively dismissing both men. Harry and Vlad nodded as they stood up and left. They gave brief farewells to Jeremy and Pamela before stepping out of the house into the backyard. Vlad shifted forms again and flew Harry and himself back to North Mercy Hospital.

"Do you think you can find a cure for Danny and Lilith? I mean if human blood is the problem, how can you get rid of it without hurting them?" Harry wondered as Vlad landed outside the hospital. Vlad sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I have to try before I can give up Harry," Vlad decided and walked purposefully into the building.

Harry blew out a long breath before walking into the building, returning to the cafeteria. He blinked in surprise when he saw a witch hovering uncertainly around the table he claimed. She was fairly short with crazy curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. Harry strode across the room to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry called as he neared.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I think we may have a possible cure for the ghosts. It's a number of spells and a couple of invented ones merged together but we need permission to test," the witch explained. Harry frowned.

"Let's find Plasmius," he suggested and led the way towards the lab. Vlad was already at his bench, putting Ethan's blood sample with his other equipment.

"Plasmius, they think they have a cure for the magic side," Harry announced. The halfa looked up from his work and blinked in surprise.

"Alright, I think it best to test on a sample before moving to a ghost. We have no way of knowing if your spells will help or hurt a ghost," Vlad recommended as he pulled out a sample from an infected ghost and his developed cure.

"I'm making more of this so don't worry," Vlad informed Harry, sensing a concern.

Vlad took a drop of the infected ectoplasm and made a slide for his microscope before gesturing for the witch to follow him. Vlad brought Harry, the witch and a sample of his cure and the sample from an infected ghost into a room down the hall, safely away from any ghosts and experiments. Vlad turned to the witch.

"I think it best to administer both cures simultaneously. Any objections?" Vlad told her.

"Nope. This is your kind after all," the witch agreed easily. She knelt opposite Vlad as he pulled out a dropper which he filled with his cure. He left the sample open and hovered the dropper of cure over the small beaker.

"On three start your spell and I'll drop in three drops. Ready?" Vlad instructed. She nodded, pulling out her wand and held it out above the solution.

"Okay then. One. Two. Three," Vlad counted and squeezed out three drops precisely into the solution.

"Finite incantatem. Reparifors. Convertere homenum ectomatic. Depulso magicis," she chanted simultaneously. A shower of sparks, some green, some blue and some red, floated out of the wand and over the solution. Vlad hesitated a moment before packing away both his cure and the sample of tainted ectoplasm and making his way back to the lab with Harry and the witch following.

Harry held his breath as Vlad made a slide of the ectoplasm the potential cure was administered to, labelling it, as well as making a slide from a healthy ectoplasm sample. Vlad slid the first slide of the corrupted ectoplasm under the lens and peered through the scope. He adjusted the focus and frowned in concentration. After a moment of observation, Vlad switched out the corrupted sample with the potential cure one. Again, he peered through the microscope and examined the slide. His frown softened a fraction. Quickly, Vlad switched the potential cure slide for the healthy slide. He peered into the scope before swapping back to the potential cure. A grin broke out on his face, his fangs poking out, glinting in the light from the bottom of the microscope.

"The corruption is being dissolved. The cure worked," Vlad declared happily. The witch smirked while Harry let out an excited and breathless laugh of relief.

"So we can start curing the ghosts?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not yet. I want to keep an eye on this sample for a couple of hours first. If it continues to remove the contamination without altering the ectoplasm negatively, then we'll have to get permission to test on an actual ghost," Vlad interjected with a slight frown.

"Permission from who?" the witch wondered.

"Sam Fenton. Daniel Fenton is I.G.A.'s ambassador to the Ghost Zone but he's with Steven making sure relations don't break down since King Phantom got sick. Sam is his wife and the best person to make an informed decision. Plasmius is a ghost and might have a coloured decision on what to do," Harry lied. The truth was because Sam had the power to give a yes or no decision on behalf of the ghosts, Vlad didn't.

The witch nodded, satisfied by the explanation. She excused herself with the muttered comment of getting something to eat. Harry turned to Vlad.

"Will they need to change the spells to work on Danny and Lilith?" Harry inquired.

"Depends on what the spells were meant to do. If it was to simply get rid of magic, then no. But if it was to cleanse all human contamination from the ghost, then yes," Vlad admitted with a shrug before pulling Ethan's sample to himself to examine.

"I'll look into it. I'll administer the cure to Danny and Lilith so we don't need to explain why humans are sick with a ghost disease," Harry promised. Vlad nodded distractedly as he pulled out Harry's blood sample to compare to Ethan's. Harry smirked at the halfa as he walked away, the older man was lost to his work.

Harry found the witch ordering some food with a house elf in the cafeteria. He sat down beside her.

"Great work on those spells," Harry praised. The witch blushed.

"It was a team effort really. Although, it was my idea to use that variant of depulso," the witch muttered. Harry smirked.

"Mind telling me what each part of the spell was meant to do?" Harry requested.

"Alright. Well finite incantatem is meant to stop any lingering spells going in the ghost. So if it's a particular spell causing the disease, it'll stop it. Reparifors is a spell to erase poisoning caused by the magic. Convertere homenum ectomatic is an invented spell with the ectoplasm conjuring spell we found. It's meant to convert human into ectoplasm, or replace it. Then depulso magicis. Depulso is a banishing charm, like I'm sure you know. The variant is meant to banish magic. Understand?" the witch explained. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll let you eat," Harry concluded as the house elf returned with the witch's order. Harry left the witch to her meal and returned to Vlad with a thoughtful frown. Most of the spell shouldn't be a problem. It was the transfiguration spell that was meant to replace the human blood into ectoplasm that Harry wasn't sure about. Vlad was wearing lab glasses while carefully measuring out solutions when Harry returned.

"I have an explanation of the spell now. Most of it is focusing on the magic and the poisoning aspect. But one part changes human into ectoplasm. Will that cause problems with Danny and Lilith?" Harry reported.

"Hm?" Vlad hummed, looking up from his work. Harry rolled his eyes before repeating himself.

"I'd rather not risk using that spell. It might work too well and I don't want to remove any blood in case it kills Daniel or Lilith," Vlad decided. Harry nodded in understanding.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna find a bed and turn in. Try not to stay up all night. You're still part human," Harry decided with a yawn.

"Will do," Vlad agreed distractedly. Harry frowned slightly but didn't press the matter. Harry left the lab and strolled down the hall to the corridor of rooms that the MACUSA had made habitable with a number of cots for anyone who wished to sleep. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten or how tired he was. He found an empty bed and dropped down on to it tiredly. He pulled his glasses off and hooked them safely on the head board frame as he settled down for the night. His thoughts drifted to Danny. He frowned worriedly as he wondered how the halfa was coping. He didn't doubt Vlad's belief that Danny was likely rabid by now. Danny was getting disorientated before they left and that was only a couple of hours after getting bitten. Now it had been a couple of days. But Harry worried about the halfa because he had so many injuries. He doubted that Danny would be careful of his broken arm, injured back or bitten leg while rabid. The halfa could seriously hurt himself struggling against restraints. He sighed as he decided that he couldn't think on that. He had to trust that the ghost doctors, Steven and Danny's parents would step in before Danny permanently injured himself. How? Harry had no idea. But Harry couldn't do anything to help the halfa on this side of the portal so he shouldn't dwell too much on it.

But Harry could tell that Sam and Ethan were very worried and upset about their missing family members. Harry couldn't imagine being in Sam's position with Ginny and one of his children gravely ill and not even being able to be by their side. He worried for Ethan also because the boy blamed himself for Lilith's bite and he could blame himself for his father's also by not acting fast enough when his danger sense went off. He knew Danny wouldn't let the boy feel guilty but until Danny could assure his son, Ethan might hold on to that guilt. Harry decided that he should have a talk with Ethan about bearing guilt and responsibility for things beyond his control.

It had taken a long time for him to forgive himself for Cedric's death. He had blamed himself for suggesting and agreeing to grabbing the cup at the same time as Cedric, dragging the teen with him to that graveyard and to Voldemort. He had blamed himself for Fred's death, and every death during the battle of Hogwarts since they fought to give him time to find the horcrux hidden in the school. But those weren't his decisions. They were Cedric, Fred and everyone else's choices. By blaming himself he was taking away their responsibility in their death and the choices they made to find that fate. The bravery they had to stand up for what they believed in. The strength they had to get to where they did. So if anyone other than Danny could talk to Ethan about his guilt about Lilith and Danny's fates, it was Harry. With that last decision, Harry's eyes slid shut and he drifted to sleep, hopeful for the next day.

 **So making a spell for a cure was tricky. But this was how I did it.**

 **Ectomatic – ectoplasm conjuring spell**

 **Finite / finite incantatem – removes spells / counter spell**

 **Reparifors – reverts minor magically induced ailments like paralysis and poisoning.**

 **Banishing charm - depulso**

 **Then I translated these sentences into Latin**

 **Remove magical contamination – magicis contagione removere**

 **Change human to ghost – convertere hominum et exspiravit**

 **To get the final:**

 **Finite incantatem, Reparifors, Convertere homenum ectomatic, Depulso magicis**

 **But anyway… progress on that cure!**

 **But will Vlad be able to figure out a way to make it safe for halfas?**

 **In case anyone was wondering, this method of making and testing medicines is similar to how it actually works. Although in the story, it's a lot faster. In real life it could take years, decades, to make a medicine.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing Harry did when he woke up, other than look for the bathroom, was go to the lab. Vlad looked exhausted while he examined a slide under the microscope. Harry frowned worriedly at the halfa as he crossed the room.

"Morning," Harry called brightly. Vlad grunted tiredly and looked up.

"Oh. Um, good morning," Vlad returned distractedly.

"You've been here all night haven't you? Did you at least get something to eat?" Harry remarked. Vlad frowned at the wizard.

"I don't need you telling me to eat and sleep," Vlad grumbled.

"If you're anything like Danny, then yeah, you do. I've seen Danny collapse from not eating properly and not sleeping. I don't plan on seeing that again, but this time with you," Harry retorted firmly. Vlad blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Daniel doesn't always acknowledge his limits. I know mine. I will not push myself to the point of collapsing," Vlad replied.

Harry sighed, giving up on the argument for now. He knew why Vlad pulled the all-nighter. The man was watching the sample they administered the cure to and he was trying to find a variant on the cure that would be safe to give Danny and Lilith.

"How are you doing? On the cure?" Harry inquired hopefully.

"The full ghost cure is a success. There was a reduction in mass before increasing back to the previous level. I assume that was the spell?" Vlad revealed. Harry nodded.

"An ectoplasm conjuring spell was used," Harry confirmed. Vlad gave a curt nod before his gaze fell to the microscope with a frown.

"Unfortunately I haven't made any progress on a cure for Daniel and Lilith yet. I can't find anything distinguishing in wizard blood to target specifically. It's frustrating," Vlad muttered.

"Do you have to target the wizard blood?" Harry wondered curiously. Vlad blinked at him before his eyes went wide as the comment hit him.

"No. I don't. If I target their blood, then I can protect it from a solution meant to breakdown the foreign blood. And I know halfa genetics far better than wizard genetics from Danielle. There is a unique sequence of DNA. The mid-morph sample. But… is that in Ethan and Lilith?" Vlad explained excitedly before grabbing Ethan's blood sample, a lot of which had been used since Harry last saw it, and began a new experiment to check just that.

Harry blinked at the halfa before shrugging to himself and leaving the man to his work, strolling into the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and some breakfast. There were a number of witches and wizards scattered around the room, having woken up and sought out company and food. They were all smiling and laughing with each other. Harry couldn't help smiling himself. They had found a cure for the disease for the most part. The magic side of the cure was done for everyone though. He pondered what Sam and Ethan would say when they heard that news. Would they be happy that a cure was done for the full ghosts or would they be disappointed that a cure for their family members was still being made?

His thoughts drifted to the Ghost Zone once again. How was Steven? How were Danny's parents? How close were the ghosts to finding a cure? Had they realised there was a magical element to the disease yet? How were Lilith and Danny doing? Yes they were bound to be rabid, but were they comfortable and safely secure in their beds? He sighed. He needed to stop thinking about that. He couldn't do anything for them on this side of the portal. Thinking and worrying about it would only stress him out and take his mind off what he could do. Once he finished his meal, a house elf came over and took away his cleared dishes and offered to refill his cup of coffee. Harry hesitated to decline the offer when he remembered Vlad. He agreed to the refill and grabbed a handful of sugar clumps before returning to the lab. Vlad looked up with a grin before frowning angrily.

"Get that cup out of here! No food or drink in the lab. You might contaminate my experiments or you might get something deadly in that cup," Vlad scolded angrily. Harry blinked dumbly at the order.

"I brought it for you. I figured you'd appreciate the caffeine hit," Harry pointed out.

"I don't drink coffee. Thank you for the sentiment but get it out of my lab," Vlad retorted sternly, glaring at the cup furiously. Harry rolled his eyes but obeyed Vlad's order. He didn't want to do anything to endanger finding a cure for Danny or Lilith.

Harry handed the cup of coffee to the closest person before returning to the lab.

"If you think the cure works, we should probably let Sam know and ask if we can try it on a ghost," Harry suggested. Vlad had already returned to his work. He looked up again and blinked at the wizard before giving a curt nod.

"Probably. Let me just set this experiment off. It takes a couple of hours to run," Vlad requested. Harry nodded in agreement and perched on a stool nearby beside a blackboard with numerous spells scrawled all over it in chalk, many crossed out.

Twenty minutes later, Vlad stood up from his workbench and Harry was more than happy to get up and start leading the way out of the lab. They left the building shortly and Vlad grabbed Harry and flew directly to Sam and Ethan's house. As they did the previous day, Vlad landed in the backyard, reverted to human and Harry knocked on the back door. Jeremy opened the door and Harry noticed the house occupants were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Come in," Jeremy greeted them with a small smile and Harry and Vlad stepped into the house.

"Have you eaten? We have plenty of food," Pamela offered.

"I have but Vlad hasn't," Harry answered.

"Well sit down then," Sam invited, gesturing to a couple of empty chairs. Harry smiled gratefully as Pamela handed him a cup and waved invitingly to the teapot in the centre as he sat down opposite Ethan. The ten year old was eating a fried breakfast with the Crown of Fire sitting on the table beside him.

Vlad hesitated a moment before tentatively sitting down in the remaining seat, coincidentally opposite Sam. Pamela placed a plate to food in front of the man.

"You look exhausted," Sam commented neutrally.

"I've been working all night on a cure for Daniel and Lilith," Vlad admitted.

"And?" Sam pressed hopefully.

"I'm waiting on some results, but for now nothing yet," Vlad answered. Sam deflated slightly.

"But we do have some good news," Harry interjected.

"We have developed a cure for full ghosts. We tested it on a sample and I'm confident it'll work and shouldn't cause ill effects. We came over to ask for permission to test on a ghost," Vlad continued with a nod.

"Why won't that cure work for Lilith and Daniel?" Jeremy asked with a confused frown.

"The cure works by dissolving all human DNA contaminating the ectoplasm. Daniel and Lilith are half human which means that cure could be fatal for them. I need to find a cure that will only target the blood causing the disease, not any blood present," Vlad explained.

"I see," Jeremy mumbled as he sliced through a turkey sausage thoughtfully.

"I'll give you permission to test on a ghost. But I want to be present. And only on one ghost before we decide it's completely safe," Sam decided, nibbling on a strawberry despite having lost her interest in the meal.

"I hadn't planned to move on to more ghosts. This is a risky cure and could go very badly if not handled with care. However, I don't know how to explain your presence," Vlad pointed out.

"They know of Danny. Just tell them the truth and I'm his wife. Standing in for him while he's in the Ghost Zone," Sam replied.

"I wanna be there too," Ethan spoke up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea either," Harry mentioned worriedly.

"Honey, are you sure? The cure mightn't work and this will be a completely rabid ghost," Sam asked with concern. Ethan nodded.

"I want to see it. I want to see a cure working even if it can't be used on dad and Lil," Ethan confirmed. Sam sighed.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Sam realised. Ethan shook his head.

"Alright then. You can come. But you stay next to me. If we decide you have to leave, you leave, no arguments. Deal?" Sam stipulated. Ethan rolled his eyes and Harry smirked as he remembered Danny forcing his son to make a very similar promise.

"Deal. And yes, I understand what that means," Ethan agreed. Sam frowned in confusion.

"Danny had the same condition when we went to the source," Harry clarified for everyone causing Sam to smirk as well.

Once everyone had finished breakfast, Sam and Ethan went upstairs to get ready.

"How far away are you from finding a cure for halfas?" Pamela inquired with a concerned frown. Vlad sighed.

"It's hard to say. I've been trying to isolate something in the blood causing the disease but there isn't anything distinguishing. Harry made the suggestion that I target Daniel and Lilith's blood and protect it rather than target to destroy. It could work but only if what I target is only present in halfas. There is a sequence of DNA that I call our mid-morph DNA. I know it exists in myself and Daniel. But I'm not sure if it exists in Ethan or Lilith. That's the test result I'm waiting on. If Ethan has the sequence, chances are Lilith will too. From there it shouldn't be too hard to re-engineer the full ghost cure to cure Daniel and Lilith," Vlad explained calmly as he nursed a cup of tea.

"And if they don't?" Jeremy prompted worriedly.

"Then I may have to make separate cures for Daniel and Lilith," Vlad answered with a shrug. It was a bit more complicated than he made it sound but that was the only alternative. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that though.

Sam and Ethan returned ten minutes later, dressed and ready to face the day. Sam had an ecto-gun and thermos clipped to her belt while Ethan had a backpack on his shoulder where he had stored the Crown of Fire so that he could carry it with him without suspicion. His father asked him to protect it and he would do that by ensuring it was always with him. Sam hesitated a moment before sighing. She pulled out an ecto-gun she put in Ethan's bag and held it out to Vlad.

"You can drain the power units in that if you need to. But that's all I'm giving you. You know how addictive they can get," Sam offered. Vlad blinked in surprise at the proffered weapon before slowly taking it with a grateful smile and nod. He did understand the danger of absorbing foreign energy into his body. While it would stave off his exhaustion, he could become dependent on it if not careful which might cause extreme fatigue once he stopped. Although, Vlad hadn't mastered energy absorption, not like Danny had. It took great concentration for him to drain anything of energy, and he needed to be in his ghost form first.

Sam gave him a nod before closing Ethan's bag for the boy and folded her arms as she waited for Vlad and Harry to finish their drinks. Harry drained his tea and stood up, thanking Pamela for the cup while Vlad tucked the weapon in his jacket pocket and gulped down a mouthful before leaving the cup he was given.

"I'll drive us there. I don't think Vlad can carry us all without duplicating and I doubt you want everyone at North Mercy to know about that," Sam commented. Vlad smirked.

"If they do any research that won't stay a secret but I appreciate the lift Sam," Vlad replied as he followed Sam through the house with Ethan and Harry. She nodded and grabbed her keys out of a drawer in a table in the hall, before opening the door. She led the way to her compact car, she had done a lot of research and bought the best eco-friendly but reliable car she could find. It was black with white faux-leather inside. Danny liked to joke about it following his colour-scheme and bought Sam a green ghost air freshener to hang from the rear-view mirror. Sam slammed her door and smiled sadly at the cartoon ghost.

Vlad dropped into the seat beside her while Harry volunteered to sit in the back with Ethan. Vlad glanced around warily before pulling out the gun Sam gave him and shifted forms. He then popped open the side panel and pulled out a power unit. Closing his eyes in deep concentration, he reached his energy forward and pulled the energy into himself. Slowly the glow from the power unit faded and he felt refreshed and focused once again. He returned the power unit and snapped the side panel back in place.

"Thank you Sam, that really helped," Vlad muttered, glancing at the woman as she pushed the key into the ignition. Sam hummed in response as she pulled away from her house.

"How did you do that?" Ethan wondered out loud. Vlad glanced over his shoulder and grinned at the boy.

"It's a trick your father taught me actually. It comes in handy but it's important that I don't abuse the skill. It can cause serious problems if I do," Vlad answered.

"What about dad?" Ethan asked.

"The Crown of Fire stops those bad things but he doesn't like to rely on it," Sam told her son honestly, glancing at the boy with the rear-view mirror. Ethan hummed in understanding before gazing out of his window at the scenery.

It took longer than flying with Vlad but within half an hour, Sam pulled up in front of North Mercy Hospital. The group of four piled out of the car and Sam locked it behind her. North Mercy hospital wasn't in the best part of town. While Amity Park wasn't over run with crime, there were a few criminals around that would take advantage of an unlocked car without hesitation. Harry led the way into the building, while they walked, Sam placed a protective hand on Ethan's shoulder. The ten year old was tempted to complain but then again, he was happy to have his mother's presence close to him, he didn't think he could manage having all his immediate family sick and injured by infected ghosts. Vlad brought up the rear before disappearing off to get a sample of his developed cure and to check on his experiment.

Harry paused in the cafeteria doorway and nervously glanced at Sam and Ethan.

"We have house elves here. They're harmless and love to serve our kind. So be prepared for them to come over and ask if you want anything," Harry warned.

"Love to serve? Harry, I don't approve of slavery," Sam began to protest.

"Sam, honestly, they're very happy. I knew a house elf who got dismissed and she ended up depressed and became an alcoholic. Trust me, if they weren't I'd free them myself," Harry assured. Sam blinked in astonishment at the comment.

"I guess it's like ghosts. Some ghosts just like doing things that we'd think is cruel. Like Fright Knight. He likes serving dad," Ethan pointed. Sam pursed her lips before begrudgingly nodding in understanding agreement.

Harry led the way into the large room and headed over to the witch that helped Vlad test the sample the day before. She was talking happily with a small group of her co-workers.

"Excuse me. Would you mind helping Plasmius again?" Harry interrupted, looking directly at the witch as he had neglected to ask her name the day before in his excitement. The woman blinked in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"I'm Marnie Carter," the witch introduced herself, holding out a hand to Sam.

"Sam Fenton. Daniel Fenton's my husband. I'm just standing in since he's in the Ghost Zone with Steven right now making sure there isn't a massive political incident with all this," Sam explained, lying effortlessly.

"So you're a no-maj?" Marnie realised. Sam nodded.

"And this is my son, Ethan. He's grown up around ghosts and wanted to see this cure you guys developed," Sam added.

"Mr Potter, this isn't exactly protocol," Marnie began worriedly.

"It's fine. Sam is the closest thing we've got as an impartial representative for the ghosts. Plasmius has a personal friend who got bitten. And both Sam and Ethan have known about magic for years without telling anyone. Sam's known almost as long as Danny has," Harry reassured easily, smiling to Vlad as he joined them.

"I think the ghost in room 23 is the best candidate for our test. They're a humanoid ghost so they can inform us of any ill effects once, hopefully, they regain their senses enough to speak. I've measured out a predetermined dose. So we'll do the same as yesterday. I inject at the same time as you cast your spells. Then this ghost will be kept under constant watch," Vlad instructed as he led the way to the room he mentioned. Marnie nodded in understanding. The group of five filed into the hospital room and Ethan gasped when he saw the ghost. It was a young female ghost with hair that almost seemed like it was underwater with the way it floated around her head. She wore a glistening blue dress which had seashells embroidered in white on it. However the ghost girl gnashed her teeth dangerously at her visitors, thrashing wildly against her numerous restraints. Vlad gazed at the ghost grimly.

"Harry, hold down her head, I don't want her biting me when I inject the cure," Vlad requested. Harry nodded and strode across the room to do as Vlad asked. Nervously, Harry put his hands firmly on the ghost's forehead and firmly held her head still. The girl's bright unnaturally blue eyes snapped up and glared furiously at him.

Sam pulled her son safely into the far corner, hovering a hand over her weapon in case the ghost broke free when Vlad hurt her by injecting the cure in her arm. Vlad knelt down and grabbed the girl's arm firmly, keeping it steady and still and held his filled syringe over the ghost's light green flesh ready.

"On three. One. Two. Three," Vlad called and he pushed the needle into the ghost's arm, earning a loud roar of anger from the girl.

"Finite incantatem. Reparifors. Convertere homenum ectomatic. Depulso magicis," Marnie chanted, waving her wand over the ghost, leaving a shower of sparks in the wand's wake that drifted down over the ghost. Vlad pulled out the syringe and all three adults backed away quickly.

The ghost roared angrily and thrashed wildly, while she glared dangerously at Vlad. Vlad watched the girl closely with the others, waiting for a reaction. Slowly, the girl's thrashing slowed down until she stopped roaring, letting out the occasional growl. Vlad grinned happily.

"It's working. At least it seems to be working," Vlad announced, trying to pull back his relief and excitement and maintain an impartial, scientific outlook on the situation. Ethan grinned and Sam smiled happily. After three days without Danny, four days since Lilith got bitten, and nearly a week since the crisis started, this moment of good news and hopeful results was well deserved and desperately needed.

"I want to stay with her for the next couple of hours just in case something adverse happens," Vlad informed them. Marnie nodded and left the room to return to the cafeteria to update her friends and co-workers on their progress. Harry tore his gaze away from the ghost.

"Do you think it worked? I mean, properly?" Harry wondered.

"I don't want to say anything until I see a full recovery. I've learnt not to call a victory until I'm certain otherwise we may grow complacent. But once I'm sure, I'll let you know," Vlad answered calmly, folding his arms casually. Harry nodded in understanding. Harry turned to Sam and Ethan.

"Do you want to stay around here or would you rather go back home? We'll keep you informed," Harry asked.

"I'd like to stay until Vlad calls this test either a success or a failure. I owe it to her. I gave permission for this test, I should stay with her until I have my result," Sam decided. Ethan nodded along to his mother's words. Harry nodded as he pulled out his wand and conjured four chairs for them to use.

Harry sat down beside Ethan and tried to figure out how to bring up the topic he wished to discuss with the boy. He was still concerned about the ten year old carrying a lot of guilt for what happened to his younger sister and father.

"I never said, you did good at the source. Warning Danny I mean," Harry complimented, finding a way of opening the conversation.

"Thanks. It would have been better if I was faster and I'm not sure if I helped since I distracted Steven and dad," Ethan retorted softly with a shrug. Harry gave a slight nod, glad not to hear the younger halfa blaming himself for what happened.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam interjected curiously.

"Ethan has a danger sense. When myself and Ethan were outside keeping watch, Steven and Danny went inside to check out the basement. We had already checked the ground and first floors. While we were outside, Ethan's danger sense must have gone off because he started running for the house and went straight to the basement to warn Danny and Steven. I got there just as a cage holding an infected ghost burst open. Steven and Danny tried to keep it away from them, but it crashed into more cages which fell and bust open as well," Harry explained.

"I ignored my danger sense before and Lil got bitten. I wasn't gonna ignore it again. At least with me and Harry there as back up, dad didn't get really badly hurt, just a bite and some scratches. There was a ghost on top of him but Steven blasted it off," Ethan pointed out.

Sam blinked in surprise before grinned broadly and pulling her son into a hug.

"I'm proud of you. And it wasn't your fault that Lilith got bitten. You didn't know what was going on. You can't blame yourself for not acting when you didn't understand what was happening. You were very brave to fight off those ghosts and protect your sister the way you did. Sometimes bad things happen and it isn't anyone's fault," Sam assured. Harry smiled at the woman and nodded in agreement.

"What about dad's accident?" Ethan ventured carefully. Sam winced.

"Ethan… it's in the past. I did blame myself for what happened but your father forgave me years ago, if he ever blamed me that is. He loves his ghost half now," Sam replied softly, brushing her fingers through his dark hair.

"Guilt and blame are dangerous things. I should know. I spent almost thirty years pushing people away and blaming everyone for my misfortunes. Sometimes, you just have to forgive the person that wronged you or even yourself in order to move on. If you let it, guilt can consume you. It is wise not to dwell on it. Acknowledge the part you played in someone's misfortune and try to rectify it, but don't spend inappropriate lengths of time thinking on it. Ethan, you may have failed your sister when those ghosts attacked, but you have done your best to help find a cure. And you can make sure that doesn't happen again by training your newfound abilities and learning from your mistakes," Vlad informed the room, not moving his gaze from the ghost girl who was slowly quieting.

Harry and Sam stared at the older halfa in astonishment while Ethan simply frowned in thought, staring at his hands before silently resolving to what Vlad suggested. He was going to train hard and learn to fight and protect others. As soon as his father was well enough, he was going to insist on being trained. Vlad looked away from the ghost when he found the feeling of being stared at too much and rolled his eyes at Sam and Harry's expressions.

"Daniel has taught me a lot. When he agreed to work with me to stop the problem I accidently released, he told me about something he saw. A version of myself that had forgiven my college friend and regretted not doing it sooner. The faith Daniel had in me, gave me the desire to find that version of myself. A version that found peace and happiness. And until this, I had. I truly do regret that training session with you Ethan. I apologise wholeheartedly," Vlad replied, pointedly looking at the younger halfa. Ethan blinked in surprise before nodding, accepting the apology.

"Okay, but I think I'd prefer my dad to teach me," Ethan remarked. Vlad nodded.

"I don't blame you. Daniel is a better teacher than myself. I try to force results whereas Daniel is far more patient," Vlad commented and turned his attention back to the ghost girl.

 **Will the cure work?**

 **Will Ethan and so Lilith have a mid-morph DNA sequence?**

 **Will they find a way into the Ghost Zone with it closed off?**

 **By the way, Vlad's talking about when Danny agreed to work with Vlad in A Ghostly Crisis.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

It took three hours but the ghost girl slowly regained her senses. Vlad leant forward in his seat hopefully.

"Can you tell us your name?" Vlad inquired once he thought the girl was aware enough of her surroundings. The girl turned to him with a confused blink and frowned in thought.

"Erm, ye-yeah. My name is… uh oh right, it's Aquamaria," the girl answered carefully.

"That's good Aquamaria. What's the last thing you remember?" Vlad inquired. The girl scowled in thought before her eyes widened with fear.

"There was this massive ghost. A guy. H-he attacked me. H-he bit me like some sort of vampire," Aquamaria recalled.

"It's alright Aquamaria. You're safe here. That ghost was sick, you've been sick too. I made a cure and gave it to you. I think the symptoms are reversing themselves so I might ask you these questions again to track your recovery. Do you understand? It's alright if you don't," Vlad assured. The ghost hesitated before nodding slowly, but her confused frown made certain that everyone looking knew she didn't.

"If you feel unwell or sick, you have to let someone know. You can't get up out of bed yet in case you get sick again. The restraints stay until I'm certain that you're better okay?" Vlad added. The ghost frowned but nodded. Vlad gave her a curt nod before standing.

"I'm going back to the lab. Until I give the all clear, I want someone with her at all times," Vlad instructed, turning to Harry. The wizard nodded.

"Sam, do you mind waiting here while I go get someone to watch over Aquamaria?" Harry requested as Vlad marched out of the room to return to his work.

"Of course not. Go ahead Harry," Sam agreed easily.

Once Harry was gone, Aquamaria turned her bright blue gaze on to Sam and Ethan. She pointed at them with a restrained hand.

"Do I know you? I feel like I should know you," Aquamaria asked with a frown. Sam smiled kindly to the ghost.

"It's alright Aquamaria. Just take your time. You've been very sick. We've never met personally but King Phantom is my husband, but I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Sam in front of other humans. This is my son, Ethan," Sam explained gently. The ghost frowned in confusion before she gasped.

"Your highness. I-I apologise for not recognising you immediately," Aquamaria hastily exclaimed.

"It's fine Aquamaria. I completely understand. Just relax and get better," Sam reassured the girl with a warm smile. Aquamaria smiled nervously and nodded. A wizard came into the room with Harry.

"Aquamaria, this is Quintin. He's gonna watch over you while you get better. If you feel weird or anything, just let him know and he'll get Plasmius or me," Harry introduced the wizard. Aquamaria nodded and watched as Harry, Ethan and Sam filed out of the room and Quintin settled in a chair.

"I really hope this cure works for Aquamaria and the other ghosts," Sam muttered worriedly.

"Vlad's being careful. I'm sure he wouldn't have asked to do this test without being fairly certain of the result," Harry commented.

"I know, but there's always the risk that the magical part of the disease or cure could cause complications. We can't afford to relax and pat ourselves on the back until Aquamaria is back on her feet and completely healthy, assessed by proper doctors from the Ghost Zone," Sam pointed out.

"Which reminds me. How are we getting into the Ghost Zone?" Harry inquired, turning to Sam with worried eyes. Sam sighed.

"I don't know. I can't figure it out. Magic's out because Vlad's right. It's way too risky to even try it. Ectoplasm is bound to obey Danny's orders and the only way to affect the Ghost Zone is to use something from it, meaning ectoplasm. It's a vicious circle," Sam pointed out.

Ethan gasped as he recalled something from a few days ago. When his father passed the law for Sam to be able to stand in as Ghost King if Danny was unable to be king, he made two seals. His seal as Ghost King but he also needed the Crown of Fire's seal as well.

"Mom. I have an idea," Ethan announced, bringing both adults' attention on to himself.

"Go ahead Ethan," Harry prompted hopefully.

"The Crown of Fire might be able to overrule dad's orders. Remember when he made that law to let you take the throne temporarily?" Ethan mentioned, looking pointedly at Sam. Sam gasped as she nodded.

"Yes. He said his word only holds weight while he's there to uphold it. But if the crown puts its seal on his laws, it's becomes Ghost Zone law without his reign. It might have the power to ignore the Ghost King's name," Sam realised and hugged Ethan tightly.

"Well done honey," she praised happily. Ethan grinned up at his mother.

"But, since I don't have ghost energy for the crown to interact with, it's hard for me to communicate with it," Sam admitted, pulling away from her son slowly.

"I could try," Ethan offered.

"I know you can honey. But it does take practice to understand it. I'm going to call Dani, she has a little experience reading the crown," Sam decided and pulled out her phone. Harry put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, causing the boy to look up.

"Good job figuring out that we could use the crown," Harry complimented. Ethan smirked proudly and shrugged.

"It mightn't work but at least it's something," Ethan retorted modestly. Harry nodded.

"I know but sometimes one good idea, even if it doesn't work, helps to find a solution. But I have faith that the crown will work. Unfortunately I think the problem is going to be getting the crown to co-operate. Danny is really protective, especially of you and your mother. The crown knows that and might put Danny's wishes above ours," Harry pointed out. Ethan nodded in understanding.

"Dad said something about how the crown kinda takes on traits of the king. But he also said it was protective of him," Ethan remarked. Harry smirked, surprised that Danny had explained how the crown works to his son.

"We'll just have to try and hope," Harry resolved.

Sam hung up on the call to Danielle, having stepped away for some quiet, and returned to Harry and Ethan.

"She's in Washington right now working with her contacts. But she said she'll get the first plane back and meet me at the house," Sam informed them. Harry nodded to her and led the way into the cafeteria.

"Are you sure that you want to hang around here? You can go home and we'll keep you informed," Harry assured.

"I want to wait for Vlad to say Aquamaria's better. I owe it to her. I know Danny would stay here and I want to be here too," Sam replied. Harry bobbed his head in understanding and led the way over to a table.

"It's gonna be pretty dull around here. We don't exactly have a lot of activities for Ethan," Harry warned.

"Which is why I slipped a couple of things in Ethan's bag before we left. We've got cards and battleship," Sam admitted with a smile. Harry blinked before chuckling.

Ethan shrugged off his bag and opened it wide. His gaze instantly found the crown flickering calmly inside. His gaze saddened at the reminder that his father wasn't with them, before he reached in and grabbed the pack of cards. The crown's flames reached out slightly and caressed his hand gently, soothingly. Ethan flashed it a sad smile before withdrawing his hand with the cards and dropping the pack on the table and closing his bag securely, putting it carefully on the floor beside him. Sam picked up the pack and smiled at Harry as she popped out the cards and started shuffling, pulling out the jokers.

"So, what do you Brits like to play?" Sam prompted.

Almost two hours later, and a lot of card games, Vlad finally appeared in the cafeteria. He spotted the trio easily, rolling his eyes with a warm smirk when Ethan cheered as he won the game. He sat down beside Harry, with Sam and Ethan occupying the opposite side.

"I think I've found a cure that'll work on halfas. I'm in the middle of synthesising it but I'm quietly confident," Vlad informed them.

"What about Aquamaria?" Sam inquired, worry in her purple eyes.

"She's still a little weak but I believe she has recovered. But I want to wait until tomorrow morning before I move on to other ghosts. With your permission, I would like to administer the cure to the nineteen other ghosts here tomorrow morning," Vlad explained. Sam nodded.

"Why not do that now?" Ethan interjected.

"When you're making a cure, you have to give plenty of time between tests to make sure nothing bad happens. For all we know, the disease might come back within a few hours. I need to be completely certain that it is safe to move to other patients before I do," Vlad answered.

"But you gave it to Aquamaria," Ethan pointed out with a frown.

"I had to start with someone Ethan. I discounted all animal type ghosts and then randomly selected a room number. I checked that the ghost I selected would be able to withstand the cure and found Aquamaria to be quite strong. She's also small, making it easier to overpower her if something went wrong. It was a risk, but I had taken as many precautions as I could before I even thought about injecting the cure into her," Vlad assured. Ethan frowned but didn't argue further.

"Thank you Vlad. We have an idea to open a portal to the Ghost Zone now. We're going to try and use the Crown of Fire," Sam told the older halfa. Vlad blinked at her before frowning in thought and slowly started to nod.

"That could work. The crown is a representation of the throne, meaning it shouldn't be bound to follow Ghost King orders. Although, convincing it to disobey Daniel won't be easy. Especially since Daniel seems to be the only one capable of understanding it, apart from the Evaluator, who is in the Ghost Zone to my knowledge," Vlad considered the idea carefully.

"I called Dani. She has some experience reading the crown's intentions. Between us, we should be able to figure out a method of communication, at least enough to know if it wants to co-operate or not," Sam agreed with a nod. Vlad smirked at her.

"If you're certain that Aquamaria is going to be fine, then we should get back to my parents," Sam decided, gesturing to herself and her son. Vlad and Harry nodded in understanding and stood as Ethan gathered his things with Sam's help. Harry walked them to the door, Vlad branching off to return to the lab and his work. Sam pulled out her keys and turned to Harry.

"Thanks for helping us," Sam told him sincerely. Harry smiled at the woman and shook his head.

"After everything Danny did for me, this is the least I could do. Especially since it was because of me that he got involved with the MACUSA originally which led to this," Harry pointed out. Sam sighed and nodded slowly.

"There's always someone. It used to be the Guys in White but I thought that the MACUSA would keep their word to leave all ghost-related issues to the I.G.A.," Sam muttered.

"I don't think they intended for this to happen. But yeah, us wizards do have a knack for sticking our noses into things that maybe we should leave alone. At least I know I do," Harry replied with a shrug. Sam smirked at him before exchanging farewells and walked to the car. Harry watched as Sam and Ethan piled into the car and drove away before returning to the cafeteria.

Sam parked the car and slumped tiredly in her seat with a loud sigh.

"What's up mom?" Ethan called from the back worriedly.

"I'm just worried Ethan. About the ghosts. About Aquamaria. About Lilith and your father. All this stress is exhausting," Sam assured tiredly. Ethan frowned with concern as Sam kicked out her door and opened his door, since he couldn't with the child-lock. She then led the way to the front door, pulling out her door key as she locked her car. Ethan walked into the hall ahead of his mother who tiredly kicked the door shut and dropped the keys into their drawer.

"Sammy? Ethan? Is that you?" Pamela called from the kitchen and Sam sighed tiredly again. She appreciated her parents supporting and comforting her and her son, but it was exhausting having them around at the same time. Especially before Ethan decided to give them a second chance. Although Sam knew her parents' second chance would depend on how Danny's second chance with the couple went. Ethan was very loyal to his father.

"Yeah mom," Sam replied and strolled into the kitchen. Pamela grinned welcomingly at the two, pulling out a tray of cookies and handing Sam a cup of coffee from a freshly brewed pot, probably intended for Jeremy since he was practically addicted to the stuff, but Sam accepted the beverage gratefully. Ethan frowned sadly at the plate of cookies, taking one and nibbling on it.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked cookies," Pamela inquired worriedly.

"Just thinking of grandma," Ethan mumbled. Sam sighed and pulled her son into a one-armed hug.

"Maddie bakes cookies a lot mom. She has a whole drawer filled with recipes. She even has a recipe for ghost cookies because of my cravings when I was pregnant. Ethan probably just misses her," Sam explained with a fond smile. Pamela sighed sadly and dropped in a chair. She was trying so hard to mend bridges with her grandson and to be there for the family in crisis, but she kept doing things wrong.

Ethan finished the cookie and half-hearted told his grandmother they were great, but silently truly he preferred Maddie's. He excused himself to put his bag in his room but both adults knew he'd probably be in there for a while staring glumly at the crown.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Pamela told her daughter.

"I know mom. It's… it's just hard, you know. We're worried about Danny and Lilith as well as all the ghosts. We're concerned about Steven and Jack and Maddie since they're trapped in the Ghost Zone. Vlad's working on a cure for Danny and Lilith but it's slow going. It's horrible to look for news and be told that they're still working on it," Sam replied with a helpless shrug. Pamela nodded in understanding.

"How did the test go?" Pamela asked.

"Vlad wants to be cautious and wait until tomorrow to be certain before calling it a success but he thinks it worked. He knows this stuff better than I do but it did seem to work. Aquamaria, the ghost we tested the cure on, she was completely rabid and a few hours after the cure was given to her, she calmed down and was aware enough to talk to us. She was still really confused but… honestly mom, it was like a miracle. It's just a shame that we have to wait longer before we can go to the Ghost Zone with the cure," Sam answered with a smile.

"Do you know how to get to the Ghost Zone then?" Pamela prompted.

"Ethan came up with the idea to use the Crown of Fire. It should work since the crown is what gives Danny his power. He has the title from being coronated, but the crown has its own power and authority. The problem is that the crown has to disobey Danny to make a portal and as it part of Danny and Danny is part of it, it won't be easy to convince it," Sam explained.

"Wait, I don't understand. Convince it?" Pamela interjected with confusion creasing her taut face.

"Yeah. It's sentient. It has a personality and opinions. Danny can communicate with it to get advice, directions or even just reassurance if he's particularly agitated. Danny's better at explaining it, but I have felt it. It can't talk exactly but it can use its energy to transmit its feelings on someone, usually Danny. Like it can send you positive feelings to show that it agrees or negative feelings to show that it disagrees. It takes practice to understand it," Sam confirmed.

"It is safe for Ethan to have then?" Pamela questioned worriedly, glancing to the ceiling.

"Perfectly. Like I said, Danny is part of it and Danny would never hurt Ethan. It's probably part of the reason he wanted to send us away. This sickness takes away his conscious thought. If he got free and came across Ethan, he would attack. And if Danny ever hurt Ethan, I know he'd never forgive himself. You should have seen him when I was giving birth. He's was freaking out more than I was," Sam assured. Pamela blinked in surprise.

It was strange to be able to openly talk about Danny to her mother but it gave Sam hope that her parents truly were willing to give Danny a proper chance. And while it was strange and every time the topic came up, Sam was waiting for her mother or father to make an unkind or underhand insult about her husband, it was nice to be able to speak about the man she loved. She knew it would take time, but if Pamela and Jeremy really could accept Danny, it would make things so much easier. Danny wouldn't have to constantly walk on eggshells around the couple. Sam and Danny wouldn't have to find excuses for Danny to not join his family when visiting Sam's parents. And it would improve Sam's relationship with her parents since she wouldn't be constantly on guard to defend the man she loved.

"If it's so difficult to communicate with it, then are you sure we can convince it?" Pamela inquired. Sam opened her mouth to reply before she replayed that comment in her mind.

"You said we," Sam realised, stunned that her mother wanted to get involved in something ghostly. Pamela blinked before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes. I did say we. Because I want to be there for you every step of the way. And if that means going to the Ghost Zone, dealing with some weird ghost crown thing or anything… I want to help," Pamela agreed confidently. Sam blinked numbly before she stood up and stepped around the table before grabbing her mother tightly in a grateful embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say something like that. Thank you," Sam whispered, ignoring the tears spilling from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto her mother's neck. Pamela blinked in surprise at her daughter's reaction as she returned the embrace, patting the woman reassuringly on the back.

After a few minutes, Sam regained her composure and sat down beside her mother, wiping her cheeks dry clumsily.

"I called Dani, um Danielle. She's got a bit of experience reading the crown and since she's a halfa too she's better equipped to understand it. It uses ghost energy to express itself. She's coming here to help," Sam finally answered her mother's question. Pamela nodded, smiling warmly at her daughter and grabbed a square of kitchen paper for the woman to use.

"I'm sure we'll convince the crown. Between us, I'm sure we can think up a convincing argument. And besides… if it's as loyal to Daniel as you say, then it'll want to get a cure to him as much as you do. It might disobey Daniel, but it's helping him by doing it. If we can make it see that, then it shouldn't be too hard to get it to help us," Pamela pointed out. Sam smirked at the woman as she wiped her eyes dry.

"I'm so glad that you're being like this mom," Sam informed her mother genuinely.

She knew the fact that Lilith was also waiting on a cure helped Pamela to align her interests with Sam's but the way her mother was saying Daniel was different. It lacked the usual venom, her eyes didn't narrow in anger and her nose didn't wrinkle slightly with disgust. Pamela didn't say Daniel with love and care like Vlad or Sam would but she no longer spat the name out like a curse. The woman was able to talk calmly about Danny's ghost side without sneering at the topic. Sam wouldn't say that her mother had finally accepted her husband and all that came with him, but she could say confidently that her mother tolerated the man now. And she knew that her mother had the stronger dislike of Danny of both her parents. If her mother was this tolerant of this side of Sam and Danny's family, then she could only imagine how her father would feel.

"I should probably check on Ethan," Sam mumbled and stood up from the table, scrunching up the tissue in her hand and slipping it into her pocket. Pamela gave a slight nod as she stood up to start preparing a late lunch for everyone. Sam paused at the kitchen door, glancing over her shoulder at her mother with a soft smile. Having her mother being so accepting was almost like having her grandmother back. It was almost like she could feel Ida Manson's spirit hovering over the room, smiling at the newfound respect and acceptance being forged between mother and daughter. She turned away and continued onwards to the stairs.

When she reached Ethan's room she hesitated and put her ear against the wood.

"And when Vlad makes the cure, we'll need to get to dad and Lil and the other ghosts. So you have to make us a portal to get there," Ethan's voice was explaining. Sam pushed the door open a crack and peeked into the room. Ethan was holding the crown in his hands, staring at it with a stern frown, while sitting on his bed with his bag dumped carelessly on the ground a few feet away. The crown was flickering slightly faster than normal which Sam had learnt meant it was agitated.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Sam called, announcing her presence to the boy. Ethan looked up and his frown deepened with frustration.

"I'm trying to convince the crown to help us," Ethan growled angrily. Sam crossed the room, stepping around random toys and ignoring the pile of laundry, and sat down on Ethan's green quilt.

"Honey, getting angry isn't going to help anything. Dani's coming to help us talk with the crown. It's going to be stubborn because it doesn't want to go against your father and it wants to protect us," Sam comforted, pulling her son into a hug. She would take the crown if she could but it couldn't always control its heat and had burned her in the past. Never severely, but enough to make her wary of handling the object without protection.

"But it has to. We're gonna have the cure but we need to get it to dad and Lil and everyone," Ethan whined. Sam sighed.

"I know honey. Trust me, I do. Maybe you should put the crown in its vault and take a break from it," Sam suggested, slightly concerned over how obsessive the boy was becoming with the crown.

"But I promised dad that I'd keep it safe," Ethan protested.

"I know you did and you've done an amazing job of that. It'll be perfectly safe in its vault. I think it'll be good for you to have some distance from the crown," Sam insisted. Ethan shook his head stubbornly.

"No. I promised to look after it and that's what I'm gonna do," Ethan refused. Sam sighed in defeat before nodding. She didn't want an argument.

"Let's go downstairs. I bet grandad would love to play something with you before lunch is ready," Sam recommended. Ethan hesitated before nodding in agreement and followed Sam out of his bedroom.

 **So Sam and Ethan finally have a plan to get a cure to the Ghost Zone but the family is feeling the stress.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was the weekend and perfectly safe for Ethan to answer the door, so when the doorbell rang, Ethan sprinted to it. He knew exactly who would be there. Sam had had a long conversation which turned into an argument and then into half an hour of whining and sulking where it was decided that on Monday, Ethan would have to return to school, his father and sister cured or not. He had missed over a week at this point and Sam didn't want her son to fall behind. Lilith was still in the Ghost Zone, very sick and quarantined and so couldn't return to school. But they'd get to that when it came up, most likely a lot of lying about Lilith having the flu and not wanting visitors. Eventually people were going to notice Danny's absence too, which would be when he would catch the flu and be too sick for visitors also. The problem with that lie was the fact that the flu only really lasted a couple of weeks at most. So, they'd need a new story once that time was up because they couldn't lie about taking them to the hospital since they didn't have the paperwork to back themselves up.

Ethan threw the door open and grinned happily at the woman outside. Danielle had been delayed and was forced to wait an extra day for a flight to the nearest airport to Amity Park and then got a bus to the town.

"Aunt Dani!" Ethan cheered, happy to finally have a chance at convincing the crown which hadn't really been co-operating with the ten year old up until now. Danielle chuckled, since she had a very strange relation to Danny being his clone, she became sort of a second aunt to Danny's children.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" Danielle greeted the boy with a smile and stepped into the house with an overnight bag she took to Washington. Ethan hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I guess. It's just weird not having dad and Lil around," Ethan mumbled into her top. Danielle nodded in understanding.

She heard about Lilith and Danny getting bitten. She nearly returned straight away after getting the news, but Jazz insisted that they continue business as usual, or rather, continue following Danny's orders. If they all dropped what they were doing to return to Amity Park and comfort Sam and Ethan, then nothing would get done to prevent this crisis getting even more out of hand. Tucker had gotten in contact with ghost hunters worldwide, warning them of the rabid ghosts and requesting that all sick ghosts be transported to particular locations where the ghosts could be picked up by I.G.A. members. Steven even sent one of his employees to help Tucker by sending owls to I.G.A. members to tell them to collect the ghosts.

Danielle meanwhile had been using her journalism contacts, again worldwide, to get word out about the dangerous ghosts. Unfortunately, most of the magazines and papers just laughed at her and refused to publish the story. But a few tabloids had accepted the story eagerly, annoying Danielle as she hadn't wanted to have her name associated with such fake media. But once she had done that, she went to Washington, with a special clearance badge courtesy of Steven, to coordinate the Guys in White. While the government run company lacked a lot of funding and had reduced in sized drastically since the I.G.A. took over, and even more so since Danny assumed the throne, they were a resource they could utilise. Danielle had taken them a box of thermoses and instructed them to start catching rabid ghosts, warning them about being bitten and threatening them not to harm the ghosts unnecessarily.

Jazz, according to her brother's wishes, had stayed in the Ghostkateer headquarters, currently in the Town Hall, while Valerie took over leading the volunteers in the field. Unfortunately Amity Park's band of ghost hunters weren't widespread and only managed to branch out to nearby towns such as Elmerton. However due to the stable portals in Amity Park, portals were naturally attracted to the area and with rabid ghosts taking advantage of the tears through the dimensions, there were a lot of infected ghosts around.

"Where's your mom?" Danielle asked, gently breaking the embrace with a warm smile.

"Kitchen helping gran. Aunt Dani… did you know that my gran and grandad hate my dad?" Ethan questioned, looking up at her with wide expectant green and blue eyes. Danielle licked her lips nervously before opting for the truth. Ever since Vlad lied to her about what she meant to him, and then Valerie when she worked for Vlad lying about being a Danny Phantom fan, Danielle tried her absolute hardest to not lie. It wasn't always possible with her secret and other people's secrets, but when she could, she stayed honest.

"Yes, I did. How did you find out about that?" Danielle confessed carefully.

"I overheard mom and them arguing about my dad. Gran called him a freak. But they promised to give him a chance now so he just has to change their minds when he's better," Ethan answered with a hopeful smile. Danielle smiled at the boy but remained cautious of Sam's parents all the same. Almost thirty years of hatred didn't just disappear all of a sudden. They might have promised to give Danny a second chance but Danielle didn't want to get her hopes up too soon.

Ethan led the way into the kitchen where Pamela was making a pot of tea and Sam was eating a cupcake.

"These are really good. I would never have thought to put green tea and caramel together," Sam complimented. Pamela smiled happily. She found out the other day that Maddie steered clear of making cupcakes after a fiasco years ago when she brought cupcakes to life and they went on a rampage through a bake sale. Which meant Pamela could bake the treats without causing her grandson to get upset and start missing his paternal grandmother. Danielle blinked at the scene, astonished to see Sam so relaxed and getting along with her mother.

"Have I stepped into the twilight zone?" Danielle asked. Sam turned to the woman and grinned.

"Hey Dani, glad you didn't get delayed again. How was your trip?" Sam greeted the female halfa.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I have some normal cupcakes if you don't want the vegan ones I made Sam," Pamela offered, gesturing to a plate of covered chocolate chip cakes on the side.

Danielle blinked again as she dropped into a seat while Ethan happily scampered over to the covered plate and grabbed a sweet treat. Sam opened her mouth to protest but sighed and let her son have the cake. Pamela poured out some tea for herself and Sam before turning to Danielle.

"Tea?" Pamela asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Danielle accepted uncertainly. Sam smirked.

"Mom's playing nice right now. Since it came out that Ethan knows about my parents' opinion of Danny, they've promised to give all this ghost stuff a second chance. They didn't care about Ethan or Lilith's ghost sides, but now they're trying to be more open-minded to others," Sam explained. Danielle nodded in understanding. Pamela pursed her lips with annoyance as she retrieved the plate of cupcakes and set them down on the table beside the vegan ones she made that morning and placed Danielle's tea in front of her.

"How was your trip?" Pamela prompted politely as she settled into a seat.

"Oh, um. Fine. Long. But nothing much happened really. The guys in Washington had this whole crisis, completely blown out of portion if you ask me, where their thermoses were running out of power. So I just had the I.G.A. swap the thermoses with some of their charged ones from storage. But because of that, I missed my flight. The problem is though, with all the portals shut, there's no way to charge our weapons and capture devices. Tucker called me yesterday saying he was getting reports worldwide from ghost hunters calling for weapons and capture device to replace the ones they had because they ran out of power," Danielle recounted with a frown. Sam sighed softly.

"Hopefully that won't be an issue for too long," Sam muttered.

"Tucker also got some reports of weird weather. Not from the ghost hunters, just in general. That could be what Danny warned us about," Danielle added.

"What do you mean? What did he warn you about?" Pamela inquired worriedly.

"The Ghost Zone and this world are connected. Danny told us if he blocked off access to the Ghost Zone, it might put pressure on both worlds. Weird weather could be linked," Sam elaborated with a shrug.

"There's tornados and there was even an earthquake nowhere near a fault line in Africa. I don't think I want to see the Ghost Zone having weird weather," Danielle commented with a shake of her head.

"What kind of weather does the Ghost Zone have?" Pamela wondered, surprising Danielle. Pamela's first inquiry made sense because it could have directly affected Amity Park. But now she wanted to understand the Ghost Zone? This was too strange for Danielle. Faintly she wondered if this was connected to Danny blocking off the Ghost Zone before shaking away the ludicrous idea.

"Thing is, the Ghost Zone doesn't really have weather. There's no set ground or sky. There's islands and they can have particular habitats, like the Far Frozen is frozen tundra. Skulker's island is jungle. So if things get weird there, it could get pretty serious," Danielle answered.

The table lapsed into silence while the three women sipped their tea and Ethan nibbled on his cake.

"How's Vlad doing on the cure?" Danielle inquired.

"He's given the all clear to give the cure to all the ghosts they have at North Mercy Hospital. It's an abandoned hospital on the edge of town, Harry and Vlad, with a bunch of um MACUSA guys, have commandeered. They had twenty ghost strapped to beds. We're waiting for Vlad to finish his cure for Danny and Lilith and to give the all clear for those ghosts. Then we have to convince the crown to open a portal," Sam explained. Danielle nodded in understanding.

"Where's the crown?" Danielle asked.

"Here. Dad gave it to me to look after," Ethan announced and picked up his bag from beside his seat, ready for going to North Mercy and hopefully on to the Ghost Zone because Ethan refused to be left behind. It was part of the conversation the night before with his mother. Danielle gave him a nod.

They heard the front door slam shut and Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen, arms filled with grocery bags. Pamela jumped to her feet and rounded the table to help her husband. Danielle glanced at Sam who shrugged in response.

"Mom enjoys being a housewife. She's been loving taking care of me and Ethan," Sam remarked. Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's been a weird few days," Sam agreed, reading the halfa's thoughts easily.

"Ah, hello. You must be Danielle. I'm Sam's father, Jeremy," the man introduced himself, smoothing his styled dyed blonde hair with one hand and held out the other for Danielle to shake. Nervously, Danielle shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you," she returned. Despite living with the Fentons and then in Amity Park for years before getting her journalism job, she never properly met Sam's parents. Being Danny's clone, Danielle was wary of meeting the couple because they had already deemed her male counterpart unworthy of their time. And now that they were willing to give Danny a chance, the duration of that chance not of consequence, Danielle didn't want to mess it up for him by embarrassing herself.

Pamela clicked on the kettle and got out some coffee for her husband while he put away the shopping. Once everything was away and Jeremy had a cup of coffee in his hand, both grandparents settled back down at the table.

"So, Danielle. What do you do for a living?" Jeremy inquired curiously.

"I'm er I travel around the world and write articles on holiday destinations. I was in Rome actually before Danny called me," Danielle answered carefully.

"Oh, you must tell us about Rome. We went to Italy years ago," Pamela squealed excitedly. Danielle blinked at the request before relaxing with a smile and began to telling the woman about her brief time in Rome.

Almost an hour later, the conversation having moved from Rome to various places in Europe, there was a knock at the back door. Ethan perked up instantly, having gotten bored of the conversation within fifteen minutes. He hopped to his feet and opened the door. He grinned happily at Harry and stepped aside for the man. Vlad, in his human form like usual, followed the wizard inside.

"Hey Dani. Nice tan," Harry greeted with a smile having met up with the woman a year ago in London.

"Thanks. I _was_ in Rome. Ever been?" Danielle replied brightly.

"No. But Ginny's been to Egypt," Harry answered.

"Oh, I liked Egypt. The pyramids are amazing. Although the Sphinx is a bit of a let-down. It's a lot smaller than the pictures make you think," Danielle reminisced. Harry smirked at her, tempted to start telling her about the wizarding side of the landmarks but couldn't with Pamela and Jeremy present.

"So, you got the cure finished?" Sam pressed hopefully.

"I believe so. I would prefer to test it on a sample of Daniel or Lilith's blood while they're sick before administering it. But I've done all I can here," Vlad answered with a nod. Sam smiled and got to her feet. Ethan grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder eagerly.

"All the ghosts responded to the cure well though?" Sam prompted with a slight worried frown.

"Yes. They're all back on their feet and able to hold a full conversation normally. However I think it best that trained ghost doctors look over them before they go back to their homes," Vlad confirmed. Sam grinned broadly, glad for the update.

"Then let's get there and make a portal," Sam decided optimistically. Vlad allowed himself a smile and nodded.

"How are we getting there then? Two halfas and three non-fliers," Vlad pointed out. Sam nibbled her lip. Too many to drive and too many to fly without Vlad duplicating. Ethan couldn't fly yet and she didn't want to pressure the boy to even try.

"I'll carry Sam and Ethan. Ethan can piggyback," Danielle offered.

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, Ethan's not that heavy. I know Vlad's getting on, but I'm still in my prime," Danielle confirmed with a cheeky grin at the older halfa. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Alright, if you're sure," Sam relented and turned to her parents.

"Feel free to stay here if you want. We might be a long time. Hopefully we will be anyway," Sam told them with a nervous smile. Pamela and Jeremy nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you don't want us there with you?" Pamela offered.

"No. I'll be fine. But thanks mom," Sam assured, knowing that it was a bad idea for her parents to tag along since part of the cure relied on witches and wizards casting spells.

The group of five stepped out of the house and Danielle and Vlad changed into their ghost forms. Danielle crouched down and Ethan shrugged his bag on securely before wrapping his arms around her neck and as she stood up, he hooked his legs securely around her waist.

"You alright back there kiddo?" Danielle asked. Ethan nodded, humming loudly that he was. Danielle smiled and grabbed Sam by the armpits.

"Has Ethan have gone flying before?" Danielle wondered as Vlad grabbed Harry.

"No. Danny might have floated around with him a bit when he was a baby but no flying that I know of," Sam admitted.

"Then I hope you enjoy your first flight Ethan. I'm sorry I'm taking this moment from Danny," Danielle remarked. Sam smiled sadly while Ethan grinned excitedly. Vlad and Danielle jumped into the air with their passengers and flew through the air, Danielle following Vlad.

Ethan gasped as he saw the town fall away below them before whizzing past them like a blur. Sam glanced at her son with a smile.

"Hang on tight Ethan," Sam reminded him. The boy blinked before nodding and obediently tightening his grip on Danielle.

"It's better when you fly by yourself. Nothing's like the complete freedom of flying. Especially at night," Danielle commented with a smile. Ethan glanced at the female halfa with a grin, excitement in his bright eyes.

"I can't wait for dad to teach me then," Ethan decided happily. Sam chuckled at her son, but silently hoped that they could make a portal and that Vlad's cure would work. Until she had Danny and Lilith back in her arms, healthy once again, she wouldn't be able to help that kernel of frightened doubt that they wouldn't find a cure. Seeing the ghosts recovering with the cure helped to quell that worry and fear, but she needed to have her family back, whole and happy once again.

Vlad landed in front of the hospital and Danielle followed close behind, ignoring the soft moan of disappointment from behind her. Ethan dropped down to the ground and Sam stepped away from Danielle, smoothing her hair slightly. She preferred flying with her husband. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe with Danielle, but Danny was a lot more experienced flying with passengers and knew how sore it could be to be held by the arms for a flight. He always made sure his passengers were comfortable and secure. Harry led the way into the hospital and the others followed him to an operating theatre he had cleared the other day when he was bored and had nothing better to do.

"You can try to make a portal here," Harry told them before stepping to one side, knowing he wouldn't be able to help convince the crown. Sam joined him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ethan shrugged off his bag and pulled out the Crown of Fire. Danielle took the crown reverently. She frowned slightly.

"Hmm, I'm feeling a bit of anger. But that could just be Danny's influence," Danielle commented. Sam and Vlad nodded in understanding and agreement. Danielle sighed deeply and drifted into a seated position in the air and closed her eyes. The crown felt angry and agitated. She was glad that Danny had taken the time to acquaint her with the crown.

"Calm down. We have way to help Danny and everyone else who got bitten," Danielle muttered while concentrating on how the crown felt. The crown gave her a hopeful pulse but the agitation and anger didn't fade. She frowned slightly.

"You're being more affected by Danny than we thought aren't you," Danielle mumbled in realisation. The crown gave off a soft wave of sad energy.

"Alright, I'll keep it simple then. We need you to override Danny's order to close the Ghost Zone and make a portal to the hospital," Danielle told the crown confidently. A powerful shove of angry refusal punched her. Danielle grunted in surprise.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Sam called worriedly, knowing how aggressive the crown could get when upset.

"Yeah, it's not happy," Danielle answered.

"Tell it helping us ultimately helps Danny," Sam suggested.

"I'm trying to keep it simple because it might get confused easy with Danny being sick and affecting it," Danielle informed them peeking at the woman through her eyelashes before closing her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, Danielle regained her focus.

"I get you don't want to upset Danny. I don't want to either but if we don't then they'll never find a cure. The disease has a magical element. We have a cure for it," Danielle explained for the crown. The crown fluttered uncertainly.

"Sam's right. Helping us will help Danny. Don't you want to be back with him? We're not asking you to completely lift the restrictions, just to make one portal. We'll guard the portal so nothing will get out. You have my word," Danielle reasoned.

"Danielle, giving your word will bind you to your promise. If something escapes the Ghost Zone through this portal, you will be accountable and it could have serious repercussions for you," Vlad interjected. Danielle opened her eyes before nodding.

"Then I'll have to stay behind to guard the portal. We need the crown to co-operate," Danielle retorted with finality, letting her eyes shut once again.

"Danielle! This promise could bind you for life!" Vlad argued sharply. Danielle opened her eyes again and scowled at him.

"Don't try to act like you care about me. If I have to do this to save Danny and Lilith and all the ghosts, I'll do it," Danielle vowed. The crown pulsed brightly with agreement. Danielle blinked in surprise as a swirling disk of green energy appeared in the centre of the room.

The group of five stared at the portal in stunned silence before Vlad edged over to it and pushed his head through before withdrawing.

"It's directly outside the Hospital. I'll get my equipment. Harry, you should gather the ghosts and witches and wizards," Vlad informed them, giving Danielle a disappointed glance before leaving. Danielle breathed out a long sigh and handed the crown to Ethan.

"Dani, are you sure about this?" Sam ventured worriedly.

"Bit late to go back now. Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Um, once you go through that, you probably shouldn't come back through. With my promise and everything, I dunno if it extends to you guys too. So anything you need or might need, best get it now," Danielle advised. Sam nodded but didn't move. As royalty in the Ghost Zone, anything they needed would be provided for them, but Sam understood what Danielle was truly saying. Once they went through, they would be trapped in the Ghost Zone. Sam glanced at her son worriedly. If Danny didn't get better before Monday, Ethan might have to miss more school. And if the cure didn't work after all, they'd be stranded in the Ghost Zone until a working cure could be made, which could be a long time. They might not see their friends and family on this side for a very long time.

"Ethan, maybe you should stay with your gran and grandad," Sam began.

"No. You agreed that I could go with you. Dad gave me the crown to look after," Ethan instantly retorted firmly. Sam sighed. She knew that she wouldn't win the argument. Vlad was the first to return with a bulging bag filled with carefully packaged samples of cure for the full ghosts and a few synthesised samples of the cure for Danny and Lilith with his notes. Vlad waited with Sam and Ethan beside the portal, keeping his gaze away from Danielle pointedly. Harry returned soon afterwards with the cured ghosts and a band of witches and wizards.

"Once we go through, there's no coming back. Do you need to do anything before we go?" Harry announced as the ghosts filed over to the trio waiting, Aquamaria skipping over to stand beside Ethan with a wide grin. After a round of confirmations that they were ready to go, the witches and wizards crossed the operating theatre to stand in front of the portal. Sam grabbed Ethan's hand.

"You stay beside me," she ordered firmly and waited for Ethan to give her an obedient nod before they led the way through portal into the Ghost Zone.

 **What will they find in the Ghost Zone?**

 **Will there be weird weather?**

 **How will Sam and Ethan cope with both Danny and Lilith rabid?**

 **Will the cure work?!**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sam gaped at the Ghost Zone. The natural green was pulsing with red and blue clouds. She had never seen anything like that and it worried her. She pulled herself together and held tightly to her son's hand as she led the way to the hospital door. Sitting on the steps outside, she found Skulker.

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" Skulker exclaimed in alarm.

"I'm here with Vlad. He's developed a cure with a team of witches and wizards. What are you doing here?" Sam replied.

"It's too dangerous to fly through the Ghost Zone. Those red and blue clouds are raw elemental ectoplasm. The blue is ice. The red is fire. Going through those clouds is suicidal. And the hospital is surrounded by them since this is where the order closing off the Ghost Zone originated," Skulker explained with a grim frown.

"Then how are ghosts getting here for help?" Sam pressed worriedly.

"They aren't. A few messengers got out before the clouds got too thick. All ghosts are to get to an island and seek refuge until the clouds disband," Skulker answered.

"So this is what Danny said about putting pressure on both worlds," Sam mumbled with concern.

"Hmm, the king isn't doing well. I saw him earlier. If it weren't for his injuries I'd say he would have broken free by now. He's easily the most aggressive one here and he gets even worse when they try to move him out of the princess's room. I guess part of him is still in there," Skulker commented. Ethan turned a worried frown on his mother but Sam kept her gaze away because she was just as worried and didn't want to scare her son.

"Do you know where the labs are?" Sam asked instead. Skulker nodded.

"Good, you're to lead Vlad to them," Sam ordered. Skulker raised an eyebrow but obediently nodded his head.

Skulker got to his feet as Vlad and the others reached the steps.

"Plasmius, I'll take you to the labs," Skulker told the halfa, ignoring Vlad's surprised expression as he turned to the hospital doors. Vlad rushed to follow the ghost. Sam then entered the building, keeping a firm grip on her son's hand, as she walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Your highness, I thought you were in the Real World," the receptionist exclaimed in surprise.

"I was but I'm here now. We have a cure, which Vlad is taking half of to the lab to be synthesised for all the ghosts. He has a separate one for my husband and daughter. These ghosts were treated with the cure and will need to be checked over before they're given the all clear. Where should I take them?" Sam explained calmly. The ghost blinked in surprise and peered around Sam to see the group of twenty ghosts and about the same number of witches and wizards crowded around Harry.

"Um, take them to floor ten. The doctors there will know what to do," the receptionist recommended after a moment of thought. Sam gave him a curt nod and returned to Harry.

"We'll wait for Plasmius and go up together," Sam told the group.

Almost ten minutes later, Vlad returned with Skulker, Jack and Maddie. Skulker calmly stepped out of the building but Jack and Maddie stared in disbelief at Sam and Ethan. Ethan ripped his hand out of Sam's grip and ran to Jack and Maddie with a grin. Maddie dropped to her knees and hugged her grandson tightly.

"We're to go to floor ten," Sam informed the oldest halfa. Vlad nodded and led the way over to the lifts and segregated the crowd of ghosts and magical folk into manageable groups. He sent Harry up in the first group with five ghosts and three witches. While Vlad did that, Sam turned to Jack and Maddie.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, obviously still stunned by their appearance.

"Vlad realised that there was a magical element to this disease. Since it was wizard blood used, it had magic in it. So he and Harry went to the MACUSA to get help and they took over North Mercy hospital and started research for a cure. Once we had one for the ghosts and a good candidate for Danny and Lilith, we used the crown to get here," Sam recounted quickly.

"Sam, not that we're not glad to see you both, you shouldn't have come," Maddie muttered as she pulled away from Ethan.

"I had to come. And Ethan wouldn't let me leave him behind. Come on, let's get up to the tenth floor so that Vlad can explained his genius to everyone," Sam replied, gesturing to the lifts where the next group was filing into.

Jack and Maddie followed Sam and Ethan quietly and soon enough everyone was in the communal sitting area the doctors had set up as a base of sorts. Vlad set down his bag, having handed in samples of his cure for full ghosts and the cure in progress for Danny and Lilith at the lab with his notes. He pulled out a bottle of the cure.

"This cure will work on ghosts and within hours fully cure them of this illness as long as a witch or wizard casts a spell at the exact same time as injection. 3ml of cure per ghost is sufficient to rid them of the disease. I have twenty bottles, each holding 50ml of cure," Vlad announced. He handed the bottle in his hand to a doctor who held the bottle reverently.

"These twenty ghosts with us have been treated by this cure. I recommend a full physical before deeming them completely healthy," Vlad added before pulling out another bottle and handing it to another ghost.

One ghost doctor floated over to the group of cured ghosts and gestured for them to follow him, with a second doctor following the group, to the lifts to go down to the seventh floor.

"Will this cure work for the comatose ghosts?" a doctor inquired hopefully.

"It hasn't been tested on that ailment. But possibly. I will test it though," Vlad answered as he handed a bottle of cure to the ghost. The doctors holding the cure began pairing off with a witch or a wizard and showed them to a nearby room holding an infected ghost. Once the cure was distributed and all the witches and wizards, bar Harry, were gone, a doctor turned to Vlad.

"Will this cure work on the king and princess?" the doctor asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not. But I am in the later stages of developing a cure for them. I require a blood sample from them both first though. And I'll require a blood sample from a number of the comatose ghosts," Vlad replied. The doctor nodded and led the way towards the lifts.

"The king and princess are in ward 97 but the comatose ghosts are in ward 72 and 74. I'll escort you," the doctor offered. Vlad nodded gratefully to the ghost.

"Vlad, how did you make a cure?" Jack called curiously.

"When I realised what was causing the illness, it was a simple matter of removing the issue by creating a solution, which when in tandem with a spell the witches and wizards devised, would dissolve the offending blood. It works but unfortunately would be fatal if used on Daniel or Lilith. So I made a second cure which must be injected in two doses. The first dose will bind to their blood by targeting the mid-morph DNA sequence, which Ethan and I'm assuming Lilith possess, which means they will develop a ghost form in time. The first dose will protect their DNA. And the second solution will destroy any DNA not bound by the first solution, that one will require the spell to be spoken simultaneously," Vlad explained. Jack blinked in surprise. He and Maddie had identified something hindering all the potential cures they synthesised but they never thought to combine forces with Steven to form a cure.

They stepped into the lift and moments later the doors slid open, Ethan made a dash for the corridor but Sam grabbed his arm before he got too far away.

"What did I say? You stay beside me," Sam scolded. Ethan huffed but didn't attempt to escape his mother's grasp. The doctor led the way down the corridor and hesitated a short distance from the hospital room where Lilith and Danny were.

"I feel I should warn you. The king and princess are both in the later stages of the illness and are completely rabid. Are you certain you wish to visit them?" the doctor informed them worriedly.

"I require the blood sample to finish the cure. I understand that they aren't themselves," Vlad retorted calmly. The doctor nodded but turned to Sam and Ethan with worried yellow eyes. Sam bit her lip uncertainly and glanced down at her son. Danny didn't want Ethan to see his father rabid and she understood Danny's reasons. But was it cruel to bring Ethan all this way and refuse him the opportunity to see his father and sister?

Sam glanced uncertainly at Maddie and Jack, pleading for their advice.

"I know Danny said he didn't want Ethan to see him like this, but it's only fair to let the boy see his dad," Jack pointed out and Sam nodded in agreement. Sam crouched down in front of her son.

"Ethan, remember that Lilith and your father are very sick. They're not themselves. You understand that right?" Sam told her son firmly. Ethan licked his lips and nodded. Sam gave him a curt nod.

"Alright then. If something happens, I want you to run down to the reception and to Skulker. Promise me," Sam pressed sternly. Ethan swallowed and nodded obediently. Sam gave him another curt nod before standing up and gesturing for the doctor to continue.

The doctor hesitated a moment before quietly opening the door, allowing the group to hear soft growls. Steven looked up when he heard the door open, expecting Jack or Maddie to come for a visit. He blinked dumbly in shock when Vlad walked in and pulled a syringe out of his bag, crossing the room to Lilith who was sleeping. As Steven slowly regained his composure, the rest filed in and Steven gaped openly at Sam, Ethan and Harry's arrival.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed before flinching at his volume. He quickly learned that Lilith didn't like loud noises and when Lilith got agitated, Danny got angrier. He glanced nervously at Lilith who stirred but didn't wake and then the wizard glanced at Danny who was watching the new arrivals with a slight snarl.

"Vlad has a cure for the ghosts and he's working on one for Danny and Lilith but he needs blood samples," Sam answered, gazing sadly at her husband, who glaring at her without recognition in his eyes. Steven blinked before he realised what Sam meant.

"Wait! Do Danny first!" Steven ordered loudly in his panic but he was too late. Vlad had pushed the needle into Lilith's arm, causing her to wince and Steven's shout only made things worse. The girl woke up and growled angrily as Vlad took his sample, trying to thrash around but the doctor held her arm still. Danny's attention snapped across the room to Lilith as she roared angrily. He began shouting angrily but unintelligently at Vlad and the doctor.

"What's going on?" Sam asked over the shouting worriedly.

"If Lilith gets upset, Danny gets angry. I'm not sure if it's because he's her father or if it's just because the growling and stuff is upsetting him. But if it's the other way around, it's a lot easier to manage," Steven explained, pulling out an ecto-gun set to stun in case Danny got loose. It had nearly happened a couple of times already and the doctors were forced to sedate the man in order to secure the straps. Vlad finished taking his sample and quickly labelled it and placed a plaster over Lilith's arm where the needle pierced her skin. The doctor released the girl's arm and she growled at the doctor and Vlad furiously.

Vlad turned to Danny and winced at the furious halfa's glare and animalistic snarls. The man's blue eyes flashed weakly with his ghostly neon green as he fought to free himself, disregarding his own health and injuries. Steven primed his weapon before his gaze found the strap on Danny's left hand. It was fraying.

"Everyone out! Doc! Sleep spores!" Steven bellowed and aimed his gun at Danny, his heart thundering in his chest.

"But-" Ethan began to protest.

"No buts! His left arm isn't secure," Steven interrupted firmly, glancing sternly at the ten year old as the ghost doctor scrambled across the room to open the cabinet holding the sleep spores and a few other supplies. He unscrewed the lid and tipped a handful of cotton-like spores into his hand. He shoved past Vlad and blew the spores into Danny's face forcefully. Danny roared angrily as the doctor ushered Vlad, who was stunned, out of the room and Sam pulled her son out with her. Steven backed slowly out of the room, keeping his aim firmly on Danny before shutting the door.

Steven kept a vice grip on the door handle and his weapon as he listened to Danny's enraged yells slowly soften and peter off. He waited another minute, listening intently to Lilith as she growled in displeasure and jostled her straps but he didn't hear Danny. Cautiously the wizard opened the door a crack and spotted that Danny had broken free of his left arm restraint but had passed out before anything more could happen.

"Alright, he's out. He broke the strap though. We'll have to replace it," Steven told the group and led the way back into the room, flipping the safety back on his ecto-gun and pocketing it. The others followed cautiously. Jack followed the doctor over to the bed to remove the strap and to attach a replacement the doctor grabbed from the cabinet when he returned the jar of sleep spores.

Ethan stared at his unconscious father as the doctor fluffed the pillows and settled the man back while Jack secured his son's arm again. Once the halfa was secure, Vlad nervously stepped forward and took his blood sample and the doctor checked over Danny's injuries, of which his bite wound had reopened, again. The trouser leg had been cut open to enable the doctors access to the injury to allow them to treat it when it reopened. Vlad hesitated a moment before Maddie and Jack left to return to the labs, pulling the halfa with them, to get to work on the cure immediately.

Gradually Lilith calmed down and stopped roaring angrily, settling to growl at her visitors loudly and viciously. Despite her maternal urges to care for her child, Sam forced herself to sit beside Steven and pull Ethan onto her lap.

"How often has that happened? Danny almost getting free," Sam whispered fearfully.

"Too many. We tried to move him after the second time but he only got angry and almost broke out again. We weren't fast enough to move him before the sleep spores wore off. Someone has to stay here and watch him because of it. I volunteered because he's my friend and the ghosts are at more risk than I am. I can always resort to skurge," Steven answered.

"Skurge?" Sam repeated.

"Ectoplasm cleaning spell. Danny has a theory that it'll drain a ghost of energy but we haven't dared test it because it could end up "cleaning" a ghost out of existence. Since Danny's a halfa, it's not quite as dangerous but I'd rather not try it," Steven elaborated. Ethan turned his scared gaze on the wizard but Steven smiled at the boy reassuringly.

"Only as a last resort Ethan. I'd only use that spell if he got free and I couldn't stop him leaving the room," Steven assured, resting a hand on the ten year old's shoulder.

"How long will Danny be out?" Harry wondered.

"Half hour maybe. It depends on how much he breathed in. His thrashing kinda throws off any spores that fall on his skin and aren't absorbed," Steven guessed.

Sam turned her gaze to stare at her daughter who was still struggling. It hurt to see such a sweet girl behaving like a savage beast. Ethan glanced between his sister and his father, terrified of their behaviour.

"When was the last time you ate?" Harry wondered, breaking the relative silence, glancing at Steven.

"No idea. I don't know how to tell time but it was probably a while ago by now," Steven admitted.

"And the last time you slept?" Harry pressed with a worried frown. Steven shrugged. Harry nodded knowingly.

"Give me your gun. I'll take over for a bit. Get some food and some sleep," Harry ordered. Steven frowned at the younger man.

"Who's in charge here?" Steven retorted grumpily.

"Technically Danny since this is the Ghost Zone. Then Sam, then Ethan. Do you really need someone royal to order you around?" Harry replied with a cheeky smirk. Steven opened his mouth to argue before sighing in defeat and pulled out his ecto-gun, slapping it into Harry's waiting hand. Steven stood up and stretched.

"If Danny gets out of control, get out of here. We're pretty sure that he won't attack Lilith so it's safe to lock him in here. And keep a close eye on him," Steven instructed. Harry nodded as he checked over the weapon.

Steven glanced at Sam and Ethan but neither visitor made any moves to follow him. He couldn't really blame them. They'd been trapped in the Real World for the last few days worrying over their sick family members. Steven strolled out of the hospital room and towards the lifts. He punched the button and waited for the lift. Honestly, it was nice to have a break. He hadn't had one in a while and usually he had to take someone away from their duties to watch the halfas while he slept. Jack and Maddie brought food to him when they remembered. But with Harry offering to take over, it gave Steven a guilt-free break. The lift doors slid open and he stepped in and hit the ground floor button. Before the ectoplasmic clouds made travel impossible, the Hospital had gotten supplies for their human visitors and their halfa royalty. Feeding Danny and Lilith was not easy. It was messy and more of the food ended up on the poor person feeding them and the bed than down to their stomachs. It seemed that Danny wasn't too affected by the lack of food, but Lilith did tire easily. But a cafeteria of sorts was set up with low ectoplasm content food for the humans as well as ghost food for hospital staff. Eating wasn't essential for ghosts to live but it did give them energy.

The lift stopped a minute later and slid open to allow Vlad inside. He nodded to Steven and pressed the button for the ground floor without looking. The doors slid shut and Steven glanced at Vlad.

"Getting blood samples from the comatose ghosts," Vlad clarified. Steven nodded in understanding.

"Harry told me to take a break while he stayed with Danny and Lilith. Someone has to watch Danny since he keeps breaking the straps. We reckon that because he's the king, the ectoplasm in the restraints weakens faster, obeying him even if he's not able to make orders," Steven informed the halfa, knowing the man would want an explanation also. Vlad nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to say I could help with that problem but the only thing capable of holding a ghost is ectoplasm-reinforced restraints. And I don't think it wise to assume that Daniel can't use his powers in this state. His eyes did flash green in his anger. If he gets angry enough he might tap into his powers," Vlad replied. Steven nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I agree. But I'm kind of tempted to add in some magical restraints but I'm worried about hurting him accidently," Steven muttered. Vlad hummed thoughtfully.

The doors slid open and Vlad stepped out, hurrying off towards the labs and Steven made his way across the reception to find the cafeteria. Jack, Maddie and Steven had taken to using the Speeder as a type of caravan where they could sleep without getting in anyone's way. None of them wanted to take a bed that might be needed for an infected ghost and they wanted to be somewhere quieter than a waiting room or corridor. Their minds would swirl with worries and thoughts as guilt gnawed at them. They knew they needed to take care of themselves but every moment they devoted to themselves for sleep or food, was a moment they took away from trying to find a cure or guarding Danny and Lilith. Honestly Lilith didn't need guarding, she wasn't strong enough to break the restraints and she tired easily. It was Danny that he had to watch since the man was so strong and constantly an escape risk.

Steven grabbed a plate of glowing green mush with pulsating red and purple chunks of something crunchy from the deli counter. He had no idea what it was but it was safe to eat and that was all he needed. He found a seat and sighed tiredly as he shovelled some mush onto a spoon and into his mouth. He frowned at the strange taste. The mush tingled on his tongue, almost feeling like pins and needles, while being very sweet. He swallowed and almost gagged at the peppery aftertaste that hit him. He used his fingers to pick up one of the pulsing red and purple crunchy things and cautiously bit into it. Instantly the peppery aftertaste was washed away and left a pleasant vaguely lemony taste into its place. Steven abandoned the spoon and scooped the mush onto the crunchy things and ate the meal that way. Steven had no idea if the meal was meant as a dessert or not but he didn't care. He finished the plate of food and took the plate to a shelf in the corner which had other dirty dishes.

Steven then left the cafeteria and walked through the hospital doors. He found Skulker outside on the steps. The wizard had learnt that Skulker preferred to be outside rather than in buildings, he wasn't sure if it was because Skulker liked being able to see all around for potential threats, or if he got claustrophobic easily.

"Hey Skulker," Steven called. The hunter turned to the voice and nodded in greeting. Steven paused beside the ghost and frowned at the clouds above.

"There's a new ectoplasmic cloud," Skulker informed the wizard. Steven glanced at the ghost before scanning the Ghost Zone around them and spotted a yellow cloud among the red and blue.

"Any idea what it does?" Steven wondered.

"Hm, yellow ectoplasm is pretty rare. My guess is that it'll be something to do with light. Might blind you. Or it could electrocute you. Hard to tell without flying out there to check it out. And my suit has too much damage to withstand an electrical attack if I'm right," Skulker answered thoughtfully.

"Do you know how many types of cloud might form?" Steven asked curiously but worry hung in his eyes. Skulker shook his head.

"I'm just hoping that all this wild ghost energy doesn't start lashing out. We've been pretty fortunate so far that the energy is gathering into those clouds rather than going crazy and starting to freeze and burn everything. But those clouds could descend on the Hospital or other islands before long which will be really bad," Skulker replied with a grim frown. Steven nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully that cure for Danny and Lilith will be finished soon. As soon as Danny is able to, he'll open the Ghost Zone again. That should calm things down right?" Steven commented hopefully.

"I'm not so sure. It is the best scenario but all this built up energy has to go somewhere. Normally it filters into the Real World as portals. I'd wager that the Real World is getting some freaky weather as the pressure builds here. But if the king opens portals to the Real World these clouds mightn't disappear and just drift into your world. And I don't think I need to tell you that that will be a disaster waiting to happen," Skulker pointed out. Steven nibbled his lip.

"So… what can we do?" Steven inquired fearfully. Skulker shrugged.

 **So the Ghost Zone is getting some weird weather. But will Danny, when he's cured, be able to fix all this chaos?**

 **Will he be cured before those clouds hit the Hospital?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Ethan's eyes fluttered open. A few hours after they got to Danny and Lilith's room, Sam decided that they should find somewhere to sleep, presumably for the night. Ethan glanced over his shoulder to see his mother still sleeping, her arm tightly wrapped around his chest. They were sleeping in the Speeder after they bumped into Steven on his way back to Danny and Lilith's room, he told them to use the Speeder. Ethan tried to wriggle free of his mother's grip but she only moaned sleepily and pulled him closer. Ethan huffed softly, starting to see why his father resorted to his ghost powers to get free from Sam's grip. Ethan was tempted to phase away but he didn't want to worry his mother if she woke up and found him gone.

Ethan's gaze found his bag still slumped against the wall opposite with his shoes. The crown was safely tucked out of sight inside. His gaze saddened as he thought about his father and sister. All through the Hospital infected ghosts were being cured. He'd seen a few of them walking around and going down to lower levels of the building to wait to leave. Thermoses left to one side filled with ghosts the Hospital didn't have room for were being emptied and the ghosts were being treated once they were strapped down. The boy knew he should be happy but he couldn't help but feel jealous and upset because his family was still in crisis, waiting for a cure.

When his thoughts turned to his sister and father waiting for a cure, he couldn't help but recall the terrifying experience of seeing his father completely out of control and ready to attack everyone in that room. He shuddered at the memory of Steven ordering everyone out and aiming a gun at Danny. But as he recalled the event, he realised something he hadn't before. His danger sense didn't go off. His father did seem to only focus on Vlad who Ethan wasn't sure of right now but maybe his father had been right. Maybe his danger sense wasn't reliable yet. Maybe it didn't go off because it was his father and not just a random infected ghost. He sighed softly and shook his head against the pillow. It didn't matter. He just hoped that a cure for his sister and father was finished soon.

Ethan jerked in surprise when there was a bang on the door to the Speeder. Sam stirred behind her son and blinked sleepily, her dark hair messily knotted and sticking up.

"Your highness! Prince Ethan!" Skulker's voice called warily.

"Enter," Sam replied loudly, stifling another yawn. The ghost phased into the vehicle and gave a slight, jerky bow. Sam smirked at the gesture. She knew that Skulker was a proud ghost and preferred to treat Danny as an equal rather than a superior. Danny never minded because he preferred that, but apparently it annoyed the crown sometimes.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Well, two things. One the clouds are getting really thick and they might descend on the island. It's probably wise to move everyone on the island inside before that happens," Skulker admitted, nodding to the window worriedly. Ethan and Sam turned to the window and frowned worriedly at the red, blue, yellow and bright pink clouds outside. They were getting so thick that the natural green of the Ghost Zone was nearly impossible to see.

"Fair enough. And second?" Sam prompted, turning back to the ghost.

"Plasmius thinks he's got a cure ready for the king and princess. Thought you might want to know," Skulker revealed with a shrug. Sam blinked at the ghost in disbelief while Ethan scrambled to grab his shoes.

"You didn't want to lead with that?" Sam deadpanned with annoyance. Skulker smirked as Sam combed her fingers through her hair and got off the makeshift bed Jack, Maddie and Steven crafted. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on while Ethan bounced excitedly by the door. Skulker floated beside Sam and Ethan as they walked from the Speeder to the hospital doors.

"Did you get everyone else in?" Sam asked before they reached the steps.

"Honestly, it was only me and you two outside. You would probably be safe in that contraption but I thought you'd prefer to be trapped in the Hospital rather than that," Skulker admitted. Sam hummed in understanding.

Sam ignored the ghosts milling around the reception for the most part but she was glad to see the ghosts at the same time. The majority of these ghosts were infected ghosts but now they were healthy. Sam grabbed Ethan's hand and led the way to the lifts while Skulker dropped in a seat near the hospital doors grumpily. Ethan fidgeted nervously but excitedly as they waited in the lift for it to reach the ninth floor. When the doors opened, Sam took a deep breath and walked with her son down the corridor towards the hospital room. The door was open and Steven was inside alone.

"Where's Harry?" Sam inquired as she entered the room, glancing at Danny and Lilith. Lilith was sleeping but Danny growled at them as he shook his arms and restraints irritably.

"He's shadowing a witch helping to cure the ghosts. He wants to be certain he knows the spell before Vlad administers the cure," Steven answered.

"Doesn't he have to inject the first solution first?" Sam questioned.

"He already did. It wasn't easy and Danny nearly broke out. It needed to be injected a couple of hours before the cure," Steven informed them calmly, scanning Danny's wrists carefully to check that the restraints weren't weakening.

"So, where's Vlad? Why isn't he here yet?" Ethan asked impatiently, flinching when his father snarled loudly.

"He's on his way. Calm down. Loud noises upset them easily and I'm not sure they particularly like visitors right now either," Steven replied with a shrug. Sam sat down and pulled her son into her lap.

"It's fine Steven. I understand that they don't know what's happening. Having a lot of people here probably confuses them," Sam muttered and Steven nodded in agreement.

Gradually Danny settled down again and stopped glaring at his visitors to focus on his restraints. Steven watched the man closely but did nothing to stop the halfa tugging at the straps. It was easier to let the halfa do that rather than try and stop him and cause another upset. A few minutes later Vlad arrived with Jack and Maddie. Danny turned his focus away from his restraints again to growl angrily at the new arrivals. Vlad gulped nervously while Danny's parents frowned sadly at the response.

"We have a cure but this will be its test run in a person," Vlad informed Sam, waiting for the woman's response.

"We have tested it on their blood. But there's always the danger that it could go wrong in their systems," Maddie added.

"We're confident it'll work but… if you say no, we won't," Jack concluded. Sam chewed her lip and glanced at her sleeping daughter and growling husband.

"Do it. I trust your judgement," Sam decided. She knew that Vlad, Jack and Maddie wouldn't suggest an experimental cure unless they were confident it would work.

"We need Harry and I'd prefer to have a trained physician on hand in case of any problems," Vlad mentioned. Sam nodded as Jack stepped out of the room to find a ghost doctor.

A few minutes later Harry returned with Jack and a doctor, having run into them on his way to the room.

"You know the spell then?" Vlad questioned, glancing nervously at Danny when the halfa growled loudly at the doctor and two men. Harry pulled out his wand and nodded.

"Yeah. I saw it a few times and I've heard the workings behind it too. I even cast it on a ghost once. I will need to omit a part of it though for Danny and Lilith," Harry confirmed. Vlad nodded before pulling out a premeasured dose of the halfa cure and turned to Danny, having learnt to do the man first previously.

"It might work at different rates for them but it should work," Vlad remarked over his shoulder as he edged towards Danny's side.

Maddie and Jack joined Vlad around Danny's bed and together, both parents lunged forward and held their son down and still while Vlad carefully found a vein and pushed the needle into Danny's arm.

"On three. One. Two. Three," Vlad called over Danny's furious yelling. Harry pointed his wand at Danny obediently.

"Finite incantatem. Reparifors. Depulso magicis," he chanted loudly as Vlad pushed down the plunger on the syringe. Carefully Vlad pulled out the syringe and backed away before Jack and Maddie released their hold on their son. Lilith had been woken up by the commotion and was yelling and growling angrily while Danny roared at them. Vlad stared nervously at Danny, afraid that the man's shouting might change into a ghostly wail at this rate.

"Perhaps I should sedate him," the doctor muttered anxiously and retrieved the sleep spores from the cabinet. Vlad gave the ghost a quick nod and the doctor pulled out a handful of spores and blew them in Danny's face. Danny's bright green glare turned on the ghost as he broke free of one of the straps. Steven was on his feet instantly with the gun ready to fire. Everyone quickly evacuated the room and waited outside for the shouting to quieten.

"Hopefully that will be the last time we have to do that," Maddie mumbled as they filed back into the room. Danny was once again unconscious but this time he managed to break the straps on his right ankle and his right wrist and had half-way turned over. Jack and the doctor carefully rolled Danny back on his back and replaced the straps in case the halfa was still aggressive when he woke up. Once Danny was secure once again, Jack and Vlad turned to Lilith who was weakly struggling and growling. Jack carefully held the girl down, careful not to hurt her, while Vlad readied another syringe of cure. Harry licked his lips and lifted his wand ready as Vlad found a vein and pushed the needle into the girl's flesh.

"Ready? One. Two. Three," Vlad called over his shoulder and injected the solution into the girl.

"Finite incantatem. Reparifors. Depulso magicis," Harry chanted once again. Vlad pulled out the syringe out of the girl's arm and stepped back.

Lilith snarled angrily at Vlad and Jack and struggled wildly but none of her restraints broke. However the doctor did blow some sleep spores in the girl's face to calm her down and prevent her injuring herself. The doctor returned the sleep spores to the cabinet before leaving. Jack, Maddie, Harry and Vlad collapsed into seats. Now they could do nothing but wait for the cure to take effect and hope it was enough. Sam gazed sadly at her sedated daughter and husband.

"How long will they be sedated?" Sam wondered.

"Danny usually wakes up pretty fast since he usually shakes off any spores and with all his shouting, doesn't breathe that much in either. Lilith on the other hand could be out for a couple of hours. She's actually getting pretty weak since they won't let us feed them," Steven answered.

"What about Danny?" Sam questioned worriedly. Steven shrugged.

"It's hard to tell because he only gets really aggressive when Lilith gets upset or someone does something to him, like shove food in his mouth or a needle in his arm. He struggles but it can get pretty half-hearted at times. Might be him exhausting himself," Steven explained.

"Are you hungry Sam? Ethan? There's food available on the ground level if you want," Maddie offered. Sam glanced at her son before recalling that the last thing they ate was a few cupcakes her mother made.

"I think we should get something to eat. Come on Ethan," Sam agreed.

"But dad and Lil," Ethan protested.

"They're gonna be asleep for a while. One of us will come get you if something happens. Promise," Jack replied with a warm smile. Ethan hesitated before obediently following his mother out of the hospital room and down to the cafeteria on the ground floor, stopping for directions at the receptionist's desk. Sam glanced around the room, spotting a few witches and wizards poking uncertainly at plates of glowing food and a scattering of ghosts chatting together while they ate happily. Sam led the way across the room to the deli counter and frowned at the food there.

She grinned when she spotted a bowl of blue soup with glowing yellow chunks floating in the liquid. She didn't know the name of it, but she definitely remembered eating the soup while pregnant and she had enjoyed it. She grabbed the bowl and scanned the counter again and spotted a plate of squidgy orange lumps glittering innocently. She grabbed the plate and handed it to Ethan, recalling that the dish was one of Danny's favourites but she herself had never cared much for it.

"What is this?" Ethan asked with a cautious frown and raised eyebrow. Sam chuckled at him as she guided the boy to a table, pausing on the way to get cutlery.

"I have no idea how to pronounce it but I do know it's one of your father's favourites. Hopefully you'll like it," Sam admitted as she sat down at a table.

Ethan glanced at his mother before picking up a squidgy lump and popping it in his mouth. He instantly grinned and hummed his approval. The lump melted once it hit his tongue and coated his mouth with a pleasant, refreshing warmth that tasted a little like a cross between chocolate, soda and vanilla ice cream.

"Good?" Sam retorted with a smirk, getting a happy nod in response. She spooned some of the soup into her mouth and smiled herself. It left a slight tingle on her tongue and tasted like salad while the yellow chunks tasted a little like tofu which had been seasoned with spices and fried. She had learnt long ago never to judge ghost food by appearance. And the strange dishes didn't always stick to just savoury or just sweet. Her gaze found a witch struggling to eat a meal with slippery noodles sprinkled with sparkling green flakes.

Sam told her son to stay put and went to the woman's aid. The witch was trying to use a fork but the noodles kept slipping away from her before she could put them into her mouth.

"That's a lot easier to eat with your hands," Sam informed the woman, perching on a seat beside the witch.

"But, it's too wet," the witch pointed out.

"Nah, it just looks it. See?" Sam assured and plucked up a noodle and pulled it up and into her own mouth. The noodles were a strange food. They looked and tasted wet but were completely dry. The green flakes fizzed and snapped once they made contact with something wet like a tongue. The witch blinked in surprise before setting down her fork and copying Sam. The woman frowned at the texture but seemed to enjoy the taste.

"Those green flakes snap when you eat them. I'll let you eat in peace," Sam concluded and moved to leave.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" the witch called curiously before Sam could stand up.

"My husband is Daniel Fenton. I've had a lot of experience with ghostly cuisine. That's all," Sam answered with a shrug. The witch nodded in understanding.

"Well, thanks for helping me. I was about to give up and get something else. Although I have no idea what any of this stuff is meant to be. And I'm not normally a fussy eater, but when the food is glowing, I can't recognise anything and I swear some of it even moves, I'm not so sure about ghost food," the witch muttered as she picked up and eyed a green flake. Sam smiled kindly as the woman tentatively popped the flake in her mouth and was startled by the violent pop in her mouth.

"I don't know what half this stuff is either but I know the ghosts wouldn't have put it out for us if it was anyway harmful. Now excuse me, I should get back to my son," Sam commented and left the witch to her meal.

Ethan watched his mother sit down at their table and resume eating her food before he grabbed another orange lump and eagerly dropped it in his mouth.

"Is ghost food always like this?" Ethan wondered. Sam smiled at her son as she chewed a chunk in her soup.

"Sometimes. Your father would know better than me. He lived in the Ghost Zone for a whole month before and ate only ghost food. I think this stuff is like sandwiches to ghosts though. Nothing special and fine to leave out for anyone to take," Sam replied.

"Dad lived in the Ghost Zone!?" Ethan exclaimed in shock. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"It was before he officially became king. He wanted to live here for some time so that he would better understand the ghosts," Sam revealed calmly.

"Cool," Ethan cheered before popping another orange lump in his mouth with a grin. Sam smirked at her son.

"He did say that he missed normal food though. And ghost food tastes different to him depending if he's human or ghost form," Sam recalled. Ethan nodded with an interested expression.

Over the next twenty minutes Sam told her son a few interesting pieces of information about Danny or her own experiences in the Ghost Zone while they ate. Once they were finished, Sam gathered their dirty dishes and placed them with the others on a shelf in the corner before leading the way back to Danny and Lilith's hospital room. Danny was awake when they arrived but Lilith was still asleep. Danny growled at them but Sam felt that the growl wasn't quite as aggressive as before. Although she wasn't sure if that was hope or truth. Sam settled on a chair with her son on her lap once again.

"How long has Danny been awake?" Sam asked curiously.

"Only a few minutes. We figured you'd be back soon," Harry admitted. Sam nodded but Ethan frowned.

"You promised to get us if something happened," Ethan grumbled.

"Your dad just woke up and growled at us. That's all you missed," Harry retorted with a grim smile. Ethan sighed sadly.

"It worked faster with Aquamaria," Ethan mumbled.

"Give it some time Ethan. This cure had to be more specialised than Aquamaria's one," Sam soothed gently.

For the next hour, Ethan, Sam, Jack, Maddie, Steven, Vlad and Harry talked calmly while they waited for Lilith to wake and Danny to stop glaring at them with the occasional snarl. Steven kept a close watch on Danny but he did note that the halfa hadn't tried to break out of his bindings nearly as much as before the cure was administered. Finally Lilith stirred and Sam waited with bated breath, hoping for her daughter to be better, or at least to not be rabid anymore. Lilith moaned softly and tried to rub her face with her hand only to find the wrist strapped down. She frowned in confusion and turned her head to look around.

"Mommy? Ethan?" Lilith mumbled sleepily, recognising her family. Sam grinned broadly and rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'm here darling. How do you feel?" Sam fussed over the girl.

"Sleepy. Why can't I move my hand?" Lilith answered.

"You're sick. The doctors had to strap down your hands and feet so you wouldn't hurt yourself or anyone else," Sam explained, but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Where's daddy?" Lilith asked. Sam moved away from her daughter slightly so the girl could see Danny who was watching the scene with clear confusion and uncertainty.

"He's sick too. But he'll get better soon," Sam told the girl.

"Hiya daddy," Lilith called softly and smiled at the man. Sam frowned worriedly but Danny didn't growl at his daughter in response. Lilith frowned in confusion.

"He's sick darling. He doesn't understand what's going on right now. You were like that too, which means he'll be better soon," Sam explained, trying to reassure the six year old. Lilith nodded but she still looked upset. Sam moved closer to her daughter so that she blocked the girl's view of her father.

Lilith yawned, jerking her hand up to cover her mouth but was unable. Lilith frowned in annoyance and jostled the strap around her wrist.

"Can you take these off mommy? Please," Lilith asked hopefully. Sam bit her lip uncertainly and turned to Vlad.

"I think we should give it a little longer before taking away the restraints. Just in case she relapses," Vlad decided with an apologetic smile. Sam nodded in understanding and turned back to her daughter and smiled comfortingly to the girl.

"They need to stay on for a little while longer but I bet you're hungry. If you feel up to it, we can get you something to eat," Sam suggested. Lilith blinked before nodding.

"I'll get her something," Maddie volunteered as she got to her feet. Sam flashed the woman a grateful smile as she walked out the room.

Ethan perched beside his mother and smiled at his sister. Lilith grinned up at him and asked if he got sick too. Sam smiled at her children before her gaze drifted to Danny. The man was watching the scene without a hint of recognition in his eyes but his aggression was slowly fading. Sam smiled to herself. The cure seemed to be working, just at a much slower rate than Lilith and other ghosts. However that could be because Danny's immune system didn't fight the disease at all and the cure is the only thing fighting off the infection. This nightmare was slowing coming to an end and that made Sam smile tenderly at her family. Maddie returned with a bowl of mushy yellow food which she handed to Sam. Maddie helped prop Lilith up without removing the restraints and Sam spooned the food into Lilith's mouth, smirking at the girl's muttered protests and numerous reminders that she wasn't a baby.

 **Well Lilith is getting better and Danny isn't as aggressive anymore.**

 **But will Danny be better before the clouds hit the building?**

 **How will he fix the clouds?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Sam hummed softly to her daughter as she brushed her fingers through the girl's hair. Ethan was sitting on the end of the bed, holding the crown in his hands. Jack, Maddie and Vlad had left the room, promising to visit soon, to return to the labs to make some more of the cure for the full ghosts after a doctor informed them that they were running out. Harry had gone with the doctor to help cure the ghosts by casting the required spell. Steven insisting on staying in case Danny suddenly grew aggressive again and broke free of his bed. But Lilith had been given the all clear for her restraints to be taken away. The girl was still prone to bouts of confusion but she hadn't shown any aggressive tendencies. Sam was currently sitting on the bed with the Lilith as the girl dozed off.

Steven smirked at the scene before glancing at Danny who had also fallen asleep, probably exhausted by the last few hours of lashing out and lack of food. The wizard glanced out of the window worriedly. The Ghost Zone was thick with ectoplasmic clouds now with vibrant orange clouds joining the already present red, blue, yellow and bright pink clouds. But the worrying thing wasn't the growing number of clouds or the new colours that no one knew meant without checking out the clouds, which was far too dangerous. The clouds were getting closer and would soon hit the building. No one knew what would happen once that happened but it wouldn't be good. Those clouds were pure, wild ectoplasmic energy. He really hoped that Danny would be able to figure out a solution soon. As Ghost King, Danny was the only person with the power to do anything to reverse the chaos resulting from the portals being shut down.

Danny's eyes fluttered open groggily, almost as though he heard Steven's thoughts. Steven held his breath, waiting for Danny to scan the room and growl at his visitors before struggling or to show that the cure was working. Danny stared dumbly at the ceiling for a moment before he suddenly jerked upwards only to cry out in pain and fall back down with a grunt. Steven blinked and stood up while Ethan and Sam froze and stared at Danny, trying to contain their hope.

"Danny?" Steven called cautiously. Danny turned to the voice and frowned in confusion.

"Steven, right?" the halfa asked slowly.

"That's right. Are you okay?" Steven confirmed with a broad grin.

"Uh, not really. How did I hurt my back and why am I tied down?" Danny answered softly. Ethan turned to his mother excitedly and Sam gave the boy a quick smile before turning worriedly back to her husband.

"You don't remember fighting Ulfric?" Steven retorted in surprise.

"Ulfric? Ugh, my head feels so fuzzy. I can't really think straight. Did I hit my head?" Danny groaned and tried to lift his hand to his forehead but the straps stopped him.

Steven glanced worriedly at Sam who was carefully extracting herself from Lilith, making sure not to wake the six year old.

"Steven, maybe you should get the others," Sam suggested, attracting Danny's attention.

"Sam?" Danny called uncertainly while Steven nodded and left the room.

"That's right Danny. What can you remember?" Sam confirmed with a patient smile.

"Er, I have ghost powers. Um, I have a sister, I think. It's hard to think to be honest. I'm trying but it keeps slipping away from me. Did I hit my head?" Danny mumbled.

"No. You've been really sick though. That sickness made you really confused and then rabid. We gave you a cure, so you're getting better," Sam explained, taking her husband's hand with a smile.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Danny inquired instantly, worry shining in his confused eyes. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"You knew you'd get sick long before symptoms started showing. You came here and when you starting losing yourself Steven and your parents strapped you down for your own safety and everyone else's," Sam assured him.

"Parents! I knew I was forgetting something," Danny exclaimed.

"And kids," Sam added with a smirk.

"Kids? Wait, am I married?" Danny retorted. Sam blinked at the question before showing him her ring.

"Yeah, to me," she confirmed.

"Where are they?" Danny wondered. Sam nodded over to Lilith's bed where Ethan was sitting with his sleeping sister.

"Lilith, our daughter, was sick too and is sleeping. She's recovered more than you though. And Ethan our son," Sam informed her husband patiently. Danny turned to the bed and blinked in surprise at the children there.

"Um, do they have… powers?" Danny whispered worriedly.

"Yes. Ethan recently got his ghost ray and a type of danger sense," Sam revealed. Danny turned back to his son and his gaze found the crown. He frowned in confusion at it. Sam followed his gaze and waited for what Danny would say.

"I recognise that. I dunno where, but I do recognise it," Danny mumbled uncertainly.

"What about us?" Ethan inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I do recognise you both but… I'm really sorry but I just can't remember you. It's like… remember after Freakshow, the first time. I knew I'd done stuff. I recognised things but I just couldn't figure out why or where I saw that stuff. You know," Danny apologised, turning to his wife with a frown.

"It's okay. The cure seems to be working slower for you. Vlad might know what's going on," Sam assured him. Danny frowned.

"Vlad… uh he's like me. I think," Danny mumbled scrambling for information he knew he knew. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he's been a big help in making the cure," Sam confirmed, deciding to leave the complicated situation with the older halfa for another time.

"Where am I?" Danny asked after a moment of silence.

"We're in the Hospital in the Ghost Zone. You're the Ghost King and closed all the portals out of the Ghost Zone so things are a bit crazy out there," Sam answered. Danny burst out laughing.

"King? Me? I couldn't even get people to cheer with me on a radio show in high school," Danny laughed.

"Yeah, but you're king of the Ghost Zone now. You didn't want to be but… circumstances called for it. You've been king for almost twelve years," Sam retorted. Danny blinked at her in surprise, his laughter petering off.

Steven returned with Jack, Maddie, Vlad, in his ghost form, and a couple of ghost doctors following him. Danny blinked in astonishment as the doctors rushed to his side. One shined a light in his eyes while the second checked his pulse and breathing rate. Vlad pulled Sam to one side.

"How is he?" Vlad muttered, Danny's parents shuffling closer to eavesdrop.

"He's really confused. He can't remember much of anything. It's there but it's like he has something blocking his memories. It takes him a bit to remember or recognise people. He knew me and Steven but he didn't remember marrying me or even having kids. He remembers you vaguely. When he recalled that he had parents, it was like he had an epiphany. He will remember everything right, with time?" Sam told them worriedly. Vlad hummed softly and turned to Danny who was still watching the ghost doctors with bewilderment.

"I hope so. None of the other ghosts suffered amnesia, then again the disease progressed much faster and much further in Daniel than anyone else. We might just have to wait and hope for now," Vlad replied. Sam nodded sadly in understanding.

"We should probably get him something to eat," Maddie commented before disappearing off to find her son some food. Vlad approached Danny once the ghosts concluded, that other than the injuries Danny had prior to being admitted to the Hospital, he was perfectly fine. Vlad considered the confused man.

"Do you remember me?" Vlad asked. Danny turned his gaze onto the halfa and frowned in thought before his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Vlad. No… um Plasmius? Is that right?" Danny answered.

"Both actually. I'm called Vlad Plasmius," Vlad affirmed, yielding a broad grin of triumph from Danny.

"But you didn't answer my question. Do you remember me?" Vlad repeated. Danny sighed.

"Not really. I recognise you. Honest. It's just hard to know why I know you. It's like there's some kind of fog clouding my thoughts," Danny admitted. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Curious wording," Vlad remarked.

"Huh? Why?" Danny questioned.

"Because the Ghost Zone is being threatened by ectoplasmic clouds gathering, specifically around this building. I'm wondering if they might be connected," Vlad explained. Danny blinked at the older halfa while the others looked out the window at the mention of the clouds.

"How can they be connected?" Danny wondered.

"Because your order which closed off the Ghost Zone and allowed this energy build up caused those clouds. As Ghost King, you're connected to the Crown of Fire. And the crown is connected to the Ghost Zone. This would be so much easier if Danielle were here. The crown doesn't like me so I can't communicate with it," Vlad elaborated. Sam frowned and glanced at the crown in Ethan's hands.

"Ethan, maybe your father needs to hold the crown," Sam suggested and the ten year old calmly hopped off Lilith's bed and put the crown in Danny's hand. Danny gasped in surprise as the crown's fiery aura enveloped him. A smile found its way to Danny's lips before it was wiped away with a confused frown.

Maddie returned with a plate of food and blinked in surprise at the scene. Danny glanced at the crown before turning to Sam.

"It communicates through energy and feelings, intentions. I can't really touch it since I'm human. I don't know how to talk with it," Sam admitted with a shrug. Danny shook his head.

"No, I… I don't know how to explain it. I… I want to go outside," Danny mumbled.

"That could be the crown trying to get you to open the Ghost Zone to alleviate all this pent up energy," Steven remarked.

"We might have to let him up Vlad. If we don't, he mightn't get better and those clouds are getting dangerously close," Jack pointed out. Vlad nodded in agreement and stepped forward.

"If you want to attack someone, please restrain yourself as best you can. You might still be contagious and this disease is transmitted through biting," Vlad advised as he untied the halfa's wrists. Danny sat up cautiously and winced. Steven rushed forward to help Danny up as Vlad released the man's ankles.

"I'll help you walk. You got in a few fights and got pretty badly hurt. We couldn't treat those injuries because you were rabid," Steven offered. Danny nodded in understanding, flashing the wizard a grateful smirk.

Together, Danny and Steven got Danny to his feet, the food Maddie fetched from the cafeteria was forgotten. Vlad followed but Jack and Maddie volunteered to stay behind to watch over Lilith allowing Sam to rush after her husband with Ethan. Steven took Danny to the lifts and hit the button for the roof.

"It's closer," Steven informed everyone in the lift. Steven helped Danny out of the lift and into the centre of the roof. Danny frowned as he listened to the intentions the crown told him.

"I think you should stand back Steven. I think I can stand by myself," Danny muttered and Steven nervously stepped away from the halfa.

Danny shifted into his ghost form and floated an inch or two above the ground and placed the crown on his head, following the crown's instructions closely, following every vague urge or encouraging pulses of energy in his mind. Ethan stood beside his mother, watching his father with awe. He knew that Danny had no idea of what exactly he was doing due to his confusion and amnesia which meant this was purely the crown's influence on the halfa. Sam watched her husband worriedly beside Vlad. Danny frowned as he tried to figure out what the crown was telling him before he followed his gut feeling and dropped his energy barrier. Steven, Vlad, Sam and Ethan gasped in surprise by the wave of invisible energy hitting them, leaving them feeling disorientated.

"The illness even affects his energy," Vlad breathed in surprise as he recovered. Ethan opened his mouth to ask his mother what Vlad meant when a loud clap of thunder rumbled across the Ghost Zone and a streak of green lightning arched through the ectoplasmic clouds and hit Danny.

Steven scrambled back out of danger as Danny yelled in pain. Sam grabbed her son's shoulders as the boy moved to run to his father. Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled the last time she heard Danny scream like that. It was when he was fourteen and the portal activated with him inside. Rippling green soundwaves erupted from Danny's mouth and the crown's fiery aura blazed upwards. The lightning didn't stop but the arc's pathway through the clouds altered as the clouds were burned away. Vlad gasped in understanding.

"What? Do you know what's happening?" Steven exclaimed, turning to the halfa, having joined the trio a safe distance from Danny.

"That much energy is inconceivable. His body can't possibly withstand that," Vlad breathed in horror.

"Vlad! What's going on!?" Sam shouted fearfully, terrified tears spilling out of her eyes as she struggled to hold her son back as he cried and sobbed for his father.

"Daniel is pulling all that energy into himself and using himself and the crown as a filter for all this built up energy. The clouds are coalesced energy. The ghostly wail. The aura blazing up like that. They're using up the energy in a safe way. But I'm not sure it'll be enough," Vlad explained.

Danny's screaming suddenly increased and a wave of ice energy erupted out of the halfa. Vlad reacted quickly and formed a strong shield around himself, Steven, Sam and Ethan, protecting them from the powerful waves of ice energy which was rapidly turning the roof of the Hospital into a glacier. Gradually, the clouds around the Hospital thinned and the lightning sputtered before completely stopping. Danny's scream faded and his out of control ghost powers halted. He stayed frozen in mid-air, his eyes wide with agony, tears of ectoplasm streaking his face while his mouth hung wide open. Suddenly, almost like someone hit the play button, Danny crumbled and fell to the frozen ground. The crown flickered weakly among his snowy locks but Danny was unconscious. Vlad hesitated but he lowered his shield, allowing Steven to run to Danny's side, Sam holding back her son for fear of her husband's condition.

Steven dropped down beside the unconscious halfa and scrambled to check for any sign of life at all. He put his ear to the halfa's chest but he couldn't hear a heartbeat and the halfa wasn't breathing. While Steven knew Danny didn't need to constantly breathe and he could stop his heart for a short period of time, when Danny fell unconscious, he usually couldn't keep doing those things. Steven put a hand to Danny's brow and cringed at how hot the halfa felt. Steven bit his lip uncertainly before he scowled with determination and began CPR on Danny. He folded his hands on Danny's chest and started pumping.

"Come on Danny, breathe. Dammit, you have to train your son and raise Lilith. You're the king and the Ghost Zone still needs you," Steven grunted firmly as he pumped Danny's chest. With a growl, he grabbed Danny's head and tipped it back slightly before pinching the halfa's nose and breathing air into Danny's lungs.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as she saw Steven trying to revive Danny. Vlad rested a hand on her shoulder briefly.

"I'm getting a doctor," he muttered in her ear and she nodded numbly. Vlad turned away from Sam and sprinted to the lift which had fortunately not been frozen over, punching the button impatiently. Once the lift finally opened, Vlad darted inside, regretting that there weren't any stairs to the roof. He punched the button for the tenth floor and the doors slid shut. The lift wasn't fast enough for Vlad and the moment it slid open, he sprinted out. He ran directly to the communal area which was the most relaxed it had been in days.

"Help! King Phantom needs help!" Vlad shouted, mindful of the witches and wizards milling around. The room froze for a split second before three doctors floated to Vlad.

"What does he need?" a doctor demanded. Vlad glanced at the witches and wizards watching curiously. The halfa pulled the doctor down a corridor and into a room. The room was empty thankfully, the ghost cured and most likely wandering the hospital.

"He's not breathing and I don't think he has a heartbeat. Steven's applying CPR. They're on the roof, Daniel was trying to calm the Ghost Zone by using himself as a filter for the wild energy gathered in those clouds," Vlad explained.

The doctor nodded and returned to the communal area and began ordering around a band of ghosts to gather equipment before leading the way to the lift with a team of five doctors carrying bags, one holding a defibrillator and another carrying an oxygen canister with a hand pump to help someone breathe. Vlad flexed his fingers anxiously in the lift but he was relieved when the doors slid open and the doctors raced across the roof, drifting above the icy ground to avoid slipping. Sam was froze where Vlad left her, clutching Ethan to herself as he broke down crying. Vlad joined her and pulled her tentatively into a comforting embrace. It wasn't his place and he knew he wasn't welcome with the family but Sam needed someone to hold her together right now for her son.

Steven pulled away from blowing breath into Danny's lungs and resumed pumping Danny's chest as the team of doctors joined him. One held a mask with an attached hand pump which they held over the halfa's mouth and began squeezing the pump, forcing the halfa's lungs to fill and empty. A doctor took over Steven's CPR while a third readied the defibrillator. Steven stumbled to his feet and shakily walked back out of the way. The remaining two doctors rushed around the halfa checking for injuries and checking on the halfa's broken arm and bite mark.

"Clear!" the doctor with the defibrillator shouted and the ghosts pulled away as the doctor placed the pads on Danny's chest. A loud buzz of electricity cut through the sudden silence before Danny's body jerked violently. They waited a moment but nothing happened. The ghosts rushed forward to continue trying to revive the halfa.

The doctor with the defibrillator tried a further five times and every time Danny stayed still, Sam choked on a sob of despair. She couldn't do anything to help her husband but she couldn't lose him. Not after everything they'd been through. Not after everything they fought to get to where they were, happy with two wonderful children. Her parents finally agreed to give him a chance. Ethan wanted his father to teach him about his powers. Lilith was only six! If Danny died now, Lilith would never truly get to know her father. Sam choked on another sob as Danny didn't respond again. Danny would miss so much. Ethan learning about his powers. Both their children graduating high school. He'd miss Ethan and Lilith learning to drive. He'd miss them heading off to college. He'd miss Lilith and Ethan getting married. He'd miss grandchildren. Sam sobbed again at the thought of doing all that alone. She couldn't. She couldn't be a single mother to two halfa children. She needed Danny.

Sam could see the ghosts getting desperate for a response despite the distance. She buried her face in Vlad's chest, she couldn't watch any longer. It was too painful. She sobbed as a terrible thought hit her. Danny's law. She'd assume the throne. She couldn't open the Ghost Zone. She'd have to either find another candidate or pass the crown to Ethan. Ethan wasn't ready to be king. He was far too young and he didn't know how to use his powers properly yet. If Danny died, how was she going to explain his death? Where would he be buried? If his body faded like ghosts did when they died, how was she going to explain not having a body? If he stayed as Phantom, even in death, how was she going to explain that?

This was her fault. She convinced Danny to check out the ghost portal when they were kids. If Danny never became half-ghost, he wouldn't have fought those ghosts. True, without Danny's protection, Danny might have lost his father to Vlad's vengeance, but Vlad would never have gone after the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage and released Pariah Dark, the previous Ghost King. No Pariah, meant that Danny wouldn't have won the crown's favour. If Danny never became the king, then he wouldn't have been put in this position. Sam didn't care what anyone said, this was her fault.

She couldn't lose Danny. Danny had always been there to help her stay strong. When they were kids, through college, through motherhood. She wouldn't have handled those first few days with Ethan without Danny's ability to use his energy to soothe the new-born. Lilith had been a lot quieter but without Danny there to take care of Ethan while she was pregnant, Sam doubted she would have coped. The idea of losing Danny terrified her and these last few days had been horrible. She hadn't slept well in their big bed alone. The idea of going back to the house with her children and not Danny filled her with dread.

 **What will happen!? Will the ghosts revive Danny? What if they don't?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Steven stared at his friend as the ghosts desperately tried to revive Danny.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted yet again. Steven had lost count of how many times the ghost shouted that warning. The ghost placed the paddles on Danny's chest and the buzz of electricity reached Steven's ears before Danny's body jerked violently yet again. Suddenly Danny gasped for air and his eyes flew open in a panic. The ghosts rushed forward. The ghost at Danny's head, secured an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and opened the valve to the oxygen canister. Danny greedily gulped down the gas as a second ghost leaned over Danny.

"My king, do you understand what's happening? Do you know where you are?" the ghost questioned. Danny blinked before nodding slightly.

"The Hospital," he croaked, his voice hoarse. The ghost nodded with a smile.

"Do you know why you're here?" the ghost inquired while one doctor packed away the defibrillator and another took Danny's pulse while the last packed the other bits of equipment away.

"Yeah, I got bit," Danny recalled, surprising Steven.

"Wait, you remember that?" Steven called. Danny turned his head slightly, enough to see the wizard and nodded.

"Yeah. That energy surge-" Danny began before a ripping sound echoed through the Ghost Zone and countless portals opened above the Hospital.

Sam jumped when she heard the loud rip and looked up, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She gaped at the portals before her gaze flicked down to Danny and a relieved, hysterical laugh escaped her when she saw the doctors packing away their equipment but holding an oxygen mask over the halfa's mouth. Ethan pulled away from his mother, hiccupping on his sobs before he started crying again with relief. Vlad didn't release Sam from his embrace but he did allow himself a small smile.

Danny looked up at the portals before turning to Steven who was gaping at the sight.

"Those portals are everywhere in the Ghost Zone. We might have a busy few days running around clearing them up I'm afraid," Danny remarked with an apologetic smirk. Steven turned back to the halfa as the ghosts recovered from their surprise.

"You remember everything?" Steven asked. Danny nodded, obeying the ghost as the doctor requested that Danny holding the oxygen mask over his mouth.

"All that energy surging through me kinda purified my energy. Think of it like a detox. I doubt it would have worked without Vlad's cure though. Sorry I was pain. I kinda remember when I was strapped to the bed, sort of. I kept breaking out didn't I?" Danny replied. Steven chuckled.

"Only a lot. It's fine. You were pretty out of it," Steven assured.

"My king, how's your back?" a doctor inquired once they ensured that Danny wasn't in any danger of dying. Danny's eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he cautiously started to sit up, the ghosts surged forward, ready to catch or help him if needed. Danny blinked in shock.

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore," Danny realised.

"Your bite mark has healed too. We'll have to check your arm properly though," another doctor reported. Danny nodded, stunned by the revelation. Carefully he put his free hand to his chest and pressed on his broken ribs. His eyes widened in disbelief when he found them no longer broken.

"My ribs are better too. How?" Danny whispered in confusion. Suddenly he felt a weak nudge in his mind.

Danny frowned as he caressed his energy against the crown's energy. From practice and experience he understood what the crown was saying. He was welcome. Danny blinked as he mentally talked to the crown.

"You healed me?" Danny asked telepathically. The crown gave a vague negative response.

"The energy surge then. How?" Danny realised mentally. He concentrated closely on the crown as it struggled to explain but Danny was able to decipher its meaning. The crown manipulated the energy to focus on Danny's injuries while also expelling excess energy through its aura and Danny. In that moment, the crown was in full control of their combined energies. It alarmed Danny that the crown could take control like that but a reassuring pulse from the crown told him that it was only because all that energy surging through Danny shut down his mind.

"Danny?" Steven called worriedly. Danny blinked and pulled himself out of his mental conversation with the crown.

"Yeah?" Danny retorted.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on us," Steven asked with concern.

"Just figuring stuff out. The crown manipulated the energy surge to heal me," Danny explained. Steven blinked in surprise. Danny turned to the doctors.

"Am I okay to stand up?" Danny inquired. The doctors shared a quick few glances before nodding. Danny smiled and pulled the oxygen mask away from his mouth which one doctor took from him and turned off the gas. Danny clambered to his feet but his knees shook with exhaustion and threatened to collapse under him. Steven rushed forward and wrapped Danny's arm around his shoulders, getting a firm grip under Danny's arm with his other.

"You need to take it easy," Steven scolded. Danny nodded.

"That energy really took it out of me. And the not eating thing too. Sorry for that," Danny agreed, recalling how difficult it was to feed him while rabid. Steven rolled his eyes.

Sam grinned broadly as she watched Steven help Danny walk across the roof with the doctors trailing behind with their equipment. Vlad released the woman as she pulled away and took a respectful step back. As soon as Danny was close enough, Sam threw her arms around him and sobbed in his shoulder. Danny pulled her close with his free arm and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll be okay. The crown healed me so once I recover my energy, I'll be able to go home," Danny mumbled in her ear. Ethan threw his arms around his parents and buried his face in Danny's side. Danny dropped his hand from around Sam to rest on his son's head reassuringly. Sam pulled away, wiping at her cheeks before kissing Danny forcefully on the lips.

"Please don't do that again. I don't think I can handle that again. I-I thought I lost you," Sam muttered and choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry. You didn't lose me though. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere alright. I promised you to always fight to be beside you for the rest of our lives. I don't break my promises," Danny whispered, leaning forward slightly to capture his wife's lips in a tender kiss. Sam nodded when Danny pulled away.

"We should get inside," Sam remarked and Danny smiled at her, honestly looking forward to getting off his feet and resting.

Sam nodded and gently pulled their son away from clutching Danny's waist so the halfa could resume his walk to the lift. Danny's gaze found Vlad, who was watching the scene nervously.

"I can't forgive you for attacking Ethan, but I know that without you there wouldn't be a cure. So… you promise never to attack my children again and not get offended that I don't let you train them ever again, I'll call it even," Danny informed the older halfa. Danny was too tired to keep carrying the grudge but he couldn't just let this upset go without drawing a line on it. Vlad blinked and nodded.

"Of course. I didn't think you'd forgive me. And it's perfectly understandable that you don't want me to train Ethan or Lilith after what I did. I promise never to attack them again," Vlad agreed easily.

"Your word," Danny insisted firmly, knowing that once a ghost's word was given to the Ghost King or the Crown of Fire, it was a binding contract. Breaking his word would be like Vlad breaking a law and committing treason. Vlad nodded.

"I give you my word. I will never knowingly attack your children again," Vlad vowed. Danny raised an eyebrow at the wording but decided to let it go. Vlad was just covering himself legally if he accidently hurt Ethan or Lilith. Danny gave a slight nod and resumed his walk to the lift with Steven's aid.

Vlad pushed the button for the ninth floor while Ethan returned to his father's side and clung tightly to him. Danny smirked at the boy and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's okay Ethan. I'm alright now," Danny mumbled reassuringly but Ethan refused to let go. When the lift doors slid open, Sam moved to pull Ethan away from Danny but her husband just shook his head. Ethan needed the comfort so Danny stumbled down the corridor, leaning on Steven for support while Ethan kept his arms wrapped tightly around Danny's waist, tripping over his own feet and the ground. Vlad rushed ahead and opened the door for the trio with Sam behind them.

Jack and Maddie turned to the door worriedly, Lilith thankfully hadn't woken up yet. Maddie gasped as she saw Danny in his ghost form stumbling over his own feet in exhaustion and Ethan clinging to his father with red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Vlad helped Steven pull Ethan away and ease Danny on to the bed, which Ethan scrambled onto in order to stay as close as possible to his father. Jack got to his feet as Sam walked into the room, looking just as dishevelled as her son.

"What happened?" Jack asked, fearing the answer.

"Vlad was right. The Ghost Zone was affecting the crown which was affecting me. The crown helped me to open the Ghost Zone and absorb the excess energy and used that to heal me. Er, unfortunately all that energy kinda shut down my mind and body so everyone got a bit of a scare. I'm alright now though, just tired," Danny explained calmly. Jack and Maddie frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? A bit of a scare," Jack asked.

"And what was that about you shutting down?" Maddie interjected worriedly.

"I er… my heart stopped and I wasn't breathing. I'm alright. Honest. Just tired out," Danny admitted.

"I think you should get a doctor's verdict before you decide that," Maddie retorted sternly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'll get a doctor to look me over," Danny relented. Maddie nudged Jack and the man sighed but obediently rushed out of the room.

"Mom, you really don't need to be like this," Danny complained. Maddie frowned as she grabbed the plate of food she brought to the room before Danny and the others went up to the roof. She handed it to Danny. The halfa blinked and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks mom," he muttered and picked up one of the crunchy pink sticks.

"What's that?" Ethan mumbled. Danny smiled at his son and handed the boy one. Ethan eyed the pink stick cautiously as Danny took another for himself and bit into it. Ethan glanced at his father before nibbling on the stick.

"Is it good?" Sam inquired with a smile as she perched on Lilith's bed.

"I like it. It's actually a delicacy across the Ghost Zone with a small tribe of fire ghosts," Danny remarked as he chewed the mouthful and turned to the ten year old. Ethan frowned slightly at the taste.

"It's kinda weird. It tastes hot but it's sweet too," Ethan described as he chewed. Danny smirked as he popped the rest of his pink stick in his mouth.

"The tribe is sort of known throughout the Ghost Zone for it's hot food but the ingredients for this don't grow in that area. They do a lot of trade as a result," Danny added as he picked up a second stick. Ethan chewed the rest of the stick before frowning uncertainly at the flavour, unsure whether he liked it or not. Danny chuckled and handed the ten year old another to try.

By the time everyone had tried the food and Danny had eaten his fill, Jack returned with Frostbite. Danny smiled to the ghost in greeting, yielding a grin of joy from the ghost.

"My king, it's wonderful to see you well," Frostbite boomed happily, somehow not waking Lilith, who was sleeping soundly beside Sam who had resumed sitting on the bed beside her daughter.

"It's nice to feel normal," Danny returned kindly. Frostbite crossed the room and did a quick examination of the halfa, Ethan crawling off the bed to join his grandparents and Steven on the chairs, Vlad having taken to standing respectfully in a corner to avoid getting in the way. Frostbite hummed thoughtfully after a few minutes and stepped back.

"I believe your physical health is back up to par. However perhaps we should run through your powers to make absolutely certain," Frostbite suggested. Danny gave a nod in agreement and charged his hand with his ghost ray, altering its intensity and size.

"Ghost ray check," Danny decided with an agreeing nod from Frostbite.

Over the next ten minutes Danny checked off a number of his powers, some not being possible due to them being in a hospital. But his invisibility, intangibility, flight, duplication, telekinesis and teleporting were all normal. Frostbite insisted that Danny do a few vocal exercises, just to check Danny's voice after the ghostly wail on the roof when Steven mentioned it. They soon discovered that shouting and even screaming, which woke Lilith, caused his voice to cut out. Frostbite suggested just to let Danny's vocal chords rest by avoiding any shouting and singing for a few days.

Then Danny tested his ice powers, or at least tried too. He lifted his hand and his green ghostly eyes shifted to bright blue. Blue energy swirled over his hand in flickers before fading, along with the blue in his eyes. The second time Danny tried to use his ice energy, nothing happened at all. Frostbite helped Danny to lay down, as using his powers to test them was exhausting the halfa, and phased his paw into Danny's chest to examine his ice core. Frostbite frowned after a few moments.

"I believe you've exhausted your ice core. This could be quite serious I'm afraid. Our ice cores are constantly working to produce ice energy. Even when injured it should keep producing ice energy but that energy mightn't be easy to utilise for the ghost. But to completely exhaust your core could cause problems for your body," Frostbite began.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, frowning with concern.

"You have had an activated ice core for years, and your core is quite powerful. It keeps your body constantly cool. Even in human form. You have adjusted to cope with that. However, without your core producing ice energy, you won't be able to keep yourself naturally cool. You could overheat very easily. And since your core is exhausted, it could take quite a while for your ice core to produce enough ice energy to resume its function of cooling your body temperature back to normal levels," Frostbite explained.

"What do you suggest as treatment then Frostbite?" Sam inquired, still sitting with Lilith who was quietly watching and listening. She seemed to be almost recovered since she understood what was happening around her, considering the fact that she was so young and completely out of the loop.

"Well first, you must rest. No using your ice powers until your core can recover. Regular check-ups in the Far Frozen to monitor your core. And you must monitor your temperature closely, if it rises more than two or three degrees, then you must find a way to cool yourself back down. That could be done by an ice bath, a trip to the Far Frozen in extreme cases or maybe even stopping to rest for a while. Also, your ghost form will be easier to keep cool than your human form. Your ectoplasm is naturally cooler than human blood and will help to prevent you overheating. And I would suggest keeping heavy physical activities to a minimum," Frostbite advised. Danny glanced at Sam apologetically.

"It would probably be best that I sleep on the couch too," Danny muttered, realising that Sam's body heat beside him at night could cause his body temperature to rise and if he became overheated while asleep he wouldn't be able to stop it. Frostbite nodded in agreement. Sam sighed sadly but nodded as well, knowing Danny was right. As much as she wanted to have her family at home and back to normal, her husband's health came first.

"But other than your core and vocal chords, I believe after some rest you'll be free to go my king. Unless there are any other issues you have?" Frostbite concluded. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"None. Thanks Frostbite. Quick question, the ghosts? The cure is working for them right?" Danny inquired. He knew he could have asked the others in the room but Vlad and his parents mostly worked in the labs and Steven had been Danny's guard. Frostbite smiled broadly and nodded.

"Of course my king. The comatose ghosts are gradually awakening, rabid ghosts are calming down and recovering well. As for ghosts injured by the sick ghosts, their injuries have been treated and they are well on their way to recovery," Frostbite reported happily. Danny sighed happily.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you Frostbite," Danny concluded. Frostbite gave a small bow.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep now my king," Frostbite recommended. Danny nodded and the others, including Lilith, left the room with the large ghost.

Frostbite led Sam and Lilith into another room to check the youngest halfa over before giving the girl the all clear to leave the hospital floor and quarantine. Ethan turned to Jack, Maddie, Vlad and Steven before pulling Steven away a few steps. Steven blinked in surprise at the boy.

"Thanks. For saving my dad up there. And for staying with him and Lil," Ethan mumbled. Steven blinked before crouching down to Ethan's level.

"I didn't do all that much Ethan. But you're welcome. And I know you're worried about Vlad, but he made a promise to your father and he's not going to break that. He will never try to hurt you again," Steven replied. Ethan nodded.

"I know, but I caused that big argument between him and dad. I don't want to start another one," Ethan pointed out sadly. Steven rested a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Ethan, your father and Vlad have a very weird and complicated past and relationship. That argument wasn't your fault. It was a difference of opinions between them that came to the fore during a very stressful time for everyone. Vlad and Danny argue a lot over a whole range of topics. They get over it," Steven assured the ten year old. Ethan blinked at Steven before frowning in thought. He recalled his father mentioning about having allies who weren't always allies.

"Did my dad and Vlad fight each other before becoming friends?" Ethan wondered. Steven blinked dumbly in stunned silence. Ethan scowled at the wizard, having received his answer.

"Then why should I trust Vlad?" Ethan added stiffly.

"Because I have changed, thanks to your father," Vlad answered, having overheard the conversation and predicted its direction. Ethan spun around on his heel to face the oldest halfa.

"You attacked me," Ethan reminded the man, pointing accusingly at him. Vlad sighed and nodded.

"I did. But I explained my reasoning behind my actions. I believed it to be the only way to push you into using your powers. But I understand now, that in my attempt to force you to understand your powers and use them, I crossed a line. Daniel won't forgive me for that and he may never trust me with you or your sister again. But I don't want to go back to the man I was. Which I suspect will happen if I lose Daniel's friendship," Vlad admitted honestly. Steven straightened up and stared at the oldest halfa in astonishment.

"You really think that without Danny, you'd still be that evil, lonely villain?" Steven muttered. Vlad nodded.

"I do. Because it was Daniel who gave me that second chance. None of you heard our conversation upstairs after we signed that contract to work together. Daniel was willing to work with me regardless of a contract. He told me that he once saw a version of myself that was… regretful of what I had done. A man willing to befriend Daniel and help him to try and atone for my wrongdoings. I lashed out because I thought it would be impossible for anyone to care for something like myself. Why would anyone want me, something not entirely human, when they could have someone whole? Seeing Daniel and how he built his life despite his condition, or maybe even because of it, it gave me hope. It showed me how wrong I'd been all those years. And Daniel was the one to extend that hand of friendship to pull me out of that dark place. I'm in debt to him for that. But I did cross a line and I apologise wholeheartedly for that," Vlad explained.

Ethan was lost for words. He had no idea of what affect his father had on Vlad, mostly because he had no clue that Vlad and Danny had been anything but friends. But now he realised that his father had helped Vlad to become the man he was today. Vlad knelt down in front of Ethan.

"Ethan, I am truly sorry for what I did. I'm not expecting you to forgive me or trust me. But can we try to move on past this?" Vlad requested hopefully. Ethan chewed his lip uncertainly.

"If it helps, I cannot hurt you ever knowingly without breaking my word to your father. And as Ghost King, I am his subject. My word to him is law and binding. If I ever hurt you knowingly, your father is well within his rights to punish me severely. And if he is not around to carry out that punishment then Walker, the warden of the Ghost Zone prison will," Vlad added. Ethan blinked before nodding slowly.

"I guess I can give you another chance then. But if you ever try to hurt my sister or me," Ethan began.

"Then I can become your target practice," Vlad interrupted with a nod to the boy's hands which had begun to glow green with ghost rays. Ethan blinked at his hands before frowning with panic. He didn't know how to control his ghost ray yet. He knew how to fire one if it so happened to build in his hand, but he didn't know how to call on the power or how to dismiss it yet.

"Fire at me," Vlad offered, standing back up. Ethan blinked at the halfa uncertainly.

"I'll be fine and it would make us even," Vlad encouraged. Ethan hesitated another moment before he fired the energy at the man, he had no other way to safely get rid of the energy. A pink shield rippled around the halfa which the green blast of energy smashed into, hardly leaving a dent. The shield faded away and Vlad smiled at the boy.

"Not bad," Vlad complimented, causing Ethan to grin proudly despite himself.

 **Well, almost finished now. Everything is returning to normal again.**

 **Danny's not entirely back to full health but he's getting there.**

 **Vlad's been more or less forgiven.**

 **So, just a couple more chapters wrapping everything up. What about Danielle guarding the portal? And how will Danny react to nice Pamela and Jeremy?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few hours later, Danny stepped out of the Hospital with a deep breath, relishing his regained health and freedom. Lilith was in Sam's arms, still tired and recovering after the last few days. Steven was talking with Harry at the back of the group, the younger wizard explaining everything the head of the I.G.A. missed, which wasn't all that much. Vlad was talking with Skulker who had returned to sitting on the steps outside the Hospital. Jack, Maddie and Ethan were walking together behind Danny.

"You're sure you want to go through North Mercy?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Yeah. I've gotta let Dani leave the portal at some point anyway and I'll be alright flying. I'm feeling a lot stronger," Danny assured his wife with a smile. Sam didn't look convinced but she didn't argue further.

Danny paused in front of the portal the crown made for Sam, Ethan, Vlad, Harry and the witches and wizards and cured ghosts. Danny glanced over his shoulder.

"Wait here while I relieve Dani. I don't want to make her break her word before I release her," Danny requested. The others gave quick nods of understanding and agreement. Danny stepped through the portal and smirked at Danielle. She was drifting lazily around the room on her back while throwing a ball of energy up and down like a baseball. She glanced at the portal.

"Ghost Zone's on lock down. I suggest you get back in there before Walker arrests you or something," Danielle told him in a bored tone, obviously not paying too much attention to who she was talking to. Danny folded his arms and strolled into the room to lean against a counter left behind by the wizards. Danielle scowled when she saw that the intruder hadn't listened to her. She dissolved the energy ball and sat up to talk to him. She faltered however when she looked at him.

"Danny!" Danielle cheered happily, speeding across the room and hug him. Danny chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to recognise me," Danny muttered in her ear. Danielle blushed bright green with embarrassment and withdrew, tucking a lock of brilliant white hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that. I've been here for two days and it's getting pretty dull. There was a bit of a problem when this weird fog came through. The room was boiling hot, freezing cold, and then electricity started arching around the room all within a few minutes of each other. But that's stopped now and it didn't get out of this room," Danielle replied. Danny shook his head.

"It's alright Dani. I understand. But you do realise that giving your word to the crown made a binding contract that if you broke was like committing treason?" Danny pointed out. Danielle blushed again and shook her head.

"I was just trying to get the crown to listen to us and make a portal. I always intended to keep my promise, but I didn't realise until Vlad started objecting what I was really agreeing to do," Danielle admitted. Danny hummed softly, understanding her motives but not happy that she hadn't considered her actions properly.

"Anyway, I'm cured and so's Lilith. We're using this portal to get back to Amity Park because honestly I'm not up for making a portal. So I'm here to release you of your promise," Danny explained. Danielle nodded with a broad grin.

"Is that it?" Danielle pressed. Danny held up a finger and turned his thoughts to the crown. As the promise was given to the crown, the crown ultimately had to release Danielle, not Danny. The crown didn't seem decided yet so Danny gave the crown's energy an impatient prod with his mind. The crown almost seemed to huff before agreeing.

"Yep, promise revoked. You're free to go wherever you want," Danny declared. Danielle grinned.

"Great! Because I could really use some time as human. I've had to stay ghost to make sure I didn't get caught by those witches and wizards still here," Danielle retorted happily. Danny chuckled.

"Mind helping me fly everyone home before you take a load off? I'm trying to take things easy," Danny requested.

"Sure. I'd probably just hang around your house until I could get back to Rome anyway," Danielle commented. Since Danielle spent the majority of her time travelling and staying in small apartments her magazine provided for her, whenever she was spending some time in Amity Park, she usually stayed with either Danny or his parents. Vlad had offered her a room in his mansion but she was reluctant to rely on him for anything after their past. She saw no need to buy or rent her own place since she was rarely in Amity Park for much longer than a week or so. Danny frowned at her.

"You'll have to check with Sam about that. You know I have no problem with you staying but it has been a stressful few days. She might prefer it to be just us for a little while," Danny mentioned. Danielle shrugged.

"Then I'll stay with Jack and Maddie. Or Valerie. She'll let me stay for a few days with her and her boyfriend," Danielle decided.

"Fiancé. They got engaged last month," Danny corrected as he walked back to the portal to give the all clear for the others.

"She didn't tell me," Danielle grumbled.

"You're not easy to get a hold of. You did lose your phone at the beginning of the year and had to change your number. Are you sure you gave her your new number?" Danny recalled before sticking his head through the portal.

"Oh, right. Yeah I forgot to tell her. But she could have asked you guys," Danielle pointed out.

"Mightn't have realised you lost the number. Could have thought she kept missing you. You're really not the most reliable person to get in touch with," Danny retorted before smiling at his wife and daughter as they joined the halfas. Danielle floated over and took Lilith from Sam with a warm greeting to the six year old.

Sam smirked at Danielle as she fawned over Lilith while she leant against her husband.

"Dani needs somewhere to stay. She might ask you," Danny informed his wife, casually wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why didn't she ask you?" Sam inquired with confusion.

"She did but I figured you're the better person to ask since you're the one whose been stressing the last few days. I've been strapped to a bed not really knowing what's going on around me," Danny replied. Sam frowned.

"I don't mind her staying for a few days. But um… my parents have been staying at our house to be there for Ethan and me. Might be a pretty full house and you need to rest," Sam recalled. Danny blinked before shrugging.

"Alright, I'll be okay either way and Dani can always stay with my parents. It's up to you," Danny concluded, watching the others file into the room and smiling at his son as he ran over to Danielle and Lilith.

"By the way, together, Ethan and I managed to convince my parents to give you a chance. Thought I should give you a heads up before you get freaked out by my mom and dad playing nice all the time," Sam told her husband with a smile. Danny blinked in shock.

"Wait, so after all the years you've argued with them over me, your grandma sticking up for me, me revealing my secret, us getting married and having kids, one conversation with you and our son makes them give me a chance?" Danny retorted incredulously. Sam shrugged.

"I think they understand that if they didn't, they'd lose Ethan. He hardly spoke to them, avoided them until they agreed to give you a chance," Sam added. Danny shook his head in disbelief as Vlad finally stepped through the portal.

He pulled away from Sam and faced the portal. As a constructed portal, it wouldn't collapse on its own unless someone closed it. Danny turned his thoughts to the crown and gave it a slight prod. The crown flickered weakly, still recovering from the energy surge, as was Danny. Together they pooled their energy and Danny collapsed the portal. He slumped tiredly as the portal faded away and Vlad, the closest person to him steadied him and leant him some support.

"Are you sure you should be flying? Especially with a passenger," Vlad asked worriedly.

"I'm strong enough to fly home but maybe you're right about the passenger bit. I shouldn't overexert myself," Danny mumbled. Sam turned to Steven and Harry.

"Mind apparating home? I don't think it's a good idea to push Danny and Dani and Vlad are probably tired too," Sam requested. Steven shook his head in understanding.

"Not a problem. We could take others with us. But I don't want to apparate too many people. They might end up splinched," Steven agreed.

"We'd like to get home actually. Have something to eat and get some rest if that's alright," Maddie admitted.

"I can apparate to Fenton Works with Maddie and Steven can take Jack, then we can join you guys at your house," Harry suggested. Steven nodded in agreement but turned to Sam, Jack and Maddie for their agreement.

"Alright. We'll have a meeting later then," Sam replied with a nod. Steven, Harry, Jack and Maddie left the room, exchanging a quick farewell with Danny and the others.

Once Danny recovered from closing the portal, Vlad, Sam, Danielle, Danny, Ethan and Lilith walked out of the abandoned hospital. Vlad offered to take Sam while Danielle took the children, Ethan on her back and Lilith in her arms. Danny frowned slightly at the thought that Ethan wouldn't be securely held but the others assured him that Ethan would be fine. Once Danielle was ready, the three halfas jumped into the air and flew across town to Sam and Danny's family home. They landed in the backyard and Danny led the way to the backdoor, casually phasing his hand through the door to turn the lock inside before opening the door for everyone. Ethan ran over to him with a grin once he dropped down from Danielle's back.

"Can you teach me to fly?" Ethan requested hopefully. Danny chuckled and tousled his son's hair.

"We'll see. You mightn't be strong enough for a proper flight, but we'll work on it," Danny answered and Ethan nodded happily. Sam walked with Vlad and Danielle who had both reverted to human with Lilith in her arms. The six year old was still pretty tired after being so sick and was still recovering from not eating much the last few days.

The group filed into the kitchen and Danny blinked in surprise at Pamela and Jeremy in the kitchen, watching them with surprised eyes.

"I need to put the crown away," Danny muttered and crossed the kitchen to the basement door and to his office. Ethan glanced between his father and his grandparents before following Danny. Danny glanced over his shoulder as he heard someone following him and smiled to his son. He completely understood that he had frightened his son after the energy surge stopped his heart and breathing. Ethan smiled nervously at his father as he hopped down the steps.

"The crown's pretty weak right now so it can't protect itself if someone tried to steal it. It could take a few days for it to recover," Danny informed his son as he opened the vault. Ethan blinked.

"Really? Is that because of the whole opening the Ghost Zone thing?" Ethan asked. Danny nodded as he took off the crown.

"If those clouds hadn't formed from the build-up of energy then it wouldn't have been a problem but the crown, with my help, absorbed that energy and then expended it quickly. Unfortunately we didn't distinguish between the cloud energy and our own, we just used up as much energy as we could at once," Danny explained while he set the crown carefully in the vault.

"If you need me to kick start your recovery let me know," Danny muttered to the crown before closing the vault. Danny felt a weak pulse at the back of his mind assuring him the crown would.

Ethan stared with interest as his father interacted with the crown before grinning at his father when Danny turned to him. Danny smirked at his son before he folded his arms thoughtfully.

"How's your ghost ray?" Danny asked. Ethan blinked in surprise before blushing lightly.

"I can fire one but I dunno how to call on the power or stop it," Ethan admitted. Danny nodded.

"That's fine. I found that hard too. Let's work on that, just enough so you know how to call on it and stop it. You know what brings the power up now right?" Danny replied. Ethan nodded.

"I think it's when I want to protect people. Like Lil or you," Ethan answered happily. Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay, I want you to think of Lilith in trouble then and how much you want to prevent that," Danny began. Ethan frowned slightly in concentration before grinning excitedly as a green glow built-up around his hands. Danny smirked proudly and knelt in front of his son. He charged his own hand with energy.

"I want you to copy me. Okay?" Danny requested. Ethan nodded obediently.

"Okay. First thing to know is you can make the ghost ray stronger or weaker. It's easiest to see this by the strength of the glow. The first way to figure this out is to feel that need to protect stronger or weaker. Try it," Danny instructed, his own ghost ray growing brighter and weaker. Ethan stared at the ghost ray in his father's hand with awe before turning to his own ghost ray and scowling in concentration. Slowly he managed to make the ghost ray brighter.

"Good, now make it dimmer," Danny encouraged. Ethan nodded distractedly as he switched his focus and grinned excitedly as his ghost ray grew dimmer.

"Brilliant. Well done Ethan. Now I want you to bury that need to protect. Make the ghost ray dimmer until it's gone," Danny told the boy and demonstrated by pulling back his own ghost ray. Ethan frowned as he obeyed and beamed happily when the glow around his hands faded.

"We'll work on aim, strength and calling on one ghost ray at a time next time. But remember how you dismissed that ghost ray," Danny promised as he reverted to human. Ethan nodded and followed his father out of the basement and back to the kitchen.

Sam smiled at Danny and Ethan as they returned, gesturing to the empty chairs around the table. Danny dropped into the seat beside his wife gratefully.

"Are you hungry Daniel? I made some cupcakes yesterday," Pamela offered. Danny blinked at the offer.

"Uh, yeah. Um thanks that's very kind of you," Danny muttered in surprise, astonished by the tone Pamela used to talk to him. He knew they were going to give him a chance, but he hadn't expected Sam's parents to be so friendly. Pamela smiled and got up from the table to bring over a plate of cupcakes while Jeremy poured out a cup of tea for Danny. Danny cautiously accepted the tea and a cupcake. He bit into the cake and smiled to Pamela, giving her a compliment, unable to stop himself feeling anxious.

"We're glad to see that you and Lilith are feeling better," Jeremy remarked kindly.

"It was all thanks to Vlad," Danny retorted carefully.

"If you hadn't ignored me and gone to the source then we wouldn't have known what we were dealing with," Vlad pointed out with a shrug. Danny glanced at the older halfa with a half-nod. Anyone could have gone to the source though, only someone with Vlad's skill could have made the cure.

"Well, this isn't at all weird and uncomfortable," Danielle commented loudly.

"Dani," Danny hissed with a scolding tone. Danielle shrugged at him before turning to the children.

"Why don't we go into the living room and I'll show Ethan some tricks with his ghost ray," Danielle suggested. Lilith blinked in confusion while Ethan chewed his lip uncertainly, preferring to learn from his father.

"Dani, ghost powers aren't a toy. You know that so don't teach my kids differently," Danny retorted sternly. Danielle huffed.

"Fine, I'll just tell them some embarrassing stories about you," Danielle offered with a mischievous grin. Danny rolled his eyes but waved his permission to go to the front room. Pamela and Jeremy blinked in surprise at the exchange.

"I thought you were king," Pamela began with confusion.

"I am, but since Vlad and Dani are halfas, their human halves give them a little leeway. I'm Ghost King, not Halfa King. I have no power in the Real World, er this world. Besides, Dani doesn't mean any harm or disrespect towards me," Danny explained with a shrug.

"Danny isn't the kind of person to force people to respect him. Actually he doesn't like it when the ghosts do the whole bowing and formal introduction thing because he's king. But it comes with the job," Sam added, wrapping an arm around her husband's. Danny smirked at her in agreement.

"You don't need me hanging around. I'll let you get some rest. And Daniel, remember what Frostbite said about keeping cool," Vlad announced as he got to his feet. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I remember Vlad. Thanks for everything. I'll call Tucker and the others and we'll have a meeting when he gets back, just to wrap everything up," Danny replied.

"Let me know the time and place and I'll try to be there," Vlad retorted before leaving the house through the back door. Danny shook his head at the door with amusement before reaching for his pocket.

"Do you have to do that now?" Sam complained.

"If I don't I'll forget. I'll text," Danny answered and tapped out a quick message which he sent to Tucker and Jazz.

He frowned at his phone seeing that it was about to die before turning it off and setting it down on the table.

"Don't let me forget to charge my phone and turn it back on," Danny requested which Sam easily agreed to.

"What was that about keeping cool?" Jeremy ventured.

"I exhausted my ice core. Basically my core normally keeps my body temperature lower than normal and at a steady level. Since my core is exhausted, it can't keep my body temperature at its normal level so I need to regulate it myself. That's all. I have to avoid getting hot," Danny answered calmly.

"Is that serious?" Pamela inquired with actual concern in her voice, shocking Danny.

"It could become serious. His core will recover given time but until then he has to be careful. So he'll be sleeping on the couch and eating salads rather than hot food," Sam replied.

"I shouldn't have given him the tea then," Jeremy muttered with a regretful cringe. Danny recovered from his shock enough to shake his head.

"It's alright. I can drink and eat some hot stuff but it's better that I don't. Especially right now since my core isn't producing any ice energy. Give it a few days and it'll start doing that again. But it's probably a good idea for Lilith and I to get some sleep," Danny assured, glancing at his wife. Sam nodded.

"I'll help with Lilith," Sam offered and both parents stood up.

"So Danny's stuck in a big sticky snot while I'm trying to fight the ghost. It took two hours to get him out of the snot," Danielle recounted with a broad grin while the two children squealed with disgust and laughter. Danny groaned.

"Not the snot story," he mumbled while Sam chuckled at him.

"Come on Lil, I think you could use some more sleep," Sam called and lifted the girl into her arms with a soft grunt. Lilith yawned and didn't protest as Sam carried the girl out of the room. Danny glanced at Danielle.

"I have plenty of embarrassing stories about you. Just remember that Dani," Danny reminded the female halfa before following his wife and daughter upstairs. Danielle chuckled nervously before resuming the story for Ethan.

Danny scaled the stairs and found Sam in Lilith's room, tucking the girl into bed comfortably. Danny pulled the purple curtains before scowling in confusion.

"How long were we in the Ghost Zone?" he inquired as Sam handed their daughter her favourite toy.

"A few days. Harry repaired it all with magic. I have to remember to thank him since the repairs would have cost a small fortune otherwise with the massive stain in the carpet and broken window and furniture," Sam answered before she kissed Lilith tenderly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams darling," Sam whispered and Danny leant over to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"When I'm better, I'll freeze over the backyard. Promise," he vowed in the girl's ear. Lilith grinned happily at him before yawning widely and snuggling down into her bed.

Sam and Danny left the room and entered their bedroom. Danny glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't need to tuck me in Sam," Danny teased. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Actually I just wanted to make sure you don't accidently overheat yourself," Sam retorted. Danny smirked as he opened a window and tossed the blankets in the corner.

"I'm not going to overheat Sam," Danny assured her as he pulled off his shirt and dropped the top into the laundry basket. He couldn't wait for a change of clothes since he had worn the same clothes since the crisis started. He sighed sadly as he stepped out of his ruined jeans. They were covered in blood stains and one leg was destroyed by the ghosts cutting it open. The jeans were one of his more comfortable pairs. Sam chewed her lip before stepping over to Danny and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Danny melted into the kiss, relishing the moment alone with his wife after so much fear, stress and heartache over the last few days.

"I'm not allowed to do strenuous activities," he reminded her gently, pulling away slightly from her lips as her kiss became insistent.

"I know. I… I just was so scared and I'm so relieved and happy that you still here and Lilith's safe," Sam mumbled, dropping her forehead to his bare chest. Danny kissed her head and rested his cheek on her hair.

"Me too. But I'm sorry, but your parents being nice to me is kind of freaking me out," Danny remarked. Sam snorted a laugh.

"I guess it is pretty weird. But I'm glad that they're finally giving you a chance," Sam replied and Danny smiled. He nodded and gave her another kiss on the head.

"You should get back to them before they think we're doing something inappropriate," Danny suggested, nodding to the door. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We're married. Not teenagers," Sam retorted. Danny nodded.

"I know but… I don't want to push it," Danny admitted. Sam sighed and gave him another kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Danny flopped tiredly on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Sam returned to the kitchen and her parents. Pamela was already preparing dinner for everyone.

"Are Lilith and Daniel alright?" Jeremy inquired. Sam nodded.

"They're still recovering from being sick. They refused to eat when they were rabid so they're pretty weak, especially Lilith. And Danny needs to recover as quickly as possible because Ulfric could take advantage of Danny's weakness and challenge him. And Ulfric could kill him if Danny is weak and can't use his ice powers," Sam replied.

"Ulfric? Challenge? I don't understand. Should we be concerned?" Pamela questioned worriedly.

"Every ghost can challenge the Ghost King. Danny can either accept the challenge or refuse and forfeit the throne. If he accepts the challenge, he has to fight the challenger and the winner gets the throne. There's two ways to win a challenge. The opponent yields or is killed. Ulfric is a ghost that doesn't agree with Danny being king. He challenges Danny regularly. Actually it was because Ulfric convinced a number of ghosts to challenge Danny that he wasn't around when Ethan and Lilith got attacked," Sam explained. Pamela and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Danny got really injured in that fight. Especially his back but I think the way he opened the Ghost Zone healed him. I hope so anyway," Sam added with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked.

"The Ghost Zone had these clouds of pure wild ectoplasmic energy. Danny absorbed that excess energy and used it to heal himself and expelled the rest safely. If those clouds got into this world, it could have caused some real problems. That's how he exhausted his ice core. He also hurt his vocal chords so he can't shout or sing right now," Sam elaborated. Jeremy and Pamela glanced at each other in astonished silence.

"We didn't know," Jeremy murmured.

"You never wanted to see that sort of thing. You always assumed Danny was at fault," Sam retorted with a slight scowl.

 **Yep, Danny's a bit weirded out by Pamela and Jeremy being nice to him, but I think Danny would be after so much time has passed while at odds with Sam's parents.**

 **Danny's agreed to train Ethan. So he's lightened up a bit.**

 **Lilith and Danny are getting better gradually.**

 **Everything's settling back down now.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Danny sat relaxing in an armchair in the living room. Jeremy was on the couch beside Ethan, holding a game controller but the blonde man wasn't doing very well. After a shower, cold due to doctor's orders, a proper meal and a good night's sleep, Danny felt a lot better. Lilith was baking with Pamela and Sam. Ethan had been forced to go to school despite the numerous protests and arguments but Danny agreed with his wife and Ethan lost the fight to stay at home another day. Lilith would be going back to school the next day. She was more-or-less back to full health. Danielle was at the airport with Sam's car to pick up Tucker.

It still felt odd to have Pamela and Jeremy around without scowling at Danny in dislike. Danny had been so unnerved by the complete change in attitude towards him that he asked why Pamela and Jeremy decided to give him this chance after so many years. They had answered simply that they finally saw that he wasn't a terrible influence on their daughter. He was a dedicated father doing everything he could to help and protect his children and a devoted husband to Sam. They had always felt dubious over Phantom's allegiance and were concerned by Danny's priorities, fearing that he'd put his position as Ghost King over his duties to his family. But after speaking with Sam and reconsidering what they had seen and thought about Danny's actions, they realised that they hadn't been fair. So for their daughter and grandchildren's sakes they agreed to give Danny a second chance.

But once Danny understood Pamela and Jeremy's motives, he was able to relax in their presence. They were genuine in their attempt to be nice to him. He still felt uncomfortable and uncertain when they were kind and nice towards him and they did sometimes revert to old habits around him and made little comments before catching themselves and apologised. But seeing Ethan and Lilith interacting with Jeremy and Pamela brought a smile to Danny's face since he rarely got to see that.

Danny decided to wear a pair of seldom worn shorts and a vest top to prevent himself overheating, leading to a number of questions about the scarring on his leg from Skulker hitting him with a missile when he was a teenager. Sam and Danny avoided naming the ghost by name around their children, not wanting to upset them unnecessarily, especially after the last few days. Jeremy huffed loudly with frustration as Ethan beat the man for the third time that day.

"Go again?" Ethan asked hopefully. Jeremy hesitated before glancing at Danny.

"Daniel, would you like a turn?" Jeremy inquired, his eyes practically begging the man. Danny chuckled.

"Alright. But I'll warn you now Ethan, I'm a bit more experienced in video games than your grandad," Danny warned. Ethan grinned at the challenge, jumping to his feet to hand the remote to his father eagerly. Danny sat up and took the remote while Ethan set up a new game.

Over the next twenty minutes Danny and Ethan played the game while Ethan frowned in concentration, Danny was relaxed and calm about the game. Ethan moaned loudly when Danny beat his son and rounded on the man.

"How did you do that!?" Ethan demanded. Danny chuckled.

"You should play your mom sometime, she's better than me. But I spent a lot of my teen years playing video games like this one. If you're good I might show you a way to play this game using your powers," Danny replied.

"I thought our powers weren't a toy?" Ethan reminded his father. Danny nodded.

"They're not. But if I do teach you this trick, I might be able to teach you how to fight safely. But for now, we'll focus on the basics," Danny confirmed. Ethan huffed.

"But I want to know the trick now," he complained. Danny smirked.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Danny pointed out with amusement.

"Can you show me now then?" Ethan requested hopefully.

"Probably best I don't. Not while I'm recovering," Danny admitted with an apologetic smile. Ethan faltered before nodding in understanding.

"How long will it take you to recover?" Jeremy asked with concern dancing in his eyes. Danny blinked in surprise at Jeremy before shrugging.

"Not sure. Frostbite will have the ultimate say. I feel rested now and I could probably use my powers without pushing myself too much, I'm just aware of how much that type thing could overheat me. I'd prefer to take it easy in case there's an emergency. Or Ulfric comes knocking," Danny muttered the last part bitterly with a scowl.

"Is Ulfric really that much of a problem?" Jeremy retorted, Ethan turned to his father curiously. Danny sighed loudly.

"Unfortunately yeah. He has this vendetta against me because I'm a halfa. When we met he didn't know what I was. He seemed to approve of my rule actually. He challenged me because I came across too meek and I was still getting used to my position. But after I won the fight he complimented me. Then I opened my mouth and mentioned that I was a halfa and would need to be careful about what I ate. Then Ulfric became very unwelcoming. Challenged me again and went for the er ultimate win if you catch my drift. Ever since he challenges me every few weeks, if I'm lucky a few months," Danny explained with a shrug. Jeremy's eyes widened in alarm when he understood what Danny meant by ultimate win.

"Can't you stop him?" Jeremy inquired worriedly.

"Not really. It's Ghost Zone law that any ghost can challenge the Ghost King. I don't want to get rid of the law because I think it's a good idea. Ghost politics involves a lot of proving your strength. If you can't fight to protect what you rule and for your beliefs then by ghost logic, you're not fit to rule. But the law also stands for the Ghost King and I like it there because it allows ghosts to challenge a tyrant without punishment other than the injuries sustained during the fight," Danny replied.

"Why not add that there be a limit to the number of the challenges a ghost can issue to the Ghost King though? You can set it at a very large number so it gives ghosts the ability to challenge you without fear of losing their ability to challenge you later but it'll stop those that are taking advantage of the law like Ulfric," Jeremy suggested. Danny opened his mouth to disregard the suggestion before pausing and considering the idea.

"Huh, that actually might work. Ulfric's been a pain in my neck since I got coronated. He challenged me straight after the ceremony. If I can stop him without taking away other ghosts' rights to challenge me, then it might make things a lot easier for me," Danny muttered thoughtfully. Jeremy smiled, happy to have helped the halfa.

There was a knock on the front door and Sam answered it and a few minutes later Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Steven and Harry came into the living room. Jazz grinned at Danny and crossed the room to hug him tightly. Danny grunted in surprise and tried to escape the suffocating embrace.

"I was so worried about you," Jazz muttered, relief coating her voice.

"Jazz, still need to breathe," Danny reminded her and Jazz pulled away with a slight blush.

"What's with the shorts?" Jazz asked, taking in his outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"Figured it would help me keep cool. I'll explain when the others get here," Danny answered. Jazz shrugged before turning to Ethan with a beaming smile.

Within the next hour Danielle, Tucker and Vlad arrived and Pamela and Jeremy agreed to go to the shops for Sam, giving the group complete privacy. Danny started the meeting with an official thank you to Vlad, Jack, Maddie and Harry for making the cure, Harry acting as a representative for the witches and wizards the MACUSA sent to find a cure for the magical element of the disease. He then thanked Steven and the I.G.A. officially and Tucker, Danielle and Jazz for their work to help contain the situation. Danny then invited Vlad and his parents to give a report of exactly how the disease worked for everyone and how the cure worked. One by one, everyone told the group what they had done during the course of the crisis, who they spoke to and where they went. Once everyone was up to speed on what happened during the crisis, Danny explained his current health issue of needing to regulate his body temperature before informing everyone of Ethan's newfound powers.

The meeting took a little over an hour to complete and Danny announced that he had to take care of some business in the Ghost Zone.

"Can I come?" Ethan requested hopefully. Danny bit his lip uncertainly. Normally he would say no but he had learnt his lesson. He couldn't protect Ethan from everything. Ethan had to experience things for himself and learn from mistakes. Danny glanced at Sam for her input. Sam blinked in surprise as Danny had never turned to her for an answer like this one. She shrugged. Danny sighed.

"Son, I'm going to the Hospital to organise lifting the quarantine and returning all the ghosts back to where they were before this illness happened. It's not going to be exciting, hopefully," Danny explained, deciding to let Ethan make the decision. Ethan nodded.

"I kinda guessed that. So… can I? Please, I promise not to get in the way and listen to everything you say," Ethan pressed hopefully, encouraged by his father's hesitance to deny him. Danny considered his son before nodding slowly.

"You remember how to use your ghost ray?" Danny relented. Ethan nodded confidently.

"Alright then. Mom, dad, mind if I take the Speeder?" Danny asked.

"Can I come?" Lilith interjected with a frown.

"Sorry Lil, maybe when you're a bit older. It's probably gonna be pretty boring," Danny replied with an apologetic smile.

"Besides, I think you should get an early night so you're ready for school tomorrow," Sam added, jostling the girl's shoulder.

"But Ethan's going," Lilith complained.

"Ethan is older and has a ghost ray and danger sense. He can protect himself. Besides, it is a boring trip," Sam reasoned. Lilith huffed loudly and slumped in her mother's lap, sulking. Ethan scampered into the hall excitedly and Danny paused beside his wife and daughter long enough to give both a kiss on the head, despite Lilith's bad mood.

Danny walked down to the basement to grab the crown which was slowly recovering its energy. He changed into his ghost form and donned the crown before turning to his son.

"Ready?" Danny asked. Ethan nodded excitedly. Danny smirked at the boy and picked him up easily.

"Alright then," Danny muttered before jumping into the air, phasing out of the house and turning invisible to fly across town to Fenton Works. He phased them both into the basement lab and got into the Speeder which Jack and Maddie had retrieved from the Hospital that morning with an experimental back-up vehicle they were working on.

Less than two hours later, Danny parked the Speeder outside the Hospital. He and Ethan walked into the Speeder and up to the tenth floor. Danny strolled calmly to the communal area the doctors were using as a headquarters.

"My king," a doctor greeted Danny graciously.

"So, how's progress going with the infected ghosts?" Danny inquired.

"There are ten ghosts still recovering but the majority are out of their beds, fully recovered. They have left their floors but have remained confined the Hospital," the doctor explained.

"Good. I think it's safe to officially lift the quarantine. Move the remaining infected ghosts to the eighth floor and return the other patients to their appropriate floors. Once you have done that release any recovered ghosts you deem healthy enough to leave and dismiss any ghosts conscripted from other medical facilities. Frostbite and his people can stay for as long as they like but they are now longer required to stay. I also dismiss any of Walker's guards here to return to their posts in Walker's prison. When you have returned things back to normal, you can pick up the elderly ghosts normally on this floor from Phantom Keep," Danny instructed. The doctor gave a bow.

"Of course my king. Anything else?" the doctor replied.

"That room in ward 23. Is it still locked?" Danny recalled.

"As per your orders," the doctor confirmed.

"You can unlock that. Just get the hospital back to normal," Danny decided, receiving another bow.

"Also, I want to thank you for helping me and my daughter as well as doing everything in your power to contain this disease. Pass on my thanks to all the other doctors and staff," Danny concluded with a smile. The doctor smiled happily and gave another bow.

"You are most welcome my king and it was our pleasure to serve you and the Ghost Zone," the doctor returned.

Danny walked back to the lifts with his son who frowned in surprise.

"That's all you gotta do?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. I told you it would be boring. I'm just going around thanking ghosts and formally revoking my orders. I could just go to Fright Knight and tell him to do this but I prefer to do this myself," Danny confirmed as they stepped into the lift.

"Why?" Ethan wondered.

"Because I like to speak with my subjects. Let them speak to me. How can I expect to make informed decisions or orders if I don't make them where someone can explain everything and correct me if I misunderstand something? I'm not any better than any other ghost. I like them seeing me as an equal, someone they can go to for help or to talk to. And the best way to do that is to deal with this personally when I can. Don't get me wrong, I do ask Fright Knight to run some errands but for big stuff like this I prefer to do it myself," Danny explained. Ethan hummed in understanding as the lift doors opened. Danny smirked as he spotted Skulker across the reception talking with a ghost he recognised as one of the previously infected ghosts.

"Skulker!?" Danny called when the hunter stepped away from the conversation. Skulker turned to Danny with a respectful nod.

"King Phantom," the ghost returned.

"I want you to double check that all the infected ghosts were caught and given treatment. I want regular reports also. Same rules, no harming them unless absolutely necessary. I'll give you a pass to the Real World if you need one, just ask. Bring any infected ghosts here and follow doctor instructions on where to put them," Danny instructed. Skulker nodded.

"Will do my king. I think it wise to not assume this crisis is over just because a cure was found," Skulker agreed. Danny hummed before leaving the Hospital and heading for Walker's prison.

"Son, this isn't a nice place. You must stay right beside me and don't say a word. Walker doesn't approve of halfas and I have a bit of history with him. Ghosts don't generally extend grudges to family and friends but he's a stickler for rules and he could try to arrest you on a technicality," Danny warned. He knew Walker would have to be an idiot to go after Ethan and that as Prince, Ethan could easily order the guards to release him, not to mention that Danny could excuse any supposed wrongdoings with a word. However he also knew how frightening Walker could be when the ghost wanted to be. He didn't want to give Walker any opportunity to scare his son.

"Okay dad," Ethan agreed easily. Danny smiled at the boy before parking the Speeder in the courtyard outside the prison, thankfully empty of prisoners.

Danny led the way into the prison, rolling his eyes when a guard stopped him and insisted that he guide Danny and Ethan to Walker's office. A sharp rap on the door and Walker's impatient permission to enter preceded Danny and Ethan's entrance into the office. Walker looked up and stood up to give a reluctant bow to the Ghost King.

"My king," Walker gritted out.

"Just here to let you know that the quarantine has been lifted on the Hospital. Once they can, your guards will be returned to your prison. Were there any prison breaks?" Danny reported. Walker nodded stiffly.

"No, I had to leave some places very poorly guarded though. We were lucky," Walker retorted, glaring at Danny.

"Good. I'll be holding trials in a week, I'll send Fright Knight the day beforehand so you can organise prisoner transfer to Phantom Keep for it," Danny concluded. Walker scowled angrily before giving Danny a bow.

"Of course my king. As you wish," Walker snarled. Danny gave the ghost a curt nod before leaving with his son walking close to him.

Once they were safely back into the Speeder and the prison was disappearing in the distance, Ethan breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"I don't like Walker," Ethan mumbled.

"You and most of the Ghost Zone son. I don't like him much either and the sentiment is completely mutual. But he's good at what he does. He runs a tight ship and it is hard to break out of his prison. Unfortunately he can get a little carried away with his sentences and arresting ghosts for minor offences. He hates that I watch over him," Danny replied as he drove to Phantom Keep.

"Why don't you always send Fright Knight? I was struggling with my ghost ray back there," Ethan implored worriedly.

"Walker wouldn't dare attack me Ethan and even if he did, I can handle him. Like I said at the Hospital, I like to take care of things personally when things are serious. And if I hadn't personally ordered Walker to send guards to the Hospital, he mightn't have sent the ghosts at all. Or at least he wouldn't have without a big argument and probably a fight," Danny answered.

Before long the Speeder was parked in front of Phantom Keep and Danny led the way to the castle doors.

"Fair warning son, elderly ghosts can't always control their powers or uh bodily functions. Just be patient with them and be nice. We won't be here long. I'm just giving Fright Knight a heads up," Danny informed the ten year old. Ethan nodded slowly in understanding before Danny pushed open the door and walked inside. Ethan kept close to his father as they walked through the building, passing numerous elderly ghosts sitting or drifting lazily around. A few were playing cards but neither Danny nor Ethan knew what and Danny was pretty convinced that the ghosts themselves weren't sure either since one exclaimed "go fish" and another shouted out snap when a ghost put down a card. Elderly ghosts could be thousands of years old and were prone to forgetting things and getting confused easily. They were among the most vulnerable subjects he had.

They found Fright Knight in a lounge on the second floor clearing up a puddle of light green liquid. Danny hoped the puddle was a spilled drink and not what he suspected it was.

"My liege!" Fright Knight called, dropping the mop and kneeling centimetres from the puddle.

"At ease Fright Knight. Just letting you know that the quarantine has been lifted and there'll be some ghosts coming to collect the elderly ghosts soon," Danny replied. Fright Knight clambered to his feet, picking up the mop as he went.

"I'm glad. No disrespect my liege but the elderly ghosts aren't easy to care for. I clean one mess and then another ghost wants me to make them some food which gives another ghost the chance to get stuck in a gap," Fright Knight remarked with a slight scowl.

"I know it hasn't been easy. Thank you for doing this. When they're gone, feel free to take some time for yourself. Just make sure to be back in a few days. I'm due to hold trials for Walker's new prisoners," Danny recommended. The knight punched a fist to his breastplate and bowed his head.

"My thanks my liege. You are too kind," Fright Knight retorted.

"You earned a break. I should get back home though. Oh, I should probably give you a warning. I've exhausted my ice core and am prone to overheating. So if you see me growing faint or something, that's what's happening. If that happens I need to cool myself back down. I can do that by visiting the Far Frozen or having an ice bath," Danny told the ghost. Fright Knight gave another bow.

"Understood my liege. I will remain ready to intercept," Fright Knight vowed.

"I can regulate it myself so you can relax and take a break but I thought I should let you know just in case," Danny assured quickly knowing that the ghost would follow him around to ensure his king's health if he didn't. The ghost seemed disappointed but gave an obedient bow nonetheless.

Danny left with Ethan soon afterwards, pausing only to help an elderly woman who was convinced Ethan was her brother who she had missed dearly after her death. Danny then left with Ethan and returned to Fenton Works with the Speeder. Once the portal was shut and the Speeder was parked and turned off, Danny picked up his son and phased out of the room, turning invisible as he went.

"Dad, can we work on flying when we get home?" Ethan requested as he stared at the town below with wide eyes filled with awe. Danny chuckled.

"I don't see a problem with that but we're gonna have to put down plenty of pillows and stuff so if you fall you don't hurt yourself," Danny answered, smiling proudly at his invisible son as they flew home.

 **And that's the end.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the story now that it's over.**

 **I highly doubt that I'll be writing another story after this one. So I hope you feel that the end was a fitting end to the series.**

 **I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read this story in its entirety and all the stories before this one too. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did.**

 **I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone who left a review or comment on this fanfic. Check out my website because I'll be putting up some of my favourites under spot reviews soon. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Usually I would be posting the first chapter of my next fanfic today, however this marks the first day that won't happen. I will still be posting stories however there will be breaks in between each story now. I have explained this in a few different places but I'll explain again. I want to start writing my own work, as in a novel that I hope to get published in the future. The reason I have to slow down on here to do that is simple. I have to write almost constantly to keep up with the chapter a day every day commitment I set almost 2 years ago. While I do write entire stories beforehand, I do need to get the next story written prior to putting it up which takes time. It has gotten to a point now, where due to real life being very busy, I can't keep up anymore which means I have no chance to write my own work. Therefore, I have decided to take the pressure off and stop posting stories back to back.**

 **However something I touched on there, August marks my second anniversary on Fanfiction. To mark the occasion I will be holding polls on my website and posting a story over the month. So check out my website then and get involved. And the story will be a Valerie centred story looking at her relationship towards Phantom. So look forward to Clockwork, Danny's prom, Guys in White and of course Valerie Gray. (I haven't got a title yet)**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
